365 Tage
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: Ein Kalender der besonderen Art: Jeden Tag gibt es eine Geschichte aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum :)
1. Vorwort

Vorwort

Liebe Leser,

vor euch liegt ein Kalender der ganz besonderen Art: ein Jahr voller Harry-Potter-Geschichten. Jeden Tag wird es eine Kurzgeschichte oder ein Gedicht aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum geben und ich bemühe mich, möglichst alle erwähnenswerten Charaktere vorkommen zu lassen.

Wir befinden uns zeitlich im Jahre 1996 (aber bitte nehmt die einzelnen Daten nicht allzu genau – ich habe Buch 5 und 6 nicht noch einmal analysiert für meine Geschichten; doch dass zum Beispiel Dolores Umbridge im November unterrichtet, wird garantiert nicht vorkommen ;) ). Die meisten Geschichten in diesem Werk sind zu klein, um sie einzeln zu veröffentlichen (die Durchschnittswortanzahl beträgt ca. 400 Wörter pro Geschichte), doch trotzdem wollte ich sie mit euch teilen. Ich versuche mich, auf das Alltagsleben der Hexen und Zauberer zu konzentrieren, besonders das Leben in Hogwarts. Es werden daher eher „langweilige" Geschichten sein, die meiner Meinung nach aber alle ihren eigenen Charme versprühen.

Solltest du, lieber Leser, dieses Vorwort, sagen wir mal, im Juni lesen, brauchst du dich nicht zu ärgern. Alle Geschichten sind unabhängig voneinander lesbar, sodass man in diesen Kalender einsteigen kann, wann man möchte (und falls sie sich doch aufeinander beziehen, werde ich dies dazuschreiben).

Die Idee ist natürlich, nur eine Geschichte am Tag zu lesen, aber wenn ihr es nicht aushalten könnt, kann ich euch natürlich nicht daran hindern, alle Geschichten auf einmal zu lesen. Ich würde mich aber sehr über individuelle Rückmeldungen freuen (denn wenn ihr allgemein schreibt, dass ihr _365 Tage_ mögt, weiß ich leider nicht, welche Geschichten genau es euch besonders angetan haben).

Am Ende des Jahres (also Ende 2017) wird es eine Auflistung aller Geschichten geben (+ Inhaltsangaben), sodass ihr eure Lieblingsgeschichten leichter wiederfinden könnt.

Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Dieser Kalender ist dafür gedacht, euch eine Freude zu bereiten – ich hoffe, das wird mir gelingen :) Ich wünsche euch ein frohes Jahr 2017!

Viele Grüße,

MrsCatherineWinter

PS: Falls ihr Geschichtsideen für dieses Werk habt, immer gerne her damit (noch sind nicht alle Tage ausgefüllt…). Ihr werdet selbstverständlich namentlich erwähnt ;)

PPS: Diese Geschichte wird im Jahr 2019 (immer vor dem eigentlichen Datum) überarbeitet. Und die Inhaltsübersicht folgt nun auch endlich…


	2. 1 Januar: Aufräumen (Snape)

1\. Januar – Aufräumen

Es war sieben Uhr in der Frühe und Severus Snape war nicht nur schon wach, sondern sogar unterwegs – und zwar zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum. Müde strich er sich durchs Haar und richtete seinen Umhang, auch wenn die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er einem Schüler begegnete, wohl eher gering war… Dolores Umbridge hatte den Hauslehrern nämlich die reizende Aufgabe zugeteilt, am nächsten Morgen, also heute – einen Tag nach Silvester! –, die Gemeinschaftsräume wieder aufzuräumen und sauberzumachen – und das bis acht Uhr morgens. Wenn nicht, würde es Konsequenzen geben, _chrm chrm…_

Das war doch eine Unverschämtheit: Erstens waren Haushelfen für die Reinigung in Hogwarts zuständig, zweitens war es verdammt früh, sodass die Silvesterfeier des Kollegiums nicht wirklich spaßig und besonders nicht lang gewesen war, und drittens, warum ausgerechnet er?! Wenn Umbridge noch viel länger blieb, würde er ganz sicher nicht mehr Hauslehrer von Slytherin bleiben! Oder vielleicht sogar Hogwarts ganz verlassen!

Severus war so sauer, er wusste gar nicht genau, wie er seiner Wut Ausdruck verleihen konnte. Es waren ja noch nicht einmal Schüler wach, die er triezen konnte, denn außer ihm und seinen drei Hauslehrerkollegen schlief ja ganz England noch!

Es dauerte nicht lange und er stand vor dem Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum, wappnete sich noch einmal vor dem Kommenden und trat dann ein. Der Raum sah wie erwartet schrecklich aus: Müll war überall verstreut, sowie leer getrunkene Glasflaschen (die er sich am besten nicht allzu genau ansehen sollte…) und sogar das ein oder andere Kleidungsstück. Zudem stank es nach Alkohol und Schweiß und er entdeckte auch noch zwei Schüler, die es wohl nicht mehr ins Bett geschafft hatten und mitten auf dem Boden eingeschlafen waren… Alles in allem war es wohl eine ausgelassene Feier gewesen.

Mit ein paar Schwenkern seines Zauberstabs ließ er kopfschüttelnd alles Unansehnliche vernichten, räumte schließlich auf, weckte die Schüler unsanft und schickte sie ins Bett, und verfluchte währenddessen ununterbrochen Umbridge und seinen Beruf als Lehrer…

Aber wenigstens, so konnte er seinen Stolz nicht verbergen, wussten die Slytherins ordentlich zu feiern!


	3. 2 Januar: Mitternacht (Riesenkrake)

2\. Januar – Mitternacht

Es war kurz vor Mitternacht, Hogwarts lag still, umhüllt von Schnee und absoluter Ruhe; neuer Schnee hatte die Fußspuren des Tages wieder verschlossen. Kaum ein Schüler oder Lehrer war zugegen, die meisten waren noch zu Hause und würden innerhalb der nächsten Tage wieder eintreffen; der Rest schlief tief und fest, eingehüllt in die Wärme und das Knacken der Kaminfeuer.

Im Großen See schwamm der Riesenkrake und blickte zum hellen Mond und den Sternen hinauf. Die Kälte machte ihm nichts aus, anders als die Meermenschen, die sich bei diesen fast eisigen Temperaturen im Schlamm ihrer Häuser verkrochen.

Er konnte es auf einmal spüren: Gleich war es soweit, gleich würden die Glocken von Hogwarts 12 Uhr anzeigen und er würde seine wahre Gestalt annehmen können. Es war ein Segen und ein Fluch zugleich, aber es gab keine Rettung, kein endgültiges Verschwinden, kein Sterben, nur unendliches Dasein. Er würde für immer ein Kraken bleiben außer für diese eine Stunde von Mitternacht bis 1 Uhr, da würde er er selbst sein, wenn der Große Wagen im richtigen Winkel zum Löwen stand – so hatte es die Schwarzmagierin damals gewollt, als er um eine Möglichkeit gebeten hatte, auch nach Ablauf seiner Zeit als Mensch für Hogwarts einstehen zu können. Sehnsüchtig wartete er nun auf den ersten Glockenschlag.

BUMM. BUMM. BUMM.

Dumpf dröhnten die Schläge durchs Wasser, doch für den Riesenkraken war dies eine Erlösung. Schnell schwamm er zum Ufer, während er immer kleiner wurde. Seine Tentakel verschwanden zugunsten von zwei Beinen, sein Kopf schrumpfte auf Normalgröße und seine Augen nahmen wieder ihre eigentliche Farbe an. Eilends durchstieß er die Wasseroberfläche, um endlich wieder Luft statt Wasser einatmen zu können.

Schließlich stieg aus den dunklen Gewässern des Schwarzen Sees ein Mann mit langem Mantel, grauem Bart und breitem Schwert – einer der Gründer Hogwarts: Godric Gryffindor, immer noch hier, um über die Ländereien zu wandern und die magische Schule und ihre Bewohner zu beschützen, doch dazu verdammt als Riesenkranken die Ewigkeit im See zu fristen.


	4. 3 Januar: Schneeballschlacht (Ginny)

3\. Januar – Schneeballschlacht

„Harry, Ron, Hermine, Fred, George!", rief Ginny eines Morgens nach dem Frühstück aufgeregt. „Zieht euch warm an – wir machen eine Schneeballschlacht!"

Sofort waren alle begeistert von der Idee und nur fünf Minuten später standen sie dick eingepackt in Mäntel, Schals, Mützen und Handschuhen draußen auf dem Grimmauldplatz und begannen, sich mit Schneebällen abzuwerfen oder einen Schneemann zu bauen – tief im Innern würden sie wohl immer Kinder bleiben, unabhängig davon, wie alt sie schon waren oder wie sehr der Krieg sie erwachsen werden ließ.

Lachen und Schreien ertönte den halben Morgen lang, bis Mrs Weasley sie zu einem heißen Kakao nach drinnen rief. Am großen Küchentisch, mit geröteten Wangen und kalten Fingern, grinsten sie sich gegenseitig an.

„Das, Schwesterherz,-", begann Fred.

„-war die beste Idee, die du seit langem hattest", beendete George.

Ginny grinste fröhlich und trank einen Schluck Kakao. Ihr Plan, die anderen von der trüben Stimmung, die seit dem Angriff auf Mr Weasley herrschte, abzulenken, hatte wohl bestens funktioniert.


	5. 4 Januar: Im Dunkeln (Drache)

4\. Januar – Im Dunkeln

Es war dunkel – jeden Tag und jede Nacht. Nur manchmal schimmerte ein wenig Licht durch die Decke ganz hoch oben, viel zu hoch, um es zu erreichen. Wobei, dachte er verbittert, er würde es erreichen können – wenn er nicht angekettet wäre und halb blind…

Der Ukrainische Eisenbauch seufzte innerlich und drehte wieder eine Runde. Er hatte nicht viel Platz, doch den wenigen Platz, den er besaß, wollte er, so gut es ging, nutzen. Nur sehr selten kam jemand in seine Nähe, den er mit Feuer hätte abschrecken können, doch meistens waren es diese Kobolde, die dieses schreckliche Geräusch verursachten, das ihn an Schmerzen erinnerte. Danach hatte er nicht mehr die Kraft, jemanden anzugreifen, sondern konnte sich nur noch in sich zusammenkauern und hoffen, dass die Schläge nicht kommen würden…

Mittlerweile war er fast blind, er konnte nur noch hell und dunkel voneinander unterscheiden. Doch riechen konnte er noch recht gut und so roch er Fremde, noch ehe er sie hören konnte. Niemand kam an ihm vorbei, um Schätze aus Gringotts ältesten Verließen zu stehlen! Und darauf war er sogar stolz; ein Gefühl, das ihm half, seine Lage ein Stück weit besser zu überstehen.

Ob er hier wohl jemals herauskommen würde? Oft stellte er sich diese Frage, doch jedes Mal schallt er sich selber, weil er wusste, wie hoffnungslos seine Situation war…

Und doch… Von seinem Vater hatte er gelernt, dass man niemals die Hoffnung aufgeben durfte!

Wieder seufzte er, wobei ein paar Flammen aus seinen Nüstern kamen, legte sich auf den Boden – und wartete auf die Freiheit…


	6. 5 Januar: Ein Seufzen (Ginny)

5\. Januar – Ein Seufzen

Ginny lag in ihrem Bett im Grimmauldplatz Nr 12 und starrte an die Decke. Es war dunkel und still im Zimmer – Hermine träumte schon lange –, doch trotzdem konnte sie nicht einschlafen. Sie musste an Harry denken.

Er war ihr Held, er hatte sie schon immer fasziniert und sie liebte ihn, seit sie ihn kannte. Doch er interessierte sich einfach nicht für sie. Er sah in ihr nur die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes. Ron würde natürlich ein großes Drama darum machen, wenn Harry mit ihr ausgehen würde, aber sie war fest davon überzeugt, dass sich das nach einiger Zeit legen würde.

Erstaunlicherweise konnte Ginny trotz ihrer Gefühle für Harry immer noch rational denken. Sie war der unumstößlichen Meinung, dass sie einfach gut zueinander passen würden. Sie beide mochten Quidditch, waren mutige Gryffindors und clevere Kämpfer. Doch anscheinend sah Harry das nicht so. Ja, er mochte sie wohl, schließlich war er stets nett zu ihr, aber er mochte sie eben nicht so wie sie ihn. Vielleicht würde es ja im Krieg gegen Voldemort eine Möglichkeit für sie geben, ihn von sich zu überzeugen. Sie würde einfach so viele Todesser wie möglich ausschalten!

Hermine hatte ihr vorgeschlagen, sich auch mal mit anderen Jungs zu treffen oder sogar mit ihnen eine Beziehung zu führen, doch Ginny war sich nicht sicher, ob das so eine kluge Idee war. Natürlich würde sie dann mehr Erfahrungen im Umgang mit Jungs und so weiter sammeln, aber andererseits war das doch schon ziemlich unfair ihren festen Freunden gegenüber, wenn sie doch eigentlich nur Harry liebte. Sie würde sie ja dann schließlich nur benutzen!

Ginny seufzte schwer. Ach, es nützte doch alles nichts – denn Harry hatte Cho in seinen Gedanken und von Ron hatte sie erfahren, dass sie sich vor den Weihnachtsferien sogar geküsst hatten und nun wohl zusammen waren…

Was hatte sie, Ginny, schon im Gegensatz zu der hübscheren, klügeren, begabteren Quidditch-Spielerin Cho zu bieten? …


	7. 6 Januar: Singen (McGonagall)

6\. Januar – Singen

Am Abend des 6. Januars saß Minerva in ihrer Hogwartswohnung in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin und las ein Buch. Draußen war es schon dunkel und nur der weiße Schnee und das Mondlicht erhellten die Ländereien Hogwarts.

Minerva blickte von ihrem Buch auf und sah durchs Fenster. Bald, so wusste sie, würde etwas Schreckliches geschehen – es lag einfach in der Luft.

Als sie gerade wieder weiterlesen wollte, hörte sie vor ihrer Tür ein Rascheln und dann leises Gemurmel. Sie blickte verwundert hoch – die Schüler kamen doch erst morgen wieder… Und ihre Kollegen würden einfach anklopfen oder sie durch den Kamin besuchen…

Schließlich hörte sie ein leises Summen, das immer lauter wurde, bis es zu einem mehrstimmigen Gesang anschwoll. Einem wohlbemerkt recht schiefen Gesang.

Neugierig und völlig irritiert stand Minerva auf und öffnete die Tür.

Davor waren etwa sechs Hauselfen, die gelbe, selbstgebastelte Papierkronen auf dem Kopf trugen und nun Lieder sangen.

 _Na, das sind ja mal ganz besondere kleine Heilige Könige_ , dachte sie erfreut. Sie klatsche enthusiastisch und sang mit – so eine fröhliche Überraschung hatte das Schloss dringend nötig.

„Vielen, lieben Dank", strahlte Minerva, als die Elfen geendet hatten.

Die kleinen Haushelfen strahlten zurück. „Die Hauselfen freuen sich, wenn Professor McGonagall sich freut."

„Das tue ich", versicherte sie schnell. „Wer hat euch denn auf die Idee gebracht?"

„Wir haben es in einem alten Muggelbuch gelesen, dass wir im Hufflepuff-Gemeinschaftsraum gefunden haben und wollten es einmal ausprobieren. Wir vernachlässigen auch nicht unsere Pflichten", fügten sie schnell hinzu.

„Nein, nein, das glaub ich euch. Zu wem geht ihr als nächstes?"

„Zu Professor Snape."

Minerva lachte. _Na, da spiele ich doch zu gern Mäuschen_ , dachte sie, _oder besser Kätzchen_ , und folgte wenig später den Hauselfen in Form ihres Animagus' hinunter in die Kerker, um sich dort in einer Nische zu verstecken und um die Ecke zu blicken.

Der Anblick, den Severus bot, als er den kleinen Sängern völlig verstört die Tür öffnete und gar nicht wusste, wie er eingreifen konnte, erheiterte Minerva ungemein und sie lief vergnügt zurück in ihre Wohnung.

 _[Die Idee mit der Katze stammt von sunandstars123, vielen Dank dafür!]_


	8. 7 Januar: Phantastische Tierwesen (Luna)

7\. Januar – Phantastische Tierwesen

Endlich war sie wieder in der Schule, wieder in Hogwarts, denn hier waren ihre Freunde. Glücklich hüpfte Luna durch die Korridore und freute sich schon jetzt auf das nächste DA-Treffen. Gestern hatte es übrigens Pudding gegeben und bisher hatte sie in diesem Jahr noch keiner _Loony_ genannt – das war doch etwas Gutes, nicht wahr?

Der Schultag war vorüber und sie hatte noch eine Stunde, bis es draußen dunkel werden würde. Sie musste sich nun wirklich beeilen. Schnell huschte sie aus der Eingangshalle hinaus auf das weite Gelände Hogwarts und hin zum Verbotenen Wald – dass dieser eigentlich verboten war, hatte sie noch nie gestört, denn in ihm lebten die phantastischsten Tiere und Daseinswesen; ein Thema, das sie schon immer fasziniert hatte, seit ihre Mutter ihr als Kind aus Newt Scamanders Buch vorgelesen hatte.

Sie bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die Bäume, Büsche und über Wurzeln, keinen einzigen Gedanken an mögliche Gefahren verschwendend – schließlich war es ja noch hell.

Nach einer Weile konnte sie sie hören, die allerschönsten und mysteriösesten Tiere im Wald – die Thestrale. Höchst missverstandene Tierwesen, die sofort mit dem Tod in Verbindung gebracht wurden und als schlechtes Omen galten. Doch in Wahrheit waren es sanfte Tiere, die sich immer über ein mitgebrachtes Stück Fleisch freuten und sich sogar streicheln und reiten ließen.

„Hallo!", rief Luna erfreut, als sie auf die Lichtung kam.

Die Thestrale hoben ihre Köpfe und einige, die das Mädchen wiedererkannten, kamen zu ihr und ließen sich über den Kopf streichen. „Ich hab euch was mitgebracht", meinte Luna und holte aus ihrer Tasche ein paar rohe Fleischstücke, die sie vorhin aus der Küche geholt hatte.

Gierig schleckten ihr die Thestrale das Fleisch aus der Hand und wieherten freudig.

Luna lachte und kraulte ihnen die knochigen Nasenrücken.

„Ihr seid genauso missverstanden wie ich", flüsterte sie leise und war glücklich, nicht allein zu sein.


	9. 8 Januar: Seit 1000 Jahren (Basilisk)

8\. Januar – Seit 1000 Jahren

Es war stockfinster, doch das störte ihn nicht. Mit seinen großen Augen konnte er bestens sehen – jede Ratte und jedes Kaninchen, die seinen Weg kreuzten, wurden von ihm wahrgenommen und gegebenenfalls direkt verschlungen. Schottland war so ein herrliches Stück Land.

Er bahnte sich weiter seinen Weg durch den Wald, an Felsbrocken vorbei und durch Seen hindurch, immer auf der Suche nach Beute, während die Spinnen vor ihm Reißaus nahmen. Nichts und niemand stand ihm im Weg – er war der König – und wenn doch, wurde er beseitigt.

Wenn es Morgen wurde, hütete er sich jedoch davor, in der Nähe einer bäuerlichen Menschensiedlung zu sein, denn der Schrei eines Hahns war tödlich für ihn.

Seit über tausend Jahren, heißt es, habe man in Großbritannien keinen Basilisken mehr gesehen. Seit tausend Jahren fühlen die Menschen und denkenden Tierwesen sich sicher. Seit tausend Jahren irren sie vollkommen. Denn seit tausend Jahren kriecht ein Basilisk durch Schottland – und dies war nie das Monster aus der Kammer des Schreckens…


	10. 9 Januar: Ein ganz normaler Tag (Snape)

9\. Januar – Ein ganz normaler Tag

Severus saß abends an seinem Schreibtisch und korrigierte die heute neu hinzugekommenen Aufsätze. Die der ersten Woche waren immer die besten, da sich viele Schüler – wie auch zum Beginn eines neuen Schuljahres – meistens vornahmen, sich nun mehr Mühe in der Schule zu geben und besser strukturierte, ordentlichere und gehaltvollere Aufsätze zu schreiben. Leider hielten diese Versprechungen nur eine, maximal zwei Wochen an…

Severus korrigierte also, denn heute war ja kein besonderer Tag. Er hoffte inständig, dass seine Umgebung das auch weiterhin so sah – besonders ein alter Dickkopf mit langem, weißem Bart –, doch als es irgendwann nach neun bei ihm an der Bürotür klopfte, wusste er, dass dem nicht so war – denn welcher Schüler würde ihn noch so spät stören?

„Komm rein, Albus!", rief er daher und atmete einmal tief durch. _Er meint es ja nur gut mit dir…_ , redete er sich ein.

Albus Dumbledore kam gutgelaunt wie immer in sein Büro und brüllte fröhlich: „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Severus!"

„Danke…", erwiderte dieser zerknirscht und musste schon im nächsten Moment überschwänglich die Hand des Schulleiters schütteln.

„Ich weiß ja, dass du eigentlich nicht feiern willst", gab Albus zu und tat sogar schuldbewusst. „Aber du weißt ja auch, dass ich das Jahr für Jahr ignoriere", lachte er dann, schwang seinen Zauberstab und im nächsten Moment erschienen eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey und zwei Gläser aus dem Nichts.

Severus lächelte nur gezwungen.

„Komm, Geburtstagskind", meinte Albus und legte einen Arm um die Schultern des Zaubertränkelehrers, um ihn in dessen Wohnung zu bewegen. „Jetzt wird gefeiert!"

 _ZWEI STUNDEN SPÄTER_

„Albusch?", lallte Severus.

„Ja, Scheverusch", kam die ebenso betrunkene Antwort.

„Dasch war eine gute Idee." Er grinste übertrieben. „Danke."

„Wuscht isch's doch", erwiderte der Schulleiter triumphierend.


	11. 10 Januar: Ein Felsbrocken (Trolle)

10\. Januar – Ein Felsbrocken

„Afil Stein", schrie der eine Troll.

„Megun Stein", der andere.

Zwei Bergtrolle, grau und hässlich und dumm, stritten sich um einen Felsbrocken. Beide, Afil und Megun, hielten ihn und versuchten, ihn dem anderen zu entreißen.

„Afil Stein!"

„Megun Stein!"

Ob der Brocken wohl zerspringen würde? Dann hätte jeder von ihnen einen Teil. Doch anscheinend waren sie nicht stark genug dafür – oder sie wollten den Fels als ein Ganzes lassen.

„Afil Stein! ! !"

„Megun Stein! ! !"

Die anderen Trolle ihrer Gruppe scherten sich um sie. Die Luft knisterte förmlich in Erwartung eines Kampfes und es gab nichts, was Bergtrolle lieber mochten als blutige Kämpfe – außer vielleicht Felsbrocken.

„AFIL STEIN! ! ! ! !"

„MEGUN STEIN! ! ! ! !"

Die umstehenden Trolle schlossen sich den Rufen an, indem sie entweder bei dem einen oder bei dem anderen mitbrüllten. Doch kurz bevor es endlich zu einer Prügelei der ganzen Herde kommen konnte, erhob sich der Anführer der Bergtrolle, der das Spektakel schon eine Weile beobachtet hatte, ging zu den beiden Kontrahenten und entriss ihnen mit einem kräftigen Ruck den Felsbrocken. Böse schaute er die beiden an. „Nicht Afil Stein. Nicht Megun Stein", sagte er eindringlich. „Uhgr Stein. Alle Steine Uhgr Stein."

Und da es niemand wagte, Anführer Uhgr zu widersprechen, konnte dieser fröhlich mit dem Felsbrocken in seine Höhle gehen, während Afil und Megun ihm enttäuscht hinterhersahen.


	12. 11 Januar: Alte Runen (Hermine)

11\. Januar – Alte Runen

„So, meine Lieben", rief Professor Babbling die Schüler zur Ruhe, „bitte schlagen Sie Ihr Buch auf Seite 54 auf und übersetzen Sie den ersten Abschnitt."

Brav holte Hermine _Zaubermanns Silbentabelle_ sowie _Alte Runen Für Fortgeschrittene_ aus ihrer Schultasche und begann, voller Elan zu übersetzen. Dies war eines ihrer Lieblingsfächer und sie setzte alles daran, die beste zu sein und diese alte Sprache perfekt zu meistern. Allein die Vorstellung, dass sie hier Texte übersetzte, die vor über tausend Jahren von ihren Vorfahren geschrieben worden waren, ließ sie ganz kribbelig aber auch ehrfürchtig werden.

 _Der Winter ist da und Feinde stehen auf der anderen Seite. Sie warten darauf, dass der Fluss gefriert und sie herüberkommen können, um uns alle zu vernichten. Ich überlege, mit meiner Familie zu fliehen, aber wohin sollen wir gehen? Im Norden ist nichts als Eis und der Süden gehört dem Feind. Doch wenn die Kälte bleibt, dann-_

„Psst, Hermine!"

Hermine blickte auf und fühlte sich wie aus einer anderen Welt gerissen. „Was?", flüsterte sie zurück.

„Was bedeutet _jyliamh_?", fragte Hannah Abbot und deutete auf ein Wort, geschrieben in dieser seltsamen Keilschrift.

„Wo steht das?", erwiderte Hermine.

„Zweite Zeile, drittes Wort."

Hermine blickte auf den Text und erwiderte halb erbost: „Das heißt _kyliamh_ und nicht _jyliamh_!"

Hannah seufzte. „Ich verwechsel die beiden Buchstaben immer… Dann heißt das _Fluss_ , oder?"

Hermine nickte und wandte sich wieder dem Text zu.

 _Doch wenn die Kälte bleibt, dann müssen wir wohl gehen – sonst werden wir alle sterben._

Hermine blickte auf und sah aus dem Fenster. Dicker Schnee bedeckte die Ländereien Hogwarts und zum ersten Mal kam er ihr furchteinflößend vor.

Das besondere an antiken Texten ist, dass man selbst aus so alten Gedanken wertvolle Ratschläge ziehen kann, denn die Geschichte wiederholt sich am laufenden Band.

 _Wenn die Kälte bleibt, müssen wir gehen._

 _Wenn Voldemort bleibt, müssen wir kämpfen oder fliehen – sonst werden wir alle sterben…_


	13. 12 Januar: Penelope (Percy)

12\. Januar – Seine Penelope

Percy Weasley saß am Küchentisch seiner kleinen Wohnung in London und sah aus dem Fenster. Er konnte auf eine Straße hinuntersehen, auf der Autos durch schon zu Matsch gewordenen Schnee fuhren und Fußgänger sich beeilten, zu ihrer Arbeit zu kommen. Percy selbst hatte noch zehn Minuten, bevor er ins Ministerium aufbrechen musste. Er wärmte seine Hände an seiner Kaffeetasse und starrte abwesend auf die Eisblumen am Fenster.

Auf einmal hörte er einen lauten Schrei und sah zurück zur Straße. Ein junger Mann hatte gerade eine junge Frau mit einem Schneeball beworfen und rannte nun vor ihrer Rache davon. Er lief so schnell und zackig, dass er – Percy hatte es schon geahnt – schließlich ausrutschte und mit dem Hintern im Schnee landete.

Seine Freundin lief besorgt zu ihm, doch er lachte nur, ließ sich von ihr hochhelfen, gab ihr einen Kuss und ging dann Hand in Hand mit ihr weiter.

Percys Herz verkrampfte sich bei diesem Anblick.

 _Penelope._

Das einzige Mädchen, das er je geliebt hatte – doch sie wollte ihn nicht, zumindest nicht so, wie er war.

„Ich kann nicht mit dir zusammen sein", hatte sie gesagt. „Nicht, solange du nur an deinen Ehrgeiz denkst!"

Doch sein Ehrgeiz war genau das, was ihn zu dem gemacht hatte, der er heute war – und schließlich war er Juniorassistent des Zaubereiministers!

Er seufzte einmal schwer, trank seinen Kaffee aus, nahm seine Tasche und seinen Mantel und ging zur Arbeit.

 _Penelope…_


	14. 13 Januar: Rowena Ravenclaw

13\. Januar – Rowena Ravenclaw

Gwendolyn, eine hübsche und neugierige Zweitklässlerin aus dem Hause Ravenclaw, war auf der Suche nach einem bestimmten Portrait. Die Graue Dame hatte ihr nach langem Betteln verraten, dass sie es hier auf dem Gang finden würde. Doch bisher hatte sie wenig Erfolg gehabt.

„Mrs Ravenclaw?", flüsterte sie in den Gang. „Rowena Ravenclaw?" Mutig trat sie weiter in den verstaubten, dunklen Korridor. „Mein Name ist Gwendolyn May und ich bin in Ihrem Haus. Ich habe nur kurz eine kleine Frage."

Plötzlich vernahm sie ein Seufzen und drehte sich erschrocken zu ihrer rechten Seite. Dort war sie – Rowena Ravenclaw – in all ihrer Pracht stand sie in einem nahezu lebensgroßen Portrait und blickte mit ihren grauen Augen auf das Mädchen herunter. Sie trug ein langes, blaues Kleid, ein Schwert am saphirbesetzten Gürtel und ein Adlerdiadem auf dem langen, schwarzen Haar. „Was ist dein Begehren?", fragte sie gebieterisch.

Gwendolyn verneigte sich leicht, bevor sie erwiderte: „Ich wollte von Euch persönlich erfahren, wie die Gründung Hogwarts vonstattenging." Sie hatte sich automatisch an den ehrwürdigen Stil ihrer Hauspatronin angepasst.

„Die Gründung?", meinte Ravenclaw und ein schiefes Lächeln spielte auf ihren Lippen. „Vor über tausend Jahren beschlossen die vier größten Zauberer und Hexen – Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff und meine Wenigkeit – eine Schule zu gründen, um die Heranwachsenden in ihren Studien zu unterstützen. Doch schon bald stellte sich heraus, dass ein jeder von uns eine andere Tugend wertschätzte und wir erschufen die vier Häuser und begannen, die Schüler und Schülerinnen einzuteilen. Um dies auch nach unserem Tod gewährleisten zu können, erschufen wir den Sprechenden Hut. Hast du noch weitere Fragen?"

„Gab es so etwas wie eine Aufgabenverteilung oder habt ihr alles zusammengemacht?", konnte Gwendolyn ihren Wissensdrang nicht zügeln. Sie hatte jedes Buch in der Bibliothek über die Gründung Hogwarts gelesen, doch ein Augenzeugenbericht war bei Weitem besser.

Doch Ravenclaw antwortete gutmütig. „Helga kümmerte sich um die Innenarchitektur, Salazar um den Untergrund, Godric um die Ländereien und ich mich um die Türme. Daher sind die Slytherins auch im Kerker untergebracht, während die Ravenclaws im höchsten Turm wohnen dürfen." Sie sah aus, als habe sie alles gesagt, doch Gwendolyn hatte noch eine letzte Frage.

„Seid Ihr zufrieden mit der Schule, wie sie heute ist?"

Ravenclaw dachte einen Moment darüber nach. „Ja", erwiderte sie schließlich. „Professor Dumbledore leitet die Schule nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen. Und auch die Schüler und Schülerinnen meines Hauses benehmen sich ihrer Tugend angemessen." Sie nickte der Zweitklässlerin zu.

„Ich danke Euch", verneigte sich Gwendolyn zum Abschied. „Ich bin stolz, in Eurem Haus sein zu dürfen und ich verspreche Euch, mein absolut Bestes zu geben."

„So soll es sein", sagte Ravenclaw warmherzig.

Gerade als Gwendolyn den Korridor mit den eingestaubten Bildern verlassen wollte, hielt Ravenclaw sie auf.

„Miss May, es ist eine große Weisheit, sich sein Wissen von der zuverlässigsten Quelle, die vorhanden ist, zu holen. Sie dürfen mich gerne wieder etwas fragen, wenn Sie etwas wissen wollen, und wenn ich die Antwort weiß, werde ich sie Ihnen gerne überlassen."

„Ich danke Euch", sagte Gwendolyn gerührt und ging.

Rowena seufzte in den leeren Gang. Sie hoffte, dieses Mädchen würde bald wiederkommen und sie von ihrer Einsamkeit ablenken…


	15. 14 Januar: Wiedergeburt (Dumbledore)

14\. Januar – Wiedergeburt

Dumbledore saß an seinem Schreibtisch und seufzte laut. Diese Welt wurde von Tag zu Tag verzwickter.

Fawkes, der seinen Freund gehört hatte, gab einen beruhigenden Ton von sich, der Dumbledore zutiefst entspannte.

Der Schulleiter stand auf und ging zu seinem Phönix. „Ach, Fawkes", sagte er, während er ihm über den Kopf strich, der schon wieder reichlich viele ergraute Federn enthielt. „Danke, dass du immer bei mir bist."

Der Phönix schmiegte sich an die Hand seines lebenslänglichen Begleiters.

Auf einmal spürte Dumbledore, wie Fawkes' Kopf glühend heiß wurde. Schnell ließ er ihn los und sprang ein paar Schritte zurück. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn schon im nächsten Moment ging der Phönix in Flammen auf.

Dumbledore trat zu seinem besten Freund und sah auf einen Haufen Asche, aus dem sich nach einer Weile ein kleiner Kopf schob und ihn mit wissenden Augen ansah, obwohl er in diesem Augenblick ein hilfloser, kleiner Vogel war und es wieder ein paar Wochen dauern würde, bis er zu alter Pracht gewachsen war.

„Du bleibst wirklich immer bei mir", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd und strich Fawkes wieder über den Kopf.

Der Phönix krächzte seine Zustimmung.


	16. 15 Januar: Stricken (Dobby)

15\. Januar – Stricken

Als Harry abends in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, wollte er seinen Augen nicht trauen. „Ähm, Hermine?", fragte er irritiert. „Was machst du da?"

Hermine saß mit Dobby zusammen auf einem der Sofas, umgeben von unzähligen Wollknäulen und mit jeweils zwei Stricknadeln in den Händen – Dobby waren sie viel zu groß.

„Miss Granger bringt Dobby das Stricken bei, sodass Dobby sich selbst Sachen machen kann", antwortete der Elf und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Ja, genau", strahlte auch Hermine.

Harry zuckte bloß mit den Schultern. „Wenn ihr meint", sagte er und setzte sich zu ihnen auf einen Sessel gegenüber.

Die nächste Stunde versuchte er sich an seinem Aufsatz für Verwandlung, während Hermine und Dobby weiterstrickten. Sie schien ihn oft korrigieren zu müssen, doch Dobby blieb eifrig und gewissenhaft bei der Sache.

„Harry Potter!", rief er nach einer Weile aufgeregt. „Sehen Sie, was Dobby Schönes gestrickt hat!"

Harry blickte auf und sah eine kleine, grüngelbe Wollsocke, die ab und zu ein paar lose Fäden, sowie ein kleines Loch hatte. „Sehr schön", log er und Dobby grinste noch breiter.

Als der Hasuelf auch die zweite Socke fertig gestrickt hatte, bedankte er sich überschwänglich bei Hermine und disapparierte, um den anderen Hauselfen seine Socken zu zeigen.

„Du hast ein viel zu gutes Herz", meinte Harry kopfschüttelnd zu Hermine, als sie allein waren.

Doch sie lächelte nur und er wusste, dass sie am glücklichsten war, wenn sie anderen helfen konnte.


	17. 16 Januar: Auf dem Dachboden (Sirius)

16\. Januar – Auf dem Dachboden

Sirius erklomm die vielen Stufen seines Elternhauses. Er hasste es, hier zu sein, doch er hatte keine andere Wahl. Noch immer glaubten die englischen Behörden, er sei für all das Leid, das Voldemort zurzeit verursachte, verantwortlich. Und theoretisch war er seit fast zwei Jahren zum Tode verurteilt. Wenn man auf der Flucht vor dem Gesetz ist, kann man es sich leider nicht aussuchen, wo man bleibt. Und hier im Hauptquartier des Ordens des Phönix wurde er am meisten gebraucht.

Gebraucht, pah! Als ob er hier in dieser düsteren Bruchbude irgendjemandem nützen könnte! Eingesperrt halfen wenig Flüche gegen Todesser! Und Schniefelus wusste das auch noch und ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, es ihm unter die Nase zu binden…

Sirius hatte mittlerweile den Dachboden erreicht, wo sich sein anscheinend bester Freund in diesem Haus befand – Kreacher konnte man ja wohl kaum dazuzählen.

„Hallo, Seidenschnabel", begrüßte er den Hippogreif freundlich. Seit sie sich gegenseitig zur Flucht verholfen hatten, waren sie treue Gefährten geworden. Er verbeugte sich, Seidenschnabel tat es ihm gleich, und Sirius trat näher. „Ich hab dir was mitgebracht." Er gab dem Hippogreif einen Fisch und streichelte seinen Kopf mit den weichen Federn. „Du vermisst die Freiheit auch, nicht wahr?", flüsterte Sirius und seufzte.

Seidenschnabel schaute zur Antwort sehnsüchtig aus dem Fenster, wo die Sonne klar über die schneebedeckten Häuser Londons schien und der Himmel geradezu zum Fliegen einlud…

„Irgendwann sind wir hier wieder frei", versprach Sirius, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, ob dies jemals wieder der Fall sein würde. Vermutlich erst, wenn Harry Voldemort besiegt hatte…


	18. 17 Januar: Myrtes Seufzen (Myrte)

17\. Januar – Myrtes Seufzen

Die Maulende Myrte schwebte in ihrem Bad wahllos durch die Gegend. Warum war sie eigentlich nie woanders hingeflogen, um dort zu wohnen? Warum war sie immer noch an dem Ort, an dem sie gestorben war? Aber sie hatte schon immer einen Hang zum Tod gehabt, besonders wenn er früh eintrat – er hatte so etwas schön Tragisches…

Myrte schwebte an einem Spiegel vorbei, sah kurz hinein, und schnell wieder fort. Sie war noch nie hübsch gewesen, deswegen hatten sie auch alle immer gehänselt, und ob ihr ihre Geisterblässe stand, konnte sie nicht recht beurteilen. Sie selbst mochte sie irgendwie, sie gab ihr etwas Mystisches, das sie vorher nie besessen hatte, doch noch war kein anderer Geist oder irgendjemand anderes darauf aufmerksam geworden – nun ja, es gab in diesem verdammten Schloss auch keinen einzigen jungen Geist außer sie selbst.

Manchmal schwamm sie durch die Abflussrohre zu den Meermenschen und unterhielt sich mit ihnen. Aber sie waren so ein strenges Volk, dass keiner mit ihr spielen wollte.

Das vermisste sie am meisten am Menschendasein: Jemanden, mit dem sie reden oder spielen konnte. Denn natürlich hatte sie auf Hogwarts Freunde gehabt, oder zumindest eine: ihre beste Freundin Annie. Ein kluges, stilles Mädchen, das immer für Myrte dagewesen war. Annie hatte sie auch besucht, nachdem sie als Geist zurückgekehrt war, doch mit den Jahren war sie, Myrte, immer verbitterter und alberner geworden, sodass man es nicht mehr lange mit ihr aushielt – sie wusste, warum Schüler nur in ihr Bad kamen, wenn sie etwas Verbotenes anstellen wollten… Dennoch war sie sehr traurig gewesen, als Annie vor einem Jahr gestorben war. Sie war nicht einmal 70 Jahre alt geworden, für Zauberer und Hexen war das nicht viel… Myrte war auf ihrer Beerdigung gewesen, versteckt hinter den Grabsteinen, und war seitdem noch trauriger und verbitterter geworden. Sie hatte gehofft, dass Annie auch als Geist zurückkommen würde, doch das war nie geschehen.

Und nun schwebte Myrte weiter in ihrem Bad umher – ohne auf einen Besuch von Annie hoffen zu können…

Sie ließ, wie schon so oft in letzter Zeit, ein herzhaftes Seufzen hören.


	19. 18 Januar: Der Blick in ,,, (Zentauren)

18\. Januar – Der Blick in die Sterne

Many stand auf einer Lichtung und schaute hinauf in die Sterne. Endlich war der Himmel wieder so klar, dass man sie wieder sehen konnte. Und zum Glück war es hier in Schottland so dunkel, dass man selbst die kleinsten und sehr weit entfernten mühelos entdecken konnte – wenn man wusste, wohin man schauen musste.

„Und, was siehst du?"

Many drehte sich erschrocken um. Doch es war nur sein Mentor, Féan.

„Der Mars steht in einem sonderbaren Winkel zu Venus", teilte der junge Zentaur seinem Mentor seine Gedanken mit. „Außerdem leuchtet Sirius heute irgendwie dunkler als sonst. Und der Mond verdeckt die Sicht auf Jupiter."

Féan nickte zufrieden. „Und was folgerst du daraus?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher…"

„Versuche es."

„Es bedeutet nichts Gutes", sagte Many. „Dass bald etwas Düsteres auf uns zukommen wird."

Féan stellte sich neben seinen Schüler und blickte gemeinsam mit ihm in die Sterne. „Ja, das heißt es leider."


	20. 19 Januar: Hallelujah (Ginny)

19\. Januar – Hallelujah

Es war schon dunkel und Harry war auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, als er plötzlich etwas Seltsames hörte. Abrupt blieb er stehen und zog seinen Zauberstab. Doch als er genauer hinhörte, bemerkte er, dass es nur jemand war, der ein paar Gänge weiter entfernt sang.

Harry folgte dem Klang, denn er wollte wissen, wer den Mut hatte, einfach so mitten auf dem Gang zu singen – schließlich konnte jeder ihn hören. Je näher er kam, desto mehr konnte er über die Stimme herausfinden: Zum einen war sie weiblich und zum anderen sang sie wunderschön. Als er noch näher heranging, konnte er auch den Text ausmachen:

 _I've heard there was a secret chord_

 _That David played, and it pleased the Lord_

 _But you don't really care for music, do you?_

 _It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth_

 _The minor falls, the major lifts_

 _The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Harry kannte das Lied sogar, weil es manchmal im Radio im Ligusterweg gespielt wurde. Eilends und dennoch versucht, kein Geräusch zu machen, ging er um die nächste Ecke und hatte die Stimme endlich gefunden. Doch zu seiner großen Überraschung war es ein Mädchen mit langen, roten Haaren, das dort an einem offenen Fenster stand und sich all ihr Leid von der Seele sang: Ginny.

 _I did my best, but it wasn't much_

 _I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch_

 _I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you_

 _And even though it all went wrong_

 _I'll stand before the Lord of song_

 _With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah..._

Die Stille, die diesem letzten Klang folgte, war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes magisch. Harrys Herz pochte laut, obwohl er nicht wusste, warum. Doch er wusste, dass er Ginny nie wieder mit gleichen Augen würde ansehen können, wie vor ihrem Lied. Vor vollkommener Überwältigung fiel ihm sein Zauberstab aus der Hand und kam laut klappernd auf dem Boden auf.

Ginny drehte sich erschrocken zu ihm, erkannte ihn – und wurde feuerrot im Gesicht.

„Ähm, hi, Ginny", sagte Harry, weil ihm nichts Besseres einfiel, während er seinen Zauberstab aufhob.

„Hey, Harry", grüßte Ginny leise zurück. „Wie lange stehst du da schon?"

Harry ging zu ihr. „Eine Weile", gab er zu.

Sie blickte verlegen aus dem Fenster und schwieg.

„Du hast schön gesungen", fügte er daher hinzu.

Da sah sie ihn erstaunt an und lächelte. „Danke."

„Ähm, bitte…", erwiderte er verlegen. „Ich, ähm… geh dann mal wieder. Zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Es ist ja schon spät…"

„Ich komm mit", meinte sie fröhlich und stellte sich neben ihn.

Auf dem ganzen langen Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum schwiegen sie, doch Harry konnte nicht umhin, sie dauernd anzusehen. Sie sah plötzlich so anders aus als sonst, auch wenn er nicht genau sagen konnte, inwiefern sie sich geändert hatte.

Auch sie warf ihm ab und zu einen Blick zu – und jedes Mal, wenn sich ihre Blicke trafen, schauten sie schnell woanders hin, während ihre Herzen wild klopften.


	21. 20 Januar: Die verlorene ,,, (Nick)

20\. Januar – Die verlorene Unendlichkeit

„Nick, alter Freund, bist du da?", rief ein kräftiger Zauberer des Nachts in der Nähe des Gryffindorturms durch die Korridore.

„Nicolas?", kam die vorsichtige Antwort. „Bist du das?"

„Wer denn sonst", lachte Nicolas Flamel und sogleich kam sein bester Freund Nicolas de Mimsy Popington (kurz Nick genannt) aus einer Wand geschwebt. Die beiden waren schon seit über 500 Jahren befreundet, seit sie zusammen in Hogwarts gewesen waren und Flamel später als Anwalt für den Fast-Kopflosen Nick gewirkt hatte, um ihm vor dem Tod zu bewahren. Es hatte offensichtlich nicht viel gebracht (aber wenn Nick auch solche Sachen machte…), doch Nick war absichtlich als Geist zurückgekehrt, um mit seinem durch den Stein der Weisen unsterblichen Freund zusammen sein zu können.

„Nicolas, was machst du hier?", wollte Nick nun verwundert wissen.

Flamel machte ein trauriges Gesicht. „Es ist so weit", meinte er schwer. „Ich bin hier, um mich zu verabschieden."

Nick seufzte. „Ich hatte gehofft, dieser Tag würde noch lange nicht kommen. Am besten nie…"

Flamel nickte. „Doch nun ist er hier. Perenelles und mein Elixier reicht nur noch für ein paar wenige Tage und dann müssen wir… sterben…"

„Du hättest den Stein damals nicht zerstören sollen!", rief Nick nun aufgebracht vor Trauer. „Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, ist trotzdem wiedergekehrt und vereitelt Übel und Schrecken! Es hat nichts gebracht!"

Flamel jedoch blieb ganz ruhig. „Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, mein Freund, aber es war richtig gewesen, den Stein zu vernichten. Wer weiß, wer sonst noch nach ihm getrachtet hätte. All die Jahre war er nie sicher – nicht einmal in Hogwarts unter Dumbledores persönlichem Schutz… Es ist einfach nicht normal, dem Tod so lange aus dem Weg zu gehen…"

„Aber… was soll ich denn ohne dich machen?", erwiderte Nick niedergeschlagen. „Du bist doch der Grund, warum ich zurückgekehrt bin. Deinetwegen habe ich mich nie vor dem Tod gefürchtet."

„Oh, doch, mein Freund", hakte Flamel sofort ein, „vor dem Tod sollte man immer einen gewissen Respekt haben, sonst wird es dich früher oder später teuer zu stehen kommen…"

Nick wollte etwas sagen, doch Flamel unterbrach ihn sofort. „Was deinen Existenzgrund anbelangt, hast du doch nun einen neuen, wie mir scheint."

„Wirklich?", fragte Nick verwundert. „Welchen denn?"

„Du bist doch der Hausgeist von Gryffindor. Du bist hier, um den Schülern mit Rat und Tat zur Seite zu stehen." Er lächelte. „Und das, mein lieber Freund, ist das nobelste, was du jemals tun könntest."

Nick seufzte noch einmal, nickte dann aber. „Du hast Recht", meinte er schließlich mit mehr Zuversicht.

„Auf Wiedersehen, mein Freund", sagte Flamel da und öffnete seine Arme.

„Leb wohl", erwiderte Nick und umarmte ihn kurz.

Flamel ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass es sich für ihn gerade angefühlt hatte, als hätte man ihm einen Eimer voll eisigem Wasser über den Kopf geschüttet. Stattdessen lächelte er versucht fröhlich. „Behalte mich in guter Erinnerung und ich habe nicht umsonst gelebt."

„Das werde ich", versprach Nick.

Und mit einem letzten Winken verabschiedete sich Flamel, drehte sich um und ging fort vom Gryffindorturm, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Als Nick ihn nicht mehr erblicken konnte, ließ er sich rückwärts in die Wand sinken, bis er von vollkommener Dunkelheit umgeben war…


	22. 21 Januar: Eine spannende ,,, (Ron)

21\. Januar – Eine spannende Schachpartie

„Hast du Lust, eine Runde Schach zu spielen?", schlug Ron vor und Harry nickte.

„Ich nehm schwarz", meinte Harry, als sie das Spiel aufgebaut hatten.

„Okay, dann fang ich an", sagte Ron. Er kannte den Muggelspruch: _Weiß beginnt, Schwarz gewinnt,_ wohl nicht.

Er begann mit einem klassischen Zug, indem er seinen Bauern von e2 auf e4 vorziehen ließ.

Harry tat es ihm auf seiner Seite spiegelverkehrt gleich.

Zug um Zug ging es voran – sie verloren viele Figuren, mussten die meisten opfern, die anderen verloren sie aus Nachlässigkeit. Schweigend und hoch konzentriert spielten sie, bis:

„Spielt ihr etwa schon wieder Schach!", entrüstete sich Hermine, die gerade hereingekommen war. „Habt ihr eure Zaubertrank-Hausaufgaben denn schon gemacht?! Und was ist mit dem Aufsatz für Professor McGonagall? Wenn ihr schon wieder nachlässige Texte abgebt, wird sie Gryffindor sicher Punkte abziehen. Und solltet ihr nicht sowieso besser für die ZAG lernen?!"

„Hermine!", rief Ron aufgebracht. „Nicht jetzt – wir sind mitten im Spiel."

„Jetzt hab ich meine Strategie vergessen!", ärgerte sich Harry.

Hermine gab nur einen frustrierten Laut von sich und verschwand – vermutlich in die Bibliothek.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte Ron nur noch seinen König, einen Turm und einen Springer, und Harry seinen König, einen Läufer und einen kleinen Bauern. Von nun an dauerte es länger, bis sie sich zum nächsten Zug entschieden hatten, und noch länger, bis Ron Harry seinen Läufer wegnahm.

„Du weißt, dass wir ein Unentschieden haben, wenn du meinen Bauern auch noch schlägst", sagte Harry nach einer Weile.

„Ja, aber viel kannst du mit dem nicht anfangen. Sobald du versuchst, ihn gegen eine Dame einzutauschen, steht mein Turm bereit."

„Lieber Unentschieden als Verlieren", murmelte Harry. Er verlor oft gegen Ron…

Gegen acht kam Hermine wieder herein. „Spielt ihr etwa immer noch?!", rief sie fassungslos.

„Siehst du doch", meinte Ron nur genervt.

Hermine sah sich das Spielfeld an. „Aber ihr seid ja gleich fertig", meinte sie dann beruhigt.

„Wieso denn das?", fragte Harry verwundert. Für ihn sah die Sache hoffnungslos aus.

„Na ja", erklärte Hermine und griff ins Spiel ein. „Ron zieht seinen Turm hier hin, dann muss Harry seinen König dahin spielen, damit er nicht im Schach steht, und dann kann Ron seinen Springer hierhin setzen – und schachmatt." Hermine warf Harrys König um und das Spiel war beendet.

Die beiden Jungs starrten erst auf das Spielfeld und dann zu Hermine.

„Wie… wie…", stammelte Ron.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das sieht man doch auf einen Blick. Jetzt könnt ihr ja endlich eure Hausaufgaben machen." Und zufrieden grinsend setzte sich in den Sessel neben ihnen und fing an zu lesen.

Ron blinzelte ein paar Mal verdutzt, dann nahm sein Blick etwas Träumerisches an: Hermine war einfach die Beste…


	23. 22 Januar: Winter-Haiku

22\. Januar – Winter-Haiku

Schnee fällt auf Hogwarts,

Er macht alles draußen weiß;

Der See ist aus Eis.


	24. 23 Januar: Suchen im Schnee (Rolf)

23\. Januar – Suchen im Schnee

Rolf Scamander, Enkel des berühmten Newt Scamander, stapfte durch den Schnee Finnlands. Er hatte einen Wärmezauber um sich gesprochen, daher fror er nicht, doch der eisige Wind versuchte alles, um ihn zum Umkehren zu bewegen. Jedoch er hatte den Mut und Willen seines Großvaters geerbt und so würde er nicht eher ruhen, bis er diese seltenen Schneeeulen gefunden und ihnen geholfen hatte. Denn da ihre Federn aus einer Art weißem Silber bestanden, wurden sie oft gejagt und ihre Zahl hatte sich in den letzten Jahren dramatisch gesenkt. Er konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln, wie man es wagen konnte, einem Tier – magisch oder nicht – weh zu tun…

Hier in dieser Einöde gab es nicht viel, doch Rolf wusste, wo sich die Schneeeulen versteckt hielten: in unterirdischen Höhlen nahe Fichten. Daher musste er nur Ausschau nach ihnen halten und sah schließlich ein paar vereinzelte Bäume hinter einem Hügel. Eilig vor Aufregung stapfte er auf sie zu und sah schon bald ein paar kleine Höhleneingänge. Er beugte sich vor eins herunter – und drei kleine Eulenküken streckten ihre Köpfe neugierig zu ihm heraus.

Rolf lächelte liebevoll und holte aus seiner Tasche ein paar kleine, runde Kügelchen, die eine magisch verkleinerte Maus waren, aber dennoch alle wichtigen Nährstoffe enthielten. Die Eulenküken sahen ihn erst mit schiefem Kopf an, bevor sie eine und dann alle Kugeln probierten.

Das wird euch viel Kraft geben, dachte Rolf, erhob sich, zog seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Schutzzauber um die Eulennester, damit sie für Muggel, Tiere und auch andere Zauberer unsichtbar wurden. Auf diese Weise waren sie für immer geschützt.

Zufrieden strahlte der junge Scamander über das ganze Gesicht, sah noch einmal zu den kleinen Eulen, und verließ die Nester dann wieder, um weitere zu finden.

Er hatte nie etwas andere gewollt, als in die Fußstapfen seines berühmten Großvaters zu treten, und er hoffte, dass es dank seiner Hilfe den magischen Tierwesen auf dieser Welt bessergehen würde.


	25. 24 Januar: Was reimt sich ,,, (Hermine)

24\. Januar – Was reimt sich auf Hogwarts?

Hermine saß im Gemeinschaftsraum vor einem Stück Pergament und grübelte sichtlich konzentriert. „Hey, was reimt sich auf _Hogwarts_?", fragte sie irgendwann.

Harry und Ron sahen sie verwundert an.

„Was machst du da?", fragte Harry auch sogleich.

„Ich schreibe ein Gedicht."

„Seit wann machst du denn so was?", rief Ron irritiert.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Seit jetzt. Das habe ich mir fürs neue Jahr vorgenommen."

„Was?", meinte Harry. „Gedichte schreiben?"

„Nein, allgemein neue Dinge ausprobieren", erwiderte sie. „Ein Gedicht schreiben gehört dazu. Also, was reimt sich auf _Hogwarts_?"

Die Jungs überlegten, doch es fiel ihnen nichts Gescheites ein.

„Muss sich dein Gedicht denn reimen?", fragte Ron irgendwann.

„Ja, aber sonst ist es doch kein richtiges Gedicht!", empörte sich Hermine sofort.

„Also für mich muss sich ein Gedicht nicht reimen", meinte Harry.

„Nein, nein, nein", sagte Hermine sofort. „Dann würde ich es mir ja ganz schön einfach machen. Ich hab schon die Metrik rausgelassen und da hab ich schon mit mir gerungen, ob ich es mir dann nicht zu einfach machen würde…"

Ron blickte grinsend zu Harry und formte lautlos das Wort: _Prioritäten._

Harry nickte nur wissend und versuchte, nicht zu lachen.

Hermine war derweilen wieder über ihr Pergament gebeugt und dachte nach.

 _Hogwarts… Hogwarts…_

Hat jemand eine Idee?


	26. 25 Januar: Ein Held in allen ,,, (Tonks)

25\. Januar – Ein Held in allen Lebenslagen

Tonks atmete einmal tief durch, bevor sie Grimmauld Platz Nr. 12 betrat. Ein Ordenstreffen war für den heutigen Tag angesetzt, das bedeutete, dass sie _ihn_ wiedersehen würde.

Sie betrat den langen, dunklen Flur und war natürlich so aufgeregt, dass sie wie nahezu jedes Mal, wenn sie hier war, über den Hutständer stolperte und mit ihm zusammen auf den Boden krachte.

„ABSCHAUM!", fing Mrs Black in ihrem Portrait sofort an zu schreien. „SCHLAMMBLÜTER! BLUTSVERRÄTER!"

Tonks blickte genervt zu ihrer Großtante, während sie sich ihr schmerzendes Knie rieb.

Die Tür zur Küche öffnete sich – und selbstverständlich war es Remus Lupin, der gekommen war, um nachzusehen, wer solch einen Tumult verursachte.

Tonks seufzte. War ja klar…

Lupin brauchte nur einen Augenblick, um die Situation zu erfassen; er holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und ließ Mrs Black verstummen, dann trat er zu Tonks, die immer noch auf dem Boden saß und ihn nun mit großen Augen anblickte.

„Ähm… sorry…", murmelte sie und schaute verlegen zu den Holzdielen, auf denen sie saß.

„Macht doch nichts", erwiderte Lupin freundlich und bot ihr seine Hand an.

Lächelnd nahm Tonks sie und ließ sich von ihm aufhelfen. „Danke", grinste sie.

„Gern geschehen", grinste er zurück und ging dann wieder in die Küche.

 _Mein Held in allen Lebenslagen_ , dachte Tonks verliebt, bevor sie ihm folgte.


	27. 26 Januar: Besondere Haustiere (OC)

26\. Januar – Besondere Haustiere

George Smith lief hoch in den Schlafraum der Erstklässler-Jungen im Gryffindorturm. Es war so toll, ein Zauberer zu sein – und dann auch noch in Hogwarts! Er fühlte sich schon stärker, nur weil er hier war. Und ausgerechnet in Gryffindor; er war jetzt bewiesener Maßen der tapferste in seiner Familie (seine zwei älteren Brüder waren in Hufflepuff gelandet).

„Hey Gerorge", begrüßte ihn sein Zimmergenosse Brian.

„Hey, Bri."

„Und, hast du Verwandlung schon gemacht?"

„Nee, du?"

„Nee. Wollen wir das zusammen machen?"

„Ja, klar."

„Jetzt?"

„Gleich", wich George aus. „Ich muss noch was erledigen. Aber geh doch schon mal vor. Wir treffen uns gleich."

„Okay", sagte Brian nichtsahnend und verließ den Schlafraum, ein Pergament, sein Tintenfass, seine Feder, sowie sein Buch für Verwandlung in der Hand.

George atmete auf. Dann vergewisserte er sich noch einmal, dass er allein war, und kniete sich schließlich vor sein Bett. Es war in Hogwarts verboten, ein anderes Haustier als eine Katze, eine Eule oder eine Ratte zu haben, doch George konnte seine Lieblinge nicht einfach zu Hause lassen! Also hatte er sie heimlich eingeschleust und hielt sie nun unter seinem Bett in einem Karton versteckt…

„Hallo, meine Kleinen", begrüßte er sie und zog die Kiste hervor. „Ich hab hier was Schönes für euch." Er öffnete den Deckel (der luftdurchlässig war) und streute ein paar kleingerissene Salatblätter, die er vom Abendessen mitgenommen hatte, in den Karton.

Zufrieden lächelte er seine Freunde an, während sie den Salat fraßen. Die meisten Menschen hielten sie für langweilig, aber er fand sie sehr faszinierend; wie konnte man nur so nichts tuend sein? Sehr entspannend.

„Bis später", sagte George schließlich, schob den Karton wieder unter sein Bett – und verließ seine geliebten Flubberwürmer, um mit Brian an ihren Verwandlungsaufsätzen zu arbeiten.


	28. 27 Januar: Ohne Magie (Mrs Figg)

27\. Januar – Ohne Magie

Mrs Arabella Figg saß in ihrem Wohnzimmer im Ligusterweg in ihrem Lieblingssessel am Feuer und strickte an einer Mütze für den Enkel ihrer Nachbarin. Es war schon dunkel draußen, doch das Kaminfeuer sowie die Straßenlaternen boten genügend Licht. Außerdem hatte Mrs Figg schon so oft und so viel in ihrem Leben gestrickt, dass sie es mittlerweile auch blind beherrschte.

Während sie so vor sich hin strickte und ins Feuer blickte, musste sie plötzlich an das Flohnetzwerk denken und wie sehr sie sich erschrecken würde, wenn plötzlich jemand aus ihrem Kamin herausgepurzelt käme. Und dann auch noch das Feuer! Und der ganze Ruß auf dem Teppich! Aber andererseits würde es bedeuten, dass ihr Kamin an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen wäre, dass sie zumindest dadurch ein wenig zur Zauberergesellschaft gehören würde.

Oh, wie sehr hatte sie sich früher gewünscht, nach Hogwarts gehen zu können und die Zauberei zu erlernen – und wie sehr wünschte sie es sich auch noch heute. Doch sie war eine Squib und daher ein nicht magisches Wesen… Sie war zuerst sehr traurig darüber gewesen und wusste nicht, was sie nun mit ihrem Leben anstellen sollte, doch Professor Dumbledore, damals noch einfacher Lehrer für Verwandlung, hatte Mitleid mit ihr gehabt und hatte ihr nach ihrer Schulzeit an einer normalen Muggelschule eine Stelle im Ministerium besorgt, wo sie als eine Art Sekretärin die Kommunikation zwischen den Zauberern und Muggeln koordinierte. Es war der perfekte Job gewesen, da sie gewissermaßen zu beiden Welten gehörte und nun die Brücke sein konnte. Natürlich hatte es Zauberer gegeben, die sich über ihre nicht magischen Fähigkeiten lustig gemacht hatten, aber dann hatte es auch wieder viele gegeben, die sie bewundert hatten, dass sie sich der magischen Welt stellte, denn die meisten Squibs lebten vollkommen wie Muggel.

Und als sie schließlich in Rente gegangen war, hatte Dumbledore ihr angeboten, dem Orden des Phönix beizutreten und ihr eine ganz besondere Aufgabe gegeben: Sie sollte ein Auge auf den berühmten Harry Potter werfen. Welch eine Ehre! Und so war sie sehr stolz und froh auf das, was ihr das Leben gebracht hatte.


	29. 28 Januar: Ein Besuch im ,,, (Hagrid)

28\. Januar – Ein Besuch im tiefen Wald

Hagrid bahnte sich einen Weg durch den dichten Teil des Verbotenen Waldes. Obwohl es schon dämmerte, hatte er keine Angst – diesen Wald kannte er so gut wie seine eigene Hosentasche. Er wusste, dass er dort vorne nicht nach links gehen durfte, sonst würden die Zentauren sich gestört fühlen. Oder wenn er vorhin nach rechts gegangen wäre, hätte er die Thestrale erschreckt. Jedes Tierwesen hatte seinen eigenen Bereich in diesem Wald und Hagrid brauchte keine Karte, um zu wissen, wo sie sich befanden. Auch wenn er keine Angst hatte, trug er dennoch seine Armbrust bei sich, denn er wusste auch, dass gemeingefährliche Tiere in diesem Wald hausten, vor denen man sich in Acht nehmen und notfalls verteidigen musste.

Schließlich hatte er sein Ziel erreicht und stieg die Senke hinab. Unzählige kleine, mittlere und riesengroße Spinnen umgaben ihn, doch er wusste, dass er dank seines Freundes nichts von ihnen zu befürchten hatte.

„Hagrid?", brummte da eine Stimme aus dem riesigen Netz in der Mitte. „Bist du das?"

„Hallo, Aragog", grinste der Halbriese.

„Du kommst in letzter Zeit sehr häufig", meinte die Riesenspinne. „Hast du Angst?"

„Wovor?", fragte Hagrid verwundert.

„Davor, dass ich sterbe."

Hagrid schluckte. „Davor hab ich doch immer Angst."

Aragog lachte leise. „Ich bin alt", meinte er schließlich wieder ernst.

„Ach was", winkte Hagrid ab.

„Oh, doch, ich bin alt und meine Jahre neigen sich dem Ende zu."

Tränen sammelten sich in Hagrids Augen. „Aber noch haben wir viel Zeit zusammen, nicht wahr?"

„Ja", log die Riesenspinne, weil sie wusste, wie nahe Hagrid das alles ging.


	30. 29 Januar: Angst (Fudge)

29\. Januar – Angst

Cornelius Fudge bewegte sich sehr, obwohl er schlief. Immer wieder rollte er sich von der einen zur anderen Seite und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das verschwitzte Gesicht oder die Haare. Seine Beine zuckten, sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich wieder und er kniff immer wieder die Augen zusammen. Schließlich erwachte er mit einem lauten Schrei.

Aufrecht saß er im Bett, schweißgebadet und schnell atmend. Panisch sah er sich um, doch alles war dunkel. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab, der immer unter seinem Kissen lag und dachte _Lumos_.

Das Zimmer erhellte sich und zu Fudge's Beruhigung war er allein.

Nur ein Traum, begriff er langsam. Es war nur ein Traum.

Er hatte wie schon so oft von dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden durfte, geträumt. Dass er wieder da war und Angst und Schrecken verbreitete. Diese Nacht hatte Fudge geträumt, dass er von Todessern entführt worden war und dem Dunklen Lord höchstpersönlich gegenüberstand. Voldemort hatte nur gelacht und ihn mit dem _Avada Kedavra_ getötet… Davon war er aufgewacht.

Es konnte einfach nicht sein, dass der größte Schwarzmagier seit Grindelwald wieder da war!

 _Bitte, bitte nicht!_


	31. 30 Januar: Auf dem Friedhof (Snape)

30\. Januar – Auf dem Friedhof

Es war still, es war kalt und es war dunkel. Doch all dies störte Severus Snape nicht im Geringsten. Determiniert mit den Händen in den Taschen seines schwarzen Mantels vergraben ging er über den Friedhof in Godric's Hollow, während seine Schritte im frisch gefallenen Schnee störend laut knirschten. Es war kurz vor Mitternacht, da Severus auf gar keinem Fall irgendjemandem begegnen wollte und er der Meinung war, zu dieser Zeit die besten Chancen dafür zu haben.

War er traurig? War er wütend? Er konnte seine Gefühle nicht beschreiben. Er fühlte sich einfach nur leer und stumpf – und das nun schon seit 14 ½ Jahren… Seit sie fort war… und es seine Schuld war, dass sie sterben musste…

Schließlich hatte er den richtigen Gang erreicht und stand vor einem weißen Marmorgrabstein.

 _Der letzte Feind, der zerstört werden wird, ist der Tod._

Jedes Mal, wenn Severus hier war, dachte er über diesen Spruch nach. Wie sollte man den Tod zerstören können? Indem man unsterblich wurde? Aber dieser Gedankengang war doch gerade das Unheil allen Übels! Sonst hätte der Dunkle Lord sich niemals für ihre Familie interessiert. Sonst wäre sie schließlich noch da… bei ihm… _mit_ ihm vielleicht sogar…

Man konnte den Tod nicht besiegen, irgendwann traf es jeden. Sie hatte es schon vor langer Zeit getroffen – wann würde es endlich ihn treffen, damit er wieder bei ihr sein konnte? Erst, wenn ihr Sohn ohne ihn zurechtkommen würde. Hoffentlich bald…

Vom Kirchturm neben dem Friedhof ertönten dumpf zwölf Glockenschläge. Es war Mitternacht.

Severus starrte auf das Grab vor sich, auf ihren Namen und murmelte mit einem kleinen, halb verbitterten Lächeln: „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Lily."


	32. 31 Januar: Putzkolonne (Dobby)

31\. Januar – Putzkolonne

„Achtung, Hauselfen!", brüllte Hanky, der für heute das Kommando hatte.

Das Recht des Anführers der Hauselfen, eher ein Organisator denn ein mächtiger Herrscher, wurde täglich neu ausgelost. Dobby war es jetzt schon dreimal gewesen, eine große Ehre.

„Soeben habe ich das Startsignal von Professor McGonagall erhalten", rief Hanky weiter, sodass alle über hundert Hauselfen, die sich in der Küche um ihn versammelt hatten, ihn hören konnten. „Alle Schuler sind in ihren Betten."

Die Hauselfen jubilierten.

„Gruppe A", verteilte Hanky nun die Aufgaben, „Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum. Gruppe B, die Große Halle. Gruppe C geht in den Fünften Stock." So wurden alle Hauselfen verteilt, sodass jede noch so kleine Ecke des Schlosses gereinigt werden konnte.

Dobby war für diesen Abend mit seiner Gruppe für die Eingangshalle eingeteilt worden. Die Gruppen bestanden aus drei bis fünf Hauselfen und wurden monatlich gewechselt. Wohin die Gruppen kamen, bestimmte der Anführer des Tages meist willkürlich, es wurde aber darauf geachtet, dass es nicht immer derselbe Ort war.

Dobby nahm sich einen Eimer und Wischlappen und ging mit den anderen in die Eingangshalle.

„Funky macht die Rüstungen", rief Funky.

„Ismy schrubbt den Boden", rief Ismy.

„Polly putzt die Fenster", rief Polly.

Dobby sah sich um, was noch gemacht werden musste. „Dann macht Dobby die Stundengläser der Häuser."

Eifrig begannen die Hauselfen ihre Arbeit. Es gab für sie nichts Schöneres als einem so guten Herrn wie Professor Dumbledore zu dienen, und da er diese Schule so liebte, gaben sie sich besonders viel Mühe, sie so gut wie möglich zu säubern.

Dobby rieb oft und viel über die vier bunten Gläser. Slytherin lag im Wettkampf um den Hauspokal gerade vorne, dann Ravenclaw, dann Hufflepuff und dann Gryffindor. Nur weil Professor Umbridge Harry Potter nicht glauben wollte, dass der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden durfte, zurück war. Aber Dobby glaubte Harry Potter. Dobby würde Harry Potter alles glauben, denn Dobby wusste, dass Harry Potter niemals lügen würde.

„Fertig", kam es nacheinander von Funky, Ismy, Polly und schließlich Dobby. Glücklich, dass nun alles blitzblank war, gingen sie in ihren Schlafsaal und fielen müde aber zufrieden in ihre kleinen Betten.


	33. 1 Februar: Brüder (Dumbledore)

1\. Februar – Brüder

Erst nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit füllte sich der Pub meistens recht schnell und auch an diesem Abend hatte Aberforth Dumbledore im Eberkopf viel zu tun.

„Ein Guiness!", rief einer.

„Einen doppelten Korn!", ein anderer.

„Gleich", brummte Aberforth, trat hinter den Tresen und mischte die Getränke zusammen. „Hier", meinte er nur, als er sie dann an die Gäste verteilte.

„Ein kleines Wasser", bestellte gerade eine junge Frau, als sich die Tür öffnete und eine große Gestalt, vollkommen in ein mitternachtsblaues Gewand mit goldenen Sternen gekleidet, eintrat, sich kurz umsah und dann, ohne zu zögern, in einen Raum hinter dem Tresen der Kneipe trat.

Aberforth seufzte und folgte dem ihm ganz und gar nicht Fremden nach einiger Zeit in den Raum. „Was gibt's denn schon wieder, Albus?"

Die Gestalt hatte die Kapuze abgenommen und ein fröhlich grinsender Albus Dumbledore saß auf einem Stuhl. „Darf ich meinen Bruder nicht ab und zu besuchen?"

„Nur, wenn's wichtig ist", brummte Aberforth.

„Das ist es in der Tat", sagte Albus ernst und stand auf. „Umbridge und das Ministerium versuchen, mich mit aller Kraft aus dem Schloss zu vertreiben. Ich glaube, dass sie schon bald einen Weg dafür gefunden haben werden."

„Und was hab ich damit zu tun?"

„Kümmere dich bitte um die Schüler, so gut du es kannst, wenn ich nicht mehr hier bin."

„Aber, wie soll ich das denn machen?!", rief Aberforth sogleich aufgebracht. „Minderjährige dürfen hier nicht rein!"

Albus lächelte verschmitzt. „Und wie hat Miss Granger es dann geschafft, hier ein geheimes Treffen mit ihren Freunden zu organisieren?"

„Das… das war eine Ausnahme!", stammelte der jüngere Dumbledore errötend.

„Dann, mein lieber Bruder", sagte der ältere und setzte sich die Kapuze wieder auf, „mach bitte öfter solche Ausnahmen, wenn sie den Schülern helfen." Er nickte noch einmal zum Abschied und verschwand dann.

Aberforth seufzte und murmelte schließlich bitter vor sich hin: „Was immer du willst, Bruder… Was immer _du_ willst…"


	34. 2 Februar: Dumbledores Armee (Harry)

2\. Februar – Dumbledores Armee

„So", rief Harry, damit ihm alle ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkten. „Heute will ich mit euch eine besondere Art des _Protego_ üben. Es handelt sich hierbei um eine stärkere Version, mit der man, wenn man den Zauber richtig beherrscht, sogar den Cruciatus-Fluch abwehren kann."

Der Rest von Dumbledores Armee lauschte gespannt, den Zauberstab fest in der Hand und bereit zum Anfangen. Denn wer wollte schon den Cruciatus abbekommen?

„Also der Zauber geht wie folgt." Harry erläuterte und zeigte den Zauber, die anderen ahmten seine Worte und Bewegungen nach. „Wenn es geklappt hat, wird sich vor euch ein bläulicher Schild auftun, ähnlich wie beim Patronus. Je bläulicher die Farbe, desto stärker der Schutzschild."

„ _Tutor_!", rief Hermine und als sich ein leicht bläulicher Schild vor ihr aufbaute, war sie die erste, der dies gelang.

„Sehr gut!", lobte Harry. „Versuch, ihn noch stärker zu machen."

Hermine nickte und konzentrierte sich.

„ _Tutor_!"

Nach und nach wurde es immer bläulicher im Raum der Wünsche, bis schließlich auch der letzte, Micheal Goldstein, einen zumindest ansatzweise blauen Schild zustande brachte.

„So", rief Harry erneut am Ende der Sitzung. „Das üben wir am besten nächste Stunde nochmal. Aber soweit ward ihr echt Klasse, Leute! Bis zum nächsten Mal."

Dumbledores Armee war entlassen und verschwand still und heimlich aber stolz auf ihre Leistungen aus dem Raum der Wünsche und in ihre jeweiligen Aufenthaltsräume.

„Harry", sagte Hermine, als sie den Gryffindorturm erreicht hatten.

„Ja?"

„Meinst du, es gibt eine geeignete Möglichkeit, unsere Schilde zu testen?"

Harry seufzte. „Darüber habe ich auch schon nachgedacht, aber ich will und werde niemanden mit dem Cruciatus belegen."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich in einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Bewunderung. „Dazu bist du in der Lage?!"

Harry nickte traurig.

„Wow", staunte Hermine ehrfürchtig. „Wirklich beeindruckend."

Harry lachte sarkastisch auf. „Das ist nichts, worauf man stolz sein kann", sagte er verbittert und ging in den Jungenschlafsaal.

Hermine sah ihm noch lange unglücklich nach. „Ich weiß, Harry", murmelte sie schließlich immer wieder, Tränen in den Augen, wenn sie an das schwere Schicksal ihres besten Feindes dachte. „Ich weiß…"


	35. 3 Februar: Gold (Niffler)

3\. Februar – Gold

Die Archäologen waren schon seit Wochen am Ausgraben. Ihre Forschungen hatten ergeben, dass hier, mitten im heißen Sand in Ägypten, ein weiteres, bisher unbekanntes Pharaonengrab liegen könnte.

„Hey, John, Henry!", rief einer von ihnen plötzlich. „Ich glaub, ich hab den Eingang gefunden!"

Nur wenige Tage später war der Eingang freigeschaufelt, sodass man freien Zutritt zu dem antiken Bauwerk hatte.

Zur gleichen Zeit durchstreifte ein kleines Wesen mit langer Nase Ägypten, ein Niffler. Normalerweise fand man dieses fantastische Tierwesen in dieser Gegend nicht, doch dies war ein ganz besonders goldversessenes Exemplar. Und so war es erst einem Edelsteinhändler aus England auf einem Boot nach Griechenland gefolgt, hatte sich dort in der Tasche einer Dame, die viele Perlen trug, versteckt und war schließlich in Kairo gelandet. Er hatte John, Henry und Marc beobachtet, wie sie antike Goldmünzen begutachteten, und da sie viel über _Gold_ gesprochen hatten, und der Niffler so intelligent war, dieses eine für ihn so wichtige Wort zu verstehen, war er ihnen gefolgt.

„Lasst uns Feierabend machen", sagte John nun. „Morgen kommt die Verstärkung und dann untersuchen wir jeden Zentimeter einzeln."

„Glaubst du, wir finden auch eine Schatzkammer?", fragte Henry erfreut.

„Bestimmt", lachte Marc gutgelaunt und die drei verschwanden in ihrem Zelt.

Der Niffler, der nur auf diesen Moment gewartet hatte, schlich an dem Zelt vorbei und lief auf die Grabstätte zu. Mit seiner feinen Nase konnte er die Berge von Gold sehr deutlich riechen. Er huschte durch den Eingang in das pechschwarze Innere des antiken Baus und folgte einfach seiner Nase durch das unterirdische Labyrinth.

Und da war es plötzlich: ein goldgelbes Leuchten, das dem Niffler nur allzu vertraut war. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte, lief um die nächste Ecke – und stand plötzlich vor einem riesigen Haufen aus Gold, Edelsteinen, Perlen und anderen wertvollen Funkeldingen. Vergnügt stieg er auf die Spitze des Berges und begann eifrig damit, seine Taschen zu füllen.

Er war im Paradies.


	36. 4 Februar: Die Dementoren in Askaban

4\. Februar – Die Dementoren in Askaban

Dementoren können weder sehen, noch riechen, noch schmecken, sie können nur fühlen, jedoch lediglich die Gefühle ihrer Opfer. Askaban war das Paradies für sie. Hier hatten sie die Erlaubnis oder eher den Auftrag, jeden noch so kleinen glücklichen Gedanken aus den vielen Menschen hier herauszusaugen und zu zerstören. Hier musste ein Dementor nie an Hunger leiden oder sich vor Zauberern in Acht nehmen. Hier war man ihnen für ihre Arbeit sogar dankbar, auch wenn man sie selbst als Wesen nicht wertschätzte.

Nach dem Ausbruch einiger Häftlinge im letzten Jahr waren viele dunkle Seelen entkommen, doch es gab immer wieder Nachschub. Besonders die Neuen hatten noch so schöne, frische Erinnerungen...

Heute war ein ganz besonderer Tag: Ein paar neue Häftlinge, die so schwerwiegendes verbrochen hatten, dass sie einen Kuss verdient hatten... Dieser herrliche Schmerz, wenn einem die Seele ausgesaugt wurde. Wenn ein Dementor eine menschliche Seele in sich trug, konnte er davon jahrelang leben, so reichhaltig war sie.

Und wenn man den Worten des größten Schwarzmagiers, den die Welt zurzeit sah, glauben durfte, sollte es bald noch mehr Seelen für die Dementoren geben – und zwar auch außerhalb von Askaban und sogar die von Kindern. Dann mussten sie sich nicht mehr verstecken, sondern konnten frei über ihr Leben entscheiden – und das ihrer Opfer.


	37. 5 Februar: Eintracht Pfützensee,,,(Wood)

5\. Februar – Eintracht Pfützensee Junior

„Los, John, flieg an ihr vorbei!" Oliver Wood stand am Rand des kleinen Quidditchspielfeldes und brüllte sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Er war seit Neuestem Trainer für die Eintracht-Pfützensee-Junior-Mannschaft, zu der sieben Haupt- und sieben Reservespieler gehörten. Alles Jungs und Mädchen im Alter von acht bis zwölf Jahren.

Es waren ein, zwei Talente dabei, aber Eintracht Pfützensee war nicht besonders weit oben auf der Siegestabelle der Quidditchteams, und das galt auch für die Junior-Mannschaft. Wood musste ständig aufpassen, dass sich die Kinder nicht verletzten oder noch schlimmer Eigentore schossen.

„Maria, da ist der Schnatz, siehst du ihn denn nicht!?"

Dies war zum Glück nur das Training (und kein echtes Spiel) für Haupt- und Reservespieler gleichermaßen. Ausgelost, sieben gegen sieben.

„Sehr gut, Frederick!", rief Wood nun, da der Hüter einen schnellen Quaffel gehalten hatte.

Wood sah auf seine Uhr und pfiff dann laut durch seine Trillerpfeife. „So, Leute, das reicht für heute. Geht euch umziehen und duschen. In zehn Minuten kommen eure Eltern und holen euch ab."

Nach und nach erreichten die Kinder den Boden und gingen lachend in die Umkleidekabinen.

Wood schaute noch einmal über den Platz, ob auch alles ordentlich war (oft wurden Bälle oder sogar Besen einfach liegen gelassen…), als er plötzlich James entdeckte, den anderen Hüter des Teams, der sich hinter einem der drei Torringe versteckt hatte und bitterlich weinte.

„Hey, James, was ist denn los?", sprach Wood den Jungen freundlich an, als er ihn erreicht hatte.

Dieser blickte mit verweintem Gesicht zu ihm und erwiderte enttäuscht über sich selbst: „Ich bin der schlechteste Hüter aller Zeiten!"

„Ach was", beschwichtigte Wood sofort und setzte sich neben ihn ins Gras.

„Aber ich hab heute keinen einzigen Ball gehalten!"

„Aber du bist ja auch erst seit ein paar Wochen dabei. Und die Tatsache, dass du überhaupt in der Mannschaft bist, zeigt doch, wie viel Potential in dir steckt." Wood vermied es zu erwähnen, dass Eintracht Pfützensee zurzeit so gut wie jeden nehmen musste, um überhaupt auf spielbare Zahlen zu kommen… „Und du bist hier, um dich zu verbessern. Und das kannst du nur, wenn du die Zähne zusammenbeißt und deinen Frust herunterschluckst und niemals aufgibst."

James schien noch nicht überzeugt, also fuhr Wood fort.

„Sieh mal, als ich so alt war wie du, war ich auch nicht besonders gut. Aber dann habe ich härter und immer härter trainiert und nun bin ich hier." Er lächelte dem Jungen aufmunternd zu. „Und was ich kann, kannst du schon lange."

„Meinen Sie echt, Mr Wood?", fragte James flüsternd.

„Auf jeden Fall", versicherte Wood gutmütig.

Da breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf James' Gesicht aus. „Danke, Mr Wood! Ich werde mich jetzt noch mehr anstrengen!", rief er, stand auf und lief freudig zu den Umkleidekabinen.

Langsam erhob sich auch Wood und schlenderte gemütlich zurück. All die Niederlagen, die seine Mannschaft einstecken musste, waren vergessen, wenn er sah, was er bei diesen Kindern erreichen konnte. Deswegen liebte er seinen Job.


	38. 6 Februar: Geburtstagsbriefe (Molly)

6\. Februar – Geburtstagsbriefe

Molly Weasley stand in der Küche und backte einen großen Schokoladenkuchen. Währenddessen pfiff sie vergnügt vor sich hin und blickte immer wieder zur Uhr, aber sie hatte noch genug Zeit, bis Arthur vom Ministerium nach Hause kommen würde. Hoffentlich musste er heute nicht wieder Überstunden leisten…

Als der Kuchen im Ofen war, deckte sie den Esstisch und dekorierte alles feierlich. Fortwährend sang sie vor sich hin – das Haus war so schrecklich leise, wenn alle Kinder und Arthur fort waren.

Schließlich war alles vorbereitet und Molly setzte sich an den Tisch und wartete…

Ach nein, da war ja noch etwas!, fiel es ihr bald wieder ein. Sie ging zurück in die Küche, holte ein paar Briefe, die sie in ihrem Lieblingskochbuch versteckt hatte, heraus und legte sie auf Arthurs Platz.

Ein Brief von jeweils Ginny, Fred und George, Bill, Charlie. Das war's. Dass Percy nicht schreiben würde, hatte sie sich zwar schon gedacht, war aber trotzdem empört und enttäuscht über ihren Sohn. Und wo war bitte Ronalds Brief? Ihrem Jüngsten traute sie durchaus zu, dass er den Geburtstag seines eigenen Vaters vergaß, aber nachdem sie ihm letzte Woche extra noch einmal geschrieben hatte, konnte er es doch nicht wieder vergessen haben, oder? Was würde aus ihm nur einmal werden, wenn er noch immer so verantwortungslos handelte?!

Plötzlich kam eine kleine Eule durch das geöffnete Küchenfenster geflogen, ließ einen Brief auf den Tisch vor Molly fallen und flog dann auf einen Schrank, um sich nach einem vermutlich langen Flug auszuruhen.

Molly hatte schnell erkannt, dass die Eule Pigwidgeon war, und als sie auf den Briefumschlag schaute, auf dem _Arthur Weasley_ in krakeliger Schrift stand, wusste sie, dass er von Ron war. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und legte ihn zu den anderen Briefen – immer auf den letzten Drücker…

„Ich bin zu Hause!", rief da plötzlich jemand fröhlich aus dem Flur.

Molly stürmte zur Haustür und umarmte ihren Mann. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Arthur!"

„Dankeschön, Mollyröllchen", erwiderte dieser gut gelaunt.

„Komm mit, komm mit", meinte Molly nun aufgeregt, nahm seine Hand und zerrte ihn ins Esszimmer, obwohl er noch seine Schuhe anhatte. „Es ist alles vorbereitet und ich habe dir einen Kuchen gebacken und deine Kinder haben dir Briefe geschrieben!"

Arthur setzte sich und überflog seine Post mit einem freudigen Strahlen. „Percy?", fragte er schließlich seine Frau ernst.

Diese schüttelte jedoch mit dem Kopf und Arthur seufzte einmal schwer. Vielleicht würde nächstes Jahr wieder alles gut sein…


	39. 7 Februar: Im Lehrerzimmer (Lehrer)

7\. Februar – Im Lehrerzimmer

Es war eine schon recht alte Tradition, dass sich die Lehrer nach ihrer letzten Stunde am Nachmittag im Lehrerzimmer trafen und gemeinsam eine Tasse Tee tranken. Es wurde sich über Schüler und Unterrichtspläne, Projekte und Probleme ausgetauscht – oder einfach nur gelästert. Selbst ein Severus Snape kam, auch wenn er sich zeitunglesend vor den Kamin setzte und dabei ungern gestört wurde. Ganz selten sogar Sybill, aber nur wenn sie eine düstere Prophezeiung über einen ihrer Kollegen vortragen musste…

„Ach, ich muss noch zwanzig Aufsätze zu morgen korrigieren", stöhnte Minerva.

„Ich muss mir noch überlegen, was ich mit meiner sechsten Klasse anfange", meinte Filius grübelnd.

„Und ich wollte eigentlich morgen mit meiner dritten Klasse die Boralia Auroris beobachten", sagte Pomona, „aber die Blüten sind noch nicht aufgegangen."

Es klopfte an der Lehrerzimmertür und Aurora öffnete. „Severus!", rief sie dann. „Miss Granger würde dich gerne sprechen."

Severus faltete genervt seine Zeitung zusammen und stand mit einem Todesblick auf. „Dieses Gör kann auch nicht einmal ihre Freizeit genießen, sondern muss mich ständig mit Fragen löchern", grummelte er vor sich her.

„Sei lieb zu ihr, ja Severus", meinte Minerva besorgt. „Sei froh, dass es überhaupt fleißige und kluge Schüler wie sie gibt oder wir wären schon alle wahnsinnig geworden."

„Oh, ja", stöhnten die anderen.

Severus kam nur ein paar Minuten später wieder herein – einen nahezu gehetzten Blick im Gesicht. „Umbridge kommt!", zischte er und setzte sich schnell wieder vor den Kamin.

Sofort verstummte alles schlechte Gerede über diese unliebsame Kollegin oder das Ministerium und man wandte sich heuchlerisch netteren, gefahrloseren Themen zu.

Als Dolores das Lehrerzimmer betrat, sah sie sich wie immer nach etwas Verräterischem um, fand jedoch nichts. „Ach, Minerva, gut, dass ich Sie treffe", wandte sie sich dann an die Professorin für Verwandlung. „Könnten wir bitte kurz über Ihren Unterricht sprechen, mir sind da ein paar haarsträubende Geschichten zu Ohren gekommen."

„Das geht gerade leider nicht", erwiderte Minerva und machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht. „Ich habe in zehn Minuten einen Termin beim Schulleiter und muss daher nun sofort losgehen, damit ich nicht zu spät bin." Und so verschwand sie auch sofort.

„Oh, da fällt mir ein, der Chor übt ja gleich", rief Filius und verließ ebenfalls das Lehrerzimmer.

Nach und nach ließen sich alle Lehrer eine Ausrede einfallen, da sich keiner gerne mit Dolores unterhalten wollte, bis nur noch Severus übrig war.

Als er jedoch merkte, dass sie sich ihm zuwandte, blaffte er sofort und ohne seinen Blick von der Zeitung zu nehmen: „Vergessen Sie's!"

Dolores ließ einen empörten Laut hören und stapfte dann verärgert ebenfalls aus dem Lehrerzimmer, sodass Severus nun ganz allein zurückblieb.

Er legte seine Zeitung zur Seite, schloss die Augen und seufzte glücklich: „Endlich Ruhe."


	40. 8 Februar: Kaffeeklatsch (Grangers)

8\. Februar – Kaffeeklatsch

Es klingelte an der Tür.

„Schatz, die Gäste sind da!", rief Mrs Granger ihrem Mann zu und öffnete die Tür. „Hallo alle zusammen!"

Mr und Mrs Miller, sowie Mr und Mrs Roland kamen unter lauter und freudiger Begrüßung herein, es wurde sich umarmt und auf die Wange geküsst, die Mäntel und Schuhe wurden ausgezogen, bis Mrs Granger sie alle ins Wohnzimmer bat.

Auch Mr Granger stieß nun dazu und man setzte sich auf die Sofas und Sessel um den Wohnzimmertisch herum, während Mr Granger Kaffee eingoss und Mrs Granger den Kuchen aus der Küche hereinholte.

Die Ehepaare Granger, Miller und Roland kannten sich schon seit vielen Jahren. Sie hatten alle zusammen ein paar Tanzkurse belegt und seitdem hielten sie alle paar Monate ein Kaffeekränzchen, das abwechselnd vorbereitet wurde.

„Und, wo ist Hermine?", erkundigte sich Mrs Roland nach einer Weile.

„Sie ist wieder im Internat", erwiderte Mrs Granger und versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Jedes Mal, wenn ein Außenstehender – besser gesagt ein Muggel – über ihre Tochter sprach, bekam sie eine leichte Panik.

„Schon wieder?", rief Mrs Miller entsetzt. „Nie ist sie zu Hause. Ein sehr fleißiges Kind."

„Das ist sie", bestätigte Mr Granger.

„Sagt doch, wie hieß das Internat doch gleich?", fragte Mrs Roland und überlegte. „Es war in Schottland, nicht wahr?"

„Ähm, ja", antwortete Mrs Granger widerwillig.

„Und der Name...", fuhr Mrs Roland fort. „Irgendetwas mit H. Irgendetwas Seltsames mit einem Tier."

„Hogwarts", half Mr Granger nach und erlöste die Frau von ihrem angestrengten Nachdenken.

„Ach, ja, Hogwarts! Ein sehr seltsamer Name für eine Eliteschule…"

„Glaubt ihr, das wäre auch etwas für meinen Jim?", wollte Mrs Miller plötzlich wissen.

Mr und Mrs Granger tauschten einen kurzen, besorgten Blick miteinander aus. „Es ist nur eine Schule für Mädchen", log Mr Granger danach schnell.

„Ach so, schade", gab sich Mrs Miller zufrieden.

„Aber hat Hermine nicht letztes Mal von ihren besten Freunden Harry und Ron erzählt?", mischte sich da plötzlich Mr Roland ein. „Das sind doch eindeutig Jungennamen."

„Ähm, ja", meinte Mrs Granger. „Die, ähm, sind auf einer Schule in der Nähe. Ich weiß aber deren Namen leider nicht."

„Ach schade", wiederholte Mrs Miller enttäuscht.

„Wie geht es Jim denn? Weiß er schon, was er einmal werden möchte?", lenkte Mr Granger erfolgreich zu einem anderen Thema über.

„Das war knapp", stöhnte Mrs Granger drei Stunden später, als die Gäste wieder gegangen waren.

„Oh, ja", stimmte Mr Granger seiner Frau zu und legte einen Arm um sie. „Aber für Hermine ist es das wert."

„Ja", lächelte Mrs Granger und blickte ihren Mann liebevoll an. „Unsere kleine Hexe."


	41. 9 Februar: Zurück in der Höhle (Hagrid)

9\. Februar – Zurück in der Höhle

Hagrid befand sich in einer Höhle mitten in den Bergen. Ein Lagerfeuer brannte und er bemühte sich, es zu vergrößern, damit es mehr Wärme spenden würde. Immer wieder blickte er zum Ausgang der Höhle und versuchte, jedes noch so kleine Geräusch zu hören, damit er Olympe sofort helfen konnte, falls sie es brauchen würde. Gerade war sie draußen auf der Suche nach etwas Essbaren.

Ach, Olympe... Sie war so eine wundervolle Frau. Schön, intelligent, liebevoll. Und wie er ein Halbriese. Welch Schicksal hatte sie beide nur zusammen auf diese Mission geschickt? Er dankte Dumbledore, dass er die Sache eingefädelt hatte, sodass er, Hagrid, mehrere Monate auf engstem Raum mit seiner großen Liebe verbringen konnte...

„'Agrid?", rief Olympe da.

„Bin hier", erwiderte er und schaute freudig zum Eingang.

Olympe kam auf ihn zu – selbst hier in den Bergen trug sie immer ein Kleid oder einen Rock, auch wenn die meisten Sachen schon Risse im Saum hatten – mit einem halbleeren Korb mit Pilzen, Kräutern und Nüssen in der Armbeuge und einem betrübten Ausdruck im Gesicht. „O 'Agrid", rief sie traurig, „esch tut mir zo leid, aber isch hab nischt mehr gefunden…"

Hagrid stand auf und ging zu ihr, nahm ihr den Korb ab und dann ihre Hand. „Das macht nix. Is alles toll so."

Da lächelte Olympe ihn freudestrahlend an und küsste ihn auf die Wange…

Hagrid erwachte plötzlich. Alles um ihn herum war dunkel, doch er erkannte das Innere seiner Hütte. Er spürte noch Olympes Kuss auf seiner Wange und errötete.

Im ersten Moment konnte er nicht klar sagen, ob die Szene in der Höhle eine Erinnerung oder ein Traum gewesen war...


	42. 10 Februar: Arithmantik (Hermine)

10\. Februar – Arithmantik

„Ich wünsche euch einen schönen Morgen", begrüßte Professor Vektor ihre Klasse und lächelte heute besonders freundlich. „Da ja bald Valentinstag ist, machen wir heute etwas Besonderes", verkündete sie nun und hatte sofort die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Klasse. „Es gibt schon, seit das Fach Arithmantik an dieser Schule gelehrt wird, eine Hogwarts interne Tradition, die immer an die Fünftklässler des jeweiligen Jahrgangs weitergegeben wird: eine Formel für das Herausfinden des besten Partners zum Valentinstag – falls Sie noch nicht wissen, wem Sie dieses Jahr eine Rose schicken möchten."

Ein Raunen und Gemurmel ging durch die Klasse. Mit Zahlen die Liebe ermitteln? Was für eine praktische Idee!

„Nun", fuhr Professor Vektor streng fort, „es wird daher erst an die Fünftklässler verraten, da Sie nun schon fast zwei Jahre Arithmantikunterricht hinter sich haben und daher wissen, welcher Aberglaube auch hinter den Zahlen stecken kann. Dennoch", und hier lächelte sie wieder, „möchte ich Ihnen den Spaß des Ganzen nicht nehmen."

Sie begann danach das System zu erklären. Es war relativ simpel: Jeder Buchstabe entsprach einer Zahl. Das A war eine 1, B = 2, C = 3 und so weiter bis Z = 26. „Nun nimmt man sich zwei Namen", sagte Professor Vektor und ging an die Tafel. „Zum Beispiel... Lisa Miller und Tom Green – ich hoffe, es gibt diese Personen nicht wirklich. Als nächstes ersetzen Sie jeden Buchstaben durch seine entsprechende Zahl, also aus Lisa wird: 12+9+19+1. Dies machen Sie nun mit dem Rest der Namen und rechnen anschließend alle Zahlen zusammen. Legen Sie sich am besten eine Tabelle an." Sie schrieb an die Tafel: 12+9+19+1+13+9+12+12+5+18+20+15+13+7+18+5+5+14 und errechnete: 207. „Diese mehrstellige Zahl wird jetzt, wie Sie es schon kennen, in ihre Quersumme zerlegt, bis nur noch eine Ziffer übrigbleibt, also in unserem Fall die 9." Sie sah die Klasse zufrieden an.

„Und was bedeutet nun diese Ziffer?", fragte Hermine, die ein Teil der Klasse war.

„Ah, ja, danke, das hätt ich doch fast vergessen." Dann schrieb Professor Vektor folgende Zahlen an die Tafel: 7 – 9 – 3 – 5 – 2 – 4 – 1 – 6 – 8.

„Dies", erklärte sie dann, „ist die Reihenfolge der Zahlen. Wenn Sie eine 7 erhalten, stimmt die Chemie zwischen Ihnen und Ihrem Partner, Schwarm, etc am besten und bei einer 8 sollten Sie sich vielleicht jemand anderen suchen. Lisa und Tom haben wohl Glück." Sie grinste kurz und wiederholte dann wieder strenger: „Aber interpretieren Sie nicht so viel hinein; sehen Sie es eher als Spaß für zwischendurch. Und nun, meine Damen und Herren, beginnen Sie zu träumen und zu rechnen."

Hermine starrte für eine ganze Weile auf das leere Blatt Pergament vor sich, bevor sie es endlich und nach einem tiefen Atemzug wagte, _Hermine Granger + Ron Weasley_ zu schreiben.

8+5+18+13+9+14+5+7+18+1+14+7+5+18+18+15+14+23+5+1+19+12+5+25 = 279. Quersumme: 18. Quersumme davon: 9.

Hermine starrte auf die Ziffer. Eine Neun? Wow. Sie atmete erleichtert auf und fing dann an, hysterisch zu grinsen. Eine Neun!

Aber nein, dadurch durfte sie nicht aus dem Häuschen geraten. Solch eine Rechnung grenzte schon an Wahrsagerei und sie wollte nicht enden wie Parvati und Lavender…

Und doch… Wer wohl ihre Sieben war?


	43. 11 Februar: Gefangen in Öl (OC)

11\. Februar – Gefangen in Öl

„Oh, schau mal, wie schön sie ist!"

„Und erst das Kleid. So ein seidiges Rosa!"

„Und die Haare… Was würde ich nicht alles für solche Haare geben…"

Solche Kommentare hörte sie öfter von jungen Mädchen, die an ihr vorbeigingen. Schon seit Jahrzehnten schien sie die hübscheste von allen in Hogwarts zu sein. Und sie gab sich auch die größte Mühe, dass ihre Wangen immer rosig waren, ihr Haar gekämmt und ihr Kleid glattgestrichen. Sie freute sich, wenn sie eine Inspiration für andere sein konnte, denn das gab ihrem Leben wenigstens einen Sinn.

„Wie heißt du?", hatte sie vor vierzig Jahren, kurz nachdem sie nach Hogwarts gekommen war, eine Zweitklässlerin aus Hufflepuff gefragt.

„Ich habe keinen Namen", hatte sie erwidert, dabei aber keine Trauer verspürt. Manche Menschen hatten eben Namen und andere nicht.

„Dann such dir doch einen aus", hatte die Zweitklässlerin vorgeschlagen.

„Das mache ich", hatte sie erwidert und sich den Namen _Jane_ zugelegt, da er in ihren Ohren hübsch und rein und lieblich und anmutig und graziös und fromm klang.

Jane…

Nachts, wenn das Schloss still war, weil alle schliefen, fühlte sie sich oft einsam. Natürlich konnte sie schlafen, wenn sie es wollte, aber eigentlich musste sie es nicht, darum tat sie es auch nicht. Am liebsten hätte sie ihre Freundin Margrete aus dem fünften Stock besucht, doch die schlief gerne und viel. Oder den gut aussehenden, jungen Ritter neben dem Verwandlungsklassenzimmer, doch der war um diese Zeit meistens mit seinen eigenen Freunden unterwegs.

Und dann wünschte sie sich, sie könnte nach draußen gehen und sich das Schloss von außen ansehen. An seinem See entlangspazieren oder durch den Verbotenen Wald, von dem die Schüler immer so viel erzählten. Oder sogar nach Hogsmeade! Es gab so viele, tollte Orte zu besuchen – aber sie musste hierbleiben. Sie konnte nicht weg, denn sie war in Öl gefangen. In wunderschönen Farben, in Rot und Blau und Grün und Gelb und Gold und Rosa und noch so vielen weiteren. Vor vielen Jahren auf diese Leinwand gepinselt und zum Leben erweckt worden.

Jane…

Kein richtiger Mensch – nur ein Gemälde…


	44. 12 Februar: Erinnerungen im Kopf (Snape)

12\. Februar – Erinnerungen im Kopf

„Potter!", bellte Snape. „Konzentrieren Sie sich!"

„Ich versuche es ja", knurrte Harry zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen zurück.

„Noch einmal!" Snape richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Jungen und rief: „Legilimens!"

Er befand sich in Potters Kopf, durchströmte ihn wahllos, während dieser sich gegen den Eindringling zu wehren versuchte.

 _„Harry!", ruft Miss Granger überglücklich und fällt Potter um den Hals._

 _„Nein!", schreit Potter und Diggory stirbt._

 _„Du bist ein Nichtsnutz!", brüllt ihn ein dicker Mann mit Schnauzbart an. „Genau wie deine Eltern!"_

 _Gryffindor macht Slytherin im Quidditch platt._

 _Potter küsst Cho Chang._

Snape verzog angewidert den Mund – so etwas wollte er sich ganz sicher nicht ansehen. Er drang immer tiefer in die Gedanken des Jungen ein, suchte nach der frühsten Erinnerung und fand sie schließlich:

 _„Harry",_ sagte eine liebliche Stimme, die er sofort wiedererkannte _. „Harry, vergiss niemals, dass du geliebt wirst."_

 _Lily!_ , dachte Snape und sah sie vor sich. Potter erinnerte sich an sie.

 _Plötzlich wird die Tür aufgestoßen und Voldemort kommt herein._

 _„Avada Kedavra!"_

 _Lily ist tot._

Als Snape Lily – seine Lily – dort tot auf dem Boden liegen sah, zuckte er vor Schmerz zusammen und zog sich aus Potters Gedanken vollkommen zurück. Wieder in der Realität atmete Snape schwer und setzte sich auf den nächststehenden Stuhl. Ihm war kalt und schwindlig, der Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn, und er zitterte leicht.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Potter da vorsichtig und Snape erkannte, wie schlecht er gerade aussehen musste, wenn _Potter_ sich um sein Wohlbefinden sorgte.

„Ja", erwiderte er barsch. „Das reicht für heute. Sie waren wie immer miserabel, versuchen Sie beim nächsten Mal, Ihre Gedanken besser zu kontrollieren!"

Potter schluckte seine Widerrede, die er offensichtlich auf der Zunge trug, herunter, nickte nur einmal kurz und verschwand dann.

Snape seufzte niedergeschlagen. Wie sollte er nur Potter Okklumentik beibringen, wenn er schon bei einer bloßen Erinnerung an Lily halb zusammenbrach!

 _Oh, Lily…_


	45. 13 Februar: Nachtpatrouille (Filch)

13\. Februar – Nachtpatrouille

Es war Nacht und Filch durchlief die Korridore des riesigen Schlosses auf der Suche nach Schülern, die es wagten, nicht in ihren Betten zu sein. Oh, wie er diese ganze Bagage hasste! Nie hatte sich jemand bei ihm für seine Arbeit bedankt, nie wurde er wertgeschätzt. Die meisten würden sich wünschen, er würde einfach gehen und nie wiederkommen. Aber sie hatten ja keine Ahnung, wie das Schloss dann aussehen würde! Oder wie viele Schüler bösartigen Unfug des Nachts anstellen würden!

„Miau", machte Mrs Norris, die plötzlich aus einem Nebengang hergesprintet war, aufgeregt.

Filch wusste, was das bedeutete – Mrs Norris war vermutlich so etwas wie seine beste Freundin, die einzige, die ihn mochte und wertschätzte: Ein Schüler war unterwegs.

Schnell hechtete Filch seiner Katze hinterher, eine Kerzenlampe in seiner Hand. Mrs Norris führte ihn ein Stockwerk höher und in den Westflügel, bis sie plötzlich stehen blieb – sie waren angekommen.

„Zeig dich!", zischte Filch und bemühte sich, angsteinflößend zu wirken. Langsam schlich er den Flur entlang, doch alles war still. Nach ein paar Minuten grummelte er niedergeschlagen: „Ist wohl schon wieder weg…", drehte sich um – und war plötzlich von unsichtbaren Seilen gefangen. Er fiel auf den Boden, die Lampe zerbrach, das Licht erlosch. Wie ein Fisch an Land wand er sich, doch er konnte sich nicht befreien.

Mrs Norris erging es nicht besser. Hilflos miaute sie.

„Hilfe!", rief Filch. „Hilfe!" Doch wer sollte ihn hören? Außer ihm schliefen alle.

Wenn er ein Zauberer wäre, könnte er sich im Nu befreien. Einfach nur eine kleine Zauberformel denken und er wäre wieder frei. Aber er war kein Zauberer, sondern ein Squib, und das wussten die Schüler genau oder ahnten es zumindest.

Er hörte auf, sich zu wehren und zu rufen – es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn – und verspürte plötzlich das Bedürfnis zu weinen, so wie man es tat, wenn man sich ungerecht behandelt und gedemütigt fühlte…


	46. 14 Februar: Fortes fortuna adiuvat (OC)

14\. Februar – Fortes fortuna adiuvat

Er würde es tun – egal, was seine Freunde sagten. Er würde sie fragen!

Der Viertklässler Jonathan Strange stand mit wild klopfendem Herzen in der Eingangshalle und wartete auf Marianne Haster. Er schaute immer wieder zu der Treppe, von der sie – hoffentlich allein – kommen würde, um in die Große Halle zum Frühstück zu gehen. Die Große Halle war rosa und mit Herzen geschmückt, sehr passend zum heutigen Valentinstag. Und deswegen würde er auch Marianne fragen, denn wenn nicht heute, wann sonst? Und warum auch nicht? Schließlich war sie das intelligentestes, hübscheste, mutigste, hilfsbereiteste und freundlichste Mädchen, das er kannte. Außerdem mochten sie beide Quidditch, ihr gemeinsames Lieblingsfach war Verwandlung und ihre Lieblingseissorte Vanille. Wie konnte man da nicht zusammenpassen?

Er wartete noch weitere zehn Minuten – qualvolle zehn Minuten, in denen er sich genau überlegte, was er sagen würde – als Marianne zusammen mit ihrer Zimmergenossin Luna Lovegood die Treppe herunterkam. Die beiden unterhielten sich und schienen angeregt zu diskutieren.

„Aber, Luna, du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass es diese Viecher gibt!"

„Natürlich gibt es die."

 _Jetzt oder nie_ , dachte er, bevor er sich räusperte und fragte: „Marianne?"

Sie blickte ihn an mit ihren schönen, braunen Augen, ein wenig verwundert, erwiderte aber: „Ja?"

„Kann ich kurz mit dir reden. Alleine."

„Klar." Sie wandte sich an Luna. „Geh schon mal vor, ich komm gleich nach."

Diese nickte und hüpfte vergnügt in die Große Halle.

„Was gibt's denn, Jonathan?", wandte sich Marianne wieder an ihn.

Er schluckte – und hatte plötzlich seine gut ausgefeilte Rede vergessen. „Ähm… ich… ich…" Er knetete nervös seine Hände und starrte auf den Fußboden. _Nein, verdammt_ , dachte er dann erbost auf sich selbst. _Jetzt wird nicht gekniffen – das Glück hilft den Mutigen!_ Entschlossen sah er ihr daraufhin in die Augen und verkündete: „Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du heute mein Valentinsschatz sein möchtest und eventuell auch das nächste Hogsmeade-Wochenende mit mir verbringen möchtest." Sein Herz schlug aufgeregt, während er angespannt auf eine Antwort wartete.

Marianne blinzelte ein paar Mal verdutzt. „Aber… aber das geht doch nicht", brachte sie schließlich hervor.

„Und warum nicht?", wollte er enttäuscht wissen.

„Na ja, du bist doch ein reinblütiger Slytherin", erwiderte sie verlegen.

„Ja und?"

„Und ich bin eine halbblütige Ravenclaw."

„Ja und?"

„Was sagen denn deine Freunde dazu?"

„Die raten mir alle davon ab." Er zuckte lässig mit den Schultern. „Aber das ist mir vollkommen egal."

„Wirklich?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Auf jeden Fall", lachte er, erfreut über die Röte auf ihren Wangen. „Wenn es dich nicht stört, dass ich ein Slytherin bin…" Er sah sie ein wenig ängstlich an.

Aber sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf und grinste.

Er grinste nun ebenfalls.

„Nun gut, Jonathan", meinte sie schließlich, „dann lass uns mal deine und meine Freunde schockieren." Sie streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen, die er freudig ergriff, und gemeinsam gingen sie in die Große Halle, um von entsetzten Gesichtern angestarrt zu werden.


	47. 15 Februar: Erwischt (Umbridge)

15\. Februar – Erwischt

Es war Mittagspause in Hogwarts und Professor Umbridge war auf den Fluren unterwegs, um Schüler zu finden, die etwas nicht-Regelkonformes anstellten. Sie hatte schon drei Jungen angemeckert, die ihre Krawatten nicht ordentlich gebunden hatten, und einem Mädchen aus Hufflepuff zehn Punkte abgezogen, weil es viel zu laut gelacht hatte und damit ihre Umgebung gestört hatte. Umbridge wusste, dass sie sehr hart und streng war, aber sie war ebenfalls der Meinung, dass man diese Härte und Strenge benötigte, um die Jugend von heute zu wertvollen Zauberern und Hexen der Gesellschaft zu formen.

Als sie um die nächste Ecke bog, fand sie ein Pärchen, das äußerst anzüglich herumknutschte. „Mr Strange, Miss Haster!", rief sie und das Paar fuhr erschrocken auseinander. „Ihr Verhalten ist unerhört!"

Jonathan und Marianne wussten, dass man sich Umbridge gegenüber am besten unterwürfig verhielt, damit es keine Strafarbeit gebe – und die war bei der Professorin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste besonders schlimm… „Ja, Professor Umbridge", murmelte sie beide und sahen gespielt betreten zu Boden.

„Ich möchte so etwas bei Ihnen nie wiedersehen!"

„Ja, Professor Umbridge."

„Gut. Dann sind das fünfzehn Punkte jeweils von Slytherin und Ravenclaw." Und damit ging Umbrdige weiter, um noch mehr Schülern Punkte abziehen zu können.

„Und jetzt?" Marianne sah niedergeschlagen zu ihrem neuen Freund.

Doch dieser lächelte ganz typisch für einen Slytherin und flüsterte verschwörerisch: „Ich kenne einen Ort, wo uns niemand entdecken wird."

Marianne grinste überglücklich, nahm seine Hand und verschwand mit ihm in einer kleinen Nische hinter einem Wandvorhang…


	48. 16 Februar: Master Regulus (Sirius)

16\. Februar – Master Regulus

„Kreacher!", brüllte Sirius durch den Grimmauldplatz Nr 12. „KREACHER!"

Der Hauself erschien mit einem lauten Knall in der Küche, verbeugte sich ein wenig und erwiderte mit gespielt unterwürfiger Stimme: „Master Sirius hat gerufen?"

„Kreacher, hatte ich dir nicht aufgetragen, das Geschirr zu waschen?", meinte Sirius erbost.

„Kreacher hat doch sauber gemacht", sagte der Elf versucht unschuldig, doch Sirius kannte ihn.

„Auch wenn du denkst, du unterstehst Bellatrix, bist du mir untertan und das ohne Ausnahme oder Zweifel!"

„Kreacher wollte nie Master Sirius gehören. Master Regulus war ein viel besserer Herr", murmelte er trotzig.

Das brachte Sirius nun endgültig zur Weißglut. „Mein Bruder war ein Todesser! Genau wie der Rest der Black-Familie. Sie sind diejenigen, die Unheil stiften und das Böse verbreiten, die andere Menschen unterdrücken und ermorden, wie es ihnen passt. Wie kannst du nur ernsthaft behaupten, sie seien bessere Herren als ich!"

Kreacher sah ihm offen ins Gesicht und erwiderte leidenschaftlich: „Master Regulus starb als Held!"

„Was weißt _du_ denn davon?", höhnte Sirius.

„Kreacher… war dabei."

Totenstille herrschte plötzlich in der Küche und Sirius' Wut schlug um in Staunen, Neugier und Verzweiflung.

„Du… du warst dabei?", fragte er fassungslos. „Sag mir, wie er gestorben ist!", forderte er dann. Es hatte ihn schon immer gequält, nicht genau zu wissen, wie sein eigener Bruder ums Leben gekommen war. Er hatte immer einen Kampf, ein Duell vermutet, aber da seine Leiche nie gefunden worden war, gab es keinerlei Spuren.

„Das darf Kreacher nicht sagen", meinte der Elf stur.

Sirius griff ihn grob am Kragen und schüttelte ihn. „Du sagst mir jetzt auf der Stelle, was du weißt!"

Kreacher schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, nein. Master Regulus hat Kreacher gesagt, er dürfe es nicht verraten!" Und bevor sein neuer Master ihn zwingen konnte, disapparierte er.

Sirius war geschockt. Seine Beine begannen plötzlich zu zittern und er musste sich auf den nächsten Stuhl setzen. Obwohl Regulus sich der Dunklen Magie hingewendet hatte, war er dennoch sein Bruder.

Kreacher hatte behauptet, er sei als Held gestorben – aber wie nur?


	49. 17 Februar: Im Schwarzen See (Dumb, OC)

17\. Februar – Im Schwarzen See

„Eure Hoheit." Ein Meermann schwamm in den Thronsaal der Königin der Meermenschen. Durch bunte Glasfenster schimmerte das Licht der Oberfläche in allen erdenklichen Farben in den Raum. „Ich habe eine Nachricht für Euch."

„Ja?", erwiderte diese herrisch und wandte sich elegant dem Boten zu.

„Professor Dumbledore möchte mit Euch sprechen. Er steht am Ufer und wartet auf Euch. Soll ich ihm sagen, dass Ihr ihn empfangen mögt?"

Die Königin überlegte kurz, bevor sie nachfragte: „Hat er verraten, weswegen er mit mir sprechen möchte?"

„Nein, Eure Hoheit", erwiderte der Bote.

Die Königin nickte ein paar Mal, tief in Gedanken, bevor sie laut verkündete: „Sag ihm, dass ich zu ihm kommen werde, aber nur, weil _er_ nicht zu _mir_ kommen kann."

„Ja, Eure Hoheit." Der Bote verbeugte sich und verschwand dann schnell.

Die Königin des Meervolkes wartete eine ganze Viertelstunde – Dumbledore war zwar freundlich, aber niemand sollte der Meinung sein, dass die Königin sofort alles stehen und liegen ließ, wenn man sie rief –, bevor sie sich langsam, umgeben von zwei Bodyguards, auf den Weg zum Ufer machte. Sie tauchte aus dem Wasser auf, sodass ihr Oberkörper aus dem Wasser ragte.

„Danke, dass Ihr mich empfangt", sprach Dumbledore sofort und verbeugte sich tief.

Die Königin nickte einmal erhaben. Der Schulleiter hatte in der Sprache der Meermenschen gesprochen und das war auch der einzige Grund, warum die Königin ihn überhaupt sprechen ließ. „Was wollen Sie von mir?", kam sie danach direkt zur Sache.

„Ich möchte Euch bitten, es Euch noch einmal zu überlegen", sagte Dumbledore und blickte sehr ernst. „Euer Volk könnte das Zünglein in der Waage sein, um den Krieg gegen Voldemort zu gewinnen."

„Und wann bitte schön soll dieser Krieg sein?", erwiderte die Königin wütend. „Morgen? In einem Monat? Oder doch eher in zehn Jahren?"

„Ich kann es nicht genau vorhersagen", meinte Dumbledore ruhig. „Aber ich weiß, dass es bald sein wird."

„Ich sage es Ihnen jetzt zum letzten Mal", rief die Königin erbost und hob bedeutungsvoll den Zeigefinger, „das Volk der Meermenschen wird sich nicht an einem Krieg der Zweibeiner beteiligen. Sollte es zu einem Kampf hier an den Ufern des Schwarzen Sees kommen, werden wir uns weit zurückziehen und verstecken, bis der Krieg so oder so entschieden ist."

„Und wenn Voldemort gewinnt?"

„Was soll er dann schon mit uns vorhaben? Wir sind ein einfaches Volk, das schon immer neutral geblieben ist – und damit ging es uns bisher sehr gut!"

„Bedenkt das bitte", bat Dumbledore. „Er könnte den See vergiften oder Schlimmeres."

„Das soll er erst einmal wagen!", rief die Königin. „Und selbst wenn, es gibt noch andere Orte, an denen wir uns niederlassen können – weit, weit weg von hier."

„Ist das Euer letztes Wort?", fragte der Schulleiter resigniert.

„Ja, das ist es", verkündete die Königin fest.

„Ich danke Euch für Eure Zeit", verabschiedete sich Dumbledore und verbeugte sich tief.

Die Königin nickte ihm nur einmal kurz zu und verschwand dann in den Untiefen des dunklen Wassers.

Dumbledore seufzte enttäuscht. Warum wollte ihnen niemand helfen?


	50. 18 Februar: Im Eulenturm (Pig, Hedwig)

18\. Februar – Im Eulenturm

Ein stürmischer, kalter Wind fegte über Schottland. Als Eule blieb man da am besten in seinem Nest hoch oben im Eulenturm, wo man wenigstens ein bisschen vor der Kälte geschützt war. Außer man hatte einen Brief oder ein Paket zu transportieren.

Hedwig hatte heute Glück – kein Brief für Harry, also durfte sie sich in ihre Federn puscheln und die Äuglein noch ein wenig schließen. Sie hatte vielleicht ein paar Minuten gedöst, als eine winzig kleine Eule aufgeregt hereingeflattert kam, von einem plötzlichen Windstoß erfasst wurde und gegen Hedwig knallte. Diese schrie erschrocken auf und klapperte dann erbost mit ihrem Schnabel.

Doch es war nur Pigwidgeon, der so klein war, dass er sich gegen den Wind nicht wehren konnte. Er legte den Kopf schief als Zeichen der Entschuldigung und Hedwig nahm sie schließlich an.

Pig flog zum Boden und hob einen für ihn riesigen Brief mit dem Schnabel auf. Er flog ein paar Meter und Hedwig bemerkte sofort, wie schwer die Last für ihn war. Er schwankte hin und her und wollte hier im Eulenturm vermutlich nur eine kleine Pause machen. Nun flog er auf eine Stange und sah nach draußen. Der Wind schüttelte die Äste der Bäume aufs Äußerste und heulte laut um die Mauern. Anscheinend wagte Pig es nicht, nach draußen zu fliegen.

Hedwig beobachtete ihn noch eine Weile, bevor sie innerlich mit den Augen rollte, zu ihm flog und ihm den Brief abnahm.

Pig knabberte zum Dank an ihrem Ohr und die große Schneeeule flog graziös vom Eulenturm und in die Große Halle. Dort ließ sie den Brief vor Ron Weasley fallen und setzte sich neben Harry.

„Huch, wo ist denn Pigwidgeon?", fragte Ron verblüfft.

Doch Hedwig klackerte nur einmal mit ihrem Schnabel und flog dann wieder in den Eulenturm. Dort entdeckte sie die winzig kleine Eule, die zitternd auf einer Stange saß. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und legte ihren Flügel um ihn.

Jetzt waren sie beide warm und sicher und konnten einschlafen.

Ron kam eine halbe Stunde später mit einer kleinen Decke für seine Eule und so musste Pigwidgeon nie wieder frieren.


	51. 19 Februar: Halbbrüder (Hagrid)

19\. Februar – Halbbrüder

Hagrid machte sich mit einem großen Ball, den er in Hogsmeade gekauft hatte, einem Korb voller leckerer Dinge wie Obst, Fleischkeulen und Käse, und einem freundlichen Gesicht auf in den Verbotenen Wald. Tief hinein ging er, um jemanden zu besuchen – und zwar ausnahmsweise einmal nicht Aragog, sondern seinen Halbbruder Grawp. Hagrid freute sich sehr, endlich einen Verwandten zu haben, und dann auch noch einen Bruder! Der ein Riese war! Es war zwar schon ein wenig seltsam, zu wissen, dass seine Mutter auch einen anderen Mann außer seinen Vater gehabt hatte, aber das schien nun einmal so bei Riesen zu sein. Sie banden sich nicht dauerhaft an eine Person und schon gar nicht an einen Menschen.

„Hallo, Grawp!", rief Hagrid, als er auf die Lichtung trat, auf der sein Halbbruder nun wohnte, angebunden an einen Baum, damit er nicht weglief und sich dann verlief.

Der kleine Riese sah ihn erst verwundert an, dann erkannte er ihn, grinste breit, lief auf ihn zu, wobei der Boden bebte, und schlug Hagrid freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, sodass dieser fast nach vorn auf die Erde gefallen wäre.

„Ich freu mich auch, dich zu sehn", sagte Hagrid. „Hier, für dich." Er warf den Ball hoch und Grawp fing ihn auf.

Vergnügt spielte er damit, während Hagrid das Essen aus seinem Korb holte. Als der Riese die leckeren Sachen roch, kam er angerannt und wollte sich gleich alles nehmen, doch Hagrid hielt ihn auf.

„Warte! Es ist unhöflich im Stehen zu essen. Setz dich hin."

Grawp sah ihn verwundert an und kratzte sich am Kinn.

„Hinsetzen", wiederholte Hagrid lauter und setzte sich selbst auf den Boden.

Da verstand Grawp und tat es ihm gleich.

„Sehr gut", lobte Hagrid und grinste breit. „Und jetzt essen wir."

Der Riese und der Halbriese griffen zu und genossen einen gemütlichen Nachmittag. Hagrid wusste, dass es mit Grawp noch ein schweres Stück Arbeit war, bis er halbwegs erzogen sein würde, doch er war sich sicher, dass sie es beide zusammen schaffen würden.

* * *

 _Diese Idee stammt von Gila – vielen Dank!_


	52. 20 Februar: Erlaubter Unfug (McGonagall)

20\. Februar – Erlaubter Unfug

Minerva McGonagall war außer sich, denn ihre Kollegin Dolores hatte sie soeben vor all ihren Schülern gedemütigt.

„Sagen Sie, Minerva", hatte Dolores bittersüß gefragt, als Minerva mittendrin gewesen war, ihren Drittklässlern die Verwandlung von einem Bleistift in einen Regenschirm zu erklären, „warum haben Sie eigentlich nie geheiratet?"

Minerva hatte ein paar Mal verdutzt geblinzelt, während alle Schüler sie gespannt angesehen hatten. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich Ihnen darauf eine Antwort schuldig bin", hatte sie schließlich kühl erwidert.

„Oh, ich denke schon. Chrm, chrm. Wissen Sie, ich mache mir deswegen nämlich ein wenig Sorgen, was Ihren Charakter anbelangt."

„Meinen Charakter?!", hatte Minerva verwundert gerufen.

„Ja, Ihren Charakter", hatte Dolores gespielt lieblich erwidert. „Vielleicht sind Sie ja unausstehlich und deswegen noch immer allein."

Minerva war für einen Augenblick die Luft weggeblieben. „Sie sind doch auch unverheiratet!", hatte sie dann gerufen.

„Das stimmt. Aber _ich_ bin auch eine viel beschäftigte Person."

„Ich auch!"

Da war Dolores aufgestanden, war zur Tür gegangen und hatte einmal herzlos aufgelacht. „Ja, natürlich", hatte sie dann höhnisch gemeint und war gegangen.

Minerva waren vor Wut und Demütigung die Tränen gekommen und daher hatte sie ihre Klasse früher in die Pause gelassen; die Schüler hatten den Klassenraum eilends und still verlassen – erst auf dem Flur hatte das Gerede begonnen…

Die Professorin war nun auf dem Weg in ihr Büro, schnell weg von allen Schrecken hier draußen, als sie ein unverwechselbares Gelächter hörte – Peeves.

Der Poltergeist schwebte schon im nächsten Moment um die Ecke, schlug ein paar Purzelbäume und gackerte dabei ununterbrochen.

„Peeves!"

Der Poltergeist sah sich verwundert um, bis er die Professorin entdeckte. „Schönen guten Morgen", grüßte er schmierig und schlug einen weiteren Purzelbaum.

„Peeves, ich habe einen Auftrag für dich."

„Und welchen?"

„Aber nur, wenn das unter uns bleibt."

Jetzt war sein Interesse geweckt. „Was soll ich denn tun?"

„Kannst du eine Stinkbombe in Professor Umbridges Büro losgehen lassen?"

Er sah sie verwundert an, dann lachte er laut. „Sieh an, sieh an, die Professorin ist eigentlich ein Tunichtgut."

„Bin ich nicht", grummelte Minerva.

„Aber ich darf doch gar keinen Unfug anstellen?", meinte Peeves da und blickte unschuldig drein. „Der Schulleiter und alle Lehrer verbieten es mir. Selbst Sie."

„Dies ist eine Ausnahme."

„Erlaubter Unfug also. So, so." Er überlegte einen Augenblick theatralisch, bis er schließlich erfreut rief: „Das gefällt mir. Ich mach's!"

Da breitete sich ein diabolisches Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Gut. Stinkbomben findest du in Mr Filchs Büro. Nimm dir einfach ein paar."

„Soll ich es denn machen, wenn Umbridge in ihrem Büro ist oder wenn es verlassen ist?", fragte der Poltergeist da ganz geschäftsmäßig.

„Das erste", erwiderte Minerva sofort.

Peeves lachte laut. „Sie gefallen mir immer besser."

„Danke, Peeves", lächelte sie und ging danach in ihr Büro.

Es war für sie in den nächsten paar Tagen das reinste Vergnügen, die Schüler und ihre Kollegen zu beobachten, wie diese jedes Mal die Nase rümpften, wenn eine im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes stinksaure Dolores an ihnen vorbeiging.


	53. 21 Februar: Erkältet (Hermine)

21\. Februar – Erkältet

„Miss Granger!", sagte Professor McGonagall und versuchte, nicht wütend zu klingen.

„Ja?", erwiderte Hermine mit glasigem Blick, bevor sie nun schon zum zehnten Mal in zwei Minuten laut nieste.

„Sie gehen jetzt sofort zu Madame Pomfrey und lassen sich etwas gegen Ihre Erkältung geben."

„Aber mir geht's doch gut", erwiderte Hermine trotzig, obwohl sie ihre Nase hochzog. „Ich will nichts verpassen."

„Sofort!" Professor McGonagall wusste, dass sie streng mit ihrer besten Schülerin sein musste, um an sie heranzukommen.

Und da Hermine nie einem Lehrer widersprechen würde, stand sie schließlich auf und verließ das Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung.

Der Weg zum Krankenflügel war ihr noch nie länger vorgekommen. Sie nieste durch die Gänge, schnaubte sich alle paar Meter die Nase, schlich eher als dass sie ging, da ihr alle Knochen wehtaten, zudem war ihr auch noch leicht schwindlig und sie hatte Kopfschmerzen.

„Hallo?", krächzte sie, als sie den leeren Krankenflügel erreicht hatte. „Hallo?!" Wunderbar, jetzt hatte sie auch noch Halsschmerzen.

Madame Pomfrey kam aus ihrem Büro und eilte zu Hermine. „Miss Granger, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Sie hatte eigentlich erwidern wollen, dass ihr nichts fehlen würde, doch in diesem Moment spürte sie alle Symptome auf einmal und wusste, dass sie Hilfe brauchte. „Ich bin krank", antwortete sie daher niedergeschlagen.

„Na dann legen Sie sich mal hin", meinte die Krankenschwester freundlich.

Es folgte eine Prozedur von Diagnosezaubern – Fiebermessen, etc. – und schließlich musste Hermine einen Löffel Medizin trinken, die nach Äpfeln schmeckte, und durch die sie langsam schläfrig wurde.

„Schlafen Sie ruhig", sagte Madame Pomfrey und strich ihr mütterlich übers Haar. „Wenn Sie aufwachen, wird es Ihnen wieder bessergehen; das verspreche ich Ihnen."

Hermine lächelte. „Danke", flüsterte sie und schlief zuversichtlich ein.


	54. 22 Februar: Das Verzeichnis der ,,,

22\. Februar – Das Verzeichnis der Übeltäter aus Flichs Büro

Mary Greenhill. Ertappt, wie sie sich nachts aus dem Schloss schleichen wollte. Meinte, sie schlafwandle nur. Zweimal Nachsitzen.

Colin Creevey. Hat unerlaubt ein Foto von Professor Snape gemacht. Eine Woche Nachsitzen.

Max Melwell. Versuch des Avada Kedavra an Audrey Huxley. Von der Schule verwiesen.

Jonathan Strange & Marianne Haster. Heimlich in einem Besenschrank. Rumgeknutscht. Eine Woche Nachsitzen – getrennt!

Hermine Granger. Unerlaubt in der Verbotenen Abteilung. Auf der Suche nach einem Buch über Schlangen. Drei Tage Aufräumdienst in der Bibliothek.

Draco Malfoy. Mrs Norris auf den Schwanz getreten! Katze hat sehr gelitten! Ein Monat Nachsitzen!


	55. 23 Februar: Tick, Tock (Ron)

23\. Februar – Tick, Tock

„Als im Jahre 1723 die Kobolde versuchten-", begann Professor Binns die Stunde in seiner gewohnt einschläfernden Stimme.

Ron hörte schon jetzt nicht mehr zu. Er blickte nach rechts zu Hermine, die sich eifrig Notizen machte, und nach links zu Harry, der sich wenigstens zu bemühen schien, wachzubleiben, doch dessen Augen immer wieder zufielen.

Ron selbst hatte ein ganz anderes Problem: Im Klassenzimmer für Geschichte der Zauberei befand sich eine alte Standuhr, die laut und ununterbrochen _Tick Tock_ verlauten ließ. Er versuchte, nicht auf dieses Geräusch zu achten, doch es war das erste, was ihm auffiel, wenn er den Klassenraum betrat, und es ließ ihn danach nicht mehr los.

Tick, Tock.

Tick, Tock.

Tick, Tock.

Tick, Tock.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis auch Ron die Augen zufielen und er seinen Kopf auf seinen Arm abstützte.

Ein plötzlicher Ellenbogenstoß in die Rippen ließ ihn erschrocken hochfahren. „Was-?", rief er verwundert, bis er Hermines wütenden Blick bemerkte.

„Die Stunde ist vorbei", meckerte sie. „Los, weck, Harry." Und damit verschwand sie erhobenen Hauptes aus dem Zimmer.

„Ey, Harry." Ron stieß ihn am Arm an und sein bester Freund erwachte. „Wir haben's überlebt."

„Zum Glück", meinte Harry. „Schnell weg von hier."

Ron nickte. Ja, bloß weg von dieser vermaledeiten Uhr!


	56. 24 Februar: Ein Einhorn (Luna)

24\. Februar – Ein Einhorn

Luna war oft im Verbotenen Wald. Sie ging zu allen möglichen Zeiten dorthin, manchmal sogar nachts, mal tiefer hinein, mal nur an den Rand – und sie war noch nie erwischt worden. Ob das nun Glück war oder an ihrer Klugheit lag, konnte sie selbst nicht genau sagen. Meistens kam sie, um die Thestrale zu besuchen, doch mittlerweile hatte sie viele andere wunderbare Tierwesen im Wald kennengelernt, die sie immer wieder sehen wollte. Hier war die Welt, von der ihr Vater ihr immer vorschwärmte.

So war sie auch an diesem Nachmittag unterwegs. Ohne Angst hüpfte sie vergnügt durch den Wald – bis sie plötzlich etwas Schneeweißes in der Ferne entdeckte. Verwundert blieb sie stehen. Diese Farbe hatte sie noch nie zuvor im Wald gesehen. Sie versuchte zu entziffern, um wen oder was es sich handelte, als das weiße Etwas sich bewegte und ein Einhorn hinter einem Baum hervortrat.

Es schien Luna nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn es streifte seelenruhig zu einem Busch mit blauen Beeren, die es begann abzuknabbern. Bis auf das silberfarbene Horn sah es wirklich wie ein ganz normales Pferd aus.

Die blonde Ravenclaw trat einen kleinen Schritt näher heran, dann noch einen und noch einen, bis sie auf einen dünnen Ast trat, der laut zerbrach.

Das Einhorn blickte zu ihr, betrachtete sie, und Luna blieb vollkommen regungslos stehen. Es lief nicht weg, sondern legte stattdessen seinen Kopf ein wenig schief, als würde es das Mädchen fragen, was es hier mache.

„Hallo", flüsterte Luna nach einer Weile. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich tu dir nichts."

Langsam, sehr langsam kam das Einhorn näher, blieb immer wieder verunsichert stehen, doch die beruhigenden Worte des reinen Mädchens ließen es weitergehen, bis es nur noch einen halben Meter entfernt stand.

Luna hob so langsam und behutsam, wie sie es nur konnte, ihre Hand und legte sie auf den Nasenrücken des Einhorns. Vorsichtig begann sie, es zu streicheln.

Das Einhorn ließ sich dies gefallen, bevor es vergnügt wieherte und Luna übermütig anstupste.

Diese lachte. „Wir werden bestimmt gute Freunde sein", meinte sie und umarmte das schüchterne Tier.


	57. 25 Februar: Trost auf vier,,,(Krummbein)

25\. Februar – Trost auf vier Pfoten

Krummbein war gerade wieder auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Bald würde sein Frauchen ins Bett gehen wollen und er wusste, dass sie ohne ihn nicht besonders gut einschlafen konnte. Er kam gerade vom Wald, wo er sich ein paar Mäuse gefangen hatte. Graziös wie immer schlich er über die Korridore, als er plötzlich ein vertrautes Geräusch vernahm: Schluchzen. Er kannte dieses Geräusch von seinem Frauchen, wusste, was es bedeutete, und mochte es nicht. Deswegen versuchte er, dieses Geräusch immer in ein Lachen zu verwandeln oder doch zumindest in ein stummes Lächeln. Er hatte mittlerweile auch gelernt, wie er das anstellen konnte, und viel geübt, meistens an seinem Frauchen.

Er brauchte nicht lange, bis er die Quelle des Geräusches fand: Ein ihm unbekanntes, junges Mädchen saß auf einer Bank und weinte. Sie hatte das Gesicht in ihren Händen vergraben und schluchzte bitterlich.

Doch Krummbein wusste, dass seine Methode immer funktionierte, egal ob es sich um Liebeskummer, einen Streit, einen Todesfall, eine gescheiterte Beziehung oder einfach nur Stress handelte – seine Methode war zwar einfach, aber perfekt.

Er schlich dicht an das Mädchen heran und ließ dann das niedlichste _Miau_ , das er zustande brachte, verlauten.

Das Mädchen blickte verwundert auf, sah ihn – und vergaß dabei vollkommen zu weinen.

„Miau", machte Krummbein noch einmal und strich dem Mädchen um die Beine.

„Oh, hallo", schniefte sie und kraulte ihn an den Ohren.

Der Kater sprang auf die Bank und rollte sich dann auf ihrem Schoss zusammen, während er laut schnurrte.

„Du kommst mir gerade recht", lächelte das Mädchen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in dem weichen Fell. „Umbridge hat mich bestraft, weißt du? Hier schau." Sie zeigte ihm ihre Hand, auf der rote Linien hineingeritzt waren.

Unwillkürlich sträubten sich ihm die Nackenhaare. Diese böse, böse Frau! Seit sie an der Schule war, gab es sehr viel mehr weinende Kinder zu trösten als sonst! Hoffentlich würde sie bald wieder verschwinden!


	58. 26 Februar: Zaubertränke (Snape)

26\. Februar – Zaubertränke

Snape stand vor der Klasse, erklärte den Schülern den heutigen Zaubertrank, bellte ihnen schließlich die richtige Seitenzahl zu und ließ sie für den Rest der Stunde brauen, während er selbst achtsam um die Kessel schlich, um sicherzustellen, dass nichts Schreckliches geschah, also dass kein Kessel explodierte oder ein giftiges Gas den Raum verpestete.

„Sehr gute Arbeit bis hierhin, Mr Malfoy", lobte er Draco und gab Slytherin zehn Punkte.

„Erbärmlich", meinte er, als er in Potters Kessel schaute. Was eigentlich eine grüne Flüssigkeit sein sollte, war nichts als eine lilafarbene Pampe! Wenn der Junge sich wenigstens anstrengen würde, könnte er sich vielleicht zurückhalten mit seinen Kommentaren, aber so… Obwohl, vermutlich selbst dann nicht.

Zaubertränke war ein schwieriges Fach, das gab er zu, denn es benötigte unglaubliche Konzentration und Präzision – zwei Fähigkeiten, die die meisten Schüler leider nicht besaßen. Oder zumindest nicht während ihrer Pubertät…

Manchmal gab es jedoch den einen Schüler, der das nötige Handwerk und den nötigen Verstand besaß, um außergewöhnliche Tränke zustande zu bringen. Zu seinem Leidwesen waren sie jedoch selten in Slytherin, sodass er sie nicht genügend loben und fördern durfte, da der Dunkle Lord sonst misstrauisch werden könnte, besonders wenn sie nicht reinblütig waren.

Er ging zum nächsten Kessel, blickte hinein und entdeckte – wie immer – einen perfekten Trank.

Miss Granger sah ihn an, als hoffe sie noch immer auf ein Lob – war sie nicht schon oft genug enttäuscht worden?! –, doch er konnte, durfte ihr keines geben, da sie in Gryffindor war und auch noch muggelgeboren.

Stattdessen ging er weiter und beobachtete sie heimlich, bis er sie dabei erwischte, wie sie Longbottom bei seinem Trank half. „Miss Granger!", rief er und stürmte auf sie zu. „Sie wissen ganz genau, dass es Ihnen untersagt ist, in andere Kessel einzugreifen, besonders in den von Mr Longbottom."

„Ja, Sir", murmelte sie unterwürfig und sah ihn an. Plötzlich breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus, das sie vergeblich zu verstecken versuchte.

„Was grinsen Sie denn so?", fragte Snape irritiert. Diese Situation kam eher nicht vor, wenn er gerade dabei war, einen Schüler zur Schnecke zu machen.

Die Klasse war mucksmäuschenstill und blickte gespannt zu den beiden.

„Ich habe nur gerade herausgefunden, dass es mir nicht mehr wichtig ist."

„Was, Miss Granger?", hakte er verärgert nach. Er hasste es, wenn man jemandem alles aus der Nase ziehen musste.

„Dass Sie mich für meine gute Arbeit loben", erwiderte sie jedoch vergnügt und lächelte ihn jetzt offen an. „Ich brauche Ihr Lob nicht mehr."

Snape musterte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, bis er beschloss, nicht weiter auf sie einzugehen, und sagte nur: „10 Punkte von Gryffindor für das Eingreifen in einen fremden Kessel."

Hermine nickte, als würde sie diese Bestrafung akzeptieren, und wandte sich wieder ihrem Kessel zu.

Die ganze Klasse starrte fortwährend zu den beiden, daher bellte Snape: „Weitermachen!" und alle widmeten sich wieder ihren Tränken.

Snape setzte sich an seinen Tisch und versuchte, dieses außergewöhnlich begabte Mädchen zu begreifen. Seltsames Ding…


	59. 27 Februar: Müde (Ron)

27\. Februar – Müde

„Ron, kommst du?", fragte Harry. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war außer ihnen leer – es war ja auch schon spät. Sehr spät…

„Ähm." Ron schaute auf seinen erst halbfertigen Kräuterkundeaufsatz. „Ich komm gleich nach, ich schreib den nur noch schnell zu Ende."

„Okay", gähnte Harry und ging ins Bett.

Ron seufzte und blickte deprimiert ins Feuer. Er hatte überhaupt keine Lust auf diesen Aufsatz und er war so müde, dass er sich weder konzentrieren noch motivieren konnte. Die Flammen gaben ihm ein wohliges Gefühl und seine Augen fielen ihm immer weiter zu…

Müde…

Bett…

Weiches Bett mit einem flauschigen Kissen…

Schlafen…

„Ron!" Hermines schrille Stimme weckte ihn und er schrak hoch.

„Ich bin wach!", rief er, da er im ersten Moment glaubte, im Unterricht eingeschlafen zu sein.

„Was machst du hier noch?", wollte Hermine irritiert wissen. „Es ist drei Uhr morgens!"

Ron zeigte nur auf seinen halbfertigen Aufsatz und seufzte wieder.

„Das stört dich doch sonst nicht", entgegnete sie halb verwundert, halb empört.

„Aber ich hab dir doch heute versprochen, meine Aufsätze ab jetzt immer fertig zu schreiben", murmelte er.

Hermines verwundert erboster Blick sänftigte sich und ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Zeig mal her", sagte sie plötzlich freundlich und setzte sich neben ihn auf das Sofa.

Ron gab ihr seinen Aufsatz, Hermine überflog ihn kurz, nickte dann, nahm sich Rons Feder und begann, den Rest des Textes zu schreiben.

„Aber, Hermine!", rief Ron erschrocken über dieses un-Hermine-hafte Verhalten.

„So, fertig", meinte sie nur triumphierend nach ein paar Minuten. „Und jetzt ab ins Bett."

Da umarmte er sie stürmisch und verkündete: „Du bist die beste! Die aller-allerbeste!"

„Ähm, danke, Ron", erwiderte sie nur verlegen und errötete.


	60. 28 Februar: Felsenkekse (Hagrid)

28\. Februar – Felsenkekse

Hagrid stand in seiner kleinen Küche und rührte Kuchenteig zusammen, nun ja eigentlich Keksteig, während er vergnügt vor sich hinpfiff. Harry, Ron und Hermine waren bei ihm zum Nachmittagstee eingeladen und so wollte er ihnen natürlich auch seine speziellen Kekse nicht verwehren. Das Rezept stammte von seiner Oma väterlicherseits. Der Trick war es, die Kekse ein wenig länger zu backen, als eigentlich üblich, damit sich das Aroma besser entfalten konnte.

Zwei Stunden später klopfte es an seiner Tür und Hagrid öffnete seinen drei Lieblingsschülern.

„Hey, Hadrid!", riefen Harry, Ron und Hermine erfreut.

Sie setzten sich alle an den runden Tisch und unterhielten sich über alles Mögliche, während sie Tee tranken und Kekse aßen. Hagrid freute sich einfach nur, wieder in Hogwarts zu sein mit seinen Freunden. Schließlich war Hogwarts sein Zuhause.

Seltsamerweise blieben ziemlich viele Kekse übrig. Die drei hatten vielleicht zwei oder drei Kekse gegessen, mehr nicht! Hagrid selbst konnte das nicht verstehen, er liebte diese Kekse, und hätte sie am liebsten alle sofort aufgegessen – aber er wollte nicht unhöflich sein.

Als es draußen dämmerte, verabschiedeten sich die drei freudig und gingen zurück ins Schloss. Hagrid begann seufzend aufzuräumen, als es plötzlich an der Fensterscheibe neben der Tür pochte. Verwundert blickte er zu dem Geräusch und entdeckte eine weiße Eule. Kopfschüttelnd öffnete er ihr.

„Du schon wieder?", lachte er. „Hast wohl gleich gerochen, dass ich wieder gebackn hab."

Hedwig klapperte laut mit dem Schnabel und flog dann zum Tisch mit der Keksschale.

Hagrid gab ihr einen seiner berühmten Kekse und die Eule begann aufgeregt, daran zu knabbern.

Der Halbriese blickte auf das kleine Tier und lächelte selig. Er mochte die Schneeeule sehr, denn er konnte wohl niemanden nicht mögen, der seine Kekse genauso liebte wie er selbst.


	61. (29 Februar: Das geheime Gemälde)

29\. Februar – Das geheime Gemälde

Alle vier Jahre am 29. Februar – also einem Schaltjahr – erscheint in Hogwarts ein besonderes Gemälde. Jedes Mal erscheint es an einer anderen Stelle und jedes Mal sieht es anders aus. Vor vier Jahren handelte es sich um eine dicke Frau mit grünen Haaren im vierten Stock. Vor acht Jahren um einen alten Mann mit langem Bart im Kerker.

Die meisten Schüler gehen an diesem Gemälde vorbei, als sei es nichts Besonderes, als würde es schon seit Ewigkeiten hier hängen. Nur, wer sich bestens in Hogwarts auskennt, bemerkt: „Hey, dieses Gemälde kenn ich ja gar nicht!" Dieser Schüler (oder diese Schülerin) wird dann neugierig näher an das Bild herantreten und sich vielleicht wundern, wo es so plötzlich hergekommen ist.

„Guten Tag, verehrter Schüler", wird die Person im Bild – wie auch immer sie aussehen mag – lächelnd sagen.

Sie werden sich ein wenig unterhalten und das Gemälde wird schließlich verraten: „Ich bin ein verwunschenes Gemälde, das nur alle vier Jahre erscheint, wenn das Jahr einen Tag mehr hat als üblich. Da du mich gefunden hast, erhältst du nun einen Wunsch. Du darfst dir wünschen, was auch immer du möchtest." Das stimmte so nicht ganz, denn jede Magie hat ihre Grenzen, aber die meisten Dinge, die sich die Schüler wünschten, wenn sie niemandem schaden, kann das Gemälde erfüllen. So hatte es vor vier Jahren einem schüchternen Erstklässler den Wunsch erfüllt, Freunde zu finden, und vor acht Jahren, einem Hufflepuffmädchen, ins Quidditchteam zu gelangen.

Sobald der Wunsch gesagt und erfüllt worden sein wird, wird sich das Gemälde verabschieden und sich in nichts auflösen. „Bis bald", wird es sagen. „Bis in vier Jahren…"


	62. 1 März: Geburtstagsgeschenke (Ron)

1\. März – Geburtstagsgeschenke

Die Sonne schien in den Jungenschlafraum der Gryffindor-Fünftklässler-Jungen und weckte dadurch Ron. Er gähnte einmal und wollte am liebsten noch ein Weilchen weiterschlafen, als er plötzlich einen Stapel Geschenke an seinem Fußende entdeckte und schlagartig wach war. Heute war sein Geburtstag!

Hastig kniete er sich aufs Bett, sodass er nun vor seinem Stapel saß. Immer eines nach dem anderen packte er seine Geschenke aus.

Das grüne war von Hagrid und enthielt einen fleischfressenden Schneckenschutz. Ob Ron den wohl jemals gebrauchen würde?

Im braunen, dicken Paket von seinen Eltern befand sich einmal wieder ein Pullover, aber auch ein paar Kekse und Schokofrösche.

Harry, dessen Geschenk in rotes Papier eingewickelt war, schenkte ihm eine Flasche des teuersten Besenpolierers, den es gab! Ron sah verblüfft zu Harry, doch der schlief noch.

Seine Brüder hatten ihm zusammen ein Buch besorgt: _Wie man seine Brüder weniger nervt._ Das war wohl ihre Art, witzig zu sein…

Jetzt war nur noch ein Geschenk übrig. Es war in dunkelblaues Papier eingewickelt mit einer silbernen Schleife und einer kleinen Karte. Ron entfaltete diese und las:

 _Lieber Ron,_

 _ich wünsche dir einen wunderschönen Geburtstag! Bleib bitte weiterhin so wie du bist – ganz genauso :)_

 _Deine Hermine_

Ron starrte auf ihre schöne, kleine, saubere Schrift. Er sollte genauso bleiben wie er war? Nicht fleißiger? Nicht netter? Ganz genauso?

Langsam aber sicher breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus und Wärme in seiner Brust. Hermine mochte ihn, und zwar wirklich _ihn_. Sein innerstes Sein, wenn man so wollte.

Er war so überwältigt von dieser Erkenntnis, dass er ganz vergaß, ihr Geschenk auszupacken, bis Harry aufwachte und ihn darauf aufmerksam machte.


	63. 2 März: Opa William (McGonagall)

2\. März – Opa William

Minerva McGonagall saß an dem Schreibtisch in ihrem Büro und sollte eigentlich die Aufsätze der Viertklässler korrigieren, doch stattdessen befand sich vor ihr ein leeres Blatt Pergament. In der Hand hielt sie eine Feder, an deren Ende frische Tinte hing, doch die Hand bewegte sich nicht; sie schwebte nur in der Luft und wartete auf einen genialen Gedanken, der sie dazu bewegen würde, Verse auf das Pergament zu schreiben.

Minerva zerbrach sich schon seit einer halben Stunde den Kopf, doch ihr wollte nicht einmal ein Thema einfallen, über das sie schreiben könnte. Als sie noch ein kleines Mädchen gewesen war, hatte sie die Sommer oft und gerne bei ihrem Großvater William verbracht. Er besaß ein schönes Landhaus direkt an einem der vielen kleinen schottischen Seen. Selbst ein kleiner Kelpie ließ sich darin finden. Ihr Opa hatte ihr immer von der Kunst der Dichtung vorgeschwärmt. Er selbst hatte im Laufe seines Lebens mehrere hundert Gedichte geschrieben, viele von ihnen lange Ballade, von denen einige im Tagespropheten erschienen waren und andere sogar in Form eines kleinen Büchleins veröffentlich worden waren. Er hatte sie seiner Enkelin abends vorgelesen und diese hatte laut geklatscht und danach davon geträumt, irgendwann selbst einmal eine große Dichterin zu werden.

„Wenn du groß bist, Minnie", hatte er zu ihr gesagt, „dann schreibst du auch Gedichte, versprochen?"

„Ja", hatte sie gestrahlt und sich schon Themen überlegt, über die sie einmal schreiben könnte. Natur, Liebe, Magie, Verwandlungen.

Als sie aber irgendwann als Kind nach Hogwarts gekommen war, war der Name McGonagall schon bekannt und in aller Munde, und Minerva hatte schnell herausgefunden, dass ihr Großvater – William Topaz McGonagall – als schlechtester Dichter in ganz Großbritannien galt. Verwundert darüber begann sie, seine Gedichte ein wenig genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen, und stellte schon bald fest, dass sie nicht so gut waren wie die anderer, wirklich berühmter Dichter…

Sie hatte zwar versucht, ein Gedicht zu schreiben – schließlich hatte sie es Opa William ja versprochen – doch jedes Mal stellte sie sich unweigerlich die Frage, ob er vielleicht sein ‚Talent' an sie vererbt haben könnte, und sie fürchtete sich davor, etwas sehr Schlechtes zu schreiben – daher schrieb sie meistens gar nichts.

Im Laufe der Jahre versuchte sie es immer mal wieder, so auch heute, doch so wie jedes Mal, ließ sie die Feder schließlich unverrichteter Dinge wieder sinken, seufzte laut – und widmete sich wieder der Sache, die sie am besten konnte: Lehrerin sein.


	64. 3 März: Ein ruhiger Ort (Snape)

3\. März – Ein ruhiger Ort

Severus Snape saß in seinem Büro und las in einem interessanten Buch über schwedische Heilpflanzen, als plötzlich seine Tür aufschwang, ohne dass jemand zuvor angeklopft hätte, und eine Stinkbombe hereingeworfen wurde, die sogleich explodierte.

„Argh!", schrie Severus angeekelt, sprang auf und ließ die Bombe mit Hilfe eines Zaubers entfernen. Der Gestank verflüchtigte sich jedoch nicht – zumindest nicht schnell – und so blieb dem Professor für Zaubertränke nichts anderes übrig, als sich sein Buch zu schnappen und nach einem neuen Ort zum Lesen zu suchen.

 _Wenn ich den erwische, der das gewagt hat_ , dachte er wütend, während er die Korridore nach einem geeigneten Platz absuchte.

Er könnte sich auf eine der Bänke auf den Fluren setzen, aber er wollte nicht von den Schülern beobachtet werden.

Die Klassenräume fielen leider auch weg, da die meisten zurzeit wegen des Unterrichts besetzt waren; er selbst hatte gerade eine Freistunde.

Er ging schnellen Schrittes zur Eingangshalle und überlegte, ob er sich nach draußen an den See setzen könnte, doch ein Augenblick draußen im Freien verriet ihm, dass es dafür heute zu kalt war.

In der Großen Halle waren ebenfalls Schüler, die hoffentlich an ihren Hausaufgaben arbeiteten und keinen Unsinn trieben…

Als nächstes versuchte er es in der Bibliothek, doch auch dort gab es keinen freien, halbwegs einsam gelegenen Tisch mehr, an dem er unbeobachtet hätte sein können.

Er grübelte weiter, ob er sich in einem der vielen Geheimgänge Hogwarts setzen könnte, doch dort würde er viel zu wenig Licht haben.

Als er über den Flur im fünften Stock wanderte, gingen ihm langsam die Ideen aus. _Es kann doch wohl nicht so schwer sein, einen ruhigen Ort zum Lesen zu finden!_ , dachte er gerade verärgert, als er plötzlich hinter sich ein ungewohntes Geräusch hörte. Blitzschnell drehte er sich um, doch er war allein. Er folgte mit den Augen dem Geräusch und sah, wie die Wand zu seiner Linken auf einmal eine kleine Holztür hervorbrachte. Neugierig ging er auf sie zu, öffnete sie vorsichtig einen Spalt und steckte seinen Kopf hinein. Ungläubig von dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, riss er die Augen auf.

Vor ihm befand sich ein gemütlicher, kleiner Raum mit einem prasselnden Kaminfeuer, einem grünen Ohrensessel und einer Stehlampe daneben. Es war ein Ort zum Lesen wie aus dem Bilderbuch.

Severus überlegte, ob dieser Raum eine Falle sein könnte, vielleicht so etwas wie eine Venusfliegenfalle mit einer Fata Morgana, die ihn verschlucken würde, sobald er sich hinsetzen würde – dieser Anblick war einfach zu traumhaft!

Doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er sich im fünften Stock befand und dass Umbridge die Lehrer angehalten hatte, die Schüler hier genau zu beobachten, da sie der Meinung war, dass sie sich hier irgendwo heimlich treffen würden. Außerdem hatte er schon so manch Interessantes über den fünften Stock gelesen.

Severus glaubte es nicht, als er eins und eins zusammenzählte: Er hatte den Raum der Wünsche gefunden!

Triumphierend lächelnd schloss er die Tür hinter sich, drehte den praktischerweise vorhandenen Schlüssel herum, ließ sich in den Seel fallen, klappte sein Buch wieder auf und seufzte einmal zufrieden. Endlich Ruhe.

Nach einer Weile kam ihm plötzlich ein Gedanke: Würde er Umbridge von diesem Ort erzählen?

 _Hmmm…_ _Nein_ , entschied er schnell und las vergnügt weiter.


	65. 4 März: Zehn Minuten Freunde(Herm,Pansy)

4\. März – Zehn Minuten Freunde

Hermine durchforstete die Abteilung für besondere Zaubertränke in der Bibliothek, auf der Suche nach einem bestimmten Buch über die Zubereitung eines schwierigen Schrumpftrankes, als sie plötzlich mit jemandem zusammenstieß.

„Oh, Verzeihung", sagte sie sofort und blickte erst dann zu der Person.

„Kein Problem", erwiderte Pansy Parkinson, anscheinend automatisch, bevor ihr auffiel, wer da eigentlich vor ihr stand.

Einen Augenblick standen die beiden Mädchen betreten voreinander, bis Hermines Blick auf das Buch glitt, das Pansy in der Hand trug.

„Hey!", rief sie aufgeregt. „Das ist genau das Buch, nach dem ich suche!"

„Oh, ja, es ist wirklich praktisch", erwiderte die Slytherin nicht unfreundlich. „Hier, du kannst es haben. Ich bin fertig damit und wollte es sowieso gerade ins Regal zurückstellen." Lächelnd reichte sie Hermine das Buch.

„Danke", strahlte diese, ganz überrascht von der plötzlichen Nettigkeit der anderen. „Und hat es dir für Snapes Aufsatz geholfen?"

„Ein wenig, denke ich", meinte Pansy und begann, ins Fachliche abzudriften.

Hermine stieg beherzt mit ein in die hochkomplexe Diskussion über die angeblich bessere Wirkung des Schrumpftrankes, wenn man Florfliegen statt Schneckenschleim hinzugab. Wer hätte gedacht, dass die Slytherin solch eine Ahnung von Zaubertränken hatte?

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum die Forschung der Meinung ist, das wäre klug", sagte Hermine gerade.

„Ich weiß!", ließ sich auch Pansy aus. „Und uns glaubt keiner, weil wir nur Schüler sind."

„Und dann auch noch Mädchen!"

Die beiden verfielen plötzlich in ein leises Lachen und grinsten sich danach an. Es war, als würden sie sich mit einer Freundin unterhalten…

Offensichtlich kam beiden gleichzeitig dieser Gedanke, denn ihr Lächeln verflog und eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich aus. Hier standen sich also die beste Freundin von Harry Potter und die beste Freundin seines Erzfeindes Draco Malfoy gegenüber. Gryffindor und Slytherin. Dumbledores Armee und das Inquisitionskommando…

„So", meinte Pansy nach einer Weile. „Ich, ähm, geh dann mal wieder."

„Ja, okay", erwiderte Hermine in demselben Tonfall. „Ähm, danke für das Buch."

„Ja, klar. Kapitel zehn ist interessant."

„Okay, danke nochmal."

„Ja…"

Und Pansy verschwand und ließ eine grübelnde Hermine zurück: Was wäre vielleicht geworden, wenn das Slytherinmädchen damals in Gryffindor einsortiert worden wäre oder sie selbst in Slytherin?


	66. 5 März: Das Hogwarts-ABC

5\. März – Das Hogwarts-ABC

A – Astronomie

B – Blutiger Baron

C – Cedric Diggory

D – Dumbledore

E – Eulerei

F – Fast Kopfloser Nick

G – Gryffindor

H – Hufflepuff

I – Irma Pince

J – James Potter

K – Kräuterkunde

L – Luna Lovegood

M – Muggelkunde

N – Neville Longbottom

O – Oliver Wood

P – Peeves

Q – Quidditch

R – Ravenclaw

S – Slytherin

T – Trimagisches Turnier

U – UTZ

V – Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste

W – Wahrsagen

X – Xenophilius

Y – Yule Ball

Z – Zaubertränke


	67. 6 März: Abitus-Zauber (Flitwick)

6\. März – Abitus-Zauber

„Als erstes würde ich gerne eure Aufsätze über den Abitus-Zauber einsammeln", sagte Professor Flitwick am Anfang der Stunde. Er ging von Reihe zu Reihe und ließ sich einen Aufsatz nach dem anderen geben, bis er plötzlich vor einem Schüler mit leeren Händen stand. „Und was ist mit Ihnen, Mr Weasley?"

Der Junge sah zu ihm auf, das schlechte Gewissen deutlich auf seinem Gesicht, und erwiderte: „Ich hab einen Aufsatz geschrieben. Ehrlich, Professor. Der war sogar zehn Zentimeter länger als von Ihnen erwartet."

„Er war sogar richtig gut", mischte sich nun auch Miss Granger ein, die ihren Freund wohl verteidigen wollte. „Ich hab drüber geschaut und keinen einzigen Fehler entdeckt."

„Und wo ist der Aufsatz nun?", fragte Flitwick und war schon gespannt auf die Ausrede der beiden.

„Weg", erwiderte Mr Weasley einfach.

„Weg?"

„Ja, ich hab ihn weggezaubert."

Der Professor sah ungläubig auf seinen Schüler.

„Es war meine Schuld", meinte wieder Miss Granger. „Ich habe Ron dazu angehalten, den Abitus-Zauber nocheinmal zu versuchen, da er es ja in der letzten Stunde nicht geschafft hat. Und er wollte eigentlich meinen Bleistift verschwinden lassen, aber dann ist meine Katze auf seinen Schoß gesprungen und Ron hat versehentlich seinen Aufsatz weggezaubert."

„Aber Sie wissen schon, dass die Dinge, die man mit dem Abitus-Zauber verschwinden lässt, nicht wirklich fort sind, sondern an irgendeiner anderen Stelle wieder auftauchen?", hakte Flitwick streng ein. Man konnte nicht vorsichtig genug sein mit den Ausreden der Schüler, warum sie ihre Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht hatten…

„Ja!", rief Mr Weasley sofort. „Und wir haben überall nach ihm gesucht, aber ihn nicht gefunden."

„Die ganze Nacht", ergänzte Miss Granger seufzend und Flitwick bemerkte ihre Augenringe.

Beide Schüler sahen ihren Professor so ernst und ehrlich an, dass dieser ihnen schließlich glaubte. „Nun gut", verkündete er schmunzelnd. „Falls Sie den Aufsatz jemals wiederfinden sollten, geben Sie ihn mir bitte."

„Ja, mach ich", erwiderte Mr Weasley erleichtert. „Sofort."

Professor Flitwick ging nun zum nächsten Tisch, aber nicht ohne die beiden noch eine Weile zu beobachten. Denn in all den Jahren als Lehrer hatte er gelernt, dass es nicht der Moment des Erzählens einer Ausrede ist, der die Schüler verrät, sondern der Moment danach, wenn sie davongekommen sind und sich sofort darüber austauschen müssen.

Mr Weasley und Miss Granger sahen zwar wirklich sehr erleichtert aus, aber als letztere ihrem besten Freund zulächelte und meinte: „Siehst du, die Wahrheit ist immer die beste Lösung", wusste Flitwick, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte.


	68. 7 März: Geisteralltag (FKNick)

7\. März – Geisteralltag

Die Sonne ging endlich auf und der Fastkopflose Nick beendete seinen Schlaf. Nun ja eigentlich eher sein dösendes-in-der-Ecke-Stehen, weil ihm langweilig war. In dieser Zeit hatte er über alles Mögliche nachgedacht, aber nichts so Wichtiges, als dass er es hätte behalten müssen. Es musste eben irgendein Zeitvertreib her, damit er nicht verrückt wurde…

Als erstes startete er nun seinen Rundgang durch das Schloss und die Ländereien. Hogwarts war sein Zuhause und zudem einer der schönsten Orte, an denen er je gewesen war. Er war stolz, der Hausgeist von Gryffindor zu sein, und er nahm seine Rolle auch sehr ernst.

Danach begrüßte er die Schüler beim Frühstück und unterhielt sich mit denen, die es wollten. Er half, wo er nur konnte, motivierte, tröstete und scherzte; mittlerweile hatte er viel Erfahrung gesammelt und konnte passende Ratschläge verteilen.

Während die Schüler im Unterricht saßen, ging er die anderen Geister besuchen, auch wenn ihm Peeves zu albern, der Blutige Baron zu fies und die Graue Dame zu kühl war. Nur der Fette Mönch konnte ziemlich unterhaltsam sein – wenn er nicht schon zu viel getrunken hatte…

Nach dem Mittagessen schaute er einmal bei den Hauselfen und bei Dumbledore vorbei – wenn dieser Zeit hatte – und unterhielt sich auch mit ihnen. Manchmal gaben sie ihm auch einen kleinen Auftrag (zum Beispiel Hagrid zu fragen, ob die Kürbisse für Halloween schon fertig waren) und er nahm dankend an, bettelte derweilen sogar um einen Botengang – alles, um dem schnöden Alltag zu entkommen und Hogwarts zu dienen. Er hatte sich voll und ganz der Schule und ihrer Bewohner verschrieben, und er wollte sein unendliches Dasein nutzen, um für sie da zu sein, wo immer es auch möglich sein würde, und das Leben auf dem Schloss für alle zu verbessern.

Wenn auch das Abendessen vorbei war, schwebte er in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen, doch er wusste, dass die Schüler nicht immer beaufsichtigt werden wollten, also blieb er nicht lange.

Schließlich machte er noch einen Abendspaziergang einmal um den Schwarzen See herum, las ein wenig in einem der Geistergeschichtsbücher von Professor Binns und verbarg sich in der Nacht in einem kleinen Besenschrank im dritten Stock, wo er dann in aller Ruhe wieder über Gott und die Welt nachdachte und sehnlichst auf den nächsten Tag wartete.

Manchmal vermisste er das Menschsein – essen, schlafen, echte Gegenstände in die Hand nehmen – und manchmal sehnte er sich auch nach seiner Zeit, nach dem 15. Jahrhundert, wo die Welt noch so vollkommen anders war als nun. Und so oft wünschte er sich, sein Kopf wäre ganz ab von seinen Schultern, damit er an der Jagd der Kopflosen teilnehmen könnte – denn was wäre das für ein neues Abenteuer! – aber es würde ja sowieso nichts werden…

Doch bei all den deprimierenden Gedanken, war der Fastkopflose Nick, sobald die Sonne wieder aufging, ganz in seinem Element, Schule und Bewohnern beizustehen, und diese Arbeit war für ihn eine große Ehre und eine noch größere Freude.


	69. 8 März: Was ist dir wichtig?

8\. März – Was ist dir wichtig?

Wir, ein kleines aber feines Reporterteam des Tagespropheten, haben in der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei eine kleine Umfrage gestartet mit der vielleicht nicht ganz so einfachen Frage: Was ist dir wichtig?

 _Harry Potter:_ Gerechtigkeit. Ganz eindeutig die Gerechtigkeit. Ich finde, es gibt nichts Schlimmeres im Leben, als wenn ungerechte Dinge nicht bestraft werden. Wer etwas Unrechtes tut, muss auch die Konsequenzen dafür tragen.

 _Hermine Granger:_ Vermutlich Bücher. Wie viel Wissen sich in ihnen finden lässt, beeindruckt mich jedes Mal aufs Neue. Aber auch meine Freunde sind mir wichtig.

 _Ronald Weasley:_ Hmm… Mal überlegen… Puuh, echt schwierige Frage. Ich sag jetzt mal, den Quidditchpokal gewinnen.

 _Draco Malfoy:_ Den Namen der Malfoys verantwortungsbewusst und standesgemäß zu führen. Und dass Potter von der Schule fliegt.

 _Luna Lovegood:_ Die Erhaltung der Knüpflinge. _[Wir wissen leider auch nicht, was sie damit meint.]_

 _Neville Longbottom:_ Dass ich gute Noten in meinen ZAGs hab, damit meine Oma mir nicht böse ist und meine Eltern stolz auf mich sein können…

 _Professor Severus Snape:_ Dass Sie mich sofort in Ruhe lassen! _[knallt uns die Tür vor der Nase zu]_

 _Professor Dolores Umbridge:_ Ordnung und Disziplin. Chrm, chrm.

Das waren doch ein paar spannende Eindrücke, nicht wahr? Und was ist Ihnen wichtig? Schicken Sie uns doch eine Eule mit all den Dingen, die Sie für wichtig in Ihrem Leben erachten. Die fünf besten Antworten werden im Tagespropheten gedruckt und erhalten ein signiertes Foto von Minister Fudge höchstpersönlich.

Wir sehen uns bestimmt bald wieder für eine neue Umfrage. Bis dahin, bleiben Sie gespannt.


	70. 9 März: Flügelbruch (Ron, Pig)

9\. März – Flügelbruch

Ron saß morgens an seinem Frühstück, aß (noch halb schlafend) seine Cornflakes vor sich hin und starrte ins Leere, als plötzlich ein greller Schrei ihn aus seinem Traumzustand riss. Schnell sah er sich um, bis er schließlich seine Eule Pigwidgeon entdeckte, die auf ihn zutrudelte und eine unsaubere Landung vor ihm auf dem Tisch hinlegte.

„Pig!", rief er erschrocken. „Was ist denn mit dir passiert?"

Die kleine Eule versuchte, sich aufzurappeln, doch es schien ihr schwer zu fallen. Immer noch gab sie klägliche Schreie von sich.

„Ich glaube, etwas stimmt mit seinem Flügel nicht", mischte sich Hermine nun besorgt ein.

Ron nahm seine Eule auf die Hand und betrachtete sie beunruhigt. Der Flügel hing wirklich ein wenig schief und ein paar Federn fehlten. „Ich bring ihn zu Hagrid", verkündete er dann verzweifelt, stand abrupt auf und rannte aus der Großen Halle, über den weiten Rasen und zur Hütte des Halbriesen.

„Hagrid!", rief er, stürmte herein, ohne anzuklopfen, und blieb dann keuchend vor dem Hüter der Schlüssel Hogwarts stehen. „Hagrid… Pig… Flügel… gebrochen", brachte er einzeln und schwer atmend hervor.

Hagrid hob abwehrend die Hände. „Nu mal erstmal langsam", versuchte er, Ron zu beruhigen. „Zeig mal her."

Ron gab Hagrid Pigwidgeon vorsichtig in seine geöffnete Hand – die winzige Eule wirkte ein wenig verloren in der gigantischen Hand des Halbriesen – und wartete gespannt auf Hagrids Urteil.

„Jep", meinte dieser, nachdem er sich den Vogel genau angesehen hatte und sogar vorsichtig Pigwidgeons Flügel berührt hatte (woraufhin dieser laut geschrien hatte und versucht hatte, Hagrid in den Finger zu hacken).

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Ron schon fast panisch. Wie damals um Krätze, so sorgte er sich auch jetzt um sein geliebtes Haustier, obwohl er immer vorgab, dass die Tiere ihm gleichgültig waren.

„Wir machen ihm nen Verband", erwiderte Hagrid ruhig. „Keine Sorge, das ist nicht der erste Vogel, den ich verarzte." Und mit geschickten Händen nahm er sich einen dünnen Zweig, den er so an den Flügel legte, dass jener diesen stabilisieren würde, und verband danach alles mit einer kleinen Leinentuchbinde. „So, fertig", meinte er schließlich und gab Ron seine Eule wieder.

Pigwidgeon, der während der Behandlung viel Lärm gemacht hatte, saß nun ganz ruhig und wirkte entspannt.

„Die nächsten Wochen musst du ihn füttern", meinte Hagrid. „Dann können wir irgendwann den Verband abnehmen und er kann wieder so toll fliegen wie vorher."

„Das mach ich", rief Ron sofort entschlossen und strich der kleinen Eule vorsichtig über den weichen Kopf. „Danke, Hagrid", lächelte er dann erleichtert.

„Keine Ursache. Ich bin ja schließlich der Professor für Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe. Zumindest noch…"

Ron wusste daraufhin nichts Aufmunterndes zu sagen, daher schwieg er lieber.


	71. 10 März: Überraschung,,,(Lupin)

10\. März – Überraschungsbesuch

Remus Lupin befand sich in seinem kleinen Apartment in London, genauer gesagt in der Küche, sah aus dem Fenster über die verregnete Stadt und wusch sein Mittagsgeschirr ab.

Heute war sein Geburtstag, doch niemand wusste etwas davon. Niemand außer seinen alten Freunden natürlich, aber James war tot, Peter bei Voldemort und Sirius durfte das Haus nicht verlassen. Und Dumbledore natürlich, der so gut wie alles wusste, doch dieser hatte ihm heute eine Eule mit einer Geburtstagskarte geschickt, sodass Lupin keinerlei Besuch mehr zu erwarten hatte. Und ihm war es auch recht so. Er hatte sich für heute ein neues Buch gekauft und setzte sich nach dem Abwasch in seinen Sessel, um einfach einen Nachmittag ohne Aufgaben für den Orden oder andere Sorgen zu genießen.

Er hatte noch nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde gelesen, als es an seiner Haustür klingelte. Verwundert legte er sein Buch zur Seite, ging in den Flur und öffnete die Tür. Vollkommen erstaunt riss er die Augen auf, denn es war Tonks.

„Hallo!", rief sie strahlend. Ihre heute dunkelblauen, schulterlangen Haare trieften vom Regenwasser (doch das schien sie nicht zu stören) und in ihrer Hand hielt sie eine tellergroße Schachtel. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!" Sie stürmte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn kurz, wobei ihre nassen Haare an seinem Hals kitzelten. „Oh, Verzeihung", sagte sie erschrocken, als sie seinen vor plötzlicher Kälte verzerrten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Nicht so schlimm", murmelte er nur und wischte sich die Wassertropfen vom Hals. Er war eher erschrocken von ihrer plötzlichen Nähe gewesen. „Aber sag mal, was machst du hier?", fragte er schließlich.

„Na, dir zum Geburtstag gratulieren natürlich", grinste sie. „Ich hab dir sogar einen Kuchen gebacken." Sie deutete auf die Schachtel in ihrer Hand. „Darf ich reinkommen?"

„Ach so, ja klar." Lupin sprang zur Seite und ließ Tonks eintreten, um ihr dann aus ihrer Jacke zu helfen, seinen Zauberstab zu nehmen und einen Trockenzauber über seinen Gast zu sprechen – zum einen, damit sie keine Wasserflecken in seiner Wohnung hinterlassen würde, zum anderen auch, weil er nicht wollte, dass sie sich unwohl fühlte, denn er mochte Tonks recht gerne. „Magst du einen Tee?"

„Klaro", erwiderte sie und setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer.

Die Zeit, die Lupin zum Teebrauen benötigte, gab ihm die Gelegenheit, über seinen plötzlichen Besuch nachzudenken. Er war nicht böse darüber, dass Tonks gekommen war, er wunderte sich nur darüber. Warum sollte sie ihn an seinem Geburtstag besuchen wollen? Sie hatte doch sicherlich Besseres zu tun. Und wie hatte sie überhaupt davon erfahren?

Da steckte sein Gast auf einmal den Kopf zur Küchentür herein und schlug lächelnd vor: „Wenn du mir Teller und Besteck gibst, kann ich schon mal aufdecken."

Er gab ihr zwei Teller und Kuchengabeln.

Sie sah ihn verwundert an. „Kommt sonst niemand?"

„Nein, ich denke nicht", antwortete er ohne Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme; er hatte sich damit abgefunden.

„Ach so", erwiderte sie und musste seltsamerweise ein Grinsen unterdrücken, als sie die Küche wieder verließ.

„Sag mal, woher wusstest du eigentlich, dass heute mein Geburtstag ist?", fragte Lupin fünf Minuten später, als er Tonks am flachen Wohnzimmertisch gegenübersaß, zwei Tassen Tee und zwei Stücke Kuchen zwischen ihnen.

„Ich hab Sirius gefragt", meinte sie, als sei es das Normalste auf der Welt. „Er lässt übrigens grüßen und wünschst dir auch alles Gute."

Lupin nickte als Dank. „Und warum bist _du_ hier?", hakte er nach. Es klang nicht unfreundlich, sondern einfach nur neugierig.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum denn nicht? So was machen Freunde doch, oder?" Sie sah ihn angespannt an.

 _Waren sie Freunde?_ Die Frage hing einen Moment unbeantwortet im Raum.

„Ja, das stimmt", befreite Lupin sie endlich schmunzelnd von ihrer Furcht.

„Oder störe ich dich gerade?", wollte sie nun erschrocken wissen.

Lupins Blick huschte kurz zu seinem Buch, bevor er ehrlich erwiderte: „Nein. Ich freue mich, dass du da bist."

Daraufhin schenkte sie ihm das strahlendes und bezauberndste Lächeln, dass er je gesehen hatte. „Gut, dann lass uns essen", meinte sie nun fröhlich und nahm sich ihren Kuchenteller.

Lupin schluckte. „Ja…"

Den Rest des Nachmittags unterhielten sie sich in entspannter Atmosphäre über dieses und jenes und während dieser ganzen Zeit beobachtete Lupin Tonks sehr genau und stellte schließlich erstaunt fest, wie er sie langsam aber sicher mit ganz anderen Augen sah…


	72. 11 März: Fernbeziehung (Pince)

11\. März – Fernbeziehung

Die Bibliothek war die meiste Zeit des Tages geöffnet und in ihrer gesamten Öffnungszeit war Madame Pince anwesend. Mit Hingabe und Liebe kümmerte sie sich um die vielen Bücher und sie vermutete in jedem Schüler einen Vandalen, der nur hierherkam, um Bücher zu klauen oder zu schänden – mit Dreck, Essen oder Tinte!

Sie selbst aß an ihrem Tisch beim Eingangstresen – die Haushelfen brachten ihr das Essen vorbei und sie war den kleinen Wesen sehr dankbar dafür. Sie wollte nicht mittags die Bibliothek schließen müssen und lernwillige Schüler herauswerfen, nur damit sie selbst in der Großen Halle essen konnte. Und die Bibliothek einfach währenddessen offen zu lassen, könnte sie nicht ertragen – sie konnte doch nicht ihre armen Bücher im Stich lassen!

„Madame Pince?", wurde sie plötzlich in ihrer ruhigen Mittagspause gestört. Sie sah sich um und entdeckte Miss Granger.

„Ja?", erwiderte sie freundlich.

„Ich finde das eine Buch nicht, das ich suche", begann Miss Granger eifrig, als ihr plötzlich der Teller vor der Bibliothekarin auffiel. „Oh, ich wollte Sie nicht beim Essen stören", sagte sie daher schnell.

„Nein, nein, kein Problem", gab Madame Pince noch schneller zurück, legte ihre Gabel auf den Teller und stand auf. Dieses Mädchen war eine Freude für jeden Bibliothekar, so oft wie sie hier war; da konnte man auch schon einmal sein Mittagessen unterbrechen. „Um welches Buch handelt es sich denn?"

Miss Grangers Gesicht hellte sich auf, sie nannte den Buchtitel und Madame Pince begleitete sie zum richtigen Regal.

„Hier", sagte sie, als sie angekommen waren, griff halb blind in das Regal, holte das richtige Buch heraus und gab es der Schülerin.

„Ja, das ist es!", rief diese erfreut. „Vielen, lieben Dank."

„Keine Ursache." Als Madame Pince zurück zu ihrem Tisch ging, hatte sie ein Strahlen im Gesicht – sie liebte ihren Beruf einfach.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Madame Pince", quiekte plötzlich eine hohe Stimme hinter ihr.

„Ja?", drehte sie sich um.

Eine Hauselfe stand ihr gegenüber und reichte ihr nun einen Brief. „Für Sie, Ma'am."

„Oh, Dankeschön." Sie nahm den Brief entgegen, schaute auf den Umschlag – und erkannte die Schrift sofort. Halb erschrocken, halb aufgeregt hastete sie zu ihrem Tisch und setzte sich eilends. Schnell riss sie den Umschlag auf, holte den Brief heraus, entfaltete ihn und las ihn mit fliegenden Augen.

 _Meine liebste Irma,_

 _Moskau ist kälter als gedacht, aber die Menschen hier sind freundlich zu mir und das Botschaftsgebäude stilvoll eingerichtet. Gestern hatte ich mein erstes Gespräch mit dem Zaubereiminister Russlands. Ich würde dir gerne davon berichten, aber ich stehe ja unter Schweigepflicht._

 _Ansonsten gibt es nicht viel Weiteres, Spannendes zu berichten – außer dass ich dich natürlich sehr, sehr vermisse. Aber keine Sorge, im Mai habe ich eine Woche frei und dann werde ich dich in Hogwarts besuchen, wenn ich darf._

 _Schreib mir bitte bald zurück – wie geht es denn zum Beispiel deinen Büchern? Wenn du möchtest, kann ich dir ein Buch für eure Sammlung schicken, das ich in einem Buchladen für Antiquitäten gefunden habe und das Hogwarts aus russischer Sicht beschreibt. Wäre das nicht interessant?_

 _Bis dahin sage ich „Bis bald" und „Ich liebe dich – von ganzem Herzen."_

 _Dein Jonathan_

 _PS: Weißt du, dass wir uns in zwei Wochen schon über sechs Jahre lang kennen? Wie die Zeit doch vergeht. Aber mit dir war es immer eine sehr schöne Zeit, mein Licht._

Madame Pince las den Brief noch viele weitere Male, während sie gleichzeitig lachte und weinte. _Jonathan_ , seufzte sie verliebt.


	73. 12 März: Verteidigung gegen,,,(Umbridge)

12\. März – Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste

„Ich bitte um Ruhe."

Die Stimme Professor Umbridges, die jedem Schüler einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte, ließ die Klasse sofort verstimmen.

„Unser heutiges Thema", verkündete Umbridge eklig süß und hoch, während sie zum Pult schritt und mit ihrem Zauberstab die Überschrift an die Tafel schrieb, „lautet: _Wie man seinen Zauberstab richtig hält_."

Die Zweitklässler aller vier Häuser rissen die Augen verwundert auf. Dann sahen sie einander fragend an, bevor einer nach dem anderen langsam seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche holte, denn eigentlich waren Zauberstäbe in diesem Unterricht verboten.

„Was tun Sie denn da?", fragte Umbridge irritiert und ihre Stimme wurde noch höher. „Zauberstäbe weg. Die brauchen Sie nicht."

Jetzt waren die Schüler noch verwirrter und ein Mädchen aus Hufflepuff sprach aus, was wohl alle dachten: „Aber wie sollen wir denn üben, wie man den Zauberstab richtig hält, wenn wir ihn nicht benutzen dürfen?"

„Dazu, Miss Grey, schlagen Sie einfach Ihr Buch auf Seite 65 auf", erwiderte Umbridge, ohne die Miene zu verziehen.

Die Schüler folgten der Aufforderung widerwillig.

„Lesen Sie sich den Text mindestens fünf Mal durch und schreiben Sie ihn danach mindestens drei Mal ordentlich ab", meinte Umbridge nun. „Wer ihn öfter abschreibt, bekommt Extrapunkte für sein Haus."

Immer noch ein wenig verwundert über diese Praktik des richtigen Zauberstabhaltenlernens fingen sie an, den Text zu lesen.

„Ähm, entschuldigen Sie, Professor Umbridge", meldete sich nach einer Weile ein Schüler aus Ravenclaw.

„Ja, Mr Simmons."

„Hier steht: _Nehmen Sie den Zauberstab in Ihre rechte Hand_. Ich bin aber Linkshänder. Soll ich ihn dann einfach in die linke Hand nehmen?"

Umbridge blinzelte ein paar Mal verdutzt, bevor sie die Klasse fragte, wer noch Linkshänder sei.

Drei weitere Schüler und eine Schülerin meldeten sich zaghaft.

Umbridge schüttelte enttäuscht mit dem Kopf. „Ich rate Ihnen, sich dringend an die rechte Hand zu gewöhnen, denn in der linken steckt das Böse. Fast alle Schwarzmagier in der Geschichte des Bösen waren Linkshänder, wussten Sie das?"

Ein paar schüttelten erschrocken mit dem Kopf, andere runzelten äußerst irritiert die Stirn und Miss Grey sprach wieder aus, was sie dachte: „Aber der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, ist doch Rechtshänder, oder? Das hat uns Professor Binns mal gesagt."

In der Klasse war es mucksmäuschenstill. Normalerweise widersprach niemand Umbridge.

„Ja, vielleicht", erwiderte diese zuckersüß. „Aber er ist nicht mehr."

„Aber-", begann Miss Grey, wurde jedoch sofort unterbrochen.

„15 Punkte Abzug von Hufflepuff, und Nachsitzen, falls Sie weiter versuchen sollten, Lügen zu verbreiten", rief Umbridge schrill.

Miss Grey schluckte erschrocken und schwieg lieber.

„Und nun", verkündete Umbridge wieder lächelnd, als sei nichts gewesen, „lesen Sie, schreiben Sie ab und lernen Sie dabei."


	74. 13 März: Habt Spaß (Lucius)

13\. März – Habt Spaß

Es war dunkelste Nacht, der Mond war von dicken Wolken verhangen, und zehn in schwarz gekleidete Gestalten huschten zu einem einfachen Einfamilienhaus.

„Pscht!", zischte einer von ihnen, als ein anderer über einen Wassereimer im Garten stolperte.

„Sorry", flüsterte dieser zurück.

„Legt die Lärmschutzzauber über das Haus", befahl der Anführer dieser kleinen Gruppe von Todessern, und die anderen zückten ihre Zauberstäbe und führten den Befehl aus. „Gut – jetzt können wir rein."

Und mit lautem Gebrüll traten sie die Haustür ein, hörten spitze Schreie aus dem Wohnzimmer, zerschmetterten auf ihrem Weg dorthin alles, was ihnen in die Quere kam, und standen schließlich einer dreiköpfigen Familie gegenüber, die sich ängstlich aneinanderklammerte.

„Papa, wer sind die?", fragte das kleine Mädchen ängstlich.

„Wir", verkündete der Anführer voller Inbrunst, „sind die Rächer des Dunklen Lords, hier, um das Unreine vom Reinen zu trennen." Dann wandte er sich an die anderen. „Habt Spaß."

Dieser Befehl war das Startsignal und die Todesser durften nun alles mit dieser Familie anstellen, was sie wollten – denn es waren Muggel und die brauchte man nun wirklich nicht. Der Cruciatus-Fluch und andere grausame Flüche und Sprüche wurden auf die drei Menschen gerichtet, zu grausam, als dass sie näher beschrieben werden sollten.

Schließlich lagen die drei mehr oder weniger bewusstlos am Boden, blutend und sterbend, als der Anführer der Todesser sich vor sie hinstellte und ein gebieterisches _Avada Kedavra_ auf sie abfeuerte. „So, das war's", meinte er danach, als habe er gerade nur den Müll runtergebracht. „Jetzt nur noch das Dunkle Mal und dann gehen wir."

Sie traten aus dem Haus, der Anführer beschwor den grünen Totenkopf mit der Schlange am Himmel, die anderen lösten wieder die Lärmschutzzauber vom Haus und disapparierten danach.

Zum Schluss blieben nur noch der Anführer und ein weiterer Todesser übrig.

„Gut gemacht, Lucius", sagte der Todesser freundschaftlich.

„Danke, Rowle", erwiderte der Anführer in demselben Ton und die beiden verschwanden ebenfalls.


	75. 14 März: Ein Bowltruckle (Colin)

14\. März – Ein Bowltruckle

Colin Creevey hatte eine Freistunde. Seine Hausaufgaben hatte er entweder schon gestern Abend gemacht oder würde den Rest an diesem Abend beenden. Jetzt wollte er erst einmal das strahlende Sonnenlicht ausnutzen, um ein paar Fotos am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes zu machen. Er hatte mittlerweile fast jeden Ort in und um Hogwarts aus allen erdenklichen Winkeln fotografiert, daher schlich er sich nun immer näher an den Verbotenen Wald heran, um nach neuen, spannenden Objekten (und vielleicht sogar Subjekten) Ausschau halten zu können.

Er setzte sich ins Gras und wartete, während er sich aufmerksam umsah. Er fotografierte einen Schmetterling, eine rote Blume und eine besonders geformte Wolke (sie sah aus wie eine Katze), als er plötzlich bemerkte, wie ein Zweig im Gras sich bewegte. Er blinzelte kurz, bevor er nocheinmal genauer hinschaute: Ja, tatsächlich, der Zweig bewegte sich. Das, so konnte Colin leicht schlussfolgern, hieß, dass dies gar kein Zweig sein konnte.

Er wartete vollkommen regungslos sitzend, bis das vermeintliche Holz in seine Nähe kam, wo er schließlich entdeckte, dass es sich um einen Bowltruckle handelte. Voller Ehrfurcht starrte er auf das Wesen – er hatte noch nie einen in echt gesehen. So langsam wie nur möglich hob er seine Kamera, während er sich ein Lachen verkneifen musste, da sein Bruder Dennis die Bowltruckle mal laut kichernd als die „freundlichen Kinder des Waldes" bezeichnet hatte... Nach müde kommt doof, wie ihre Mutter immer sagte.

Colin schaffte es, seine Kamera genügend anzuheben, sodass der Bowltruckle auf dem Bild zu sehen sein würde und drückte schnell auf den Auslöser.

Das hölzerne Wesen wurde davon leider aufgeschreckt und raste zurück in den Wald, aber Colin war zufrieden mit sich – er hatte sein Foto.


	76. 15 März: Ordenstreffen (Tonks)

15\. März – Ordenstreffen

Tonks war extra ein wenig früher zum Treffen erschienen, damit sie, falls Remus ebenfalls ein wenig früher da sein würde, keine Minute mit ihm verlieren würde. Sie sah ihn einfach viel zu selten.

Aber er kam nicht zu früh – er kam nicht einmal pünktlich, und langsam begann Tonks sich Sorgen zu machen, ob er heute überhaupt kommen würde. Vielleicht hatte er ja einen Extraauftrag von Dumbledore erhalten oder er war krank oder Todesser hatten ihn erwischt oder, oder, oder. Immer mehr verstrickte sie sich in Horrorszenarien, die erst dadurch beruhigt werden konnten, als Dumbledore das Treffen eröffnete und meinte: „Remus kommt auch gleich noch."

Tonks seufzte erleichtert auf und hoffte, dass es niemand bemerkt hatte.

Remus kam schließlich wirklich irgendwann und als er die Küche betrat, konnte sie ein aufgeregtes Strahlen auf ihrem Gesicht nicht vermeiden – sie freute sich einfach viel zu sehr, ihn wiederzusehen. Anders als sonst, wo er sie gar nicht zu bemerken schien, suchte sei Blick sie und er erwiderte ihr Lächeln leise und zwinkerte ihr kurz mit beiden Augen zu, bevor er sich auf seinen Platz am Tisch ihr schräg gegenüber setzte.

Das Treffen war so rege und laut wie immer. Dumbledore berichtete von den neusten Informationen, die er meistens Dank Severus rechtzeitig erhalten hatte, und gemeinsam überlegten sich sie alle neue Strategien im Kampf gegen Voldemort.

Tonks war heute nicht ganz so konzentriert bei der Sache wie sonst, denn immer mal wieder bemerkte sie, dass Remus sie ansah. Jedes Mal, wenn sie dann zu ihm schaute, blickte er zwar schnell weg, aber sie konnte die Bewegung seines Kopfes eindeutig ausmachen, sodass sie wusste, dass er sie soeben angestarrt hatte! Und diese Tatsache ließ ihr Herz schneller klopfen und ihre Gedanken verfingen sich in Tagträumen von ihr und ihrem geliebten Remus…


	77. 16 März: Katzenfreunde (Krummbein)

16\. März – Katzenfreunde

Es war abends und Krummbein schlich wie auch sonst durch das riesige Schloss namens Hogwarts. Er kannte sein Revier und er mochte es, doch am meisten liebte er es, mit anderen Katzen draußen auf die Jagd zu gehen. Gerade war er auf dem Weg zu einer ganz besonderen Freundin von ihm, mit der es am meisten Spaß machte, weil sie so wunderbar intelligent war – anders als die meisten anderen Katzen. Er als Halb-Kniesel fiel natürlich in eine ganz andere Kategorie.

Er lief und lief, bis er vor ihrer Tür angekommen war, kratzte dann gegen das Holz und miaute laut, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis die Tür geöffnet wurde und Minerva McGonagall heraustrat. Sie suchte kurz auf ihrer Augenhöhe nach dem Gast, bevor sie zu Boden blickte und Krummbein entdeckte.

„Miau?", machte dieser, um sie zu fragen, ob sie zusammen auf die Jagd gehen wollten.

Minerva seufzte und meinte: „Ich kann doch nicht andauernd mit dir umherlaufen."

Krummbein legte den Kopf schief „Miau?" _Warum denn nicht?_

„Ich muss Aufsätze korrigieren."

Der Kater schnaubte verächtlich und setzte dann sein überzeugendstes Gesicht auf. „Miau." _Komm schon._

Minerva blickte unentschlossen zwischen Krummbein und ihrem Schreibtisch hin und her, innerlich kämpfend zwischen ihrem Verantwortungsgefühl und der Aussicht auf ein wenig Freude und Freiheit. „Ach, was soll's", gab sie schließlich nach, schloss die Tür hinter sich und verwandelte sich auf dem Flur in ihre Katzengestalt.

„Schön, dass du dabei bist", begrüßte Krummbein sie. Nun, da sie beide Katzen waren, konnten sie sich ganz normal unterhalten.

„Wer zuerst beim Schwarzen See ist!", rief Minerva dann und rannte los.

Krummbein blickte ihr einen Moment verwundert nach, bevor er hinterhersprintete. Diese Katze war wirklich etwas ganz Besonderes.


	78. 17 März: In der Bibliothek (Hermine)

17\. März – In der Bibliothek

Hermine betrat an diesem Tag zum unendlichsten Mal die Bibliothek. Sie bewunderte wie jedes Mal die dunkelhölzerne Eingangstür mit den filigranen Schnitzereien, schritt hindurch und atmete einmal tief den Geruch der alten Bücher ein, der den Raum durchströmte. Ehrfürchtig lief sie die vielen Regale entlang, bis sie in einen Gang abbog und in einer Abteilung nach einem Buch zum Schmökern suchte. Vorsichtig nahm sie eines heraus, blätterte zur ersten Seite, las sie und entschied dann, ob sie in dem Werk weiterlesen wollte oder nicht. Wenn nicht, stellte sie es behutsam zurück, wenn doch, suchte sie sich einen schönen Platz am Fenster, strich sanft über den Einband des Buches und begann zu lesen, bis es Essen gab oder die Bibliothek geschlossen wurde.

Normalerweise war es wunderbar still in der Bibliothek – nur heute nicht, denn Seamus Finnigan hatte beschlossen, den irischen Nationalfeiertag den ganzen Tag lang lauthals zu feiern, und so kam er des Öfteren in den Büchersaal gelaufen, eine Irlandflagge schwenkend und „Saint Patrick's Day!" brüllend, womit er Madame Pince jedes Mal zur Weisglut brachte und Hermine aus ihrer Lesekonzentration.


	79. 18 März: In der Dämmerung (Ginny)

18\. März – In der Dämmerung

Ginny wurde am Nachmittag langweilig – alle ihre Hausaufgaben hatte sie schon erledigt, ihre Freunde waren anderweitig beschäftigt und zum Lernen hatte sie nicht mehr die nötige Konzentration. Daher beschloss sie, einen Spaziergang zum Großen See zu machen. Sie schlenderte gemütlich an dessen Ufer entlang, setzte sich zwischendurch auf eine Parkbank und genoss die Aussicht, und ließ flache Steine über die Oberfläche hüpfen. Außer ihr waren nicht besonders viele Schüler draußen, da es ziemlich windig war und nach Regen aussah.

Zum Abend hin machte sie sich auf den Rückweg, denn nicht nur wurde es langsam aber sicher immer dunkler, sondern bald würde das Abendessen beginnen und sie hatte einen riesigen Hunger von der ganzen frischen Luft. Doch noch hatte sie ein wenig Zeit, also machte sie einen Schlenker am Rand des Verbotenen Walds vorbei; vielleicht traf sie ja Hagrid? Sie war vielleicht zehn Meter vom Wald entfernt, aber das war schließlich erlaubt, denn sie war ja nicht _im_ Wald. Trotzdem beäugte sie ihn misstrauisch. Zwischen seinen Bäumen wurde es schnell sehr finster, je weiter man hineinschaute, und manchmal ließ sie ein Knacken oder der Schrei eines Tieres aufschrecken. Aber Ginny wollte sich (und vor allem Harry) beweisen, dass sie Gryffindor genug war, an diesem Wald in der Dämmerung entlanggehen zu können!

Den Zauberstab fest in der Hand ging sie weiter, immer schräg auf den Wald schielend, sodass sie fürchterlich erschrak, als plötzlich eine Person unmittelbar vor ihr stand.

„Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, ob Sie mich überhaupt noch bemerken würden", schnarrte Snape, „oder ob Sie einfach gegen mich laufen würden als wäre ich durchsichtig."

Ginnys Herz raste immer noch vor Schreck.

„Was machen Sie hier?", wollte er dann wissen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Spazierengehen", antwortete sie.

„So dicht am Wald?"

„Ist doch nicht verboten, oder?", erwiderte sie angriffslustig – ihr Schreck wandelte sich langsam in Wut um, weil sie mittlerweile registrierte hatte, dass er sie absichtlich erschreckt hatte.

„Nein, das nicht", gab er zu und grinste bösartig. „Aber es ist eindeutig, dass Sie Angst hier haben."

„Hab ich gar nicht!"

„Doch", erwiderte er amüsiert. „Ich beobachte Sie schon eine Weile."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich irritiert. „Warum denn das?"

„Deswegen", meinte er bedeutend, hob seinen Zauberstab und schleuderte einen Zauber auf etwas hinter ihr.

Schnell wirbelte sie sich herum und konnte gerade noch ein hundegroßes, extrem haariges Viech mit vielen Beinen in den Wald krabbeln sehen. Sie stieß einen angeekelten und gleichzeitig schockierten Laut von sich und sah Snape vollkommen entgeistert an.

„Diese Acromantula verfolgte Sie schon eine ganze Weile", verkündete er ernst.

„Und da lassen Sie mich hier einfach weiterlaufen!", rief sie panisch.

Er sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augen an. „Ich war doch da."

Ginny nickte ein paar Mal und schaute immer wieder zum Wald. „Danke", meinte sie schließlich und klang dabei, als würde sie gleich in Ohnmacht fallen.

„Gehen wir ins Schloss", kommandierte Snape deshalb und fasste sie leicht am Oberarm, damit sie sich bewegte.

Als Ginny lethargisch neben ihm herlief, ließ er sie wieder los.

„Also, Miss Weasley", sagte er schließlich und versuchte, freundlich zu klingen. „Warum gehen Sie so dicht am Wald entlang?"

„Ich wollte beweisen, dass ich mutig bin", gab sie leise zu und senkte den Kopf.

Er schüttelte angewidert mit dem Kopf. „Typisch Gryffindor… Mut bedeutet nicht, sich absichtlich und vollkommen unnötig in Gefahr zu begeben."

„Ja", hauchte sie.

„Keine Sorge, Miss Weasley", meinte Snape dann und klang äußerst verbittert. „Sie werden schon bald ihre Chance bekommen, mutig zu sein."

Ginny sah erschrocken zu ihm, doch er blickte nur mit hartem Gesichtsausdruck nach vorne, und sie verstand, dass er den Kampf gegen Voldemort meinte…


	80. 19 März: Sonne (Harry)

19\. März – Sonne

„Ich geh schon mal", meinte Harry mittags beim Essen, als er schon fertig war.

„Okay", nuschelte Ron mit vollem Mund und Hermine nickte nur, da sie die Nase in einem dicken, alten Buch vergraben hatte – so wie immer eigentlich.

Harry verließ die Große Halle, ging durch die Eingangshalle und hinaus auf den Innenhof. Er freute sich schon den ganzen Tag, dass die Sonne schien, und diese wollte er nun gerne ausnutzen. Daher suchte er sich einen geeigneten Platz auf einer niedrigen Mauer, streckte der warmen Sonne sein Gesicht entgegen und schloss die Augen.

Für einen Moment stellte er sich vor, ein ganz normaler Junge zu sein. Kein Zauberer, aber dafür mit Eltern und Matheproblemen, der jetzt eigentlich seine Hausaufgaben machen müsste, aber keine Lust dazu hat. Gleich würden ein paar Freunde vorbeikommen und sie würden ihr Viertel unsicher machen. Er stellte sich vor, dass er im Garten seines Elternhauses auf einer grünen Wiese liegen würde, die Sonne wärmte ihn, und seine Mutter würde bald rufen: „Harry, Schatz, ich hab Limonade gemacht." Harry würde aufstehen, zum Küchenfenster gehen und ein Glas trinken. Seine Mutter und sein Vater stünden in der Küche und alle würden lächeln.

Harry lächelte in der Realität, als er sie für einen Moment vergaß.

Doch plötzlich war die Sonne verschwunden und es wurde schlagartig kälter. Er öffnete die Augen und sah dunkle Regenwolken.

Niedergeschlagen seufzend stand er auf und ging wieder hinein, während ihm schon die ersten Tropfen auf den Kopf fielen.

Die Realität – wer brauchte die schon…


	81. 20 März: Eine Mütze (Dobby)

20\. März – Eine Mütze

Dobby saß nach dem Abendbrot auf einem Stuhl am Feuer in der Küche und strickte an einer ganz besonderen Mütze. Sie war rot mit weißen Streifen. Er hatte schon oft eine ähnliche Mütze gestrickt, doch nie war sie perfekt gewesen und er hatte sie verworfen.

Schließlich hatte er die letzte Masche gestrickt und vernähte den Faden. Er betrachtete die Mütze ganz genau – und war endlich zufrieden. Strahlend stand er auf und apparierte in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Dobby?", fragte Harry verwundert, als er ihn entdeckte. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Dobby ist auf der Suche nach Miss Granger", erwiderte der Elf und blickte sich suchend um.

„Die ist vermutlich noch in der Bibliothek", meinte Harry.

Und Dobby apparierte schnell dorthin – wie praktisch für ihn, dass er dies als Elf konnte; es hätte ewig gedauert, alles zu Fuß erreichen zu müssen.

In der Bücherei machte er sich auf die Suche nach dem Mädchen mit den buschigen Haaren und fand sie schon bald an einem Ecktisch lesend. „Hallo", grüßte er sie freundlich, als er vor sie stand.

Sie erschrak kurz, lächelte ihn dann aber fröhlich an. „Hallo, Dobby."

„Dobby hat etwas für Miss Granger gestrickt", verkündete er dann stolz und hielt ihr die Mütze entgegen.

„Für mich?", machte Hermine gerührt.

Der Elf nickte. „Als Dankeschön, weil Miss Granger Dobby das Stricken beigebracht hat."

Hermine setzte die Mütze auf, die ihr zwar ein wenig zu klein war, aber gerade noch passte. „Vielen, lieben Dank!", rief sie erfreut.

Dobby grinste nur glücklich.


	82. 21 März: Der Katzenohrring (Umbridge)

21\. März – Der Katzenohrring

Umbridge betrat am Nachmittag ihr Büro, setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und konnte endliche einen Augenblick Ruhe genießen. Wieder war ein erfolgreicher Unterrichtstag beendet und die Schüler hatten hoffentlich etwas gelernt – wehe, wenn nicht! Sie hasste ihren aktuellen Beruf sowieso schon, da gäbe es doch nichts Frustrierenderes, als wenn sie sich die ganze Mühe umsonst machen würde.

Ihre Katzen in den Bildern an den Wänden miauten fröhlich, dass sie wieder da war.

Umbridge machte sich einen Tee mit viel Zucker, trank einen Schluck und seufzte zufrieden.

„Miau?", meldete sich eine der Katzen – ihre liebste Katze.

„Was gibt es denn, Proditio?"

Die weiße Katze auf dem Bild drehte sich einmal im Kreis und verschwand dann in einer Katzenklappe im Hintergrund des Bildes. Nur ein paar Sekunden später maunzte sie wieder – dieses Mal aber sehr viel dichter.

Umbridge fasste sich ans Ohr. Sie trug dort einen ganz besonderen Ohrring, denn auf ihm befand sich ein winziges Bild eben jener weißen Katze. „Du passt immer auf mein Büro auf, nicht wahr?", meinte Umbridge liebevoll. Denn wann immer jemand hier eindrang, würde Proditio zu ihr kommen und ihr sofort Bescheid geben.

„Miau", schnurrte die Katze glücklich.


	83. 22 März: Astronomie (Luna)

22\. März – Astronomie

Es war dunkel, als Luna die Treppen zum Astronomieturm hinaufstieg, aber das musste es ja auch sein.

„Wir haben Glück, dass wir uns in Schottland befinden", hatte Professor Sinistra einmal gesagt. „Hier in der Umgebung gibt es so wenig elektrisches oder Kerzenlicht, dass man die Sterne viel besser sehen kann als zum Beispiel in London. In einer Stadt sieht man nur halb so viel."

Luna hatte schon viel durch ihr Teleskop beobachten können (Supernovae, Jupiter und seine Monde, unseren eigenen Mond, die Milchstraße und sogar einen Satelliten, den sie zuerst für ein Ufo gehalten hatte) und vieles davon fein säuberlich abgezeichnet. Mittlerweile waren ihr die Umlaufbahnen der Planeten und die verschiedenen Sternenkonstellationen bekannt, und sie konnte sie nun verwenden, um etwas über die Zukunft auszusagen. Außerdem hatte Firenze ihr ein, zwei Hinweise gegeben.

„Miss Lovegood, Sie sind zu spät", meinte Professor Sinistra streng, als Luna die Spitze des Turmes erreicht hatte und zum Rest der Klasse stieß, die schon durch ihre Teleskope schauten.

„Entschuldigen Sie", erwiderte Luna ruhig. „Ich hab geträumt…"

Professor Sinistra seufzte. „Na schön, dann fangen Sie jetzt schnell an und konzentrieren Sie sich. Heute sollen Sie Ihr persönliches Sternzeichen betrachten, wenn sie es sehen können, und abzeichnen."

Luna nickte, suchte sich einen geeigneten Platz, stellte ihr Teleskop auf, suchte nach ihrem Sternzeichen, dem Wassermann, und fand es in der Nähe des Horizonts. Glücklich vor sich hinsummend begann sie, die kleinen Sterne abzuzeichnen und miteinander zu verbinden, sodass ein Wassermann am Ende auf ihrem Papier zu sehen war. Ein recht schöner noch dazu, wie sie fand.


	84. 23 März: Im Krankenflügel (Poppy)

23\. März – Im Krankenflügel

Poppy Pomfrey war gerade dabei, ihre Heiltränke neu zu sortieren, als sie hörte, wie jemand den Krankenflügel betrat. Sofort ließ sie alles stehen und liegen und eilte zu dem vermeintlichen Invaliden. Doch der Schüler vor ihr schien vollkommen gesund zu sein, außer dass er beschämt zu Boden blickte – dann war es zumindest nichts Akutes.

„Hallo, Madam Pomfrey", grüßte Neville.

„Mr Longbottom, was kann ich für Sie tun?", erwiderte die Medihexe geschäftig. „Geht es Ihnen nicht gut? Haben Sie Bauchschmerzen oder Kopfschmerzen?"

Neville schüttelte mit dem Kopf und sah ihr immer noch nicht in die Augen.

„Warum sind Sie dann hier?"

„Professor Snape schickt mich", erklärte der Junge leise. „Er sagt, Sie sollen meinen Kopf untersuchen. Er meint, damit stimmt was nicht."

Poppy sah ihn verdutzt an. „Und wie kommt Professor Snape denn auf so etwas?", wollte sie entgeistert wissen.

„Ich habe einen Kessel zum Explodieren gebracht – schon wieder…"

Die Medihexe betrachtete das Häufchen Elend vor sich und schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf über ihren Kollegen. „Kommen Sie, Mr Longbottom", schlug sie dann freundlich vor. „Trinken wir eine Tasse Tee und unterhalten uns mal ein wenig."

In den nächsten zwei Stunden versuchte Poppy Neville wieder ein wenig Selbstwertgefühl zu geben, indem sie ihm Mut machte und tröstete. Ihr bestes Argument war, dass Neville vielleicht in Zaubertränke nicht besonders gut war, dafür aber in Kräuterkunde einmalige Spitze. Und außerdem war Snape immer fies…

Zum Abschied konnte der Junge sogar wieder ein wenig lächeln. „Danke, Madame Pomfrey", meinte er. „Für den Tee und für das Gespräch."

„Keine Ursache", winkte diese ab. „Und falls Sie mal wieder über etwas reden möchten, steht meine Tür immer für Sie offen." Denn schließlich war sie auch für das seelische Wohl der Schüler verantwortlich.

Als Neville gegangen war, bemerkte Poppy, dass es Zeit zum Mittagsessen war. _Sehr gut_ , dachte sie grimmig. _Dann kann ich Severus mal gehörig die Meinung sagen!_


	85. 24 März: Verstecken (Slughorn)

24\. März – Verstecken

Horace Slughorn sah sich in seinem Haus um, ob er auch alles Wichtige eingepackt oder gut genug versteckt hatte. Alles, was er mitnehmen wollte, war nun in einer kleinen, aber ausdehnbaren Ledertasche, die er einmal geschenkt bekommen hatte. Von Julius Smith, ein ehemaliger Schüler von ihm, der nun ein führendes Lederwarengeschäft besaß.

Slughorn wollte sein Haus nicht verlassen, aber er musste – die Todesser hatten ihn nun schon zweimal gefragt, ob er sich dem Dunklen Lord anschließen wollen würde, und er musste sich schon zweimal eine gute Ausrede ausdenken, warum er die Anfrage ablehnte. Ein drittes Mal wollte er diesen Leuten nicht die Chance geben, denn irgendwann würden sie ihn zum Feind erklären, zu Dumbledores Seite – und vernichten. Dabei stand er auf keiner Seite, er war neutral, weil es das Friedlichste war und ihm die besten Chancen garantierte zu überleben…

Slughorn trat aus seinem Haus heraus, sprach die besten Schutz- und Abwehrzauber aus, die er kannte, und disapparierte. Er materialisierte sich wieder in einem kleinen Muggelvorort, viele hundert Kilometer von seinem alten Zuhause entfernt, wo ihn hoffentlich niemand so schnell finden würde. Er hatte im Vorfeld ein paar Nachforschungen betrieben und herausgefunden, dass das Haus vor ihm zurzeit unbewohnt war, weil seine Bewohner Urlaub in den USA machten. Die nächsten zwei Wochen könnte er hier wohl bleiben und dann würde er sich etwas Neues suchen und dann wieder etwas Neues, bis Dumbledores Seite hoffentlich den Krieg gewonnen hätte. Sonst müsste er doch noch auswandern…

Unbemerkt von den Nachbarn betrat Slughorn das Muggelhaus. Es war relativ stilvoll eingerichtet, für den Moment würde es wohl gehen. Er stellte die Tasche ab und begann dann sogleich, das Herzstück seines Besitzes auf einer freien Kommode im Wohnzimmer aufzustellen: Seine Sammlung von Fotos ehemaliger Schüler, die es – Dank ihm natürlich – zu etwas gebracht hatten. Ein befriedigendes Gefühl.


	86. 25 März: Alte Zeiten (Dumbledore)

25\. März – Alte Zeiten

Es war Abend und Albus Dumbldore stand am Fenster seines Büros und sah an seinem verschwommenen Spiegelbild vorbei hinaus ins schwarze Nichts. Heute war einer der wenigen Tage, an dem es ihm nicht besonders gut ging. Zu viele beunruhigende Gedanken durchströmten seinen Geist, zu viele Pläne mussten geschmiedet werden, über zu viele Leben entschieden werden.

Er könnte ein gutes Buch lesen, sich einen Tee machen, doch er wusste, dass dies nicht das Glück war, nachdem er aktuell strebte. Er wollte sein Glück von früher wieder erleben, als er noch jung und voller Lebensfreude war… Doch diese Zeiten waren schon lange vorbei…

Dennoch gab es eine sichere Methode, sich wenigstens für kurze Zeit wieder in eine alte Erinnerung hineinversetzen zu lassen und sie zu seiner Realität zu machen: ein Denkarium.

Jedoch war dieser beglückende Rausch wie mit einer Droge: Kurzzeitig geht es einem wunderbar und danach fällt man in ein noch tieferes Loch.

Vielleicht war er schon abhängig, denn obwohl er wusste, dass es ihm danach nicht bessergehen würde, holte er die Glasschale des Denkariums hervor, gab die Erinnerung aus seinem Kopf und in das Becken und tauchte ein.

Er stand vor einem Haus mit einer großen, weiten Wiese voller bunter Blumen und einer dicken Eiche davor. Neben ihm stand sein zehnjähriges Ich.

„Kommst du, Albus?", rief sein kleiner Bruder Aberforth hinter ihm plötzlich und rannte an ihm vorbei.

„Wer zuerst beim Baum ist!", rief seine kleine Schwester Ariana kichernd und rannte los.

Der junge Albus brauchte nur einen Moment, bevor er ebenfalls lachend seinen Geschwistern hinterherrannte.

Der ältere Albus blieb jedoch stehen und betrachtete leise lächelnd diese Szene familiären Glücks, während ihm eine stille Träne die Wange herunterlief.


	87. 26 März: Der beste Freund,,, (Magda)

26\. März – Der beste Freund des Menschen

Magda kam gerade aus der Stadt zurück und es war für sie kein schöner Tag gewesen: Die Friseurin hatte ihre Haare ruiniert, das Hundeshampoo, das sie kaufen wollte, gab es nicht mehr, und zu guter Letzt hatte sie auch noch den Bus nach Hause verpasst und musste eine Stunde in der Kälte warten, während sie sich doch lieber um ihre Lieblinge kümmern würde.

Schon als sie die Haustür aufschloss, ertönte von drinnen freudiges Gebell und auf Magdas Gesicht breitete sich ein Strahlen aus. „Hallo, meine Süßen! Na, wie geht's euch? Habt ihr mich vermisst?"

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis alle ihre Hunde genügend gestreichelt worden waren, sodass sie ihren Mantel und ihre Schuhe ausziehen konnte.

Als nächstes bereitete sie das Abendessen für alle ihre Schätze vor und erst, nachdem diese satt und glücklich waren, machte sie sich selbst eine Scheibe Brot.

Sie brauchte keine Familie – ihre Hunde waren ihre Familie und sie hatte nie etwas anderes gewollt.


	88. 27 März: Vergangener Freund (Lupin)

27\. März – Vergangener Freund

Es war ein schwerer Gang für Remus Lupin und so ging er heute noch geknickter als sonst, während sein Gesicht viel tiefere Furchen als gewöhnlich zeigte. Doch es war nicht sein erster schwerer Gang, noch würde es sein letzter sein. Seit 14 Jahren ging er ihn schon und für seinen besten Freund würde er es auch weiterhin tun, egal wie sehr es schmerzte.

Der Friedhof in Godric's Hollow war auf eigenartige Weise schön. Sauber, ordentlich mit alten, verzierten Grabsteinen und einem großen Laubbaum – eine Eiche? –, der gerade Knospen bekam. Es war sehr ruhig, nur ein paar andere Menschen besuchten den Friedhof, und Vögel zwitscherten; es war belebend, sie nach dem langen Winter endlich wieder zu hören.

War er traurig? War er wütend? Er konnte seine Gefühle nicht beschreiben. Er fühlte sich einfach nur leer und stumpf – und das nun schon seit 14 ½ Jahren… Seit sie fort waren… Lily und James, seine besten Freunde und vermutlich so etwas wie seine Familie. Ihr Tod war einfach so vollkommen sinnlos!

Schließlich hatte er den richtigen Gang erreicht und stand vor einem weißen Marmorgrabstein.

 _Der letzte Feind, der zerstört werden wird, ist der Tod._

Jedes Mal, wenn Lupin hier war, dachte er über diesen Spruch nach. Wie sollte man den Tod zerstören können? Indem man unsterblich wurde? Aber dieser Gedankengang war doch gerade das Unheil allen Übels! Sonst wären sie schließlich noch da… bei ihm… Man konnte den Tod nicht besiegen, irgendwann traf es jeden. Sie hatte es leider schon vor langer Zeit getroffen

Lupin starrte auf das Grab vor sich, auf den Namen seines besten Freundes und murmelte mit einem kleinen traurigen Lächeln: „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, James."


	89. 28 März: Annäherungen? (Hermine)

28\. März – Annäherungen?

Hermine konnte sich nicht konzentrieren, denn der Gemeinschaftsraum war viel zu aufgeregt. Anscheinend gab es ein neues Pärchen oder so – langweiliges Zeug, das sie nicht die Bohne interessierte. Da die Sonne zum Glück schien, schnappte sie sich schließlich ihr Buch und ging nach draußen und hinunter zum Großen See. Dort gab es eine ruhig gelegene Bank, die sich perfekt zum Lesen eignete.

Zu ihrer großen Überraschung jedoch war die Bank schon besetzt! Ein Junge, ein wenig älter als sie vielleicht, saß dort und las in einem dicken, alten Buch. Neugierig, wer der Büchernarr war, trat Hermine näher heran und fragte schließlich höflich: „Darf ich mich dazu setzen?"

Der Junge blickte auf und Hermine erkannte ihn aus dem Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, wusste aber seinen Namen nicht. „Ja, klar", meinte er sofort grinsend und rückte ein Stück zur Seite.

Hermine setzte sich lächelnd und schlug ihr Buch auf. Es sah vielleicht so aus, als würde sie lesen, aber eigentlich schaute sie immer mal wieder heimlich zur Seite, denn es gab nicht viele Jungen auf Hogwarts, die freiwillig lasen. In der Bibliothek hatte sie ihn jedoch noch nie gesehen. _Wie hieß er doch gleich?,_ überlegte sie fieberhaft.

„Du bist Hermine Granger, oder?", fragte der Junge dann nach einer Weile und Hermine war glücklich über diesen Gesprächsbeginn.

„Ja", strahlte sie. „Und du?"

„Cormac McLaggen", verkündete er stolz.

„Bist du in der siebten Klasse?"

„In der sechsten."

„Warum kennst du mich?"

Er lachte auf. „Wer kennt denn wohl nicht die beste Freundin von Harry Potter!"

„Oh, ach so." Sie drehte sich zur Seite. Deswegen nur…

„Und wer hätte gedacht", fuhr Cormac nun leise fort, „wie wunderschön sie aus der Nähe betrachtet ist."

Hermine errötete. Es war selten, dass sie solch offene Komplimente erhielt – und dann auch noch über ihr Äußeres. Doch der Zauber verflog sofort, als sie eine eigentlich offensichtliche Frage stellte: „Liest du gern?" Sie deutete auf das Buch in seiner Hand ( _Die Kunst des Tränkebrauens_ ), und er erwiderte lachend:

„Ich?! Ganz sicher nicht. Snape zwingt mich, dieses Buch zu lesen, als Strafarbeit… Ich finde, Lesen ist eine Zeitverschwendung. Ich spiel lieber Quidditch."

Hermines Augen verengten sich unwillkürlich und von diesem Moment an wusste sie, dass Cormac McLaggen ein arroganter Kotzbrocken war!


	90. 29 März: Regen

29\. März – Regen

Der Himmel über Hogwarts zog sich immer weiter zu, verdunkelte sich mit jeder Minute und schließlich bedeckten schwarze Wolken das Schloss. Es dauerte nicht lange und der Regen begann. Dicke, schwere Tropfen prasselten hernieder und schlugen auf dem Boden ein. Wunderwerke aus Wasser, die in der Sonne glitzerten und sogar Regenbögen formen konnten. Die Erde der Ländereien weichte sich auf, die Steine glänzten und bildeten Pfützen und der Große See wirkte, als ob er von Kugeln beschossen würde. Die Blumen freuten sich vermutlich, aber der Rest? Mensch und Tier suchten Schutz und wer keinen Regenschirm hatte, hatte ein Problem. Manchmal hielt er tagelang an und deprimierte die Gedanken der Schlossinsassen und manchmal war er schon nach ein paar Minuten vorbei und hinterließ ruhige Frische.

Der Regen in Schottland – schauerlich oder schön?


	91. 30 März: Ein anderes Leben (Krummbein)

30\. März – Ein anderes Leben

Krummbein saß auf dem Schoß seiner Herrin und ließ sich streicheln. Das Kaminfeuer prasselte und machte alles wunderbar warm. Es war leicht für ihn zu vergessen, dass er einmal ein Mensch gewesen war.

Ein Animagus.

Doch mittlerweile hatte er vergessen, wie man sich wieder zurückverwandelte. Er wollte einfach nur als Katze leben, denn dann war er glücklich. Er wusste nicht mehr, warum er sich entschieden hatte, sein menschliches Leben hinter sich zu lassen, nur, dass er es aus Schmerz getan hatte. Liebeskummer? Arbeitslosigkeit? Tod? In den letzten Jahren hatte er Dank Hermine wieder mehr über die menschlichen Probleme gelernt und fing an, sich wieder mehr Gedanken über sein altes Leben zu machen.

Manchmal, sehr selten, wünschte er sich, wieder auf zwei Beinen gehen zu können, weil er das Gefühl hatte, seine Herrin dann besser unterstützen zu können. Böse Menschen könnte er verprügeln, mit sturen Professoren reden und Ron einen Liebesbrief mit ihrem Namen unterschreiben schicken. Alles wäre so viel einfacher. Aber es ging nicht und Hermine schien sich auch über sein Fell zu freuen und sein Schnurren, seine Wärme, die sie trösteten.

Als habe sie seine Gedanken gehört, drückte Hermine ihm einen Kuss auf den Kopf und sagte liebevoll: „Ach, Krummbein, ich bin so froh, dass ich dich habe."

Er schnurrte zur Antwort zufrieden. So schlecht war sein Katzenleben doch gar nicht, oder?


	92. 31 März: Gemütlich (Fang)

31\. März – Gemütlich

Fang lag vor dem Kamin. Er hatte sich zusammengerollt, einmal glücklich geseufzt und döste nun. Er konnte noch nicht vollkommen schlafen, obwohl es kurz vor Mitternacht war, denn Hagrid war noch nicht zu Bett gegangen, sodass Fang sein Herrchen aktiv beschützen musste.

Hagrid saß noch am Esstisch, starrte bewegungslos in die Flammen und trank ein großes Bier. Irgendetwas bedrückte ihn, doch Fang wusste nicht genau, was es war. Er würde ihm gerne helfen, aber wie nur? Was konnte er als Hund schon Großartiges tun. Meistens fiel ihm nichts Besseres ein, als seinen Kopf auf den Schoß des Halbriesen zu legen. Hagrid strich ihm dann ein-, zweimal über den Kopf – aber war Fang ihm wirklich ein Trost?

Sollte er jetzt aufstehen und seinen Herren ablenken, indem er ihm seine Schnauze in die Seite stupste? Fang öffnete mühsam die Augen und versuchte aufzustehen, doch es fiel ihm sehr schwer – er war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes hundemüde…

Endlich gelang es ihm, er stand, und trottete langsam zu Hagrid. Dieser schien ihn gar nicht zu bemerken und zuckte daher kurz zusammen, als Fang ihn nun wirklich anstupste.

Der Halbriese sah seinen treuen Hund an, lächelte ein wenig, strich ihm mit seiner großen Hand über den Kopf und meinte: „Hast ja recht, Fang. Zeit fürs Bett." Dann stand er mühsam auf, wankte zu seinem Bett und ließ sich mit einem lauten Plumpsen darauf nieder.

Erst als Fang das eindringliche Schnarchen seines Herrchens hörte, rollte er sich vor dessen Bett zusammen und machte die Augen zu. Er freute sich über die wohlige Wärme des Kaminfeuers und den weichen Teppich unter ihm. _So gemütlich_ , schwärmte er gedanklich und schlief sogleich zufrieden ein.


	93. 1 April: Der ultimative Streich (FWGW)

1\. April – Der ultimative Streich

An diesem herrlich sonnigen Tag erwachte Fred als erster, sodass er die glorreiche Ehre hatte, seinen Bruder mit einem Kissen zu bewerfen – eine alte Tradition der Zwillinge.

„Hey, George!", rief er. „Aufwachen, wir haben Geburtstag!"

Dieser war sogleich hellwach und grinste seinen Bruder an, bevor sein Blick auf das Bettende fiel. „Wo sind denn unsere Geschenke?", fragte er verwundert.

Fred runzelte die Stirn. „Glaubst du, es ist möglich, dass uns dieses Jahr niemand etwas schenkt?"

„Nein. Mum strickt doch so gerne."

Die Zwillinge standen auf, zogen sich an und gingen zum Frühstück in die Große Halle. Obwohl sie viele ihrer Freunde trafen, gratulierte ihnen niemand. „Die tun vermutlich nur so", raunte Fred George ins Ohr.

Dieser verdrehte die Augen. „So ein alter Trick."

Doch als sie kurze Zeit später einen Blick auf den Tagespropheten warfen, wunderten sie sich erneut.

„Fred, heute ist doch Montag, oder?"

„Ja, Montag, der 1. April. Wieso?"

„Der Tagesprophet behauptet, es sei der 2. April."

„Was?! Zeig mal her." Ungläubig betrachtete er die Zeitung, doch in der rechten, oberen Ecke stand es: _Montag, der 2. April 1996._

„Hey, Lee", wandte sich George dann an den besten Freund der Zwillinge.

„Ja?"

„Welches Datum haben wir heute?"

„Den 2. April, glaub ich."

„Und welchen Wochentag?", wollte Fred wissen.

Lee sah ihn irritiert an. „Montag, was sonst."

„Aber müsste heute nicht der 1. April sein."

Lee sah sie nun noch verwunderter an. „Nein, der war doch gestern."

Fred und George runzelten die Stirn.

Lee lachte. „Jungs, erinnert ihr euch etwa nicht mehr an eure geile Geburtstagsparty gestern Abend."

Nun sahen sich die Zwillinge erschrocken an.

Zuerst hielten sie das Ganze noch für einen Scherz ihres besten Freundes, doch im Laufe des Tages trafen sie immer wieder Leute – und zwar nicht nur aus Gryffindor – die ihnen entweder _nachträglich_ zum Geburtstag gratulierten oder von ihrer grandiosen Feier schwärmten.

„So toll war die Party nun auch wieder nicht", meinte Hermine mittags, als Ron gerade wieder einmal die Geschichte erzählt hatte, wie er zwei Butterbiere auf einmal geext hatte. „Ich konnte nämlich nicht schlafen, so laut, wie ihr ward. Und dann auch noch bis nach Mitternacht!"

Doch der absolute Knaller, der Fred und George wirklich an ihrem Verstand zweifeln ließ, war Professor McGonagalls Kommentar in der Verwandlungsstunde am Nachmittag: „Was sind Sie denn nur so müde! Wer lange feiert, muss auch die Konsequenzen tragen. Wenn ich Sie nicht alle um eins ins Bett geschickt hätte, hätten Sie die ganze Nacht durchgemacht, nicht wahr!?"

„Fred?", meinte George, als der Schultag beendet war. „Glaubst du, es ist möglich, dass wir unseren Geburtstag vergessen haben?"

Fred schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Obwohl ich es mir nicht erklären kann, warum die halbe Schule behauptet, heute sei der 2. April…"

„Vielleicht wurde uns ja etwas untergemischt? Oder wir wurden heimlich mit einem Vergessenszauber belegt?"

„Ja, aber wozu? Warum will jemand, dass wir unsere eigene Party vergessen?"

„Vielleicht ist ja etwas Schlimmes passiert?"

Den Rest des späten Nachmittags nutzten die beiden, ihre Mitschüler nach der gestrigen Fete zu befragen und besonders, ob etwas vorgefallen sei. Doch alle berichteten nur von einer heiteren, ausgelassenen Stimmung.

„Vielleicht ist ja etwas so Schreckliches passiert, dass McGonagall allen die Erinnerung daran genommen hat und uns aus Versehen zu viel weggenommen hat?", überlegte Fred, als sie abends auf dem Weg zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum waren.

„Oder es war etwas so Peinliches, dass alle ihr Stillschweigen gelobt haben."

„Sogar Lee? Der kann doch nichts für sich behalten."

George zuckte nur mit den Schultern, sprach das Passwort und die Zwillinge betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Es war stockdunkel.

Sie waren sofort in Alarmbereitschaft, Zauberstäbe in der Hand – Dumbledores Armee schien seine Wirkung zu zeigen. Doch schon im nächsten Moment gingen strahlende Lichter an und Menschen brüllten: „Überraschung!"

Fred und George sahen sich entgeistert an, dann die Partygäste, dann wieder sich gegenseitig, bis Lee auf sie zusprang und grinsend meinte: „Na? War das nicht ein klasse Streich!?"

Die Zwillinge blicken noch ein paar Sekunden verwundert umher, bevor sie gleichzeitig anfingen, laut zu lachen. Man reichte ihnen Gläser und alle stießen auf ihr Wohl an.

„Und sogar McGonagall hat mitgemacht!", triumphierte Lee.

Die Zwillinge waren so beeindruckt von diesem Streich, dass sie es gar nicht in Worte fassen konnten.

Der ultimative Streich. Wow. Einfach unglaublich.


	94. 2 April: Stille Sehnsucht (Myrte)

2\. April – Stille Sehnsucht

Es war nachts, es war still und die Maulende Myrte fühlte sich einsam. Sie versuchte, ihren Kopf auszuschalten, doch es gelang ihr nicht – immer wieder kamen die Bilder ihres früheren Lebens in ihr hoch: Wie sie gehänselt worden war und wie sie schließlich gestorben war…

Sie überlegte, nach draußen zu gehen, aber ihr als Geist hatte frische Luft nichts an, auch keine positive Wirkung. Es gab eine Möglichkeit für sie, sich zu beruhigen, doch diese nutzte sie eher selten aus Furcht, entdeckt zu werden.

 _Zur Hölle damit!_ , dachte sie sich aber heute und schwebte los, quer durch das Schloss, durch alle Wände und andere Objekte, auf direktem Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Schließlich hatte sie ihr Ziel erreicht: den Jungenschlafsaal der Fünftklässler und das Bett von Harry Potter. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes wie ein schimmerndes Wesen schwebte sie in gebührlichem Abstand über ihm und beobachtete ihn. In letzter Zeit schlief er nicht besonders gut, Albträume schienen ihn zu quälen, doch heute Nacht war er ganz ruhig und Myrte hätte ihm am liebsten durch das rabenschwarze Haar gestrichen – auch wenn es nicht viel gebracht hätte.

Gleich vom ersten Augenblick an, als sie Harry in seinem ersten Schuljahr gesehen hatte, hatte er etwas Anziehendes auf sie gehabt – und zwar nicht, weil er berühmt war! Sie konnte es selbst nicht genau beschreiben, aber irgendetwas an ihm faszinierte sie …

Doch er schien sie nicht einmal zu mögen… Er vermied sie und ihr Badezimmer und falls sie einmal miteinander sprachen, wich er ihr sogleich schnell aus. Stattdessen verbrachte er viel lieber Zeit mit dieser Streberin Granger. Oder dieser Schönheit Chang…

Es gab da noch einen anderen Jungen, den sie, Myrte, sehr gern gehabt hatte – doch Cedric war gestorben. Das erste Opfer im zweiten, wohl bald kommenden Krieg gegen Voldemort.

Sie spürte, wie ihr wieder einmal die Tränen kamen. Warum musste sie auch im Tod so viel Pech haben!? Als sie bemerkte, dass sie gleich laut schluchzen würde, verließ sie Harry rasch, um ihn nicht zu wecken, und schwebte nach draußen, zum Großen See, in den sie eintauchte und sich wie ein Stein sinken ließ, bis sie von vollkommener Schwärze und ohrenbetäubender Stille umgeben war.


	95. 3 April: Märchen (OC)

3\. April – Märchen

„So, mein Liebling, Zeit, ins Bett zu gehen", sagte die Mutter am Abend. „Wer soll dir denn heute eine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte vorlesen?"

„Papa!", rief die Kleine, und Tochter und Vater gingen hoch ins Kinderzimmer.

„Welches Märchen möchtest du heute hören?", fragte der Vater dann und holte die Märchen der Gebrüder Grimm hervor. „ _Schneewittchen_? Oder lieber _Aschenputtel_?"

„ _Der Brunnen des wahren Glücks_!", rief das Mädchen und holte ein anderes Buch hervor.

Der Vater nahm es verwundert in die Hand. _Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden_. Er seufzte. Manchmal war es nicht so einfach, mit einer Hexe zusammenzuleben. Aber seiner Tochter zu Liebe las er ihr auch ein magisches Märchen vor. Nun ja, eigentlich waren Schneewittchen und Aschenputtel auch magische Märchen. Es war ein gutes Märchen mit einer positiven Moral, und schließlich las er den letzten Satz:

„ _Die drei Hexen und der Ritter machten sich, Arm in Arm, gemeinsam auf den Weg den Hügel hinab, und alle vier lebten lange und glücklich, und keiner von ihnen erfuhr oder argwöhnte jemals, dass auf den Wassern des Brunnens gar kein Zauber lag. Ende._ " Das Märchen war beendet und das kleine Mädchen zufrieden eingeschlafen.

Aus Neugier nahm der Vater das Zauberermärchenbuch mit ins Wohnzimmer und las auch die restlichen Geschichten, doch zu seiner großen Überraschung waren die meisten grausam! Ein Glück, dass seine Tochter sich das angenehmste ausgesucht hatte.

„Na, Schatz", meinte die Mutter, als sie sich zu ihm auf das Sofa setzte. „Schläft unsere Kleine."

Ihr Mann nickte nur, völlig vertieft in die Anmerkungen des aktuellen Schulleiters von Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

„Liest du gerade Beedle den Barden?", fragte seine Frau verwundert, als sie das Buch erkannte.

Wieder nickte er nur.

„Und, was hältst du davon?"

Er sah sie entgeistert an. „Die meisten Märchen sind schrecklich!"

„Wieso denn das?", wollte sie verwundert wissen. Sie hatte sie als Kind immer geliebt und mochte sie auch heute noch. Außerdem war es ihr wichtig, dass ihre Tochter sowohl magisch als auch als Muggel aufwuchs.

„In dem _Märchen von den drei Brüdern_ geht es nur um Tod, und _Des Hexers haariges Herz_ ist einfach abscheulich. Ich möchte nicht, dass meine Tochter so etwas hören muss."

„Aber Muggel-Märchen sind da besser, oder was?", eschauffierte sie sich nun.

„Ja", behauptete er fest.

„Schneiden sich bei _Aschenputtel_ die bösen Stiefschwestern nicht Hacke und Zehen ab, um besser in den gläsernen Schuh zu passen?"

„Ja, schon", gab ihr Mann zerknirscht zu. Diesen Teil hatte er ganz vergessen „Aber-"

„Und bei _Schneewittchen_ geht es die ganze Zeit nur darum, sie umzubringen. Das ist auch nicht besonders angenehm."

„Ja, aber-"

„Und von Hans Christian Andersen will ich gar nicht erst anfangen. Lässt arme Mädchen einfach erfrieren…"

„Na gut", lenkte ihr Mann schließlich ein. „Aber bitte nicht _Des Hexers haariges Herz_. Davon bekomm ja sogar ich Albträume."

„Ist gut, mein Schatz", gab sich seine Frau nun zufrieden.

„Meine Hexe", sagte er liebevoll und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Mein Muggel", strahlte sie zurück und küsste ihn.


	96. 4 April: Accio Brille (Dumbledore)

4\. April – Accio Brille

Dumbledore hatte in der letzten Nacht nicht besonders gut geschlafen und für seinen Geschmack klingelte der Wecker an diesem Morgen viel zu früh. Er überlegte kurz, ob er das Frühstück einfach ausfallen lassen sollte, aber das Knurren seines Magens überzeugte ihn vom Gegenteil. Daher stand er auf, zog sich noch halb schlafend an und schlich schlaftrunken in die Große Halle. Selbst seine Augen schienen müde zu sein, denn alles war viel verschwommener als sonst. Dieser Fehler wurde jedoch ein paar Minuten später von Minerva korrigiert, die sich fröhlich und anscheinend sehr wach neben ihn setzte.

„Wo ist denn deine Brille?", wollte sie plötzlich verwundert wissen.

Dumbledore fasste sich an die Augen, dort wo sonst seine halbmondförmige Brille war, doch er fand nichts. Er stöhnte genervt auf. Er schien sie heute Morgen beim Aufstehen einfach vergessen zu haben. Da er aber keine Lust hatte, den ganzen Weg wieder hoch in sein Büro zu laufen, holte er seinen Zauberstab hervor und dachte _Accio Brille_. Er dachte aber nicht an seine bestimmte Brille, sondern nur an das vage Konzept einer Brille – und so flogen im nächsten Moment alle Brillen Hogwarts auf ihn zu.

„Hey!", hörte man Harry Potter rufen, als ihm die Brille von der Nase gerissen wurde.

Und: „Was soll denn das?", von Maria Pincher aus Ravenclaw.

Vor Dumbledore lag nun ein kleiner Haufen aller möglicher Brillen, seine eigene ganz oben. Er setzte sie auf und sagte laut: „Am besten holt sich jeder seine Brille bei mir ab."

Nach und nach kamen die Schüler nach vorne und suchten nach ihrer Brille.

McGonagall nahm sich ihre, reichte Dumbledore eine Tasse und sagte halb schmunzelnd, halb missbilligend: „Du brauchst dringend einen Kaffee."


	97. 5 April: Karfreitag (Burbage)

5\. April – Karfreitag

„Miss Burbage?", fragte Ginny ihre Muggelkundelehrerin eines Nachmittags.

„Ja?"

„Was ist Karfreitag?"

Die Lehrerin sah sie verwundert an. „Wie kommen Sie denn darauf?"

„Hermine hat so etwas beim Frühstück erwähnt. Anscheinend ist es ein Muggelfest. Aber ich habe nicht verstanden, worum es geht."

„Weiß jemand von den anderen, was Karfreitag ist?", gab Miss Burbage die Frage an die Klasse weiter.

Doch die meisten schüttelten mit dem Kopf oder sahen nachdenklich aus. „Da wurde bestimmt das Auto erfunden!", lachte Fynn aus Hufflepuff.

Miss Burbage gab ihm einen bösen Blick und er verstummte.

„Ähm", meldete sich Lisa aus Slytherin. „Ist das nicht ein christliches Fest?"

„Ja, sehr gut", lobte Miss Burbage. „Und was genau?""

„Bestimmt irgendwas mit Jesus", meinte Fynn wieder und die Klasse lachte.

„Nein, nein", meinte Miss Burbage mit einem Lächeln. „Mr Parker liegt ausnahmsweise einmal richtig mit seiner Vermutung. Karfreitag hat etwas mit Jesus zu tun. Wer erinnert sich noch aus dem letzten Semester, wer Jesus war?"

„Der Sohn Gottes", antwortete Lisa sofort.

„Und welches war das Symbol der Christen?"

„Ein Kreuz."

„Genau! Aber warum?"

„Weil Jesus gekreuzigt wurde."

„Und wann?", meinte Miss Burbage und nickte auffällig andeutend.

„Ähm..." Lisa kam ins Straucheln. "An Karfreitag?"

„Ganz genau!", rief Miss Burbage enthusiastisch. „Beantwortet das Ihre Frage, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny nickte. „Aber warum feiern die Christen den Tag, an dem Jesus sterben musste?"

Charity Burbage lächelte traurig, während sie instinktiv zu dem kleinen Kreuz ihrer Halskette griff. „Nicht alle Feste sind unbedingt fröhliche..."


	98. 6 April: Osterfeuer (Dean)

6\. April – Osterfeuer

Dean Thomas war über die Feiertage nach Hause gefahren. Obwohl er selbst nicht an Gott glaubte, war Ostern schon immer ein Familienfest bei ihnen gewesen – und bei vier jüngeren Geschwistern, die natürlich auch jetzt noch Ostereier suchen wollten, war das auch nicht besonders verwunderlich. Doch das würde erst morgen anstehen. Heute war erst Samstag, also der Tag des traditionellen Osterfeuers.

„Kommst du auch nachher mit, Dean?", fragte ihn seine Mutter beim Mittagessen.

„Nee, ich zeichne lieber", erwiderte ihr Sohn. Er wollte lieber allein sein und nachdenken. Bei allem, was sich zurzeit in der Zaubererwelt zusammenbrodelte, brauchte er ein wenig Ruhe. Und seine nicht-magischen Eltern konnten ihm leider nicht helfen.

Nach dem Essen ging Dean hoch in sein Zimmer, schnappte sich ein leeres, weißes Blatt Papier und einen Bleistift und begann zu zeichnen. Er dachte kaum darüber nach, was er mit dem Stift tat, während er seine Gedanken strömen ließ, und war daher ein wenig verwundert, als er plötzlich ein Portrait von Ginny Weasley vor sich hatte.

Da klopfte es an der Tür und Gary, Deans Stiefvater, trat herein.

„Na, alles klar bei dir?", fragte er freundlich. Die beiden waren immer gut miteinander ausgekommen.

Dean zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Deine Mutter und ich machen uns Sorgen um dich. Du bist so still und trübselig in letzter Zeit. Ist etwas passiert?"

Dean seufzte nur.

Sein Stiefvater setzte sich aufs Bett. „Hast du Kummer in der Schule? Geht es um dieses Mädchen?" Er nickte auf Deans Zeichnung.

Dieser musste plötzlich schmunzeln. „Nein, Ginny ist klasse." Sein Grinsen verbreiterte sich. Und wie sie das war!

„Was ist es dann?"

Das Lächeln erstarb. „Es wird bald Krieg geben."

„Was?!", rief Gary erschrocken und Dean erzählte ihm von Voldemort, den Todessern, Umbridge und Dumbledores Armee.

„Keiner weiß, wann er kommen wird, aber alle wissen, dass es passieren wird."

„Und dieser Harry Potter hilft euch, euch zu verteidigen?"

Dean nickte zuversichtlich. „Aber bitte nichts Mum sagen, ja?", fügte er schnell hinzu.

„Nein, mach ich nicht", versprach Gary, auch wenn er ziemlich blass geworden war.

„Keine Sorge, das wird schon alles. Ich kämpf ja nicht allein gegen den Rest der Welt", versuchte Dean, die Stimmung aufzulockern.

„Musst du überhaupt kämpfen?", fragte Gary nun und wahre Sorge stand in seinem Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ja", meinte Dean sofort. „Ich muss. Gerade mich als Muggelgeborenen will diese neue Weltordnung unterdrücken und das muss ich unter allen Umständen verhindern. Nicht nur für mich, sondern auch für meine Freunde und die nächste Generation."

„Und für Ginny?", meinte Gary und grinste nun schelmisch.

Dean lachte kurz auf. „Ja, auch für Ginny." Obwohl Ginny ja reines Blut hatte. Naja, ob Voldemort die Weasleys so gut behandeln würde?...

Gary stand auf und ging zur Tür. „Ich glaube, deine Mutter würde sich sehr darüber freuen, wenn du mit zum Osterfeuer kommst."

Dean lächelte und legte den Stift auf den Schreibtisch. „Ja, ich glaube auch", sagte er, stand auf und ging mit seinem Stiefvater nach unten in die Küche, wo er dann seine Mutter einmal fest in den Arm nahm.

„Huch", meinte diese überrascht, aber lächelnd. „Wo kommt das denn plötzlich her?"

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. „Einfach nur so, Mum. Einfach nur so."


	99. 7 April: Ostersonntag (Zwillinge)

7\. April – Ostersonntag

„Guten Morgen, liebe Mitschüler aus Gryffindor", riefen die Weasley-Zwillinge beim Frühstück und die Große Halle verstummte. „Heute feiern die Muggel Ostern und wie unsere kleine Schwester in Muggelkunde gelernt hat, gibt es dort traditionell eine Ostereiersuche."

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. Sie musste lernen, nicht alles ihren Brüdern zu erzählen… Zum Glück waren die Lehrer noch nicht anwesend, sonst würden die beiden sofort Ärger bekommen. Und sie wohl ebenfalls…

„Jedenfalls haben wir uns dieses Jahr gedacht", erklärte Fred grinsend, „dass wir das auch einmal ausprobieren."

„Daher haben Fred und ich", ergänzte George, „letzte Nacht jedem von euch einen Gegenstand stibitzt und ihn irgendwo im Schloss versteckt. Keine Sorge, es war bei keinem etwas Dringendes, wie zum Beispiel ein Aufsatz."

„Oder ein Apfel."

„Oder eurer Lieblingsbuch."

„Aber dennoch werdet ihr es früher oder später vermissen."

„Also durchsucht das Schloss nach euren Dingen!"

Der Gyffindor-Tisch starrte die Zwillinge ungläubig an. Sie sollten das ganze Schloss durchkämmen, um irgendwo ihre Sachen wiederzufinden?!

„Aber Finger weg von Dingen, die euch nicht gehören", warnte Fred nun.

„Daher haben wir eure Gegenstände mit einem Zauber belegt, sodass nur ihr selbst ihn berühren könnt."

Hermine nickte anerkennend. Auch wenn diese Idee vollkommen hirnrissig war, musste sie die Zauberkunst dahinter dennoch anerkennen.

„Also los, worauf wartet ihr!", rief George begeistert. „Sucht!"

Kaum einer rührte sich. Neville war sogleich aufgesprungen und fing hektisch an zu suchen.

„Ihr seid doch blöde", meinte Ron. „Wie soll man denn das ganze verdammte Schloss absuchen?"

„Na, so schwer sind die Verstecke nun auch wieder nicht", meinte Fred versöhnlich.

„Und wir wissen ja noch, wo wir was versteckt haben", ergänzte George. „Wer seinen Gegenstand bis heute Abend nicht gefunden hat, dem geben wir einen kleinen Tipp."

„Und wer ihn bis morgen Abend immer noch nicht hat, dem sagen wir es ganz einfach."

Jetzt waren die meisten wieder beruhigt, aber trotzdem stand niemand auf.

„Los, spielt mit", meinte Fred. „Das macht echt Spaß."

„Es soll euch auf andere Gedanken bringen", sagte George ernst.

Da stand Harry auf. „Na gut, dann fang ich mal an." Er startete in der Eingangshalle und suchte auf Bilderrahmen und hinter Rüstungen, in kleinen Besenkammern und in Pflanzenkübeln. Wenn Dudley früher Ostereier gesucht hatte, hatte er, Harry, natürlich nie mitmachen dürfen. Irgendwie hatte er das immer bedauert.

Er fand im Laufe der nächsten halben Stunde intensiven Suchens mehrere Gegenstände von anderen Schülern und gab den Zwillingen recht, dass die Verstecke fair waren. Aber seinen eigenen fand er nicht.

Nach einer Weile beschloss er seinen geregelten Tagesablauf weiter zu leben: Er recherchierte in der Bibliothek für einen Aufsatz, besuchte Hagrid und schrieb später besagten Aufsatz. Immer wieder suchte er auf dem Weg, als er sich dachte, ein besonders geeignetes Versteck gefunden zu haben, doch er auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer hatte er Glück und fand seinen Gegenstand: sein Besenreinigungsset, das er vor ein paar Jahren zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte. Das brauchte er nun wirklich nicht dringend, da Umbridge das Quidditch untersagt hatte.

„Und?", fragte er Ron und Hermine abends im Gemeinschaftsraum. „Habt ihr euren Gegenstand gefunden?"

„Ja", meinte Hermine mit Groll in der Stimme. „Es war _Geschichte Hogwarts'_. Und die meinten, sie würden keine Lieblingsbücher verstecken!"

Harry unterdrückte ein Lachen. „Und bei dir, Ron?"

Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht morgen. Ich kann mir ja nen Tipp abholen."

Ron grinste, Harry lachte und Hermine verdrehte nur genervt die Augen, bevor sie in _Geschichte Hogwarts'_ begierig weiterlas.


	100. 8 April: Ostermontag (Ron)

8\. April – Ostermontag

Um das traditionelle Ostereiersuchen der Muggel darzustellen, hatten Fred und George gestern von jedem Gryffindorschüler einen Gegenstand im Schloss versteckt. Die meisten hatten mittlerweile ihre Sachen wiedergefunden, doch Ron suchte immer noch. Am Abend zuvor hatte er sich einen Tipp von seinen Brüdern abgeholt.

„Geh dorthin, wo du niemals bist", hatte Fred gelacht und George gezwinkert.

Ron hatte viel darüber nachgedacht, aber es gab eine Menge Orte in Hogwarts, bei denen er noch nie oder nur sehr selten gewesen war. Daher hatte er heute verschiedene Besenkammern, Vorratsräume und verlassene Flure und Klassenzimmer aufgesucht, doch nichts gefunden. Zwar hatten die Zwillinge versprochen, den Schülern, die bis zum heutigen Abend ihren Gegenstand immer noch nicht gefunden hätten, ihren Gegenstand wiederzugeben, aber da Ron ihr Bruder war, traute er dem Versprechen nicht so richtig.

 _Vielleicht im Lehrerzimmer?_ , überlegte er am Nachmittag. _Aber da kommt ja kein Schüler hin. Das ist ja dann unmöglich!_ Er hielt inne. Ja, das war der perfekte Ort… Also ging er niedergeschlagen zum Lehrerzimmer und klopfte an.

Professor McGonagall öffnete ihm. „Ja, was gibt's Weasley?"

„Ähm…" Rons Wangen färbten sich rot. „Befindet sich zufällig im Lehrerzimmer ein Gegenstand, der mir gehören könnte?"

McGonagall zog die Stirn in Falten. „Können Sie dies auch noch ein wenig präzisieren?"

„Ähm, leider nein."

Sie blickte ihn missbilligend an, schaute einmal schnell ins Lehrerzimmer und meinte kurz angebunden: „Nein, ich denke nicht", bevor sie die Tür wieder schloss.

„Bloody hell", murmelte Ron frustriert und schlurfte schließlich zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er sich neben Harry aufs Sofa schmiss. „Ich geb's auf!"

„Was denn?", fragte Harry verwundert.

„Meinen Ostergegentand zu finden."

„Immer noch nicht?"

„Nee…"

„Na ja, Fred und George geben ihn dir ja heute Abend zurück."

„Als ob", murrte Ron und starrte deprimiert in die Flammen des Kaminfeuers.

Harry wusste darauf nichts Kluges zu erwidern und machte sich wieder an seinen Verwandlungsaufsatz.

Zehn Minuten später erschien Hermine und gesellte sich zu ihnen. „Hey, Jungs."

„Hey", grüßte Harry kurz zurück, schaute dann aber bald wieder auf seinen Aufsatz.

Ron reagierte überhaupt nicht.

„Was ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?"

Ron regte sich noch immer nicht, also schnipste Hermine ihm vor der Nase herum, bis er ihr den Kopf zuwandte. „Hm?", murmelte er nur und sah dann wieder ins Feuer.

„Harry?", wandte sich Hermine an ihren anderen besten Freund und dieser erklärte ihr Rons Unstimmigkeit.

Doch zur Überraschung beider fing Hermine plötzlich laut an zu lachen.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?!", rief Ron da verwundert.

„Ich weiß, wo dein Gegenstand ist. Ich hab ihn heute gesehen."

„Was?! Wo das denn?"

„In der Bibliothek, hinten auf dem vorletzten Regal. Es ist dein Chudley-Cannons-Fan-T-Shirt."

Ron sah sie einen Moment mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, bevor sich sein Gesicht rot färbte – dieses Mal aber nicht vor Scham –, er aufsprang, zu den Zwillingen stampfte, ihnen wütend ins Gesicht rief: „Ich bin sehr wohl in der Bibliothek!" und den Gemeinschaftsraum mit einem lauten Zuschlagen der Tür verließ.

„Oh", machte Hermine plötzlich erschrocken.

„Was ist denn nun?"

„Ähm, ich… ähm… wollte nur, dass Ron auch mal wieder in die Bibliothek geht", gab Hermine leise zu, während sie nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute.

„Das heißt, Ron läuft gerade umsonst in die Bücherei?!", wollte Harry ungläubig wissen.

„Ähm… ja…"

Harry und Hermine sahen sich erstaunt in die Augen, bis Harry anfing zu lachen.

„Aber er wird doch super sauer auf mich sein, oder?", meinte Hermine ängstlich. „Das hab ich nicht gewollt."

„Ach, das wird schon wieder", meinte Harry zuversichtlich. Im Stillen jedoch dachte er, dass dies ja nicht der erste Streit der beiden war. Was sich neckt, das liebt sich eben…


	101. 9 April: Loch Ness (Luna)

9\. April – Loch Ness

Es waren Osterferien und Luna verbrachte diese, wie so oft, bei sich zu Hause. Meistens verbrachten ihr Dad und sie ein paar Tage ganz woanders und dieses Mal hatte Xenophilius Loch Ness ausgewählt.

„Ich dachte mir, du würdest vielleicht gerne den Kelpie dort sehen", hatte er gesagt und Luna hatte große Augen vor Freude gemacht und war sogar ein wenig auf und ab gehüpft.

Nun standen sie an dem wohl bekanntesten See Schottlands und blickten über das ruhige Wasser.

„Dad, wusstest du, dass die Muggel glauben, dass in dem See ein Monster lebt?"

„Ach wirklich?", machte Xenophilius erstaunt.

„Ja. Sie denken, es ist so etwas wie ein Dinosaurier und nennen es _Nessie_."

„Kein besonders kreativer Name."

Luna schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Und, wie entdecken wir den Kelpie am besten?"

„Ganz einfach", meinte Xenophilius und holte verschiedene Dinge aus einem großen Korb, den er mitgebracht hatte. „Meistens versteckt sich der Kelpie als Otter, also habe ich ein paar Fische mitgebracht. Damit können wir ihn anlocken."

Luna nickte, schnappte sich einen Fisch und ging damit zum Ufer. Sie wedelte ein wenig im Wasser damit herum, bis sich plötzlich in dem dunklen Wasser etwas bewegte.

„Sei bitte vorsichtig, Spatz", warnte ihr Vater. „Wir wissen nicht, was sonst noch für Kreaturen hier leben."

Doch Luna hatte keine Angst. „Sie mal, Dad, da ist er!", rief sie vergnügt, als ein Otter auf sie zu schwamm und ihr sanft den Fisch abnahm.

Xenophilius blickte auf den Otter und entschied, dass dies nicht der Kelpie war, sondern ein echter Otter. Doch um seine Tochter nicht zu enttäuschen, stellte er sich neben sie und sagte: „Ja, das war der Kelpie."


	102. 10 April: Ein Teil der Rebellion (Nigel)

10\. April – Ein Teil der Rebellion

Nigel hielt eine Goldmünze in der Hand und wartete begierig darauf, dass sie sich erwärmte. Bald müsste doch wieder ein Treffen von Dumbledore's Armee stattfinden, oder? Es waren schon mehrere Tage vergangen und Hermine hatte ihm versichert, sich spätestens nach einer Woche zu melden.

Nigel war stolz und glücklich, ein Teil von dieser Rebellion zu sein. Er hasste Umbridge und ihre Methoden und er hasste es, untätig zu sein. Mithilfe von Dumbledore's Armee lernte er, sich zu verteidigen, fand Freunde und Verbündete und durfte auch noch Seite an Seite mit dem berühmten Harry Potter zusammenarbeiten! Er arbeitete besonders hart, um sein großes Vorbild nicht zu enttäuschen.

Wenn Voldemort wirklich Krieg führen sollte, war er, Nigel, bereit, für seine Freunde, das Wohl der Allgemeinheit und den Frieden in und um Hogwarts zu kämpfen! Was konnte es Nobleres geben?

Gebannt starrte er auf die Münze – bis sie sich plötzlich erhitzte. Er widerstand dem Drang, sie von sich wegzuwerfen, und blickte stattdessen auf die neuen Zahlen und Buchstaben, die sich auf dem Rand der Münze außen herum aufgetan hatte:

HEUTE 18 UHR TREFFEN

Darauf hatte er gewartet. Nigel schaute auf die Uhr – es war gerade einmal 16 Uhr – und stöhnte genervt. Noch zwei Stunden musste er warten!

 _Na gut_ , dachte er sich dann und holte seinen Zauberstab heraus. _Üb ich halt noch mal die Zauber vom letzten Mal._


	103. 11 April: Ein Brief von Charlie(Norbert)

11\. April – Ein Brief von Charlie

Das Frühstück in der Großen Halle verlief wie immer: Müde Schüler stocherten in ihren Cornflakes herum, müde Lehrer schenkten sich Kaffee ein, die Unterhaltungen kamen erst langsam in Gang und einige wenige bereiteten sich auf den heutigen Unterricht vor.

Kurz vor Ende des Frühstücks kam die Post. Hunderte von Eulen flogen herein und lieferten Briefe, Zeitungen und Pakete an die jeweiligen Adressaten.

Eine besonders schöne und große Eule mit grauen Federn ließ Ron einen Brief in den Schoß fallen.

Dieser betrachtete ihn verwundert und riss ihn schließlich auf. „Von Charlie!", machte er aufgeregt und begann zu lesen.

 _Lieber Ron,_

 _wie geht es dir? Ich habe gehört, Hogwarts hat sich durch den Einfluss des Ministeriums stark verändert. Das finde ich sehr schade, denn ich mochte es dort sehr gerne. Ist es noch erträglich? Hier in Rumänien geht das Leben seinen gewohnten Gang. Die Drachen wachsen und gedeihen – und speien ihr gefährliches Feuer. Alles so wie immer also. Norbert geht es übrigens auch fantastisch. Ich glaube, er hat sich in Rosie verguckt, ein besonders eingebildetes Weibchen, das anscheinend nichts von Männern wissen will. Mal sehen, ob er sie durch irgendetwas Einzigartiges begeistern kann._

 _Schreib mir doch bitte, wie es dir und den anderen so ergeht._

 _Herzlichst_

 _Charlie_

„Armer Norbert", meinte Hermine, als sie den Brief ebenfalls gelesen hatte.

„Das müssen wir unbedingt Hagrid erzählen", grinste Harry und die drei liefen aufgeregt zum Lehrertisch.

Der Halbriese musste sich ein paar Tränen verdrücken, als er diese tollen Neuigkeiten von Nobert hörte. „Schön, dass er Freunde gefunden hat in Rumänien", sagte er schließlich gerührt und putzte sich laut die Nase.


	104. 12 April: Eine schlechte Note (Dudley)

12\. April – Eine schlechte Note

Petunia kochte und backte eifrig in der Küche, denn jeden Moment konnte ihr Duddyspatz von der Schule nach Hause kommen. Heute gab es eines von Dudleys vielen Lieblingsgerichten: Milchreis mit roter Grütze und zum Nachtisch einen Sahne-Schokoladenkuchen.

Gerade als der Tisch fertig gedeckt war, hörte Petunia den Schlüssel in der Haustür herumdrehen. „Schön, dass du wieder zu Hause bist", begrüßte sie strahlend ihren Sohn.

Doch dieser wirkte sehr niedergeschlagen.

„Was ist denn, mein Schätzchen?", fragte Petunia besorgt und huschte ihn zum Sofa, wo sie sich beide setzten.

„Hier", meinte Dudley nur, holte ein Englisch-Arbeitsheft aus seinem Schulranzen und gab es seiner Mutter.

Petunia blätterte neugierig zur letzten Klassenarbeit – und erblickte zu ihrer großen Überraschung ein F! Genauer entdeckte sie, dass fast der gesamte Aufsatz rot markiert war – so viele Rechtschreibfehler… „Wie konnte das passieren?", fragte sie entsetzt.

Dudley zog ein weinerliches Gesicht auf und log: „In der Schule ärgern mich alle und da kann ich mich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Und Mrs Allenham hasst mich und bewertet mich extra schlecht, obwohl ich eigentlich viel besser bin." Dann fügte er leise und verzweifelt hinzu: „Bekomm ich jetzt großen Ärger?"

Petunia betrachtete ihren Sohn und schüttelte sofort mit dem Kopf. „Nein, natürlich nicht", lächelte sie. „Du kannst da ja nichts dafür." Und um ihn aufzumuntern ergänzte sie: „Weißt du was, wir essen jetzt erstmal etwas, und morgen werde ich mal mit Mrs Allenham reden. Das kriegen wir schon alles hin, mein Duddyspatz."

„Danke, Mum", erwiderte Dudley schleimig und musste aufpassen, nicht laut aufzulachen. Das waren dann locker-flockig zehn Pound von Marc, weil er die Wette gewonnen hatte, dass er überhaupt keinen Ärger für seine Note bekommen würde.


	105. 13 April: Muggelschach (Snape, Burbage)

13\. April – Muggelschach

Es war ruhig im Lehrerzimmer – ausnahmsweise einmal! – aber es war ja auch schon spät und das bedeutete, dass die meisten Kollegen schon zu Bett gegangen waren.

Severus saß auf einem der Sofas und las im Abendpropheten. Obwohl alles an seiner Haltung eine Abneigung gegen jegliche Störung symbolisierte, war Minerva doch tatsächlich vor einer Stunde zu ihm gekommen und hatte ihn gefragt, ob sie eine Runde Schach spielen wollten.

„Nein", hatte er nur erwidert, ohne von seiner Zeitung aufzublicken. Aus dem Augenwinkel hatte er danach beobachtet, wie Charity Burbage, die neben ihm auf dem Sofa saß und irgendeinen Muggelroman („Stolz und Vorurteil" von Jane Austen) las, sich hatte ein Lachen verkneifen müssen.

Minerva war beleidigt weggegangen und schon bald ebenfalls zu Bett. Nachdem auch Filius und Pomona gegangen waren, blieben Severus und Charity allein zurück.

Sie klappte ihr Buch laut zu und fragte ihn direkt: „Wollen wir Schach spielen?"

Severus legte seine Zeitung zur Seite und erwiderte: „Sehr gerne."

Charity lächelte erfreut, baute am Tisch ein Muggelschachspiel auf, sie und Severus setzten sich gegenüber, und Charity durfte den ersten Zug machen.

„Warum spielst du eigentlich lieber Muggelschach als Zaubererschach?", wollte sie nach einer Weile wissen.

„Als ich acht Jahre alt war", erzählte Severus, ohne ihr konzentriertes Spiel zu unterbrechen, „brachte mein Vater mir Schach bei. Da er ein Muggel war, spielten wir natürlich auch Muggelschach. Und ich glaube, dass dies die einzig positive Erinnerung an meinen Vater ist, die ich habe. Durch ihn habe ich logisches Denken und rationales Vorausplanen gelernt."

Charity sah ihn entsetzt an, doch er hatte seine Augen fest auf das Spielfeld gerichtet. Sie wusste nicht, was sie ihm antworten sollte. Er verabscheute Mitleid und was sonst hätte sie ihm jetzt geben können? Daher schwieg sie besser und brachte ihren Turm im nächsten Zug absichtlich nicht in Sicherheit, sodass Severus ihn schlagen konnte.

Das ging eine Weile hin und her, bis Severus „Schach" verkündete.

Charity sah, dass sie verloren hatte, daher traute sie sich etwas zu sagen, was sie noch nie in dieser Art gesagt oder auch nur angedeutet hatte: „Ich finde es schade, dass wir nur im Verborgenen Freunde sein können."

Da blickte er endlich hoch und sah ihr ernst in die Augen. „Ich auch."

Sie lächelte, weil er bestätigt hatte, dass sie Freunde waren, und zog wahllos irgendeine Figur.

„Schachmatt", verkündete Severus daraufhin verhängnisvoll.


	106. 14 April: Animagus (Terry)

14\. April – Animagus

Der Traum vom Fliegen haftet wohl jedem Menschen an. Flugzeuge, Thestrale, Hippogreife und Besen haben es schon möglich gemacht, doch es geht doch nichts über die persönliche Fähigkeit des Schwebens. Ein Geist müsste man sein – oder ein Vogel.

Terry Boot hegte schon seit frühster Kindheit, den innigsten Wunsch, fliegen zu können, und zwar nicht mithilfe eines Gegenstandes oder anderen Tieres, sondern ganz allein und von sich aus. Frei wie ein Adler wollte er sein, so elegant wie eine Eule und so schnell und flink wie ein Spatz.

Als er vor ein paar Jahren nach Hogwarts gekommen war, hatte er intensiv in der Bibliothek nach Möglichkeiten geforscht. Er hatte auch die Geister befragt, doch die hatte ihm alle geraten, besser am Leben zu bleiben. Erst ein Buch in der Verbotenen Abteilung half ihm weiter: _Wie man ein Animagus wird_. Es ist nicht verboten, sich diese Eigenschaft anzueignen, sondern nur nicht besonders gut angesehen und man muss dem Ministerium Bescheid sagen, sobald man es geschafft hat.

Seit jenem Tag, als er zum ersten Mal von Animagi gelesen hatte, übte er in jeder Freistunde und jeden Abend, sich in einen Vogel zu verwandeln. Die Vogelart war ihm sogar relativ egal (außer Pinguinen zum Beispiel, da diese nicht fliegen können), aber eine Taube wollte er gerne vermeiden, weil sie ihm so unwürdig erschien. Terry hatte nicht besonders viele Freunde, aber das störte ihn nicht – für seinen tiefsten Traum und innigsten Wunsch würde er alles tun. Stünde er vor dem Spiegel Nerhegeb, würde er sich als Vogel fliegen sehen.

Es dauerte ein paar Jahre, bis seine Zauberkraft ausreichend war, um die Verwandlung zu vollziehen, und in all dieser Zeit hatte er nie ans Aufgeben gedacht. Jetzt, ein Fünftklässler aus Ravenclaw und stolzes Mitglied von Dumbledores Armee, war es endlich soweit. In dieser Nacht verwandelte sich Terry Boot zum ersten Mal in – einen Habicht. Er betrachtete sich in einer Fensterscheibe und war sehr zufrieden mit seinem Äußeren. Dann breitete er zum ersten Mal seine Flügel aus – was für ein wunderbares Gefühl! – und hüpfte zu einem anderen Fenster, welches er, klug wie er war, vorher geöffnet hatte. Er blickte hinunter in die schwarze Tiefe, doch durch seine scharfen Augen sah er weit und klar. Höhenangst verspürte er keine. Er war ein Vogel und Vögel können fliegen. Also machte er sich bereit und stieß sich nach vorne. Seine Flügel breiteten sich von selbst aus und der Wind trug ihn. Er flog! Er versuchte zu jauchzen, doch aus seinem Schnabel trat nur ein Habichtsschrei.

Glücklich umflog er den Ravenclawturm, ließ sich über den Großen See gleiten und betrachtete Hogwarts und seine Umgebung von oben. Endlich war sein Traum in Erfüllung gegangen!


	107. 15 April: Geschichte der Zauberei (Cho)

15\. April – Geschichte der Zauberei

Jeder Schüler hasste Geschichte der Zauberei. Professor Binns hatte eine so einschläfernde Stimme und verlangte ganz und gar nichts von seinen Schülern (außer ihrer Anwesenheit und Ruhe), dass es auch nicht besonders verwunderlich war. Wenn sie schliefen, war es ihm gleich oder er bemerkte es erst gar nicht. Er kannte ja noch nicht einmal ihre Namen, nicht einmal nach sieben Jahren…

Doch es gab eine Schülerin, die großes Interesse an dem Fach selbst hatte – und wir reden hier nicht von Hermine Granger, die sich nur Notizen macht, um die Prüfung zu bestehen und nicht weil sie eine intrinsische Motivation hätte – sondern von Cho Chang. Als kleines Mädchen schon hatte sie sich am liebsten historische Geschichten vorlesen lassen und als sie mit zehn Jahren ein umfassendes Geschichtsbuch geschenkt bekommen hatte, gab es für sie eine ganze Weile kein anderes Buch mehr. Und so war sie eine der wenigen, die Professor Binns gespannt an den Lippen hingen, denn immer mal wieder gab er Informationen von sich, die nicht in ihrem Buch standen und die daher neu für sie waren.

Doch schon früh hatte Cho feststellen müssen, dass es äußerst uncool war, sich für Geschichte zu interessieren.

„Was?! Du findest _das_ spannend?!", hatte sie sich schon in ihrem ersten Schuljahr anhören müssen. Deshalb hatte sie irgendwann angefangen, so zu tun, als würde sie gar nicht zuhören, sondern dösen, während sie in Wahrheit jedes Wort konzentriert aufnahm. Ihre Notizen hatte sie so verzaubert, dass es aussah, als würde sie wahllos Gegenstände kritzeln, obwohl sie tatsächlich sich ausführliche Notizen und Diagramme erstellte.

Es war nicht ideal für sie, sich so verstecken zu müssen, aber für ihr absolutes Lieblingsfach konnte sie solche Strapazen schon auf sich nehmen.


	108. 16 April: Das Familienduell (Harry, etc)

16\. April – Das Familienduell

 **Moderator:** Herzlich willkommen zu einer weiteren Sendung des Familienduells. Heute mit einer ganz besonderen Ausgabe, denn heute spielen nicht zwei Familien gegeneinander, sondern zwei Freundeskreise. Begrüßen wir zuerst das Team „Slytherin", bestehend aus Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy und Blaise. Und in Team „Gryffindor" sind Harry, Ron, Hermine, Neville und Luna. _(Publikum applaudiert)_

 **Luna:** Hey, ich bin in Ravenclaw! _(Publikum lacht)_

 **Moderator:** Fangen wir an mit RUNDE 1. _(dramatische Musik)_

 _(Draco und Harry treten nach vorne)_

 **Moderator:** Wir haben 100 Hogwartsschüler gefragt: Was ist Ihre Lieblingsnascherei?

 **Draco:** Berty Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung?

 **Moderator:** Berty Botts Bohnen sagten… 22 Schüler.

 _(Team Slytherin freut sich)_

 **Harry:** Schokofrösche?

 **Moderator:** Schokofrösche sagten… 31 Schüler!

 _(Team Gryffindor jubelt)_

 **Moderator:** Damit liegt Team Gryffindor vorne. Kommen wir nun zu RUNDE 2.

 _(Crabbe und Ron stehen sich gegenüber)_

 **Moderator:** Wir haben 100 Hogwartsschüler gefragt: Was verbinden Sie mit Dumbeldore?

 **Ron:** Ähm… Schulleiter?

 **Moderator:** Schulleiter sagten… 29 Schüler.

 **Crabbe:** Äh, keine Ahnung. Alt?

 _(Publikum lacht)_

 **Moderator:** Alt sagten… ganze 55 Schüler!

 _(Team Slytherin feiert)_

 **Moderator:** Damit steht es jetzt 77 zu 60 für Team Slytherin.

 _(Publikum applaudiert)_

 **Moderator:** Und weiter geht es zu RUNDE 3.

 _(Nun spielen Hermine und Goyle gegeneinander)_

 **Ron zu Harry:** Hermine kann uns wieder retten.

 **Moderator:** Wir haben 100 Hogwartsschüler gefragt: Welches ist Ihr Lieblingsfach?

 **Ron zu Harry:** _(genervt)_ Oder auch nicht. Sie sagt bestimmt Zaubertränke oder Geschichte der Zauberei – oder noch schlimmer Alte Runen…

 **Hermine:** Zauberkunst.

 **Moderator:** Zauberkunst sagten… 34 Schüler.

 **Ron:** Puh!

 **Goyle:** Ähhhh… Muggelkunde?

 _(Draco klatscht sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn)_

 **Moderator:** Muggelkunde sagten… 2 Schüler.

 _(Publikum lacht)_

 **Moderator:** Und schon geht es zu RUNDE 4!

 _(Neville vs Pansy)_

 **Moderator:** Wir haben 100 Hogwartsschüler gefragt: Was habt ihr jeden Tag bei euch?

 **Pansy:** Meinen Zauberstab, natürlich.

 **Moderator:** Den eigenen Zauberstab sagten… 8 Schüler.

 **Pansy:** Was?! Solche Vollidioten…

 **Neville:** Die Schultasche?

 **Moderator:** Ihre Schultasche sagten… 23 Schüler.

 _(Applaus)_

 **Moderator:** Vor der letzten und finalen Runde steht es 87 zu 117 für Team Gryffindor.

 _(Team Gryffindor jubelt laut)_

 **Moderator:** Starten wir mit RUNDE 5.

 _(Luna und Blaise treten sich gegenüber)_

 **Moderator:** Wir haben 100 Hogwartsschüler gefragt: Welches Tier gibt es am meisten in Hogwarts?

 **Blaise:** Katzen.

 **Moderator:** Und Katzen meinten… 30 Schüler.

 _(Blaise verzieht das Gesicht, denn nun waren Gryffindor und Slytherin gleichauf. Er hätte Eulen sagen sollen…)_

 **Luna:** Hmmm….

 **Ron zu Harry:** Oh nein…

 **Luna:** Natürlich die Nargel!

 _(Ron klatscht sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn)_

 **Moderator:** _(blinzelt verwundert)_ Ähm… Nargel sagten… 0 Schüler.

 _(Luna zuckt nur mit den Schultern)_

 **Moderator:** Und damit steht es 117 zu 117 – Gleichstand. Ich hoffe, Ihnen hat es gefallen, schauen Sie doch nächste Woche wieder rein. Bis dahin sage ich tschüss und auf Wiedersehen.

 _(Die Titelmelodie der Show wird gespielt, während man beide Teams sieht, die nicht besonders glücklich aussehen)_


	109. 17 April: Hey, Schlammblut (Hermine)

17\. April – Hey, Schlammblut

Hermine war auf dem Weg in die Große Halle zum Frühstück. Der Korridor war leer, bis sie eine vertraute Stimme hinter sich rufen hörte: „Hey, Schlammblut, wo sind denn deine sabbernden Hunde?"

Hermine drehte sich um und sah zu ihrer Überraschung _nur_ Draco Malfoy. „Und wo sind deine?", erwiderte sie daher und ließ sich gar nicht von ihm aufhalten.

Doch Draco überholte sie schnell und stellte sich ihr in den Weg. „Ich brauch die nicht", höhnte er. „Sind sowieso nur Idioten."

Hermine hob ihre Augenbrauen an. „Ach, wirklich?", fragte sie skeptisch.

„Ja, klar. Glaubst du etwa, ich kann es nicht alleine mit dir aufnehmen?" Er lachte laut auf, doch es klang gekünstelt.

Hermines rechter Mundwinkel zog sich nach oben. „Ja?", sagte sie wieder in dem gleichen Ton. „Hast du etwa meine Ohrfeige vergessen?" Blitzschnell hob sie die Hand und Draco zuckte zusammen. Sie ging auf ihn zu, er zurück, bis er eine Wand erreicht hatte. „Außerdem wissen wir beide, dass ich besser im Zaubern bin als du." Sie stand jetzt ganz dicht vor ihm. Obwohl er größer war als sie, schien es, als würde er zu ihr hinaufsehen.

Draco schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ganz sicher nicht, Schlammblut."

„Tja dann schlage ich ein Duell vor", meine Hermine und ging wieder ein paar Schritte zurück. „Jetzt gleich und hier."

„Okay!", rief Draco verärgert und wollte nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, doch dieser steckte nicht mehr in seiner Hosentasche wie sonst. Verwundert suchte er alle anderen Taschen ab, doch nichts.

„Suchst du den hier?", fragte Hermine gelassen und wedelte mit Dracos Zauberstab herum.

„Was? Wie?", fragte dieser verdattert. Dann wurde er wütend und stapfte bedrohlich auf sie zu. „Gib ihn mir sofort wieder, Granger!"

„Ich denk ja gar nicht dran! Und wenn ich du wäre, würde ich mir nicht näherkommen." Sie richtete den Zauberstab auf seinen Herren und Draco blieb stehen.

„Du elendes Schlammblut!"

„So bekommst du ihn ganz sicher nicht wieder."

Draco gab sich geschlagen. „Okay, Granger, was willst du?"

„Sei heute den ganzen Tag nett zu mir, Harry und Ron, und dann bekommst du ihn vielleicht heute Abend wieder."

„Aber wir haben gleich Unterricht", stammelte Draco verzweifelt. „Ich brauch den doch!"

„Das ist mir doch egal. Du kannst ja gerne den Lehrern sagen, dass ich ihn dir abgeluchst hab, wenn du möchtest."

Draco zog eine Grimasse. Dann seufzte er einmal schwer, bevor er niedergeschlagen fragte: „Hermine? Darf ich dir deine Tasche abnehmen?"

Da lächelte Hermine und erwiderte theatralisch: „Oh, vielen, lieben Dank, Draco. Das ist so überaus freundlich von dir." Und sie gab ihm ihre Büchertasche und gemeinsam gingen sie in die Große Halle.

Das würde der demütigenste Tag in seinem Leben werden, dachte Draco deprimiert.


	110. 18 April: Ein heimliches Foto (Collin)

18\. April – Ein heimliches Foto

Collin Creevey verließ seinen Schlafsaal nie ohne seine Kamera. Im Laufe der Jahre hatte er schon so einiges fotografiert – von niesenden Menschen über kämpfende Katzen bis hin zu McGonagall im Morgenmantel und offenen Haaren. Sein liebstes Motiv waren Menschen, in allen möglichen Lebenslagen: morgens müde beim Frühstück, im Unterricht (auch wenn er sich da nicht erwischen lassen sollte) oder abends im Gemeinschaftsraum. Die besten Bilder seiner Sammlung stellte er in Fotoalben zusammen oder hing sie sich an die Pinnwand über seinem Bett. Manche fanden diese ewige Knipserei nervig und oft ertönte von Collins Freunden, wenn sie zum Beispiel beim Essen waren: „Wehe, du fotografierst mich jetzt!"

Als er in Hogwarts angefangen hatte, war Harry Potter der Star seiner Bilder gewesen, doch schon bald hatte er dieses alberne Nachjagen seinlassen und sich niemand bestimmten mehr zugewandt.

Bis er Luisa begegnet war. Eine Ravenclaw aus dem Jahrgang unter ihm und das schönste Mädchen, das er jemals gesehen hatte.

Er war vor ungefähr einem halben Jahr aus Versehen gegen sie gelaufen, wobei ihre Bücher zu Boden fielen.

„Oh, sorry!", hatte er gerufen und sofort mit dem Einsammeln der Bücher begonnen.

„Ach, das macht doch nichts", hatte sie freundlich erwidert und ihm geholfen.

Schließlich hatten sie verlegen voreinander gestanden, bis Collin gefragt hatte: „Was hast du jetzt?"

„Zaubertränke."

„Oh, schade", hatte er gemeint.

„Wieso?", hatte sie wissen wollen und ihn skeptisch angeblickt.

„Ich, ähm", hatte er gestammelt, während er rot geworden war. „Ich hätte dich sonst gefragt, ob ich dir deine Bücher tragen darf, aber ich hab jetzt Verwandlung. Also andere Richtung…"

„Ja…" Sie hatte nur genickt und ihm die Bücher abgenommen. „Aber danke trotzdem." Und mit einem letzten, süßen Lächeln war sie weitergegangen.

Seit dieser Begegnung beobachtete er sie heimlich. Er wusste, mit wem sie befreundet war und wen sie nicht mochte. Ihr Lieblingsfach war Kräuterkunde und sie hasste Geschichte der Zauberei. Er kannte ihr Lieblingsessen, ihren Geburtstag, ihren Bluttstatus und vieles weitere – und das ohne auch nur einmal wieder mit ihr gesprochen zu haben. Wenn sie sich auf dem Flur oder in der Großen Halle trafen, nickten sie sich grüßend und lächelnd zu, aber sie sprachen nie miteinander.

Collin hatte sich schon oft vorgenommen, sie einmal anzusprechen, aber hatte schließlich doch nur wieder heimlich ein Foto von ihr geschossen. Er hatte sie alle entwickeln lassen und hielt sie in einem Briefumschlag unter seinem Kissen versteckt. Wann immer er allein war, betrachtete er sie und freute sich über jeden ihrer Blicke und jedes ihrer Lächeln.

Heute hatte er sie wieder entdeckt. Sie saß im Innenhof und las in einem Buch. Die Sonne schien, doch sie befand sich im Schatten.

Lautlos schlich er sich an sie heran, versteckte sich hinter einem Brunnen, zielte und schoss.

Normalerweise bemerkte niemand, dass er gerade fotografiert worden war, doch Luisa sah erschrocken auf und blickte direkt zu ihm.

Collin wich alles Blut aus dem Gesicht und er versteckte sich noch weiter hinter dem Brunnen, aber Luisa stand schon im nächsten Moment vor ihm und fragte ihn verwundert: „Hast du gerade ein Foto von mir gemacht?!"

Collin richtete sich auf und log: „Nein.", doch man sah ihm die Lüge sofort an.

Luisa schien hin und hergerissen zu sein zwischen Entsetzen und Entzücken: Sie schüttelte lächelnd mit dem Kopf. „Collin?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Du weißt, wie ich heiße?!", rief er sogleich überrascht.

„Ähm, ja…", erwiderte sie und errötete. „Collin?"

„Ja?"

„Hast du Lust, das nächste Hogsmeade-Wochenende mit mir zu verbringen?"

Collin starrte sie an und war sprachlos vor Glück geworden.

„Collin?", meinte Luisa besorgt. „Alles okay?"

Er riss sich aus seiner Starre und antwortete: „Ja, sehr gerne."

„Gut", strahlte sie. „Dann bis dann." Und grinsend ging sie in die Eingangshalle.

Collin blieb noch eine Weile stehen, dann hob er seine Kamera und machte ein Foto vom strahlendblauen Himmel über Hogwarts. Er wollte diesen Moment für immer festhalten.


	111. 19 April: Das Klavier (McGonagall)

19\. April – Das Klavier

Minerva blieb absichtlich als letzte im Lehrerzimmer zurück. Sie tat so, als wolle sie unbedingt noch ihr Kreuzworträtsel lösen, während sich ein Kollege nach dem anderen verabschiedete und zu Bett ging. Schließlich war auch Severus gegangen – endlich! – und Minerva hatte den Raum für sich allein. Aber warum?

Die Antwort war ganz simpel: Im Lehrerzimmer stand ein altes Klavier. Es stand dort schon seit Jahrzehnten und obwohl niemand darauf spielte, wurde es jährlich gestimmt.

Minerva spielte schon Klavier, seit sie ein kleines Mädchen gewesen war. Sie war als Kind richtig gut gewesen, doch als sie nach Hogwarts gekommen war, hatte es dort kein Klavier gegeben, auf dem sie täglich hätte üben können, und so waren ihre Kenntnisse langsam aber sicher eingerostet. Wenn sie zu Hause gewesen war, hatte sie natürlich gespielt, aber sie war von Sommer zu Sommer schlechter geworden und das hatte sie irgendwann dermaßen frustriert, dass es sie es ganz aufgegeben hatte. Und für die letzten dreißig Jahre hatte sie nicht einmal mehr gespielt – bis sie dieses Jahr wieder angefangen hatte. Sie war an Silvester auf einem wunderbaren Konzert gewesen und die Pianistin hatte so grandios gespielt, dass sie, Minvera, sich vorgenommen hatte, im Jahre 1996 wieder mit dem Klavierspielen anzufangen.

Doch das sollte natürlich keiner wissen. Und so blieb Minerva, wenn es sich anbot, abends ein wenig länger im Lehrerzimmer und übte. Mit Gemach wurde sie sogar besser, aber immer noch nicht so gut, dass es jemand hören sollte.

Sie setzte sich auf den Klavierbock, hob den Deckel an, strich sanft über die weißen und schwarzen Tasten, stellte ihre Noten auf – und begann zu spielen. Es war eine leicht, ruhige Melodie, fast schon wie eine Fingerübung, doch sie drückte verschiedene Emotionen aus. Minerva brauchte die Noten eigentlich gar nicht mehr und so träumte sie sich mithilfe der Musik fort. Wohin? Egal, einfach irgendwohin, wo es ruhig und friedsam war. Eine Wiese? Ans Meer? Egal.

Als das Stück vorüber war, der letzte Ton verklang, herrschte einen Moment angenehme Stille – bis plötzlich jemand laut und langsam in die Hände klatschte.

Minerva drehte sich erschrocken zur Tür um. „Severus!", rief sie aufgebracht. „Was machst du denn hier?!"

„Ich hab nur was vergessen", meinte dieser grinsend und holte seinen Schal vom Sofa nahe des Kamins. „Du hast übrigens toll gespielt", fügte er hinzu und es klang irgendwie sarkastisch.

„Jaja", erwiderte Minerva daher genervt. „Mach dich nur lustig über mich. Aber ich hab wenigstens Hobbys!"

Severus sah sie verwundert an. „Ich meinte das Ernst: Du hast wirklich toll gespielt." Und dieses Mal klang es auch so.

„Echt? Danke."

„Gute Nacht", lächelte er und verließ das Lehrerzimmer.

Minerva strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und begann, eine schnelle, laute und fröhliche Musik zu spielen.


	112. 20 April: Hogwarts?

20\. April - Hogwarts?

.

Hogwarts?

Schule

Zauberer

Magie

Schloss

Eulerei

Türme

Quidditchfeld

Geister

Poltergeister

Lehrer

Schüler

Peitschende Weide

Zaubertränke

Kerker

Verwandlung

Professoren

Gryffindor

rot-gold

Hufflepuff

schwarz-gelb

Slytherin

grün-silber

Ravenclaw

blau-bronze

Katzen

Unfug

Hausaufgaben

Zauberstäbe

Aufsätze...

...korrigieren

ZAG

UTZ

Große Halle

Astronomieturm

7 Geheimgänge

Raum der Wünsche

Statuen

Rüstungen

Muggelkunde

sprechende Bilder

Gemeinschaftsräume

Bibliothek

Kräuterkunde

Garten

der Große See

Krake

Kammer des Schreckens

Weihnachtsball

Kutschen

der Sprechende Hut

Eulen

Hauselfen

Krankenflügel

Arithmantik

.

Hogwarts?

Hogwarts!


	113. 21 April: Helga Hufflepuff

21\. April – Helga Hufflepuff

In dem langen Korridor, der an dem Hufflepuff-Gmeinschaftsraum vorbeiführte und in der Küche endete, hing ein großes Portrait. Darauf zu sehen war eine kleine Frau mit rundlichem Gesicht, rosigen Wangen, langen, blonden Locken und einem freundlichen Lächeln; eine der vier Gründer Hogwarts: Helga Hufflepuff. Sie war anders als ihre Mitgründer über die Jahrhunderte modern geworden, hatte sich den Schülern ihres Hauses angepasst, und so rief sie ihnen zu, wann immer sie an ihr vorbeikommen: „Hey, Marc, viel Spaß heute" oder „Lara, was hast du jetzt?" „Zaubertränke." „Oh, das wird schon."

Sie war allseits beliebt bei den Schülern und stand mit Rat und Tat zur Seite – und sie war eine wunderbare Geschichtenerzählerin.

„Helga, Helga!", riefen Sarah und Lewis, ein zweieiiges Zwillingsgespann des zweiten Jahrgangs, aufgeregt, als sie auf sie zuliefen.

„Was gibt's denn?"

„Kannst du uns nochmal die Geschichte von der Gründung Hogwarts erzählen?", bat Lewis.

„Er glaubt mir nämlich nicht, dass ihr eine Aufgabenverteilung hattet", ergänzte Sarah genervt.

Helga lachte. „Oh doch, natürlich hatten wir eine Aufgabenverteilung. Wie hätten wir denn alles zusammen machen sollen? Das hätte ewig gedauert und außerdem haben wir uns wegen jeder Kleinigkeit gestritten. Also hat Rowy die Türme gemacht, Goddy den Garten draußen und Slythy die Kerker."

„Und du?"

„Ich war für die Innenbereiche zuständig zwischen den Türmen und dem Kerker. Besonders auf die Große Halle bin ich stolz." Diese verzauberte Decke…

„Also hast du auch unseren Gemeinschaftsraum gemacht?", fragte Lewis ehrfürchtig.

Helga nickte.

„Wow! Der ist echt super", lobte Sarah.

„Freut mich, dass er euch gefällt", lächelte Helga.

„Ja, besonders die vielen Pflanzen, und zwar nicht nur die echten, sondern auch die Deckenbilder."

„Ja, das war meine beste Arbeit." Helga schwelgte einen Moment in Erinnerungen. Es hätte alles so viel besser laufen können und doch gedieh die Schule prächtig.

„Okay, danke, Helga", meinte Sarah nach einer Weile. „Aber wir müssen jetzt leider los."

„Verwandlung", stöhnte Lewis und die Kinder verabschiedeten sich und liefen los.

„Viel Spaß euch", rief Helga ihnen glücklich nach.


	114. 22 April: Welches ist dein Lieblings ,,,

22\. April – Welches ist dein Lieblingsfach und warum?

Wir, ein kleines aber feines Reporterteam des Tagespropheten, haben in der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei eine kleine Umfrage gestartet mit der vielleicht nicht ganz so einfachen Frage: Welches ist dein Lieblingsfach und warum?

 _Harry Potter:_ Normalerweise Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, aber gerade nicht, weil wir nichts lernen. Aber ansonsten habe ich in diesem Fach schon am meisten Dinge gelernt, die mir für später helfen…

 _Hermine Granger:_ Arithmantik. Das ist wenigstens ein Voraussehen in die Zukunft, das stichfest ist – und nicht so ein waberndes Etwas wie in Wahrsagen!

 _Ronald Weasley:_ Ich fand früher die Besenflugstunden am besten, aber die haben wir ja leider nicht mehr. Ansonsten mag ich die meisten Fächer eher nicht so.

 _Draco Malfoy:_ Zaubertränke, weil Professor Snape einfach der beste Lehrer ist, den es gibt. *schleim, schleim*

 _Luna Lovegood:_ Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Das ist, als habe man ganz viele magische Haustiere auf einmal. *breites Grinsen*

 _Neville Longbottom:_ Kräuterkunde. Darin bin ich wenigstens gut…

 _Professor Severus Snape:_ Na welches wohl?! [knallt uns die Tür vor der Nase zu]

 _Professor Minerva McGonagall:_ Mein eigenes natürlich, sonst würde ich das jetzt wohl nicht unterrichten, oder?

Das waren doch ein paar spannende Eindrücke, nicht wahr? Und was war früher Ihr Lieblingsfach? Schicken Sie uns doch eine Eule mit all den Gründen, warum Ihnen Ihr Lieblingsfach so gut gefallen hat. Die fünf besten Antworten werden im Tagespropheten gedruckt.

Wir sehen uns bestimmt bald wieder für eine neue Umfrage. Bis dahin, bleiben Sie gespannt.


	115. 23 April: Was wäre gewesen?

23\. April – Was wäre gewesen?

Was wäre gewesen, wenn Voldemort hätte lieben können?

Was wäre gewesen, wenn Sirius Black nicht die Potters überzeugt hätte, Peter Pettigrew zu ihrem Geheimniswahrer zu machen?

Was wäre gewesen, wenn Voldemort die Longbottoms aufgesucht und getötet hätte?

Was wäre gewesen, wenn Harry nach Slytherin gekommen wäre?

Was wäre gewesen, wenn Hagrid Aragog nie begegnet wäre?

Was wäre gewesen, wenn der Basilisk die Maulende Myrte nicht getötet hätte?

Was wäre gewesen, wenn Draco Malfoy der Erbe Slytherins gewesen wäre?

Was wäre gewesen, wenn Gilderoy Lockhart mit seinem Vergessenszauber Erfolg gehabt hätte?

Was wäre gewesen, wenn Harry Dobby nicht befreit hätte?

Was wäre gewesen, wenn Fenrir Greyback Remus Lupin nie gebissen hätte?

Was wäre gewesen, wenn Lupin seinen Wolfsbanntrank genommen hätte?

Was wäre gewesen, wenn Peter überführt worden wäre?

Was wäre gewesen, wenn Harrys Name nicht aus dem Feuerkelch gezogen worden wäre?

Was wäre gewesen, wenn Hermine mit Ron zum Weihnachtsball gegangen wäre?

Was wäre gewesen, wenn Cedric nicht gestorben wäre?

Was wäre gewesen, wenn Harrys und Voldemorts Zauberstäbe sich nicht verbunden hätten?

Was wäre gewesen, wenn die Dementoren nicht nach Little Whinging gekommen wären?

Was wäre gewesen, wenn Bellatrix nie aus Askaban ausgebrochen wäre?

Was wäre gewesen, wenn Umbridge eine gute Lehrerin gewesen wäre?

Was wäre gewesen, wenn Ron sein Quidditchspiel verloren hätte und Lavender ihn deswegen nicht geküsst hätte?

Was wäre gewesen, wenn Dumbledore nie gestorben wäre?

Was wäre gewesen, wenn es keine Horkruxe gegeben hätte?

Was wäre gewesen, wenn Hedwig Küken bekommen hätte?

Was wäre gewesen, wenn die Heiligtümer des Todes nur ein Märchen gewesen wären?

Was wäre gewesen, wenn Peter Pattigrew nicht im Haus der Malfoys gestorben wäre?

Was wäre gewesen, wenn Lily und Snape nicht in dem gleichen Ort aufgewachsen wären?

Was wäre gewesen, wenn Snape ebenfalls nach Gryffindor gekommen wäre?

Was wäre gewesen, wenn Voldemort den Krieg gewonnen hätte?

Und vor allem: Was wäre gewesen, wenn Krätze sich gelb gefärbt hätte?


	116. 24 April: Das verletzte ,,, (Hagrid)

24\. April – Das verletzte Eichhörnchen

Hagrid machte seinen alltäglichen Rundgang durch den Verbotenen Wald. So konnte er sich leicht einen Überblick verschaffen, ob es den Zentauren und Einhörnern gutging, ob die Bowtruckle genug Nahrung und die Feen geeignete Verstecke hatten. Sobald es ein Problem gab, war er sofort zur Stelle. Aber er half nicht nur den magischen Tieren in diesem Wald, sondern allen Kreaturen, auch den Rehen, Vögeln, Füchsen und anderen Waldbewohnern. Wer immer seine Hilfe brauchte, sollte sie auch bekommen.

Als er so des Weges entlangging, Fang an seiner Seite, und die Sonne vergnügt schien, hörte er plötzlich ein aufgeregtes Quieken. Erschrocken horchte er auf und folgte dem Geräusch, bis er zu einem Dornenstrauch gelangte. Er kniete sich auf den Boden und bog die Zweige auseinander.

Dort in der Mitte des Busches hatte sich ein Eichhörnchen mit seinem Schwanz verheddert. Mehrere Dornen waren in ihn hineingepikst und durch den panischen Versuch des Eichhörnchens davonzueilen, tat es nur noch mehr.

„Du armes Kerlchen", meinte Hagrid mitleidig und befreite das Eichhörnchen. „Keine Sorge, ich tu dir nichts." Er holte aus seiner Tasche eine Flasche mit einem heilenden Trank und goss ein wenig über den Schwanz des Eichhörnchens.

Das Tier, welches die ganze Zeit versucht hatte zu fliehen und laut schrie, beruhigte sich augenblicklich und wurde still.

„Hab dir doch gesagt, ich tu dir nichts", lachte Hagrid und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in seine Hütte.

Dort angekommen setzte er das Tierchen auf den Tisch und gab ihm ein paar seiner berühmten Kekse zu fressen und ein wenig Wasser in einer kleinen Schüssel.

Dem Eichhörnchen schien das zu gefallen, denn es lief gar nicht weg. Stattdessen begann es sogar, es sich in Hagrids Bart gemütlich zu machen.

„Aber wehe, du machst da rein", warnte Hagrid gutgelaunt, doch das Eichhörnchen war schon eingeschlafen.


	117. 25 April: Frühlingswind

25\. April – Frühlingswind

Eine warme Brise aus dem Süden machte sich auf den Weg nach Norden. Sie nahm über dem Golfstrom ihre Wärme auf und flog dann ein Weilchen über Südengland. Doch von Süden drängten andere Winde mit schweren Wolken nach und so musste die kleine Brise nach Norden, ins kalte Schottland, um es warm zu machen.

Sie flog über grüne Hügel und dunkle Seen, an alten Ruinen und Heidekraut vorüber und freute sich über die aufregende Landschaft. Doch dann erblickte sie etwas, das alles überstieg, was sie jemals gesehen hatte: Ein riesiges Schloss an einem dunkelgrünen Wald und großen See. Es hatte unzählige große und kleine Türme, um die man wunderbar herumfliegen konnte, verwinkelte Ecken, in denen man sich wirbeln konnte, Fensterluken und Wandritzen, durch die man sich hindurchquetschen konnte, und Bäume, Sträucher und Menschen, an denen man vorbeisausen konnte. Kurz und gut: Es war ein riesiger Abenteuerspielplatz, den die kleine Brise auch sofort vergnügt ausnutzte. Sie wirbelte Mädchen die Haare leicht hoch und rüttelte an Buch- und Pergamentseiten, flog mit Eulen und Quidditchspielern durch die Luft, und durchstöberte auch das Innere des Schlosses, wenn sie ein offenes Fenster entdeckte.

„Frühlingswind" wurde sie genannt und ihr gefiel ihr Name sehr gut. Er klang nach Hoffnung und Wärme und Blumen und Fröhlichkeit.

Und so blieb Frühlingswind so lange in Hogwarts, wie sie nur konnte, und als sie schließlich weiterziehen musste, nahm sie sich fest vor, eines Tages wiederzukommen.


	118. 26 April: Ich will jetzt schlafen

26\. April - Ich will jetzt schlafen

.

Ich will jetzt schlafen,

Sagte der freie Hauself

Und legte sich hin.

.

Ich will jetzt schlafen,

Gähnte der müde Schüler

Und schrieb den Aufsatz.

.

Ich will jetzt schlafen,

Log der kluge Professor

Und las in dem Buch.

.

Ich will jetzt schlafen,

schuhte die kleine Eule

Und aß einen Keks.

.

Ich will jetzt schlafen,

Klagte fanfiction dot net

Und machte sich aus.


	119. 27 April: Ein neugieriger Hauself(Dobby)

27\. April – Ein neugieriger Hauself

Wie an jedem Abend teilten sich die Hauselfen auch an diesem auf, das gesamte Schloss auf Vordermann zu bringen. Ein paar in die Große Halle, ein paar andere in die Gemeinschaftsräume, sodass alle täglich benutzten Räumlichkeiten am nächsten Tag wieder glänzen würden – auch wenn es den meisten Schülern gar nicht auffiel.

Dobby bekam heute einen Spezialauftrag.

„Professor Dumbledore hat Dobby gebeten, Professor Dumbledores Büro ein wenig sauber zu machen", wurde ihm mitgeteilt und Dobbys Augen weiteten sich ins Unermessliche vor Stolz und Freude.

„Dobby wird sein Bestes geben", verkündete er und apparierte zum Büro des Schulleiters. Es war niemand mehr dort, sodass der Hauself sofort anfangen konnte. Er wischte den Boden, entstaubte all die Bücher und seltsamen Gegenstände im Raum, schrubbte die Fenster und fütterte Fawkes.

Als er jedoch fast mit allem fertig war, fiel sein Blick auf einen ganz besonderen Gegenstand in Dumbledores Büro: den Sprechenden Hut. Neugier kroch in ihm hoch – er hatte sich schon immer gefragt, in welchem Haus er wohl wäre, wenn er als Schüler an die Schule gekommen wäre. Langsam schlich er sich zu dem Regal, schaute sich noch einmal um, nahm dann den Hut in die kleinen Hände und setzte ihn sich auf, sodass er fast vollständig unter ihm verschwand. Er wartete einen Moment, bis der Hut sich bei ihm meldete.

„Nanu? Wen haben wir denn hier? Einen Hauselfen?" Der Hut schien sehr verwundert darüber zu sein.

„Ja", sagte Dobby leise und erklärte: „Dobby wollte fragen, in welchem Haus Dobby wohl wäre, wenn Dobby ein Schüler wäre."

„Du bist aber ein seltsamer Hauself", sinnierte der Sprechende Hut. „Ich bin aber nicht wirklich gut im in die Köpfeschauen bei Hauselfen..."

Dobby ließ enttäuscht die Schultern hängen und der Hut änderte seine Strategie.

„In welchem Haus wärest du denn gerne?", fragte er beiläufig.

„Gryffindor", antwortete der Elf sogleich stolz. „Das Haus von Harry Potter." Er sprach den Namen mit Ehrfurcht und Hingabe.

„Hmmm…", machte der Hut. „Oh, jetzt sehe ich etwas. Du bist mutig, kein Zweifel, und setzt dich auch für deine Freunde ein. Du bist ganz eindeutig in GRYFFINDOR." Das letzte Wort rief der Hut in seiner gewohnten Manier.

„Das hat Dobby sich immer gewünscht", strahlte der Hauself glücklich. „Das muss Dobby gleich Harry Potter erzählen." Und er legte den Hut wieder an seinen angestammten Platz, bedankte sich überschwänglich und disapparierte.

Der Sprechende Hut schüttelte mit dem Kopf – also seiner Hutspitze – und lachte leise in sich hinein. Was tut man nicht alles für das Glück von Hauselfen.


	120. 28 April: Rezept für Butterbier

28\. April – Rezept für Butterbier

Beschreibung:

Butterbier ist ein nicht alkoholisches, warm serviertes Getränk, dessen Geschmack an ein sahniges, aber nicht allzu süßes Karamellbonbon mit etwas Vanille erinnert.

Zutaten:

0,5 l Malzbier

0,5 l Milch

1 TL Butter

2 TL Zucker

1 Vanilleschote

1 Schuss Sahne

(Ingwer)

Zubereitung:

Die Butter in einem Topf schmelzen lassen, den Zucker dazugeben, bis er karamellisiert ist. Nun das Malzbier und die Milch hineingießen (rühren nicht vergessen!). Die Vanilleschote raspeln und ebenfalls hinzufügen, ebenso den Schuss Sahne. Wer möchte kann auch noch ein wenig Ingwer dazugeben. Das Ganze aufwärmen (aber ohne dass es kocht!), danach in Gläser abgießen und servieren. Prost!


	121. 29 April: Regen und kalter Wind (Snape)

29\. April – Regen und kalter Wind

Severus Snape stand auf dem Astronomieturm und starrte in den Regen. Kalter Wind fegte ihm durch die Roben und Haare, doch er reagierte nicht darauf. Er stand stocksteif da und blickte mit unbewegter Miene über den Großen See, der durch die dicken Tropfen, die in ihn hineinfielen, aufgewirbelt wurde.

„Oh, Verzeihung", sagte da plötzlich eine hohe Stimme hinter ihm. „Ich wollte dich nicht stören, Severus."

„Ist schon gut, Filius." Er musste sich dringend wieder fangen und konzentrieren – einem Doppelspion durfte es nicht passieren, dass sich jemand von hinten anschleichen konnte. Aber vermutlich fühlte er sich einfach zu sicher in Hogwarts.

Filius Flitwick stellte sich neben seinen Kollegen und schaute mit ihm zusammen in den Regen.

Severus wartete darauf, dass der kleine Professor etwas sagen würde – etwas, wie: „Immer dieser Regen… Schrecklich!" oder „Ich brauchte nur mal kurz eine Pause. Gleich probt der Chor, weißt du." – doch sehr zu Severus' Verwunderung, schwieg Filius, und der Zaubertränkeprofessor war ihm innerlich sehr dankbar dafür, denn er war hergekommen, um seine Ruhe zu haben, um allein zu sein, vielleicht sogar um nachzudenken – auch wenn seine Gedanken zurzeit besonders düster waren. Dolores Umbridge hatte Dumbledore vertrieben und war nun Schulleiterin… Wenn diese Frau blieb, würde er gehen! Das hatte er sich fest vorgenommen, bis Dumbledore ihn gebeten hatte, hier zu bleiben, um über die Schüler und besonders Harry Potter zu achten – und Severus konnte Dumbledore nichts abschlagen, nicht nach allem, was der mächtigste Zauberer unserer Zeit für ihn getan hatte…

Fast eine Viertelstunde standen die beiden Professoren schweigend im frischen Wind, ein paar Regentropfen wehten ihnen ins Gesicht, und schwiegen, bis Filius leicht zitternd fragte: „Macht dir die Kälte nichts aus?"

„Nein", erwiderte Severus mechanisch. Er hatte schon vor langer Zeit gelernt, seine Gefühle zu verbergen, auch das Gefühl der Kälte. „Und dir?"

„Oh, doch, ja sehr, ich friere!" Filius rieb sich über die Arme und wickelte seinen Umhang enger um sich.

„Warum gehst du dann nicht wieder hinein?", wollte Severus leicht verwundert wissen.

„Weil mich die Kälte und der Regen auf andere Gedanken bringen."

Nun blickte Severus mit gerunzelter Stirn auf seinen Kollegen.

Dieser lächelte gequält und erwiderte leise: „Hier draußen kann ich meine Gedanken von allem schrecklichen lösen. Wenn ich mich auf den Regen und den Wind konzentriere, vergesse ich für ein paar wenige Minuten, dass Dumbledore weg ist, dass Umbridge uns nun beherrscht, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer seinen Schrecken verbreitet und dass es vermutlich bald zu einem Krieg kommen wird." Er seufzte niedergeschlagen und blickte wieder zum Großen See.

Severus schluckte einmal schwer, bevor er sich öffnete und dem Zauberkunstprofessor verriet: „Mir geht es ganz genauso."


	122. 30 April: Belästigungen (Rosmerta)

30\. April – Belästigungen

Es war wie fast jeden Abend ein reges Treiben in den Drei Besen und Madame Rosmerta hatte viel zu tun. Sie nahm Bestellungen auf, füllte Gläser, brachte diese ihren Gästen, unterhielt sich mit ihnen, wusch altes Geschirr ab, rechnete ab, ließ sich dabei natürlich Trinkgeld geben, und durfte auf keinen Fall vergessen, sexy auszusehen und zu lächeln, denn das war ihr geheimes Erfolgsrezept, warum die meisten Leute in ihren Pub gingen und nicht in den Eberkopf.

„Hey, Rosmertachen!", rief einer ihrer Gäste betrunken. „Bring mir mal noch nen Schnaps."

Rosmerta atmete einmal tief durch, bevor sie das Schnapsglas vorbereitete und mit einem liebevollen Lächeln auf den unangenehmen Gast zustöckelte. Er war fast jeden Abend hier und trank dann so viel, dass er nur noch nach Hause schwanken konnte. Anscheinend hatte er irgendwelche Probleme, die er versuchte, mit Alkohol zu lösen – vielleicht hatte er ja seinen Job verloren? oder seine Frau hatte ihn verlassen? Vermutlich beides. „Hier bitte sehr", sagte sie freundlich und stellte das Glas vor ihm ab.

Der Mann, der übrigens so übel roch, als habe er sich seit Wochen nicht mehr gewaschen, nahm das Glas und schüttete es in einem Zug runter. „Pah!", machte er danach und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über den Mund. „Setz dich doch", lallte er schließlich und deutete auf den Platz neben sich.

Rosmerta musste schwer schlucken, um ihn nicht anzubrüllen. Stattdessen sagte sie gekünstelt: „Oh, das ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen, aber ich habe leider keine Zeit. Ich muss mich um die anderen Gäste kümmern."

„Ach was", machte der Mann abfällig. „Sonst unterhaltn Sie sich doch auch mit den andern." Er packte sie am Arm und versuchte, sie zu sich zu ziehen.

„Nein, ich kann wirklich nicht", sagte Rosmerta nun schon etwas deutlicher und versuchte, sich zu lösen, doch der Mann war trotz seiner Betrunkenheit zu stark.

„Ach, hab dich nicht so."

„Nein!", rief die Wirtin und Panik stieg in ihr auf. „Lassen Sie mich los!"

Wie aus dem Nichts stand plötzlich ein Mann neben ihr, packte die Hand des Betrunkenen, die Rosmerta festhielt, löste sie von ihrem Arm und bog sie schmerzhaft nach hinten.

Der betrunkene Gast schrie auf, doch der Mann sagte nur bedrohlich: „Wenn eine Frau Nein sagt, dann heißt das auch Nein, verstanden? Haben Sie mich verstanden?!"

„Ja", knurrte der Gast beleidigt und der Mann ließ ihn los.

Rosmerta stand geschockt da und rieb sich ihren Arm. So etwas war ihr ja noch nie untergekommen!

„Alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen?", fragte ihr Retter sie nun besorgt. Er war groß, schlank, mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren, einer Brille und einem langen, fahlen Gesicht.

Rosmerta konnte nur nicken.

„Kommen Sie mit", meinte der Mann galant und führte sie mit der Hand leicht an ihren Rücken gedrückt zum Tresen. „Sie brauchen jetzt erst einmal einen Drink. Darf ich?"

Rosmerta nickte und der Mann trat hinter den Tresen, um ihr ein Glas Whiskey einzufüllen. Sie trank den Schnaps in einem Zug.

„Besser?", wollte der Mann mit einem Lächeln wissen.

„Ja, danke", nickte Rosmerta ebenfalls lächelnd. Der Mann gefiel ihr… Doch da bemerkte sie plötzlich: „Wie heißen Sie eigentlich?"

„Antonin", grinste der Fremde. „Antonin Dolohow."


	123. 1 Mai: Frei? (McGonagall)

1\. Mai – Frei?

„Professor McGonagall?", meldete sich Ron in der Verwandlungsstunde. „Warum haben wir heute eigentlich nicht frei?"

McGonagall sah ihn verdutzt an. „Wie kommen Sie denn darauf?"

„Naja, ich hab gehört, dass die Muggel heute frei haben, weil sie ihre Arbeit feiern."

„Ach wirklich?" Die Professorin gab Hermine einen fragenden Seitenblick, doch diese nickte.

„1886", begann sie, nun zu elaborieren, „demonstrierten 80.000 Arbeiter und Arbeiterinnen in Chicago für einen 8 Stunden Tag. Landesweit traten 400.000 Beschäftigte in den Streik. Und um an diese mutigen Menschen zu erinnern, feiern die Muggel am 1. Mai den Tag der Arbeit."

„Also wenn Sie mir jetzt vertreten hätten", wandte sich McGonagall an Ron, „dass Sie heute freimachen wollen wegen der Walpurgisnacht, könnte ich ja das noch verstehen – aber dieser Grund… Wir Lehrer haben auch keinen 8 Stunden Tag und ich vermute Sie als Schüler auch nicht, oder?"

Alle schüttelten traurig mit dem Kopf und McGonagalls Herz erweichte sich.

„Aber ich möchte auch Ihren Mut honorieren, dass Sie sich getraut haben, mich so etwas Dämliches zu fragen, Mr Weasley, und werde deshalb meinen Unterricht frühzeitig beenden."

Die Klasse starrte ihre Professorin mit offenen Mündern an.

„Sie dürfen gehen", meinte McGonagall streng und die Klasse jubelte verhalten.

„Und was ist unsere Hausaufgabe?", wollte Hermine pflichtbewusst wissen, was ihr mehrere böse Blicke und Pscht-Rufe ihrer Klassenkameraden einbrachte.

Doch McGonagall lächelte nachgiebig. „Heute gibt es ausnahmsweise einmal keine. Vielleicht kommen Sie ja so an Ihren 8 Stunden Tag."

Jetzt klatsche die Klasse lauten Beifall und eilte aus dem Klassenzimmer, bevor es sich ihre Professorin anders überlegen konnte.

Minerva blieb allein zurück und seufzte. Hatte sie ihren guten Ruf als strenge Lehrerin zerstört? Aber was soll's: Dieser Leistungsdruck war doch einfach viel zu viel für die Schüler, da konnte man doch auch mal eine halbe Stunde früher den Unterricht beenden und den Kindern ein wenig Freizeit gönnen, nicht wahr?


	124. 2 Mai: Ein Brief von Zuhause (Hermine)

2\. Mai – Ein Brief von Zuhause

Als Hermine beim Frühstück in der Große Halle saß, ließ ihr eine Eule einen Brief auf den Teller fallen. „Danke", rief sie der Eule nach, betrachtete dann gespannt den Brief – sie bekam nur selten Post – und grinste breit. Schon an der Schrift erkannte sie, dass er von ihren Eltern war. Sie riss ihn auf und las.

 _Liebste Hermine,_

 _wie geht es dir? Hat sich die Situation mit eurer Lehrerin schon gebessert oder ist sie immer noch so schlimm?_

Hermine wunderte sich, dass Umbridge den Brief nicht vorher gelesen und dann abgefangen hatte.

 _Bei uns ist alles in Ordnung. Die Menschen essen immer noch zu viel Zucker und geben uns damit genügend Arbeit. Denk dran, deinen Zuckerkonsum zu minimieren und dir immer schön brav die Zähne zu putzen!_

Hermine schielte mit schlechtem Gewissen auf ihre Schokoladencornflakes… Aber wenigstens putzte sie sich jeden Morgen und jeden Abend ihre Zähne äußerst gründlich – das schwere Los einer Zahnarztstochter.

 _Hast du eigentlich letzte Woche die tolle Dokumentation über Australien gesehen? Die BBC hat wieder einmal hervorragende Arbeit geleistet._

Hermine schüttelte lachend mit dem Kopf. Immer wieder vergaßen ihre Eltern, dass es in Hogwarts keine Elektrizität und daher auch keine Fernseher gab. Was gut ist, denn sonst würden sich die Schüler wohl überhaupt nicht mehr auf ihr Studium konzentrieren.

 _Lass mal wieder was von dir hören. Jetzt, wo dieser dunkle Zauberer wieder da ist – wie war noch gleich sein Name? – machen wir uns die größten Sorgen um dich und freuen uns, so häufig wie möglich von dir zu hören._

 _Alles Liebe,_

 _Mum und Dad_

Hermine legte den Brief lächelnd zur Seite und nahm sich fest vor, von nun an mindestens einmal in der Woche ihren Eltern zu schreiben.


	125. 3 Mai: Imperio (Percy)

3\. Mai - Imperio

Der Auftrag des Dunklen Lords war eindeutig gewesen: Belegt den Assistenten des Leiters der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit mit dem Imperius-Fluch. „Denn wenn wir ihn haben", hatte Voldemort gesagt, „haben wir die ganze Abteilung unter unserer Kontrolle."

„Warum suchen wir nicht gleich den Leiter selbst auf?", hatte ein mutiger Todesser gefragt.

Der Dunkle Lord hatte jedoch nur gelacht. „Versuch's doch. Aber du wirst schnell merken, dass der Leiter selbst rund um die Uhr überwacht wird. Doch sein Assistent überwiegend nicht – und das ist unser Glück."

Doch die Todesser, die auf diese Mission geschickt worden waren, fanden schnell heraus, warum Percy Weasley keinen weiteren Schutz benötigte.

Sie hatten ihm im Dunkeln aufgelauert, als er auf dem Weg vom Ministerium zu seiner Wohnung in London war. Doch irgendetwas hatte ihn alarmiert und er sprach einen mächtigen Schutzzauber um sich.

„Schnell, er versucht zu fliehen!", schrie einer der Todesser den anderen zu. Einer von diesen rief: „Expelliarmus!", doch er kam nicht durch die Schutzwand.

Ein weiterer Todesser, klüger als die anderen, hatte die geniale Idee, einen Zauber auszusprechen, der einen Anti-Disapparier-Bann bewirkte.

„Ihr Mistkerle!", schrie Percy außer sich vor Wut, als er den Zauber bemerkte, weil er nicht apparieren konnte. Daraufhin begann er zu rennen, während er Flüche auf seine Verfolger schoss.

Schon ging der erste Todesser zu Boden und dem zweiten flog der Zauberstab aus der Hand.

„Wir brauchen Verstärkung!", rief der Anführer der Mission. „Warum ist der Junge so verdammt stark?!"

Percy musste unwillkürlich grinsen bei dem Ausspruch. _Weil ich etwas habe, wofür sich das Kämpfen lohnt_ , dachte er und hatte sofort seine Penelope vor Augen.

Die Verfolgungsjagd durch London nahm ihr jähes Ende in einer Sackgasse. Percy suchte verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg, doch er fand keinen, apparieren konnte er immer noch nicht und die Todesser hatten ihn nun umzingelt.

„Ergibst du dich jetzt?", höhnte einer von ihnen.

„Niemals!", schrie Percy. Er würde seine Familie, Penelope und das Ministerium nie im Leben verraten!

„Wie du meinst", grinste der Todesser und auf sein Kommando schossen alle übrigen Kapuzengestalten scharfe Flüche auf Percys Schutzwall, der diesen nur für einige Zeit entgegenwirken konnte.

Schließlich zerbrach der Schutzzauber mit einem lauten Knall und einem schmerzhaften Schrei von Percy, als ihm sein Zauberstab aus der Hand gerissen wurde und ihn gleichzeitig ein sengender Fluch an der Schulter traf. Er fiel auf die Knie und hielt sich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen die Schultern. Als einer der Todesser auf ihn zutrat, blickte er trotzig auf.

„Und nun", freute sich der Anführer der Mission, Lucius Malfoy, „IMPERIO!"


	126. 4 Mai: Hagrid besuchen? (Harry & Co)

4\. Mai – Hagrid besuchen?

„Wisst ihr, was wir schon lange nicht mehr gemacht haben?", meinte Harry am Frühstückstisch.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hagrid besucht", strahlte Harry.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Aber wir waren doch gerade erst letzte Woche bei ihm."

„Na und? Die eine Woche kam mir ganz schön lang vor…"

„Aber wir können nicht jede Woche einen Nachmittag bei Hagrid verbringen."

„Warum denn nicht?"

„Weil wir die Zeit dafür gar nicht haben. Wir schreiben in ein paar Wochen unsere ZAG, falls du's vergessen hast."

Da merkte Ron an: „Heißt das, du stellst deine ZAG über Hagrid?!"

Hermine stöhnte auf. „Nein, natürlich nicht, aber man muss manchmal eben Prioritäten setzen."

„Ich habe es damals schon gesagt und ich sage es jetzt wieder: Du musst ganz dringend deine Prioritäten ändern."

Hermine sah ihn böse an. „Nur weil ich an meine Zukunft denke, wollt ihr mir jetzt ein asoziales Verhalten unterstellen?!"

„Nein", sagte Harry schnell. „Aber… was ist, wenn Hagrid nicht mehr lange hier ist…"

Nun sah Hermine betroffen aus und sah zum Lehrertisch hinüber, an dem Hagrid fehlte. Schließlich seufzte sie geschlagen. „Na gut, lasst uns Hagrid nachher besuchen gehen. Aber nicht so lange!"

Harry und Ron grinsten sich zufrieden an und nach der Schule liefen sie vergnügt runter zu Hagrid und verbrachten dort mit ihm einen tollen Nachmittag.


	127. 5 Mai: Autogrammkarten (Lockhart)

5\. Mai – Autogrammkarten

Gilderoy Lockhart saß auf dem Bett in seinem Zimmer im Sankt Mungos Hospital und las einen alten Artikel über sich selbst aus der Hexenwoche von vor fünf Jahren. Er hatte schon immer alles aufbewahrt, in dem er erschien, und nun war er deswegen äußerst froh: Zum einen, um sich sinnvoll beschäftigen zu können, zum anderen, um wieder der Mann zu werden, der er vor seinem Erinnerungszauber gewesen war. Als er so in seine Lektüre vertieft war und sich erneut wunderte, was für ein toller Typ er gewesen sein musste, klopfte einer der Heiler an seiner Tür und trat ein.

„Mr Lockhart? Ihr Paket ist angekommen."

„Endlich", freute sich Gilderoy, sprang auf, nahm das Paket, ging zum nächsten Tisch und öffnete es. Ihm stieg der wohlbekannte und geliebte Geruch von frisch gedruckten Plakaten in die Nase – seine neuen Autogrammkarten waren eingetroffen! Im Laufe der letzten Jahre hatte er seine alten Karten nur schleppend verteilen können, doch schließlich brauchte er neue. Eine nette Heilerin auf der Station – ein geheimer Fan von ihm – war mit ihm zu einem professionellen Fotografen gegangen, der nun auch diese Karten für ihn gemacht hatte. Man sah den gutaussehenden Zauberer, wie er verschmitzt lächelnd in die Kamera zwinkerte…

Gilderoy setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, nahm seine beste Feder und seine schönste Tinte hervor und begann, die tausend Autogrammkarten zu unterschreiben. Stundenlang schrieb er ununterbrochen seinen Namen in schnörkliger Schreibschrift auf die Karten, ohne dass es ihn ermüdete oder anödete – für seine Fans würde er alles machen. Zum Abend musste er seine Tätigkeit für eine Weile unterbrechen, weil die Heiler darauf bestanden, dass er etwas aß… Danach machte er sich sofort wieder an die Arbeit und erst als alle Karten beschrieben waren (dies war kurz nach Mitternacht der Fall), konnte er glücklich zu Bett gehen und schlief einen angenehmen, träumerischen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Tag begann seine Mission durch das Krankenhaus und er verteilte an jeden Besucher und jeden Patienten eine Autogrammkarte – ob sie es wollten oder nicht. Und wer schon eine alte hatte, bekam trotzdem eine neue – denn dieses Bild sei ja sehr viel aktueller und, um ehrlich zu sein, doch auch viel schöner als das vorherige, nicht wahr?


	128. 6 Mai: Professor Lupin (Hermine)

6\. Mai – Professor Lupin

Hermine saß in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und musste eine Seite aus ihrem „Lehrbuch" drei Mal abschreiben. Das war Umbridges Lieblingsmethode und es interessierte sie auch leider überhaupt nicht, dass Hermine bereits das ganze Buch inhaltlich auswendig konnte. Offiziell hieß es: „Wenn man einen Text abschreibt, auch wenn man ihn schon kennt, eröffnen sich ganz neue Denkprozesse." Inoffiziell war Hermine der festen Überzeugung, dass Umbridge es sich nur bequem machte und absolute Stille verlangte. Und dass die Schüler ja nicht anfangen sollten zu denken…

Doch das funktionierte bei Hermine nicht. Gerade, wenn sie unterfordert war – so wie in diesem Moment – begann ihr Gehirn zu rattern. Sie dachte an eine neue Idee für Zaubertränke, dichtete ein kurzes Gedicht und fragte sich selbst Alte-Runen-Vokabeln ab. Aber als ihr Gehirn anfing, ihr nervige Muggellieder vorzusingen, hörte sie auf zu schreiben und blickte aus dem Fenster. Wie sie so auf die sonnendurchfluteten Wiesen um Hogwarts sah, dachte sie verärgert an Umbridge und wie viel besser man diese Zeit nutzen könnte, zum Beispiel für ihre ZAG, als ihr plötzlich Professor Lupin in den Sinn kam.

Er war mit Abstand der beste Lehrer gewesen, den sie je gehabt hatten. Er war begeistert von seinem Fach gewesen und hatte überragende Kenntnisse besessen; er war auf die Schüler eingegangen, hatte sie und ihre Probleme ernst genommen und hatte immer versucht, das möglichste Beste aus ihnen herauszuholen – und das alles, obwohl er ein Werwolf war und ihn die Verwandlungen von Monat zu Monat immer weiter schwächten. Wenn Hermine ganz ehrlich zu sich war, war sie wohl ein wenig verliebt in ihn (gewesen). Aber das war ja auch nicht verwunderlich, wenn so ein großartiger Lehrer die Lücke ausfüllen musste, die Lockhart hinterlassen hatte. Sie hatte niemandem davon erzählt und hütete sich auch davor, dass jemand etwas merkte – auch wenn sie nach und nach im Ordenshaus, wenn sie auf Lupin stieß, feststellte, dass sie ihn mittlerweile eher als einen guten Freund ansah denn mehr. Außerdem gab es ja noch Tonks…

Ein wenig war Hermine auch froh über den Umstand, dass sie sich manchmal in einen Lehrer verlieben konnte, denn dies gab ihr eine zusätzliche Motivation und Freude an der Schule und am betreffenden Unterricht ganz besonders. Doch nach Lupin war Moody gekommen (der war nun wirklich kein Mensch zum Verlieben) und danach Umbridge… Hermine seufzte. Vielleicht würde er ja im nächsten Jahr wieder ein gutaussehender, begabter und freundlicher Mann Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste werden.


	129. 7 Mai: Unterricht draußen (Firenze)

7\. Mai – Unterricht draußen

Das Wetter war so schön an diesem Tag, dass Firenze beschloss, mit seinen Schülern den Unterricht draußen zu gestalten. Er hatte mit Hagrids Hilfe ein Zelt in der Nähe dessen Hütte aufgestellt und mit vielen Pflanzen verschönert. Ähnlich wie sein Klassenraum fühlte sich der Ort nun eher wie der Wald an – wie Zuhause.

Die Klassen waren äußerst begeistert von der Idee und konzentrierten sich trotz des guten Wetters und der vielen möglichen Ablenkungen, die diese neue Umgebung mit sich brachte.

Doch in seiner Nachmittagsstunde mit den Viertklässlern geschah etwas Unerwartetes: Eine Fee schwirrte ins Zelt.

Firenze hörte mitten im Satz auf und starrte auf das zehn Zentimeter große Wesen mit den schillernden Flügeln. Natürlich folgte die Klasse seinem Blick und schon riefen die ersten und zeigten aufgeregt mit dem Finger auf das kleine Geschöpf.

Die Fee schien erst jetzt die Klasse zu bemerken, blickte sich einmal um, suchte sich das in ihren Augen hübscheste Mädchen der Klasse aus, flog eilends auf sie zu und begann, an ihren Haaren zu zerren.

„Aua!", schrie Aemilia und versuchte, die Fee abzuwehren.

„Ihr müsst sie bewundern", sagte Firenze ruhig und nahm die Fee vorsichtig in seine Hand. „Zeigt ihr, wie schön sie ist."

Die Klasse sah ihn zuerst verwundert an, doch als ein paar mutige Jungen der Fee sagten, wie wunderschön sie doch sei und sie mit anerkennenden Blicken übergossen, beruhigte sich das kleine Wesen und stellte sich aufrecht hin, um besser bewundert werden zu können.

„Publius", bat Firenze einen Schüler in der ersten Reihe. „Magst du bitte Hagrid holen?"

„Ja, klar", erwiderte der Schüler und rannte aus dem Zelt.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Hagrid mit einem großen Einmachglas in der Tür erschien und die Fee schon eingefangen hatte, bevor diese überhaupt wusste, was mit ihr geschah. „Ich bring sie gleich zurück in' Wald", versicherte der Halbriese gelassen.

„Danke, Hagrid", sagte Firenze und als der Wildhüter gegangen war und sich die Klasse wieder beruhigt hatte, fuhr der Zentaur mit seinem eigentlichen Unterricht fort. Vielleicht war es doch nicht so klug, draußen zu unterrichten…


	130. 8 Mai: Dunkle Vorahnungen (Narzissa)

8\. Mai – Dunkle Vorahnungen

Narzissa träumte. Unruhig wälzte sie sich hin und her, denn ihr Traum bestand aus grauem, undurchlässigem Nebel. Verwirrt tastete sie sich voran, doch alles blieb, wie es war. „Lucius?", rief sie. „Draco?"

Da lichtete sich der Nebel an einer Stelle und sie erblickte ihren Mann. Voller Freude stürmte sie auf ihn zu, doch kurz bevor sie ihn erreichen konnte, hielten Gitterstäbe sie auf Abstand. „Was-?", fragte sie verwundert, als sie bemerkte, dass Lucius in einer Gefängniszelle saß. Sein Gesicht war ausgemergelt und fahl, seine Haare stumpf und grau. Erst als sie einen Dementor in der hinteren Ecke des kleinen Raumes entdeckte, wusste sie, dass es sich um Askaban handelte. „Nein!", schrie sie verzweifelt und versuchte, Lucius zu erreichen, doch er war zu weit weg. Mit leerem Blick starrte er ins Nichts. Narzissa weinte nun, als sie plötzlich ein hohes Lachen hinter sich vernahm und sich erschrocken umdrehte.

„Er hat mich enttäuscht", höhnte der Dunkle Lord mit einem fiesen Grinsen. „Dafür muss er nun hier verrotten – und Draco wird seine Schuld begleichen."

Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte der jüngste Malfoy im Nebel auf. Voldemort packte ihn am Arm und zerrte ihn mit sich.

„Nein!", schrie Narzissa wieder. Sie versuchte aufzustehen, doch es gelang ihr nicht, und hilflos musste sie mitansehen, wie ihr einziges Kind entführt wurde. Sie schluchzte nun laut, hatte das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben, als sie eine starke Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte.

„Komm mit", sagte Severus emotionslos, half ihr auf und führte sie an der Hand fort von der Gefängniszelle.

„Wohin gehen wir?", wollte Narzissa nach einer Weile verängstigt wissen.

„Weg", erwiderte Severus nur, ohne sie auch nur anzusehen. Immer weiter schleifte er sie davon.

„Aber ich muss zurück", protestierte sie. „Ich muss zu meiner Familie."

Severus blieb plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen. „Dafür ist es zu spät. Sie sind beide tot." Und im nächsten Moment ließ er ihre Hand los und Narzissa fiel durch den Nebel, immer weiter abwärts, hinein in ein schwarzes, dunkles Loch…

Mit einem lauten Einatmen, als ob sie minutenlang unter Wasser gewesen wäre, erwachte Narzissa und sah sich panisch um. Doch als sie nach und nach erkannte, dass sie sich in ihrem Schlafzimmer befand und Lucius ungestört neben ihr schlief, beruhigte sie sich allmählich und verstand, dass es nur ein Albtraum gewesen war. Lucius lag hier neben ihr, Draco war in Hogwarts geschützt. Alles war gut.

Sie strich ihrem Mann behutsam über die Wange, bevor sie sich neben ihn kuschelte und weiterschlief.


	131. 9 Mai: Ballspiel (Kraken)

9\. Mai – Ballspiel

Es war wunderbares Wetter draußen: Die Sonne schien und man konnte im T-Shirt nach draußen gehen. Langsam aber sicher wandelte sich der Frühling in den Sommer.

Im Großen See schwamm der Riesenkraken umher und langweilte sich. Seine langen Tentakel schlängelten sich durch das kühle Nass und er drehte und rollte sich im Wasser, wie es ihm gefiel. Doch schließlich blieb sein Blick an ein paar Jungen und Mädchen hängen, die nahe des Ufers mit einem großen Ball spielten. Sehnsüchtig schielte er zu ihnen und schlich sich immer näher an sie heran. Wie gern wäre er nun aus dem Wasser gestiegen, um mit ihnen zu spielen, aber das ging leider nicht.

Nach einer Weile entdeckte ihn ein junges Mädchen und schrie erschrocken auf, doch ein paar ältere Schüler erklärten ihr, sie brauche keine Furcht zu haben, und traten näher ans Wasser.

„Magst du Schokolade?", fragte einer von ihnen und hielt dem Kraken etwas Braunes entgegen.

Dieser nahm das seltsame Etwas vorsichtig entgegen, roch kurz daran und warf es dann angeekelt von sich. So etwas Widerliches…!

„Ähm", überlegte der Schüler. „Möchtest du sonst mit uns spielen?"

Sofort richtete sich der Krake erfreut auf und hielt zwei Tentakel in die Luft. Der Junge warf ihm den Ball zu und der Krake fing ihn mühelos auf. Er war so vergnügt darüber, dass er den Ball von einem Fangarm zum andern warf und die Kinder dabei ganz vergaß.

„Hey!", rief irgendwann das kleine Mädchen wütend. „Du musst auch wieder zu uns spielen!"

Und der Krake kam der Aufforderung sofort nach. Jetzt, wo er verstanden hatte, wie das Spiel funktionierte, warf er den Ball immer zu jemandem wieder zurück, sobald er ihn bekommen hatte, und zusammen hatten die Kinder und das Seeungeheuer sehr viel Spaß an diesem Nachmittag und an so manch anderen, die noch folgen sollten.


	132. 10 Mai: Häkeln (Dobby, Hermine)

10\. Mai – Häkeln

Als Harry an diesem Abend in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum trat, glaubte er seinen Augen nicht. „Das ist jetzt nicht euer Ernst", meinte er halb amüsiert, halb schockiert.

Vor ihm auf einem der Sofas vor dem Kamin saßen Hermine und Dobby und häkelten. Es war wie ein Déjà-vu, nur dass er diese Szene schon einmal erlebte hatte: Als Hermine dem Hauselfen das Stricken beigebracht hatte.

„Warum denn nicht?", erwiderte Hermine fröhlich.

„Da Dobby das Stricken schon kann", meinte der Elf ebenfalls vergnügt, „hat Miss Granger Dobby angeboten, Dobby das Häkeln beizubringen. Und Dobby freut sich sehr darüber."

Harry ließ sich gegenüber von den beiden in einen Sessel fallen und holte sein Zaubertrankbuch heraus. „Und wie schaffst du deine ganzen Hausaufgaben?", versuchte er, seiner besten Freundin ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen. „Und das ganze Lernen für die ZAG? Seit Wochen liegst du uns damit in den Ohren und jetzt machst du einen Abend frei?"

„Wie du vielleicht siehst, habe ich ein aufgeschlagenes Buch vor mir liegen", erwiderte sie beleidigt. „Ich kann gleichzeitig häkeln _und_ lernen."

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und machte sich an seinen Aufsatz. „Solange ihr nicht bald das Sticken anfangt…", murmelte er.

„Sticken und Stricken sind ja wohl vollkommen unterschiedliche Dinge!", entrüstete sich Hermine.

Da blickte Harry sie schmunzelnd an und die beiden Freunde begannen zu lachen.

Dobby sah verwundert vom einen zum anderen und entschied sich schließlich, leise mit zu kichern.


	133. 11 Mai: Der tröstende Spiegel (OC)

11\. Mai – Der tröstende Spiegel

Daisy O'Hara weinte. Doch da es ihr peinlich war – denn der Grund war, dass sie gerade von Greg geärgert worden war, der, obwohl er immer gemein zu ihr war, ihr heimlicher Schwarm war – rannte sie zur nächsten Mädchentoilette, um sich zu verstecken und ihren Tränen zu kaschieren. In den acht Monaten, die sie nun schon auf Hogwarts war, war sie noch nie in diesem Badezimmer gewesen, weil es zu weit von ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum oder ihren Klassenräumen gelegen war. Daher erschrak sie nun zu Tode, als der Gesichtsspiegel vor ihr plötzlich anfing zu reden.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja", hauchte sie nach ein paar Momenten in einer Art Schockstarre.

„Aber du hast geweint?", hakte der Spiegel freundlich nach. Er hatte kein Gesicht, nur eine Stimme. Eine eher weibliche Stimme.

„Ähm, ja. Stimmt."

„Möchtest du mir davon erzählen?"

„Wer bist du denn?"

„Oh", machte der Spiegel erschrocken. „Verzeihung, das vergess ich immer. Ich bin der tröstende Spiegel. Wann immer du ein Problem hast, kannst du mit mir darüber sprechen. Ich kann sehr gut Ratschläge erteilen und deine Geheimnisse für immer bewahren." Er klang ehrlich, als er das sagte. „Und wer bist du?"

„Daisy", sagte das Mädchen schüchtern.

„Gut, Daisy, dann erzähl mir doch, was dich bedrückt."

Nach und nach begann die Erstklässlerin, sich dem Spiegel zu öffnen, und berichtete ihm von Greg.

Der Spiegel seufzte schwer. „Das ist nicht leicht", gab er zu. „Doch ich würde dir raten, dir entweder immer wieder Gregs schlechte Seiten hervorzurufen, damit du dich entliebst; oder aber ihn direkt einmal auf seine Gemeinheiten anzusprechen. Wenn du ihm sagst, dass dich seine Sprüche verletzen, lässt er es vielleicht bleiben."

„Ja, vielleicht…" Daisy war nicht ganz so begeistert von dem Vorschlag, dankte dem Spiegel aber dennoch herzlich.

„Gerne", lächelte der Spiegel. „Du darfst jederzeit wiederkommen – ich bin immer für dich da."

Als Daisy sich verabschiedet hatte und gegangen war, brauchte der tröstende Spiegel nicht lange auf seine nächste Kundschaft zu warten, denn kurze Zeit später betrat eine verweinte Sechstklässlerin das Bad.


	134. 12 Mai: Muttertag (Hermine)

12\. Mai – Muttertag

 _Zum Glück scheint die Sonne heute_ , dachte Hermine erleichtert, als sie sich mit einem Blatt Papier und ein paar Wasserfarben, die sie sich von Dean ausgeliehen hatte, auf den Weg nach draußen machte. Dort suchte sie sich einen schattigen Platz unter einem Baum im Gras, breitete ihre Malutensilien aus und begann, eine Blumenvase zu skizzieren und schließlich anzumalen. Sie arbeitete detailliert, obwohl sie eigentlich nicht die Zeit dafür hatte – aber schließlich war heute Muttertag und Mrs Granger würde sich sicher über ein Bild von ihrer Tochter freuen. Doch als das Bild fertig war, sah es überhaupt nicht so aus, wie Hermine es sich vorgestellt hatte: Die Blumen sahen künstlich aus, die Farben waren an einigen Stellen verwischt und der Hintergrund wirkte viel zu blass… Also nahm sie kurzerhand seufzend ihren Zauberstab zur Hand und korrigierte das Bild, bis es ihr gefiel. Jetzt allerdings sah es nicht mehr so aus, als habe sie es selbst gemalt…

Zu guter Letzt nahm sie sich nun ein Pergament aus ihrer Tasche und schrieb an ihre Mutter:

 _Allerliebste Mum,_

 _alles Gute zum Muttertag! Ich wäre jetzt gerne bei dir, um so wie früher ein Frühstück ans Bett zu bringen und dir einfach einen schönen Tag zu bereiten, aber das geht ja leider nicht. Stattdessen schicke ich dir ein Bild, das ich nur für dich gemalt habe. Doch zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, dass das Ergebnis nicht besonders gut aussah – ich kann einfach nicht malen… – daher habe ich es mit ein paar Zaubern verbessert._

Ehrlichkeit war immer noch die beste Methode, gerade bei ihrer Mutter.

 _Ich hoffe, dass es dir trotzdem gefällt._

 _Liebe Grüße,_

 _Deine Hermine_

 _PS: Grüße natürlich auch an Dad._

Ja, so sollte es gehen. Hermine wartete noch ein paar weitere Minuten, bis das Bild vollkommen getrocknet war, bevor sie es zusammen mit dem Brief zusammenrollte und mit einem lilafarbenen Band (denn Lila war die Lieblingsfarbe ihrer Mutter) umknotete. Danach sammelte sie alle Malgegenstände wieder ein, säuberte die nun bunte Wiese mit einem Zauberstabschlenker und ging hoch zur Eulerei, wo sie einer der Schuleulen den wichtigen Brief aufgab und diese sofort eilends losflog.

 _Zum Glück scheint die Sonne heute_ , dachte Hermine wieder, als sie sich vorstellte, wie Brief und Bild wohl aussehen würden, wenn sie durch den Regen kommen würde…


	135. 13 Mai: Heimliches Schwimmen (Pansy)

13\. Mai – Heimliches Schwimmen

Schon den fünften Tag in Folge war nun wunderbares Wetter. Die Sonne schien, die Temperaturen waren um die zwanzig Grad, was für Schottland schon als Hitzewelle gelten konnte, und die Schüler sehnten sich nach einem Eis.

Als Pansy sich zum späten Nachmittag von den anderen absetzte, ging sie mit einem Ziel, man könnte fast sagen mit einer Mission nach draußen: Sie wollte im Großen See schwimmen gehen. Eigentlich war es den Schülern verboten, ohne Aufsicht zu baden, wegen des Riesenkraken und anderer gefährlicher Kreaturen. Doch Pansy hatte sich mit dem Kraken angefreundet und konnte ihren Zauberstab an ihrem Bikini befestigen, sodass sie sich im Notfall verteidigen konnte. Außerdem wollte sie sich gar nicht so weit vom Ufer entfernen; sie wollte einfach nur mal wieder ein paar Bahnen schwimmen.

Bevor Pansy nach Hogwarts gekommen war, hatte sie viermal die Woche Schwimmtraining gehabt und sogar an einigen Wettbewerben erfolgreich teilgenommen. Als sie dann an dieser Schule feststellen musste, dass es nicht einmal ein einziges kleines Schwimmbecken gab, konnte sie nur noch in den Ferien schwimmen gehen – oder eben heimlich im Großen See. Natürlich wollte sie nicht erwischt werden, aber sie fürchtete eine Strafe auch nicht so sehr, dass es sie von ihrem Vorhaben hätte abhalten können.

So wartete sie nun in der Nähe des Sees, bis sämtliche Schüler, die sich noch auf dem Gelände aufhielten, in die Große Halle zum Abendessen gegangen waren, bevor sie sich bis auf den Bikini, den sie sich schon in ihrem Zimmer angezogen hatte, auszog, ihre Sachen hinter einem Busch versteckte und zum See tapste.

Der erste Schritt ins Wasser war immer der kälteste. Danach rieb man sich ein wenig Wasser über Beine, Arme und Bauch, bevor man langsam weiterging und sich schließlich ganz unter die Oberfläche begab.

Ja, es war noch verdammt kalt um diese Jahreszeit, aber es war auch beruhigend, entspannend und ruhig. Pansy genoss einen Augenblick die Stille, bevor sie sich nach vorne in die Fluten warf und anfing, schnell zu schwimmen. Schnell kam sie wieder in ihren alten Rhythmus und ließ das Ufer Meter um Meter hinter sich. Ehe sie es überhaupt bemerkt hatte, war sie fast bis zur Mitte des Sees geschwommen. Ein wenig erschrocken davon, kehrte sie schnell wieder um und schwamm danach ein paar Längen in der Nähe des Ufers auf und ab.

Auf einmal sah sie jedoch eine Person, die zielstrebig auf den See zukam. Da es schon dämmerte, konnte sie nicht erkennen, um wen es sich handelte. Erschrocken schwamm sie zum Ufer. Sie hoffte inständig, dass die Person sie nicht entdeckte hatte, doch dem schien nicht so, denn sie kam nun direkt auf sie zu und winkte ihr sogar noch.

Sie winkte? Dann war es kein Lehrer.

Pansy atmete erleichtert aus, als sie die Person erkannte: Es war Draco Malfoy.

„Hast du mich vielleicht erschreckt", lachte sie, als er in Hörweite war.

Er grinste nur schelmisch. „Du warst nicht beim Essen", erklärte er. „Und da habe ich dich gesucht."

„Oh", machte Pansy nur und versuchte, ihre Freude über diese Aussage zu verbergen.

„Du zitterst", bemerkte Draco, nahm sich das Handtuch, das zwischen ihnen hinter dem Busch auf dem Boden lag und breitete es so aus, dass Pansy nur noch in seine Arme zu laufen brauchte.

Mit klopfendem Herzen tat sie dies auch und er legte seine Arme samt dem großen Handtuch um sie und rieb ihre Arme und ihren Rücken, um sie zu wärmen.

„Besser?", fragte er nach einer Weile lächelnd.

„Ja", hauchte sie. Sie sah ihm in die Augen, doch er wich ihrem Blick aus.

„Wir sollten wieder rein gehen", bemerkte er nur und ging einen Schritt zurück. „Damit du dich nicht erkältest."

Pansy nickte, sammelte ihre Sachen ein und versuchte nun, ihre Enttäuschung zu verbergen…

Schweigend gingen sie ins Schloss und in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum.


	136. 14 Mai: Crucio (Todesser, OC)

14\. Mai – Crucio

„Crucio!"

Athena biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht laut aufzuschreien. Es war, als würde sie von innen gekocht werden und gleichzeitig floss Säure durch ihre Adern und ihr Kopf war kurz davor zu zerspringen und ihre Muskeln schmerzten krampfhaft und ihr Herz raste unnatürlich schnell.

Der Fluch ebbte ab und sie fiel keuchend auf den Boden. Sie befand sich in ihrer eigenen Wohnung, es war dunkel draußen. Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht.

Sie hatte einen anstrengenden Tag im Ministerium verbracht – die Mysteriumsabteilung war stets eine Herausforderung, als es geklingelt hatte. Sie hatte gedacht, es könnte vielleicht ein Nachbar sein oder eine Freundin, die spontan zu Besuch kam, doch es waren ein paar Todesser gewesen, die sich sofort an ihr ins Innere der Wohnung vorbeigedrängt hatten. Einer von ihnen hatte ihr die Hand auf den Mund gelegt, als sie hatte schreien wollen, und sie dann in ihr eigenes Wohnzimmer geschubst. Die Todesser waren auf der Suche nach einer Information und als Athena sie ihnen nicht geben wollte, wurde sie gefoltert.

Einer der Todesser beugte sich zu ihr. „Und, Miss Greecen? Sind Sie nun bereit, uns zu erklären, wie man in den Raum der Prophezeiungen in der Mysteriumsabteilung kommt?"

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Der Todesser seufzte theatralisch und sie machte sich auf den nächsten Angriff gefasst.

„CRUCIO!"

Dieses Mal konnte sie ihre Schreie nicht mehr unterdrücken, denn die Schmerzen waren noch viel gewaltiger als zuvor – sie hatte nicht einmal gedacht, dass das überhaupt möglich war…

Nach ein paar Minuten nahm der Todesser den Fluch wieder von ihr.

Laut schluchzend kauerte sie auf dem Boden, vollkommen ermattet. Sie konnte nicht mehr…

„Und, Miss Greecen?", fragte der Todesser geradezu freundlich. „Wie sieht's aus?"

Sie nickte geschlagen und erzählte ihnen, was sie wusste. Obwohl sie sich selbst dafür hasste, dass sie das Ministerium und Dumbledores Seite verriet, war ihr Überlebenstrieb größer…

„Danke, Miss Greecen", grinste der Todesser schließlich und die anderen lachten laut. „Dann wünsche ich Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend." Sie machten sich daran, ihre Wohnung zu verlassen.

Doch gerade, als Athena sich vornahm, sofort dem Ministerium Bescheid zu sagen, was geschehen war, damit dieses die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen verändern und verstärken konnte, kam einer der Todesser zurück und rief: „Obliviate!"

Athena wachte am nächsten Morgen mit wahnsinnigen Kopf- und Gliederschmerzen auf. Vermutlich bekam sie eine Grippe. Aber warum sie auf dem Teppich in ihrem Wohnzimmer lag, konnte sie sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären…


	137. 15 Mai: Pflanzen über Pflanzen (Sprout)

15\. Mai – Pflanzen über Pflanzen

Professor Sprout lief heute mit einem noch größeren Grinsen durch das Schloss als sonst, denn es war ihr Geburtstag.

„Guten Morgen, Pomona", grüßte Minerva sie freundlich beim Frühstück. „Happy Birthday!"

„Dankeschön", strahlte das Geburtstagskind.

„Hier für dich." Minerva überreichte ihr ein Geschenk.

Als sie es auspackte, hatte sie einen kleinen, blauen Kaktus in der Hand.

„Das ist ein mückenfressender Kaktus aus Marokko", erklärte Minerva stolz.

„Wow, vielen Dank", freute sich Pomona.

Nach dem Frühstück begann der Unterricht. Alle ihre Hufflepuffs, die sie heute im Unterricht hatte, beglückwünschten sie und übergaben ihr eine Pflanze: Eine Bananenstaude, eine Venusfliegenfalle und eine lilafarbene Orchidee.

„Professor Sprout", sprach sie Umbridge beim Mittagessen an.

„Ja?"

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag."

Pomona schüttelte die ausgestreckte Hand zaghaft.

„Das Ministerium und ich möchten Ihnen zu diesem Anlass mit diesem Benjamini aus Jerusalem eine Freude bereiten." Und sie überreichte ihr die riesige Pflanze.

Pomona dankte ihr und stellte sie zu den übrigen Geschenken auf den Esstisch. Da dieser ihr nun nicht einmal mehr Platz zum Essen gab, verkleinerte sie kurzerhand alle ihre Pflanzen und steckte sie behutsam in ihre Tasche. Den Kaktus belegte sie noch mit einem zusätzlichen Zauber, damit er sie nicht stechen konnte.

Am Nachmittag erhielt sie überraschenderweise ein Geschenk von einem Nicht-Hufflepuff.

„Professor Sprout?", trat Neville Longbottom nach dem Unterricht schüchtern auf sie zu.

„Ja?"

„Ich habe von Hannah Abbot erfahren, dass heute Ihr Geburtstag wäre, und da wollte ich Ihnen gratulieren."

„Oh, das ist aber lieb von dir", rief sie herzlich. Es war selten, dass ein Schüler ihr gratulierte, der nicht aus ihrem Haus stammte.

„Ich hab da auch was für Sie." Und er holte aus seiner Tasche einen winzig kleinen Blumentopf mit einem vierblättrigen Kleeblatt hervor. „Das ist ein Nie-Verwelk-Kleeblatt aus Wales. Es soll Ihnen Glück bringen."

„Ich danke dir vielmals!", rief sie erfreut und Neville grinste zufrieden.

Als Pomona am Abend in ihre Wohnung kam, zauberte sie ihre Geschenke wieder in ihre Normalgröße zurück und seufzte laut. Ihr Wohnzimmer, Schlafzimmer, ihre Küche und selbst ihr Badezimmer quollen schon jetzt über und über von Pflanzen (Blumen, Kräuter, Bäumchen aller Arten). Wie sollte sie da noch ihre neuesten Errungenschaften – einen blauen Kaktus, eine Bananenstaude, eine Venusfliegenfalle, eine Orchidee, ein Benjamini und ein Kleeblatt – unterkriegen?!

Aber sie wäre ja nicht Kräuterkundelehrerin geworden, wenn sie Pflanzen nicht über alles lieben würde, und so würde sie schon einen Platz für ihre neuen Schätze finden.


	138. 16 Mai: Frühlings-Haiku

16\. Mai – Frühlings-Haiku

Endlich wird's wärmer,

Die Vögel singen wieder,

Schüler sind heiter.


	139. 17 Mai: HOGWARTS

17\. Mai – HOGWARTS

Hagrid hat die Schlüssel der Ländereien

Obskure Machenschaften versuchen ihr Glück

George und Fred treiben Unfug

Warzenschweinige Eber flankieren das Tor

Alle Schüler zaubern heimlich

Riesenkraken bewohnen den See

Trelawney sagt die Zukunft voraus

Snape verdreht dabei die Augen


	140. 18 Mai: Einbruch (Ollivander)

18\. Mai – Einbruch

Es war alles ruhig in der Winkelgasse. Die Katzen schliefen in Hauseingängen oder hinter Kisten und die Ladenbesitzer über ihren Geschäften. Alles war still und friedlich – bis Mr Garrick Ollivander plötzlich von einem lauten Knall erwachte. Er horchte gespannt, doch jetzt war wieder alles ruhig. Ob er es sich nur eingebildet hatte? Oder einen schlechten Traum gehabt hatte? Doch da hörte er auf einmal wieder ein fremdes Geräusch: ein Quietschen, wie wenn ein Stiefel über Holz schlurft.

Ollivander nahm sich seinen Weißbuche-Zauberstab und tastete sich lautlos zur Tür seines Schlafzimmers und dann die Treppe zu seinem Laden herunter. Dort erblickte er zwei dunkle Gestalten, die so leise wie möglich alle Zauberstäbe, die sie greifen konnten, in einen riesigen Sack packten – anscheinend hatten sie nicht an einen Ausdehnungszauber gedacht…

Der Zauberstabmacher beobachtete das Treiben noch eine Weile, doch als er der Meinung war, dass es sich wirklich nur um zwei Einbrecher handelte, reagierte er blitzschnell. Sofort dachte er den Zauber _Petrificus Totalus_ und deutete erst auf den einen und dann auf den anderen Mann. Wie tote Fliegen stürzten sie zu Boden und blieben stocksteif liegen.

 _Expelliarmus!_ Die Zauberstäbe der Einbrecher flogen in seine Hand und er erkannte, um wen es sich hier handelte. Er trat zu ihnen – und erschrak, als er ihr Aussehen erkannte. Sie trugen beide eine silberne Maske…

Eilends schickte er einen weiteren Zauber los. Einen unsichtbaren Alarmzauber, der die Auroren im Ministerium zu ihm bringen würde. Während er auf diese wartete, schüttelte er traurig mit dem Kopf: Janus und Nathan waren so liebe Jungs gewesen, als sie damals mit elf Jahren ihren Zauberstab bei ihm gekauft hatten. Wie hatten aus ihnen nur Todesser werden können…?


	141. 19 Mai: Kräuterkunde (Neville)

19\. Mai – Kräuterkunde

Neville ging mit hängenden Schultern durch das Schloss. Sie hatten eben Zaubertränke gehabt und wieder einmal hatte er einen Trank zum Explodieren gebracht. Professor Snape war ausgerastet, hatte ihn angebrüllt, ob er wirklich so dumm sei oder ob sein Versagen Absicht sei. Danach hatte er Gryffindor dreißig Punkte abgezogen und Neville eine Woche Nachsitzen aufgebrummt. Und das, wo dieser doch eigentlich für seine ZAG-Prüfungen üben und lernen sollte. Hermine hatte ihm sogar angeboten, ihm ein wenig zu helfen – aber die nächste Woche würde daraus wohl nichts werden. Und ihm war jetzt schon schlecht, wenn er nur daran dachte, jeden Abend mit Snape verbringen zu müssen. Das würde wieder viele Albträume geben…

Nevilles Füße trugen ihn automatisch aus der Eingangshalle, über die Wiesen vor dem Schloss und zu den Gewächshäusern. Als sein Blick auf die gläsernen, von Pflanzen umgebenen Gebäude fiel, konnte er wieder zaghaft lächeln. Er hatte großes Glück mit seinem Stundenplan in diesem Jahr, denn immer, wenn Snape und der Zaubertränkeunterricht ihn fertigmachten, konnte er danach in Kräuterkunde wieder entspannen und sich ins Gedächtnis rufen, dass er doch kein vollkommener Versager war, denn Professor Sprout war sehr zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit.

„Wenn du dich weiterhin so anstrengst", hatte sie ihm letztens fröhlich mitgeteilt, „wirst du deine ZAGs mit links machen. Ein _Erwartungen übertroffen_ oder sogar ein _Ohnegleichen_ sind auf jeden Fall machbar."

Neville betrat das Gewächshaus und erkannte sofort, dass sie sich heute mit den Alarich-Blumen beschäftigen sollten. Er durchforstete sein Gedächtnis nach allen Informationen, die er über diese Pflanze wusste, um gleich in der Stunde glänzen zu können (und vielleicht zumindest ansatzweise die dreißig Punkte wieder wett zu machen), als Professor Sprout ihn gutgelaunt wie immer ansprach.

„Na, Neville, alles klar?"

Normalerweise würde er nun mit „Ja, danke. Und bei Ihnen?" antworten, aber Professor Sprout war jemand besonderes, daher verdiente sie die Wahrheit. „Geht so." Und er berichtete von Snape und dem explodierenden Kessel.

Professor Sprout seufzte mitfühlend. „Man kann ja nicht in allen Fächern gut sein."

„Ja…"

„Was ich dich eigentlich fragen wollte", wechselte sie dann das Thema. „Magst du mir heute in der Stunde helfen? Wie du sicherlich weißt, müssen Alarich-Blumen immer zu zweit behandelt werden, und da hätte ich gerne dich als meinen Assistenten."

„Mich?!", rief Neville erschrocken. „Aber warum fragen Sie nicht Hermine." Sie war schließlich die beste im Kurs.

„Sagen wir, Miss Granger hat vielleicht mehr theoretisches Wissen als du, aber dafür kannst du eine Pflanze besser beurteilen und weißt genau, wo und wie man sie anfassen darf."

Neville strahlte. „Ich bin gern Ihr Assistent."

„Spitze", grinste Professor Sprout und rief dann die Klasse zur Ruhe, damit der Unterricht beginnen konnte.

Neville war in diesem Moment noch nie so stolz gewesen. Das musste er gleich seiner Oma schreiben!


	142. 20 Mai: Erbsensuppe (Tom)

20\. Mai – Erbsensuppe

Tom wollte gerade den Tropfenden Kessel schließen, als ein Mann hereinkam. Er trug, obwohl es draußen warm war, eine langen, schwarzen Mantel und hatte einen stoppeligen, ungepflegten Bart. Mühsam schleppte er sich zum Tresen.

„Habt ihr noch 'n Zimmer?", fragte er ohne jegliche Begrüßung.

Aber Tom war solche Sitten gewohnt. „Ja."

„Das nehm ich."

Tom gab ihm den Schlüssel und erklärte ihm, wie er dorthin gelangte. Wenn der Fremde Gepäck dabeigehabt hätte, hätte Tom sie ihm hochgetragen, aber der Reisende hatte nichts außer sich selbst dabei.

„Kann ich noch was zu essen haben?"

Tom nickte. „Was hätten Sie denn gerne?"

„Erbsensuppe."

„Ich bringe sie Ihnen gleich hoch."

Der Fremde grunzte zustimmend und stieg dann gequält die Treppe hinauf und in sein Zimmer.

Tom schloss nun wirklich den Tropfenden Kessel ab und begab sich in die Küche. Als die Suppe fertig war, brachte er sie dem Gast und ließ sich ein paar Sickel geben. Vielleicht hätte sich jeder andere gefragt, was der Fremde wohl hinter sich hatte, dass er so ausgelaugt war, aber Tom hatte mittlerweile schon so viele seltsame Gestalten in seinem Wirtshaus erlebt, da wunderte er sich über nichts mehr. Und außerdem war es manchmal sogar besser, bestimmte Dinge nicht zu wissen…

Tom wischte nun unten alle Tische ab, hinterließ die Küche in einem sauberen Zustand, löschte alle Lichter und stieg mit seinem erleuchteten Zauberstab hinauf in sein eigenes Zimmer. Als er jedoch an dem Zimmer des neuen Gastes vorbeikam, hörte er seltsame Geräusche. Es klang, als würde jemand… ersticken!

Sofort riss Tom die Tür auf und konnte gerade noch erkennen, wie die Hand des Fremden aus dem Teller Erbsensuppe lugte und dann mit einem lauten Schlürfen eingesogen wurde. Der Rest war schon verschwunden.

Tom wich jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht und todeserschrocken blickte er auf den vermeintlich harmlosen Teller. Am liebsten hätte er laut geschrien, aber ihm war die Kehle zugeschnürt.

Die Erbsensuppe hatte seinen Gast verspeist…


	143. 21 Mai: Eingeschlafen (Harry, Hermine)

21\. Mai – Eingeschlafen

„Du, Harry?", fragte Ron abends im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Ja?"

„Die Sperrstunde fängt gleich an und Hermine ist noch nicht da." Er klang besorgt.

„Hmm…" Normalerweise wäre sie schon längst zurück. Ob sie die Zeit vergessen hatte? Oder ob ihr vielleicht sogar etwas passiert war?"

„Wollen wir sie suchen gehen?"

Harry nickte. „Ich nehm die Bibliothek, du das Lehrerzimmer."

Die Jungs wirkten determiniert, als sie aufstanden und sich auf die Suche nach ihrer besten Freundin begaben.

Harry eilte über die Flure – er hatte noch zehn Minuten, dann würde es nicht besonders klug sein, erwischt zu werden. Und bestimmt hatten Filch und Snape heute Nacht Aufsicht…

Als er die Bibliothek erreichte, war Madame Pince schon dabei, ihre Sachen einzupacken, um gleich abzuschließen.

„Ist Hermine zufällig noch da?", erkundigte er sich.

„Oh, das weiß ich jetzt gar nicht so genau", erwiderte sie erschrocken – vielleicht hätte sie fast eine Schülerin über Nacht in der Bibliothek eingeschlossen! „Aber du kannst gerne einmal nachschauen."

Harry nickte dankend und durchschritt danach hastig die Gänge und Regale auf der Suche nach Hermine. Ganz hinten, in der Ecke an einem Tisch fand er sie. Er blieb kurz abrupt stehen, als er sie entdeckte, und grinste dann breit. Sie war eingeschlafen, ihr Kopf lag auf dem Tisch auf den vielen Büchern, die aufgeschlagen vor ihr lagen.

Harry schritt leise an sie heran und fand, dass sie schlafend eigenartig friedlich aussah. Keine Sorgenfalte auf ihrer Stirn, keine dunklen Augenringe, kein gestresster Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Hermine", sagte er leise. „Hermine."

Doch diese regte sich gar nicht.

Harry hob seine Hand und strich ihr damit über das buschige Haar. „Hermine, wach auf."

Langsam erwachte sie, sah sich dann verwundert um und fragte verwirrt: „Warum bin ich nicht in meinem Bett?"

Harry lachte leise, packte ihre Sachen in ihre Tasche, stellte die Bücher zurück ins Regal und fasste seine beste Freundin leicht am Oberarm, da sie so müde war, dass er ihrem Stehvermögen nicht ganz traute. „Komm mit", sagte er fürsorglich. „Ich bring dich in dein Bett."

„Okay", nuschelte Hermine, lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und ließ sich halbschlafend von ihm zum Gemeinschaftsraum führen.


	144. 22 Mai: Ein großer Keks (Pig)

22\. Mai – Ein großer Keks

„Harry, Hermine?"

„Ja?"

„Kommt ihr mit hoch zur Eulerei?"

Die beiden sahen Ron erstaunt an. „Warum denn das?"

Der Rotschopf grinste breit. „Pigwidgeon hat heute Geburtstag und ich möchte ihm sein Geschenk überreichen."

„Ja, klar", erwiderte Hermine sofort vergnügt und packte ihre Sachen zusammen.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern, ging aber ebenfalls mit.

„Ich hoffe, ihm gefällt sein Geschenk", murmelte Ron auf dem Weg.

„Was hast du denn für ihn?", hakte Harry neugierig nach. Hedwig bekam von ihm meistens ein paar besondere Nüsse oder dergleichen. Ob sie damit wohl zufrieden war?

„Einen besonders großen Eulenkeks." Er zeigte ihnen das zehn Zentimeter große in grünem Papier eingewickelte Päckchen.

„Das ist ja größer als Pig selbst", lachte Harry.

„Ich finde, das ist eine ganz wunderbare Idee", sagte Hermine schnell und blickte Harry empört an. Danach schenkte sie Ron ein Lächeln. „Bestimmt wird er sich darüber freuen."

Ron grinste wieder und die drei stiegen hoch in die Eulerei.

Bei dem schönen Wetter waren viele Eulen und Uhus ausgeflogen, doch Pigwidgeon saß auf seiner Stange, als habe er sie schon erwartet. Bei Rons Ankunft flatterte er aufgeregt auf sie zu und umschwirrte seinen Kopf, laut kreischend vor Freude.

„Ist ja gut, Pig", lachte Ron und ließ den Vogel auf seiner Hand landen.

Die Brust der kleinen Eule hob und senkte sich vor Aufregung.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag", rief Ron da fröhlich und Harry und Hermine stimmten sogleich mit ein. „Hier, das ist für dich." Ron legte das Päckchen auf einen Abstelltisch in der Nähe und Pig betrachtete das grüne Etwas einen Moment mit schiefem Kopf, bevor er begann, es auszupacken. Als er schließlich den Keks erreicht hatte, schrie er vergnügt und begann sofort, ein paar Krümel zu essen.

Harry musste erneut lachen, da der Keks wirklich größer als die Eule selbst war, als Hedwig plötzlich lautlos aber schwer auf seiner Schulter landete. „Hi", grüßte Harry seine Eule und strich ihr über den Kopf.

Hedwig knabberte ihm kurz liebevoll am Ohr, bevor sie zu Pigwidgeon flog und fragend den Kopf schief legte.

Pig jedoch gab einen anscheinend positiven Laut von sich und Hedwig durfte ein paar Krümel vom Keks abbekommen.

„Ja, ich glaube, Pig gefällt sein Geschenk wirklich", lachte Hermine und Ron grinste zufrieden.


	145. 23 Mai: Besuchen Sie Hogwarts!

23\. Mai – Besuchen Sie Hogwarts!

 _Anzeige aus dem Tagespropheten:_

Zauberer und Hexen, aufgepasst: Hogwarts öffnet seine Tore. Das Zaubereiministerium und die derzeitige Schulleiterin Dolores Umbridge ermöglichen Ihnen Einblicke in das Innere der ehrvollen Schule. Liegen Ihre Schultage schon einige Zeit zurück und Sie wüssten gerne, ob sich etwas verändert hat, oder möchten einfach nur das Schloss und seine Umgebung genießen? Oder haben Sie von Freunden, Partnern oder Verwandten, gehört, wie schön oder schrecklich Hogwarts ist, und wollen es nun mit eigenen Augen begutachten? Dann ist der _Tag der Offenen Tür Hogwarts 1996_ genau das Richtige für Sie! Am 7. Juli erwartet sie ein Rundgang durch das Schloss, die Möglichkeit, mit allen aktuellen Lehrern vor Ort zu sprechen, sowie Spiele auf dem Rasen für Groß und Klein und sogar einen Shuttleservice ins nahegelegene Hogsmeade. Diese einmalige Gelegenheit dürfen Sie auf keinen Fall verpassen! Wenn Sie Interesse haben, schicken Sie uns oder Professor Umbridge direkt bis zum 16. Juni 1996 eine Eule mit der Anzahl der Teilnehmer – dies ist praktisch für die weitere Planung. Am 7. Juli selbst können Sie entweder mit dem Hogwarts-Express anreisen oder aber privat (die Apparierbarrieren um das Schloss werden zwar nicht weggenommen, aber nach Hogsmeade kommt man ganz wunderbar). Das Zaubereiministerium und Professor Umbridge freuen sich auf Sie!


	146. 24 Mai: Die dritte echte ,,, (Trelawney)

24\. Mai – Die dritte echte Prophezeiung

Sybill Trelawney hatte den Kamin entfacht, obwohl draußen 25 Grad Celsius herrschten. Sie machte sich einen heißen Kamillentee, warf noch ein paar wohltuende Kräuter in die Flammen, sodass sich ihr Duft im Zimmer verteilen konnte, und setzte sich dann laut ächzend in ihren Lieblingssessel.

Während sie den Tag Revue passieren ließ und dabei einen Schluck ihres Tees trank, verkrampfte sie sich plötzlich. Die Luft blieb ihr im Hals stecken und die Teetasse fiel mit einem lauten Scheppern zu Boden und zerbrach. Mit rauchiger Stimme sprach sie gequält:

 _„In der Schlacht zwischen Gut und Böse wird viel Blut vergossen werden. Orden und Todesser werden sich bekämpfen und nur, wenn alle sieben Teile des Dunklen besiegt worden sein werden, wird der, der stirbt, weil er das Böse in sich trägt, in der Lage sein, den Dunklen Lord zu vernichten. Und Frieden wird wieder in der magischen Welt herrschen."_

Sie schnappte panisch nach Luft, hustete dann kurz und sah sich verwundert um. Was war gerade geschehen? Sie entdeckte ihre zerbrochene Teetasse auf dem Boden. War sie etwa eingeschlafen, ohne es zu bemerken?

Doch Sybill zuckte schließlich nur mit den Schultern, räumte die Scherben mit ihrem Zauberstab weg und begann, sich einen neuen Tee zu kochen.

Es wird schon nichts Wichtiges gewesen sein…


	147. 25 Mai: Viele Sprachen

25\. Mai – Viele Sprachen

 _Welche Sprache ist das nur? (Auflösung unten)._

-Mr und Mrs Dursley im Ligusterweg Nummer 4 waren stolz darauf, ganz und gar normal zu sein, sehr stolz sogar. Niemand wäre auf die Idee gekommen, sie könnten sich in eine merkwürdige und geheimnisvolle Geschichte verstricken, denn mit solchem Unsinn wollten sie nichts zu tun haben. (Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen)

-Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number 4, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense. (Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone)

-Mr et Mrs Dursley, qui habitaient au 4, Privet Drive, avaient toujours affirmé avec la plus grande fierté qu'ils étaient parfaitement normaux, merci pour eux. Jamais quiconque n'aurait imaginé qu'ils puissent se trouver impliqués dans quoi que ce soit d'étrange ou de mystérieux. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre avec des sornettes. (Harry Potter à L'École des Sorciers)

-El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente. Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterías. (Harry Potter y la piedra fiolosofal)

-Il signore e la signora Dursley, di Privet Drive numero 4, erano orgogliosi di poter affermare che erano perfettamente normali, e grazie tante. Erano le ultime persone al mondo da cui aspettarsi che avessero a che fare con cose strane o misteriose, perché sciocchezze del genere proprio non le approvavano. (Harry Potter e la pietra filosofale)

-Dominus et Domina Dursley, qui vivebant in aedibus Gestartionis Ligustrorum numero quattuor signatis, non sine superbia dicebant se ratione ordinaria vivendi uti neque se paenitere illius rationis. in toto orbe terrarum vix credas quemquam esse minus deditum rebus novis et arcanis, quod ineptias tales omnino spernebant. (Harrius Potter et Philosophi Lapis)

-In de Lingusterlaan, op nummer 4, woonden meneer en mevrouw Duffeling. Ze waren er trots op dat ze doodnormal waren en als er ooit mensen waren geweest van wie je zou denken dat ze nooit bij iets vreemds of geheimzinnings betrokken zouden raken waren zij het wel, want voor dat soort onzin hadden ze geen tijd. (Harry Potter en de Stehen der Wijzen)

-Mr och mrs Dursley i nummer fyra på Privet Drive var med rätta stolta över att kunna saga att de var helt normala. De var de sista man kunde tänka sig inblandade i något konstigt eller mystiskt, för de godtog verkligen inga sådana dumheter. (Harry Potter och De Vises Sten)

 _Auflösung: Deutsch, Englisch, Französisch, Spanisch, Italienisch, Latein, Niederländisch, Schwedisch._


	148. 26 Mai: Traumatische ,,, (Modesty)

26\. Mai – Traumatische Erinnerungen

Modesty ging ans Fenster und sah hinaus auf den großen, grünen Park mit dem See in der Mitte. Normalerweise spazierten dort auf den Wegen viele Menschen, doch heute nicht, denn es regnete. Der Regen machte sie nicht traurig – er verwirrte sie. Irgendetwas Schreckliches war in ihrer Kindheit geschehen, dass sie mit Regen verband. Aber sie konnte sich nicht so gut daran erinnern.

Auf einmal flog eine große, schwarze Krähe an ihrem Fenster vorbei und erschreckte sie zu Tode. Sie trippelte ein paar Schritte zurück, stolperte über ihre eigenen Füße und fiel auf den Boden. Ihr Herz raste wild, sie bekam schlecht Luft und plötzlich bewegten sich die Wände um sie herum. Modesty kauerte sich in eine Ecke und fing an zu schluchzen, als Erinnerungsfetzen an ihre Kindheit in ihr aufstiegen.

 _Alles ist dunkel und kalt und grau._

 _Flyer werden verteilt._

 _Ihre Mutter schlägt ihren Bruder._

 _Menschen sterben._

 _Ein schwarzes Ungeheuer macht New York unsicher._

 _Das Haus wird zerstört und sie läuft davon._

 _Credence!_

Sie schnappte panisch nach Luft und schrie dann laut um Hilfe. Immer wieder schrie sie, während sie schluchzte und die Tränen ihr übers Gesicht liefen.

 _Regen. Alles verwischt im Regen…_

Ihre Zimmertür wurde aufgestoßen und jemand kniete sich vor sie auf den Boden und fasste ihre Arme.

„Modesty. Modesty! Sehen Sie mich an. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Modesty erkannte die Stimme und wusste, dass sie ihr trauen konnte, also blickte sie auf, in die warmen Augen von Schwester Agatha. Auf dem Namensschild der Schwester las sie dann auch den Ort, an dem sie sich gerade befand und beruhigte sich wieder langsam, denn sie wusste, dass sie hier in Sicherheit war und dass man ihr hier helfen konnte.

ST. MICHAEL PSYCHATRIE


	149. 27 Mai: Ein Mensch sein (Spr Hut)

27\. Mai - Ein Mensch sein

Es war einmal ein Sprechender Hut

Dem ging es gerade nicht so gut

Er befand sich wie immer in seinem Regal

Und das war ihm leider viel zu schmal

Er sehnte sich danach zu laufen

Dann könnt er sich neue Flicken kaufen

Er wollte den Wind im Gesicht spüren

Und eine nette Hexe zum Essen ausführen

Doch er war zum Bleiben verdammt

Jedes Jahr neue Lieder zu dichten - aber elegant

Und obwohl er manchmal ein Mensch sein wollte

Würde es auch nach 1000 Jahren nicht geben eine Revolte.


	150. 28 Mai: RAVENCLAW

28\. Mai - RAVENCLAW

stRebsam

schArfsinnig

indiViduell

Einfallsreich

intelligeNt

gesChickt

dipLomatisch

kreAtiv

Weise


	151. 29 Mai - Freiheit (Drache)

29\. Mai – Freiheit

Der Drache erwachte und blickte sich um. Er befand sich in einem Wald; die Sonne schien ihm vereinzelt durch das Blätterdach auf den Kopf. Er erhob sich und streckte sich. Sein Magen grummelte und so roch er seine Umgebung nach etwas Essbarem ab. Als er ein Reh entdeckte, schlich er sich heran und verspeiste es mit einem Bissen. Danach suchte er den nächsten Bach auf, um seinen Durst zu stillen. Nun wollte er den Wald verlassen, um sich einen neuen Ort zu suchen und hoffentlich so bald auf einen Partner zu treffen, denn er wollte nicht auf Dauer alleine leben, sondern eine Familie gründen. Er lief zu einer großen Lichtung, breitete seine mächtigen Schwingen aus und hob mit seinen kräftigen Hinterbeinen vom Boden ab. Er schlug mit den Flügeln und flog von Sekunde zu Sekunde höher. Als er mit seiner Flughöhe zufrieden war, ließ er sich vom Wind nach vorne treiben. Viele Kilometer erstreckte sich der dichte Wald unter ihm, doch das war für einen Drachen keine Entfernung. Er genoss den Wind im Gesicht und in seinen Flügeln. Das war wahre Freiheit! Und vor Zufriedenheit stieß er einen Laut aus, der anderen Drachen Freude signalisiert hätte, die Tiere unter ihm im Wald jedoch zu Tode erschreckte.


	152. 30 Mai: Kontaktanzeige (Flitwick)

30\. Mai – Kontaktanzeige

Zauberer, 57, sucht eine nette Hexe, mit der er sein Leben verbringen kann. Ich habe ein geregeltes Einkommen als Lehrer und eine Begabung in Zauberkunst. Ich leite einen Chor und komponiere auch gerne selbst. Wenn du Interesse an einem Treffen mit mir hast, dann schick doch einfach eine Eule an das _Postfach XYCZW_ in Hogsmeade und ich werde mich bei dir melden.


	153. 31 Mai: Gebrochener Flügel (Pomfrey)

31\. Mai – Gebrochener Flügel

Madame Pomfrey schrieb gerade an der Akte der kleinen Anna, die am Morgen mit einer großen Beule am Kopf zu ihr gekommen war und dagegen eine heilende Salbe bekommen hatte, als etwas Schnelles plötzlich durch das offene Fenster und auf den Boden fiel. Erschrocken sprang sie auf, zog im gleichen Moment ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn automatisch auf das seltsame Etwas. Doch sogleich erkannte sie, dass es sich nur um eine Eule und ein Paket handelte.

Poppy nahm das Paket hoch und entdeckte, dass es sich um ihren lang ersehnten Nachschub von Anti-Pollen-Tropfen handelte – es gab so viele Schüler in Hogwarts mit Heuschnupfen. Als sie sich jedoch gerade zu ihrem Vorratsschrank wenden wollte, machte die Eule, die noch immer auf dem Boden saß, ein gequältes Geräusch.

Poppy legte das Paket auf ihren Schreibtisch und kniete sich vor die Eule auf den Boden. Es handelte sich um eine recht kleine Eule, vielleicht nicht einmal zehn Zentimeter groß, mit braun-grauen Federn und großen, gelben Augen.

Wieder kreischte die Eule, als habe sie Schmerzen, und da bemerkte die Krankenschwester den rechten Flügel der kleinen Eule, der in einem seltsamen Winkel abstand und vermutlich gebrochen war. Sie wollte die Eule hochnehmen, um sie besser untersuchen zu können, doch der Vogel schnappte nach ihrem Finger.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung", sagte Madame Pomfrey beruhigend. „Ich kann dir helfen."

Die Eule legte ihren Kopf schief, bevor sie der Hexe erlaubte, sie vorsichtig in die Hand zu nehmen und ebenfalls auf ihren Schreibtisch zu tragen. Sie stand nun neben dem Paket, das sie soeben geliefert hatte, und das nicht gerade leichte Päckchen war fast dreimal so groß wie der Vogel.

Poppy schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Wie kann man nur so eine kleine Eule mit so einem großen, schweren Paket losschicken", murmelte sie voll Unverständnis. Bestimmt war der Vogel während des Fluges getaumelt und daher irgendwo gegen geflogen, sodass er sich den Flügel gebrochen hatte.

Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab. „Jetzt bitte ganz still bleiben", flüsterte sie und sprach den Zauber aus, der sogleich Knochen heilte.

Die Eule blickte verwundert ihren Flügel an und konnte es anscheinend gar nicht fassen, dass er schon wieder gesund war.

„Gern geschehen", lächelte Madame Pomfrey.

Die Eule flatterte glücklich in die Luft, drehte ein paar Runden um ihre Retterin und flog dann wieder aus dem Fenster hinaus.

 _Ich werde dem Händler mal einen empörten Brief schreiben_ , dachte Poppy, während sie ihre neuen Anti-Pollen-Tropfen ins Regal sortierte.


	154. 1 Juni: Bella (Andromeda)

1\. Juni – Bella

Andromeda Tonks fuhr mit dem Zug von ihrer Arbeitsstelle nach Hause. Da ihr Mann ein Muggel war, lebten sie in einer Muggelsiedlung; da konnte sie sich nicht einfach so mit einem Portschlüssel von A nach B bewegen oder sogar apparieren. Doch letzteres verabscheute sie sowieso – ihr wurde immer schlecht davon, sodass es für sie kein großer Verlust war.

Die Bahn kam aus London, wo sie in einem Archiv des Ministeriums arbeitete. Eine halbe Stunde brauchte sie gewöhnlich pro Fahrt und meistens nutzte sie diese Zeit zum Lesen, doch heute hatte sie keine Konzentration dafür. Stattdessen sah sie müde aus dem Fenster und erblickte Häuser, Wiesen, Flüsse und den wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Sie hatte heute in der Zeitung erneut etwas über ihre Schwester gelesen. Zumindest über eine der beiden. Seit Bellatrix aus Askaban ausgebrochen war, wurde sie ständig in den Medien diskutiert. Ihre Vergangenheit wurde aufgerollt, Experten versuchten sie einzuschätzen und Psychologen, ihr Verhalten zu erklären. Doch Andromeda wusste ganz genau, warum ihre kleine Schwester diese schrecklichen Dinge tat: Sie wollte die Aufmerksamkeit und Liebe ihrer Eltern.

Andromeda und ihre ältere Schwester Narzissa waren perfekt: Höflich, brav, gut in der Schule, schön. Doch Bella war weniger schön, weniger begabt, weniger freundlich und allgemein sehr viel weniger beliebt als ihre beiden Schwestern – selbst bei den eigenen Eltern. Ihr Vater ignorierte sie bisweilen absichtlich und von ihrer Mutter musste sie sich oft anhören, sie solle sich ihre beiden Schwestern zum Vorbild nehmen. Das entfremdete Bella und ihre Schwester zunehmend und die Jüngste der drei Black Schwestern begann, sich ihren Eltern anders zu nähern: über die Dunkle Magie. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass das noble Haus Black sich mit den schwarzen Künsten faszinierte und so fing Bella an, sich immer tiefer in die verbotene Literatur einzulesen und sich mit immer schlimmeren Zauberern abzugeben, bis sie sogar Rodolphus Lestrange geheiratet hatte, dessen Familienname schon viel über sein dunkles Wesen aussagte, und schließlich bei dem Dunkelsten von allen gelandet war – Voldemort.

Andromeda hatte oft versucht, ihre Schwester wieder auf den rechten Pfand zu helfen, doch als sie, Andromeda, aus der Familie verstoßen wurde, weil sie sich mit einem Muggel eingelassen hatte, obwohl sie reinblütig war, brach der Kontakt zu Bella ganz ab. Zu Narzissa ebenfalls, denn diese konnte die Wahl ihrer Schwester kein bisschen verstehen und schämte sich sogar für sie.

So hatte Andromeda nichts mehr für die beiden tun können und durfte sich daraufhin vollkommen auf ihr neues familiäres Glück konzentrieren. Doch ihre Schwestern haben sie innerlich nie losgelassen und so gab es einen Grund, warum Nymphadora ein Einzelkind war…


	155. 2 Juni: Ewiges Nichtstun (Sirius)

2\. Juni – Ewiges Nichtstun

Sirius lief im Zimmer auf und ab. Ihm war langeilig und das ärgerte ihn. Er wollte sich endlich wieder frei bewegen können und dieses schreckliches Haus verlassen, wann immer er es wollte. Doch nein, er war in seiner eigenen Hölle gefangen. Jeder Raum, jedes Möbelstück, ja jede Treppenstufe erinnerte ihn an seine Familie und wie sie ihn als Kind behandelt hatten, nur weil er mit den Dunklen Künsten nichts zu tun haben wollte und auch noch nach Gryffindor gekommen war. Er hatte schon damals immer von hier weggewollt – und das wollte er auch heute noch. Nur sein rationaler Verstand und das Wissen, dass ihm heute in diesem Haus nichts mehr geschehen konnte, hielten ihn von Verschwinden ab. Doch es störte ihn, so nutzlos zu sein. Seine Aufgabe war nichts anderes, als sich zu verstecken, während die anderen des Orden des Phönix ihr Leben für die richtige Sache riskierten. Er hätte doch kurz vor Weihnachten mit Arthur mitgehen können, dann hätte diese Schlange ihn vielleicht nicht so schwer verletzen können oder sogar gar nicht!

Sirius fühlte sich wie ein Mitglied zweiter Klasse und das nagte immer mehr an seinen Nerven und machte ihn halb wahnsinnig. Er wollte endlich irgendetwas tun, verdammt nochmal! Und es interessierte ihn auch nicht, dass Dumbledore und Remus ihn ständig ermahnten, wenn Schniefelus noch einen blöden Kommentar von sich gab, dann würde er drastisch werden!


	156. 3 Juni: Ein neuer Grindelwald? (Bagshot)

3\. Juni – Ein neuer Grindelwald?

Bathilda Bagshot machte sich in aller Ruhe einen Tee. Sie war vielleicht alt, aber nicht dement, und so konnte sie noch sehr gut alleine leben, wenn sie nur alles gemächlich tat und das störte sie nicht. Sie hatte ein englandweit anerkanntes Schulbuch über 3000 Jahre der magischen Geschichte geschrieben – da kam es nicht darauf an, ob ihr Tee in zwei Minuten bereit sein würde oder in zehn. Sie hatte Zeit.

Während sie darauf wartete, dass das Teewasser kochte, schweifte ihr Blick durch die Küche und blieb wie schon so oft an einem Bild ihres Neffen hängen. Sie hatte den Jungen sehr geliebt und als Kind und Jugendlicher war er immer freundlich und höflich gewesen und sie hatten viele schöne Stunden miteinander verbracht. Doch dann wurde er nahezu besessen von der Idee der Heiligtümer des Todes. Unzählige Male hatte sie ihm gesagt, dass sie als Geschichtsexpertin nie einen Hinweis darauf gefunden hatte, dass diese Gegenstände wirklich existierten. Sie waren ganz eindeutig ein Märchen. Doch Gellert hatte nie auf sie hören wollen und fühlte sich durch seinen besten Freund Albus bestärkt in seinem Glauben. Doch irgendwann kippte seine Besessenheit in Boshaftigkeit um. Er begann zu glauben, dass die magische Welt sich nicht verstecken sollte, sondern stattdessen ganz klar die Oberhand über die Muggelwelt haben sollte. Alles, was er tat, rechtfertigte er mit dem Gedanken an das Größere Wohl. Immer wieder versuchte Bathalda – und mittlerweile auch Albus, der zum Glück noch rechtzeitig verstanden hatte, in welche Richtung Gellert strebte und sich davon distanzierte –, ihn zum Umdenken zu bewegen, doch keiner von beiden drang zu den Jungen durch und er wurde immer gefährlicher und düsterer. Er verursachte Anschläge, die die Muggel auf Hexen und Zauberer aufmerksam machten und provozierte immer wieder einen Krieg – bis er den Großen Krieg (die Muggel bezeichnen ihn als den Zweiten Weltkrieg) auslöste! Daher war nicht nur Bathalda froh, als Albus ihn 1945 stoppte. Die Welt konnte wieder aufatmen und Bathalda war Albus unglaublich dankbar dafür, dass er ihren Neffen nicht getötet hatte, sondern nur ins Gefängnis gebracht hatte. Sie schrieben sich noch immer ab und zu Briefe.

Doch nun war ein neuer dunkler Zauberer auf die Bühne der Welt getreten, um Gellerts Platz einzunehmen – Lord Voldemort. Gellert, so wusste sie aus seinen Briefen, verspottete ihn und er meinte, er sei bisher nichts im Gegensatz zu ihm damals und seine Taten seien lächerlich. Doch er unterstütze seine Idee, dass Muggel unter den Zauberern stünden. Bathalda versuchte auch hier erneut, ihren Neffen wieder zu richtigen Gedanken zu verhelfen, doch es war zwecklos.

Und sie wusste leider auch, dass die Geschichte sich immer wiederholte und es wohl bald erneut zu einem Krieg kommen würde…


	157. 4 Juni: Der Triumph in ,,, (Barty Cr Jr)

4\. Juni – Der Triumph in der Niederlage

Barty Crouch Junior saß in seiner Gefängniszelle in Askaban auf dem Boden, die Arme um seine Knie geschlungen und wippte auf und ab. Es lungerten neuerdings viel mehr Dementoren vor seiner Zelle als für gewöhnlich und er wusste auch warum: Voldemort war dabei, seine loyalen Todesser zu befreien. Bellatrix war schon entkommen, so hatte er gehört, und bald würde auch er dran sein, so glaubte er fest. Er war schließlich dafür verantwortlich, dass der Dunkle Lord wieder auferstanden war. Ihm war es als einziger gelungen, Harry Potter zu ihm zu bringen, ihn wie auf einem Silbertablett zu präsentieren. Dass der Junge in jener Nacht nicht getötet worden war, war nicht seine Schuld, auch wenn es seinen Triumph ein wenig schmälerte. Dass er danach von Dumbledore und Snape erwischt worden war und nach Askaban zurückkehren musste, hatte ihm nur bedingt etwas ausgemacht, denn nun wussten wenigstens alle, wer wirklich hinter der Rückkehr Lord Voldemorts stand und darauf war er stolz! Und nun musste er einfach nur warten, warten auf den Tag, an dem sein Herr ihn belohnen und aus dieser Hölle befreien würde.


	158. 5 Juni: Der beste Tag ,,, (Draco)

5\. Juni – Der beste Tag im Jahr

Als Draco Malfoy an diesem Morgen erwachte, zeigte sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Heute war sein Geburtstag und er liebte diesen Tag. Es gab unzählige Geschenke, alle Slytherins und einige Lehrer gratulierten ihm und allgemein durfte er sich heute mehr erlauben als an einem gewöhnlichen Tag. Offiziell spielte er seinen Geburtstag herunter, dankte Glückwünschen mit Bescheidenheit, doch in Wahrheit merkte er sich ganz genau, wer ihm nicht gratuliert hatte und würde sich schon bald an demjenigen rächen. Jetzt, wo er Vertrauensschüler war und dem Inquestionskommando angehörte, war es sogar noch einfacher, Leute, die er nicht mochte, in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen und wenn er ihnen einfach nur Strafarbeiten aufbrummte oder ihnen mit Punktabzug drohte (außer sie waren in Slytherin natürlich).

Vielleicht würde er sogar den ein oder anderen Geburstagskuss bekommen – es gab so einige Mädchen, die etwas von ihm wollten, allen voran Pansy Parkinson, die zwar nicht besonders hübsch war, aber alles für ihn tun würde, ein Charaktermerkmal, dass man sich zunutze machen sollte.

Er blieb noch einen Augenblick liegen und freute sich schon im Voraus auf diesen besten aller Tage im Jahr, bevor er die vielen Geschenke an seinem Bettende auspackte, sich seine beste Kleidung anzog und mit bescheidener Würde in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat, wo ihn schon die ersten Glückwünsche empfingen.


	159. 6 Juni: Spaziergang (Lupin, Tonks)

6\. Juni – Spaziergang

Lupin saß am großen Esstisch im Grimmauld Platz Nummer 12 und las im Abendpropheten, als Tonks hereinkam.

„Hey, Remus", begrüßte sie ihn strahlend.

„Hallo, Tonks", lächelte er zurück. Er mochte sie sehr gerne, auch wenn sie manchmal ein wenig zu sprunghaft für ihn war.

„Hast du Lust, mit mir einen Spaziergang zu machen?", fragte sie ihn freiheraus. „Das Wetter ist sehr schön draußen."

Er blickte auf eine große Standuhr in der Ecke, die ihm anzeigte, dass es schon sechs Uhr abends war, doch die Sonne würde erst in ein paar Stunden untergehen. Daher nickte er, legte seine Zeitung zur Seite und stand auf.

Sie traten vor das Haus und Tonks meinte: „Es gibt hier in der Nähe einen sehr schönen Park" und lenkte ihre Schritte in die richtige Richtung.

Der Park war wirklich schön, wie Lupin fand, mit seinen weiten grünen Wiesen, schattenspendeten Bäumen und kleineren Seen oder Teichen.

Während ihres Spazierganges unterhielten sie sich über alles Mögliche – das aktuelle politische Geschehen, Voldemort und die Todesser, ihre frühere Schulzeit, etc – und lernten sich dadurch immer besser kennen. Lupin erkannte, dass Tonks auch sehr ernste, fast schon melancholische Seiten in sich trug, und das gefiel ihm.

Und plötzlich zwischendurch kam ihm ein unerklärlicher Gedanke: Er stellte sich vor, wie es wäre, sie immer an seiner Seite zu haben. Wie es wäre, wenn er nun einfach so ihre Hand nehmen könnte und sie seine Frau nennen dürfte. Diese Vorstellung wärmte sein Herz und ließ ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen, doch schnell schüttelte er kurz mit dem Kopf, um den Gedanken abzuschütteln. Tonks war viel zu jung für ihn und sowieso nicht an einem Werwolf interessiert!

Auch wenn er sich fragte, warum sie freiwillig so viel Zeit mit ihm verbrachte und ihn immer wieder so freudestrahlend anlächelte…


	160. 7 Juni: Das fliegende Motorrad (Sirius)

_Dieses Kapitel widme ich meiner Schwester, die heute Geburtstag hat und sich diese Geschichte gewünscht hat. Alles Gute! :)_

7\. Juni – Das fliegende Motorrad

Lupin wusste, dass Sirius es hasste, eingesperrt und in seinen Augen nutzlos zu sein. Daher kam er ihn so oft wie möglich im Grimmauld Platz besuchen. Doch die Laune seines besten Freundes blieb weiterhin schwarz. Murrend stocherte in seinem Tee herum und hörte sich nur halbherzig die neusten Neuigkeiten an.

„Erzähl mir nochmal, wie du und James damals mit deinem Motorrad der Muggel-Polizei entwischt seid", schlug Remus nach einer Weile fröhlich vor. Das würde Sirius bestimmt auf andere Gedanken bringen.

Dieser sah ihn jedoch mit verwundeter Miene an: „Aber die Geschichte kennst du doch schon."

„Ich hab die Einzelheiten vergessen", log Remus.

„Das war kurz nachdem wir unseren Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht haben", begann Sirius zu erzählen. „Wir waren alle in diesem Pub in der Nähe von Manchester, wie du dich vielleicht noch erinnerst."

Remus nickte.

„Du und Peter, ihr seid irgendwann nach Hause gegangen, aber James und ich haben noch ordentlich weitergemacht." Er grinste breit bei der glücklichen Erinnerung an damals. „Und dann sind wir auf die Idee gekommen, mit meinem Motorrad eine kleine Spritztour zu machen. Ich hatte es ja immer geschrumpft in meiner Tasche dabei, also vergrößerte ich es wieder, wir stiegen auf und fuhren los. Die Muggel-Autobahnen waren so spät abends fast vollkommen frei und so konnten wir die Straßen entlangrasen, wie wir wollten. Wir hatten einen Heidenspaß, bis plötzlich so ein Muggel-Auto neben uns auftauchte, mit blauen Lichtern und einem schrecklich lauten Geräusch. Da wussten wir sofort, dass das Ärger geben würde und haben natürlich noch mehr Gas gegeben."

„Natürlich", murmelte Remus leise lachend.

„Wir verließen die Autobahn, fuhren über die Landstraße – die Polizisten immer noch dicht auf den Fersen – und schließlich in einen kleinen Muggel-Ort. Dort versuchten wir die kleinsten Gassen zu nehmen, um unsere Verfolger abzuhängen, doch landeten am Ende in einer Sackgasse. Das Polizeiauto hielt mit quietschenden Reifen hinter uns und die Muggel hielten diese komischen Waffen – ich glaube, sie heißen Pistolen – auf uns gerichtet. Da haben James und ich uns angeguckt und sofort gewusst, was wir jetzt tun mussten. Also haben wir das Motorrad wieder gestartet und sind einfach über die Köpfe der Polizisten hinweggeflogen. Die haben vielleicht verdutzt geguckt." Er lachte laut darüber.

Remus schüttelte schmunzelnd mit dem Kopf. „Dass ihr nie angezeigt wurdet…"

„Glück im Unglück würd ich sagen. Vermutlich haben die Polizisten ihren eigenen Augen nicht getraut und lieber Stillschweigen bewahrt."

Remus lachte und freute sich, dass er seinen besten Freund ein wenig aufmuntern konnte. „Sag mal", fiel ihm da auf einmal etwas ein, „woher hattest du eigentlich dieses Motorrad."

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Im Grunde wollte ich nur meine Eltern ärgern, deswegen hab ich mir ein Muggel-Motorrad gekauft und es dann magisch modifiziert. Das hat sie auch wirklich zur Weißglut getrieben, aber zum Glück war ich eh schon fast immer bei James, deswegen konnten sie mich nicht bestrafen."

Remus lächelte halb glücklich, halb traurig. „Ihr beiden ward wie Pech und Schwefel."

Sirius seufzte. „Ja…"

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, dann offenbarte Sirius leise: „Manchmal wünsche ich mir, tot zu sein."

„Warum denn das?!", wollte Remus erschrocken wissen. War sein bester Freund vielleicht deprimierter als befürchtet?

„Damit ich wieder bei James sein kann. Und bei Lily. Und wenn du auch mitkommst, dann sind wir alle wieder vereint."

Remus lächelte nur milde, weil er nicht wusste, was er darauf erwidern könnte…


	161. 8 Juni: GRYFFINDOR

8\. Juni – GRYFFINDOR

waghalsi **G**

 **R** itterlich

 **Y** ggdrasilig

heldenha **F** t

tap **F** er

Mut **I** g

küh **N**

 **D** raufgängerisch

f **O** rsch

 **R** ot


	162. 9 Juni: Pech im Spiel ,,, (Wood)

9\. Juni – Pech im Spiel, Glück in der Liebe

Oliver Wood stieß sich vom Boden ab und flog mit seinem Besen in die Luft. Eintracht Pfützensee spielte gegen die Holyhead Harpies. Dass er endlich einmal als Hüter spielen durfte und nicht schon wieder nur als Ersatzspieler auf der Bank sitzen musste, reichte ihm noch nicht an Aufregung, denn bei den Holyhead Harpies spielte eine gewisse Jägerin namens Charlotte Avon und seiner Meinung nach war sie das schönste und klügste und lustigste Mädchen, das er je kennengelernt hatte.

Er hatte sie zum ersten Mal letztes Jahr bei der Eröffnungsveranstaltung der verschiedenen Quidditch-Mannschaften gesehen und sich sofort in sie verguckt. Sie hatte ihre langen, braunen Haare offen getragen und das lieblichste Lachen, das es gab, gelacht, während ihre grünen Augen wie eine sonnendurchflutete Waldlichtung geleuchtet hatten. Er war sogar so mutig gewesen, sie zum Tanzen aufzufordern, und sie hatte zu seiner großen Freude mit erröteten Wangen zugestimmt. Sie hatten sich gut unterhalten, doch als er sie am Ende des Abends gefragt hatte, ob er sie einmal zum Essen einladen dürfte, hatte sie ihm gestanden, dass sie einen festen Freund hatte… Seitdem hatten sie sich nicht mehr gesehen oder gesprochen – bis zu dem heutigen Spiel.

Er war so fasziniert von Charlotte, dass er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass das Spiel schon angefangen hatte, und sie mit dem Quaffel in der Hand rasend schnell auf ihn und seine drei Torringe zuflog. Oliver überlegte fieberhaft, ob er den Ball abwehren oder durchlassen sollte, als sie ihn auch schon warf. Erst im letzten Moment stieß er mit der Faust gegen den Quaffel, der gerade noch gegen den äußersten Ring donnerte, sodass es kein Tor wurde.

Oliver atmete erleichtert auf. _Reiß dich zusammen!_ , rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung, als Charlotte plötzlich wenige Meter vor ihm zum Stehen kam und ihm ein bezauberndes, liebevolles und vor allem aufrichtiges Lächeln schenkte, bevor sie wieder wegflog.

Der Hüter von Eintracht Pfützensee war von diesem Lächeln so verhext, dass er einen Ball nach dem anderen durchgehen ließ, sodass sie am Ende mit 220 zu 80 Punkten verloren.

„Mensch, Olli, was war denn mit dir heut los?", fragten ihn seine Mitspieler nach dem Spiel verwundert. „Du bist doch sonst nicht so drauf!"

Oliver zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schlüpfte schnell unter die Dusche. Er beeilte sich, damit er Charlotte abfangen konnte, um sich mit ihr zu unterhalten, denn dass sie ihn mochte, war offensichtlich. Doch zu seinem großen Erstaunen stand sie wartend vor der Umkleide, sodass er fast in sie hineingerannt wäre, und lächelte ihn schüchtern an.

„Hallo, Oliver."

Er ging zu ihr und grüßte zurück.

„Tut mir leid, dass ihr verloren habt", meinte sie schuldbewusst, so als sei sie ein gewöhnlicher Fan und nicht die Gegenspielerin.

„Ja, tja", meinte Oliver nur und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dafür habt ihr gewonnen."

Charlotte lächelte und erwiderte dann schnell: „Ich wollte dich eigentlich fragen, ob du mit mir einmal Essen gehen möchtest."

Er sah sie verwundert an. „Aber ich dachte…", begann er, doch sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Ich hab mit ihm vor ein paar Monaten Schluss gemacht. Er war einfach nicht mein Typ."

„Ähm, ja, klar, gerne", stammelte Oliver überrascht.

„Toll", freute sie sich und strahlte ihn offen an. „Vielleicht heute Abend?"

„Das klingt perfekt", erwiderte er glücklich.


	163. 10 Juni: Ein Dialog (Hedwig, Pig)

10\. Juni – Ein Dialog

„Gu."

„Huhu."

„Gi?"

„Huuuuhu."

„Kuwitt, kuwitt!

„Kuhu-kuhu."

Hedwig klapperte vergnügt mit ihrem Schnabel und Pigwidgeon flog mit ihr zum Jagen in den Wald.


	164. 11 Juni: Ein Hippocampus (Cho)

11\. Juni – Ein Hippocampus

Cho Chang musste nachdenken und wann immer sie dies tat, ging sie hinunter zum Großen See und setzte sich ans Ufer. Das dunkle, ruhige Wasser mit seinen leichten Wellen half ihr beim Denken. Sie musste sich darüber im Klaren werden, was sie eigentlich in ihrem Leben erreichen wollte. Keine leichte Aufgabe.

Sie seufzte schwer, als sie sich im Schneidersitz ins Gras fallen ließ und auf den See blickte. Nach ein paar tiefen Atemzügen beruhigte sie sich soweit, dass sie rational über ihre aktuelle Situation und ihr zukünftiges Leben nachdenken konnte.

Eine Weile starrte sie konzentriert auf einen bestimmten Punkt im Wasser, bis plötzlich eine große, rote Flosse aus der Oberfläche hervorschoss und Cho zu Tode erschreckte. Sie fiel hintenüber ins Grass uns rappelte sich dann auf die Füße, den Zauberstab in der Hand, denn man konnte nie wissen, was für gefährliche Kreaturen sich im See aufhielten.

Umso erstaunter war sie als daraufhin ein Pferdekopf nur wenige Meter vor ihr aus dem Wasser auftauchte. Das Wesen hatte hellrotes Fell, eine dunkelrote Mähne und große, schwarze Augen. Es sah Cho aufmerksam an, als frage es sich, ob sie ihm etwas tun würde, doch anscheinend entschied es sich dafür, dass keine Gefahr bestünde, denn urplötzlich schoss es nach oben aus dem Wasser, wieherte vergnügt – und offenbarte einen rotschuppigen Fischschwanz.

 _Ein Hippocampus!_ , wusste die Ravenclaw sofort und staunte vor Ehrfurcht. Und für sie selbst erstaunlicherweise war ihr erster Gedanke dazu: _Das muss ich Luna zeigen!_


	165. 12 Juni: Die Geheime Bibliothek(Hermine)

12\. Juni – Die Geheime Bibliothek

Hermine war auf dem Weg in die Bücherei, als sie ein bekanntes Gelächter hörte. Draco Malfoy würde ihr gleich hinter der nächsten Ecke begegnen – und sie war allein auf dem Flur. Sie hatte weder Zeit noch Lust auf eine Konfrontation mit ihm und suchte daher verzweifelt nach einem Ort, wo sie sich verstecken konnte. Sie wurde in einem großen, unauffälligen Wandbehang fündig, der breit genug war und bis zum Boden ging. Schnell lief sie zu ihm und warf sich dahinter. Zu ihrer großen Verwunderung jedoch, war hinter dem Wandteppich ein schmaler Durchgang in der Wand. Neugierig trat sie ein und kam in einen dunklen Gang. Sie wartete, bis Draco und seine Freunde an ihr vorübergegangen waren, bevor sie ihren Zauberstab erleuchtete und vorsichtig den Gang weiter entlangschritt. Sie wusste von Harrys Karte der Rumtreiber, dass dieser Gang nicht darauf verzeichnet war. Wohin er sie wohl führen würde? Was er wohl verbarg?

Immer tiefer trat sie ein, bis der Gang sich plötzlich verbreiterte und in einen kleinen Raum führte. Hermine riss erstaunt die Augen auf, denn er war über und über mit Regalen voller Bücher gefüllt! In der Mitte befand sich ein kleiner Tisch, auf dem großes, altes, in Leder gebundenes Buch lag.

Hermine sprach ein paar Zauber aus, um festzustellen, ob auf dem Buch ein Fluch lag, doch dem schien nicht so. Ehrfürchtet öffnete sie es und traute ihren Augen nicht, als sie in geschwungenen Buchstaben las:

 _Geheimbibliothek der lernbegierigen Schüler Hogwarts. Wer immer du seiest, der du uns gefunden hast, bewahre diesen Ort vor der Außenwelt und nutze ihn nur, um zu lesen und zu lernen. Erweitere diese Bibliothek mit deinem eigenen Wissen und neuen Büchern. Dieses Buch hier, das du in der Hand hältst, ist für alle, die hierhergefunden haben. Schreibt hinein, wer ihr seid und was ihr hinzugefügt habt, damit es für immer festgehalten worden sein wird._

Hermine blätterte zu der nächsten Seite und fand den ersten Eintrag. Ein gewisser Ravenclaw-Schüler namens Nicholas of Oxford hatte _vor fast 1000_ Jahren seine Lebensgeschichte aufgeschrieben! Er war es, der diese Geheime Bibliothek gegründet hatte, um in Ruhe lesen zu können.

Hermines Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie hier für einen Schatz in den Händen hielt. Sie las sich durch die verschiedenen Einträge, die in unregelmäßigen Abständen aufeinanderfolgten. Einmal hatte 113 Jahre lang kein Schüler diesen Ort gefunden. Schließlich gelangte sie zu dem letzten Eintrag des Tagebuches – und fand zum ersten Mal einen Namen, den sie kannte: Severus Snape.

Snape hatte nichts über sich geschrieben außer seinen Namen und sein Geburtsdatum, doch dafür hatte er umso mehr Bücher der Bibliothek gespendet, von denen ein Titel spannender als der andere klang.

Hermine hatte nun endlich ihren absoluten Lieblingsort in Hogwarts gefunden und wusste, dass sie sich nicht eher ihren Abschluss machen würde, bevor sie nicht alle Bücher hier durchgelesen hatte.


	166. 13 Juni: Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder ,,,

13\. Juni – Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung

Die Firma _Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung_ rühmt sich damit, wirklich jede Geschmacksrichtung in eine essbare Bohne zu verwandeln (ausgeschlossen sind jedoch Kannibalismus, giftige Substanzen und Gegenstände). Alle Obst-, alle Gemüse-, alle anderen Pflanzensorten haben wir im Angebot, alle Eis-, Fisch- und Fleischsorten. Und natürlich auch alle Mischungen zwischen den einzelnen Geschmäckern sind möglich. Es gibt nichts, was nicht geht für uns. Unten finden Sie eine kleine Liste möglicher Geschmäcker, doch dies soll keine Einschränkung sein. Wir sind offen für Ihre Wünsche: Sie können sich jede Geschmacksrichtung dieser Welt und jede erdenkliche Mischung verschiedener Geschmäcker wünschen – und wir machen eine _Bertie Botts Bohne jeder Geschmacksrichtung_ daraus. Senden Sie uns einfach eine Eule mit ihrer Bestellung und erhalten Sie schon nach wenigen Tagen ihre ganz persönlichen Bohnen.

 _Mögliche Geschmäcker:_

Schokolade

Vanille

Erdbeere

Bohnen

Mais

Apfel

Verkochter Kohl

Salz

Rosenkohl

Kokosnuss

Curry

Gras

Leber

Kutteln

Oliven

Keks

Pfeffer

Kürbis

Sardinen

Seife

Blumenkohl

Brennnessel

Meerwasser

Ahornsirup

Erdnussbutter

Zuckerveilchen

Löwenzahn

Auberginen

Marmelade

Ei

Toast

Pfannkuchen

Würstchen

Brötchen

Käse

Garnelen

Pilze

Bouillabaisse

Rinderragout

Speck

Chili

Eclair

Muschel

Lachs

Popel

Ohrenschmalz

Erbrochenes


	167. 14 Juni: Achtung!

14\. Juni - Achtung!

Alohomora -

Homenum Revelio -

Expelliarmus!


	168. 15 Juni: Was ist dein Lieblingslied?

15\. Juni – Was ist dein Lieblingslied?

Wir, ein kleines aber feines Reporterteam des Tagespropheten, haben in der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei eine kleine Umfrage gestartet mit der vielleicht nicht ganz so einfachen Frage: Welches ist dein Lieblingslied und warum?

 _Harry Potter:_ Ich hör eigentlich keine Musik… Aber vielleicht die Hymne von den Montrose Magpies, weil die episch klingt.

 _Hermine Granger:_ „Clair de Lune" von Debussy. Das Lied hör ich zu Hause immer, wenn ich nicht einschlafen kann. Es beruhigt mich irgendwie.

 _Ronald Weasley:_ Es gibt da dieses eine Rocklied, was Neville mir letztens gezeigt hat, was er mal in einem Muggelradio gehört hat; aber ich hab vergessen, wie es heißt.

 _Draco Malfoy:_ „Was ist reiner als Schwarz?" von Die Schwarzen Untoten Blutgetränkten Waschlappen, weil ich den Bassisten kenne ;)

 _Luna Lovegood:_ "Candle in the wind" von Elton John, weil dies das Lieblingslied meiner Mutter war…

 _Neville Longbottom:_ "We will rock you" von Queen. Das ist eine Muggelband und es gibt einen witzigen Klatschrhythmus dazu.

 _Ginny Weasley:_ „Magic Works" von den Weird Sisters, weil… ich… ähm… mal mit einem netten Jungen zu diesem Lied getanzt habe… *läuft rot an*

 _Professor Severus Snape:_ Verschwinden Sie! [knallt uns die Tür vor der Nase zu – Kennen Sie zufällig dieses Lied?]

 _Professor Minerva McGonagall:_ „Ein Abend im Winter" von Celestina Warbeck. Der Text ist wunderschön… *kleine Träne im Auge*

Das waren doch ein paar spannende Eindrücke, nicht wahr? Und was ist Ihr Lieblingslied? Schicken Sie uns doch eine Eule mit Ihren Lieblingsliedern. Diese werden dann demnächst im _Radio Eulenruf_ laufen.

Wir sehen uns bestimmt bald wieder für eine neue Umfrage. Bis dahin, bleiben Sie gespannt.

* * *

 _Anmerkung der Autorin: Alternativer Name des Radios: „Wingardium Radiosa" :D_


	169. 16 Juni: Muggelkunde (Burbage)

16\. Juni – Muggelkunde

„Professor Burbage?", meldete sich ein Drittklässler aus Hufflepuff am Anfang der heutigen Muggelkundestunde.

„Ja, Mr Peters?"

„Was ist eine DVD?"

Burbage sah ihn verwundert an. „Wie bitte?"

„Eine DVD", wiederholte der Junge deutlich. „Zwei Muggel-Jungs haben sich nach Ostern bei uns im Dorf darüber unterhalten und da wollte ich wissen, was das ist."

Professor Burbage dachte einen Augenblick darüber nach, doch der Begriff sagte ihr nichts. „Und Sie sind sicher, dass Sie sich nicht verhört haben?"

Mr Peters nickte überzeugt.

„Hmmm", machte sie. „Da muss ich leider passen. Davon habe ich noch nie gehört. Weiß zufällig jemand anderes, was eine DVD ist?", stellte sie die Frage an die Klasse.

Die meisten schauten ratlos drein, doch ein kleines, schüchternes Mädchen aus Ravenclaw meldete sich.

„Ja, Miss Philips."

„Ähm, mein Onkel hat mitgeholfen bei der Entwicklung der DVD", meinte sie leise und rief rot an, als die gesamte Klasse sie erstaunt ansah. „Er hat mir letztens erklärt, wie sie funktioniert, und es uns auch gezeigt." Und dann beschrieb sie, was eine DVD war, und beantwortete geduldig all die neugierigen oder skeptischen Fragen ihrer Mitschüler.

„Wofür steht DVD?", wollte Maria wissen.

„Digital Video Disc."

„Und seit wann gibt's die?", fragte Nick.

„Ist gerade erst letztes Jahr erfunden worden."

„Und das funktioniert echt?", rief Jacob noch nicht ganz überzeugt.

„Na klar", lachte Christiana Philips. „Ich hab's mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Man muss natürlich einen Fernseher haben und ein DVD-Gerät."

„Was war denn nochmal ein Fernseher?", fragte Lisa sich leise und blätterte in ihren Notizen aus dem bisherigen Schuljahr, bis sie die Antwort fand.

„Wow", hauchte Christopher ehrfürchtig. „Das würde ich zu gerne mal sehen."

„Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr mich im Sommer mal besuchen kommen", bot Christian erneut errötend an. „Wir haben jetzt so ein Gerät bei uns zu Hause stehen."

„Cool, danke", kamen verschiedene Rufe aus der Klasse.

„Miss Philips", rief Professor Burbage über den Jubel hinweg und die Klasse beruhigte sich wieder. „Ein großes Dankeschön an Ihre Ausführungen. Jetzt sind wir um ein Vielfaches schlauer. Ich würde sagen, das sind dann 20 Punkte an Ravenclaw."

Christiana strahlte und freute sich, das Glück zu haben, einen technikaffinen Muggel-Onkel zu besitzen.


	170. 17 Juni: MAGIE

17\. Juni – MAGIE

Mal ist sie da, mal nicht

Aber stets zu deiner Hilfe

Gebrauche sie klug

Indem du sie nicht missbrauchst

Ernte die Früchte deiner Taten


	171. 18 Juni: Weiter (Sirius)

18\. Juni – Weiter

„Avada Kedavra!"

Sirius spürte kurz einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Körper und dann war alles vorbei. Sein Körper fiel durch den Vorhang in der Halle des Todes und verschwand, während seine Seele in ein dichtes Meer aus weißem Nebel tauchte. Zuerst konnte er noch die Stimmen der anderen wahrnehmen, doch sie verblassten schnell, bis es vollkommen still war.

„Sirius Black", sagte da plötzlich eine fremde Stimme.

Sirius versuchte, den Besitzer der Stimme ausfindig zu machen, doch er konnte nichts sehen außer diesem weißen Nebel. Seltsamerweise konnte er auch nicht feststellen, ob es sich um eine männliche oder weibliche Stimme handelte. „Ja?", erwiderte er schließlich unsicher.

„Du hast die Wahl, ob du als Geist zurück auf die Erde kehren möchtest oder weiterziehen möchtest. Entscheide dich gut, denn wenn du dich einmal entschieden hast, kannst du dich nicht mehr umentscheiden"

„Was bedeutet _weiter_?", wollte Sirius wissen.

„Das Ende im friedlichen Paradies."

Sirius lächelte. Auf der Erde hielt ihn nichts mehr. Harry würde auch ohne ihn zurechtkommen, Remus würde ihm helfen. Und dieser würde ihm bestimmt bald folgen; außerdem hatte er Tonks. „Weiter!", beschloss er daher mit fester Stimme.

„So sei es", kam die Antwort und sogleich löste sich der Nebel auf und enthüllte eine wunderschöne, grüne Wiese mit Blumen und Bäumen, Flüssen und gemütlichen Häusern. Ein paar Meter vor ihm auf dem Weg zu dieser Wiese standen zwei Menschen und sahen ihn strahlend an.

„Willkommen, Sirius", lächelte Lily liebevoll.

„Schön, dass du auch endlich mal vorbeischaust, Tatze", lachte James glücklich.

Sirius stürmte auf zwei seiner besten Freunde zu und umarmte sie stürmisch. Tränen strömten ihm übers Gesicht, als er erkannte, dass er nun wirklich das Paradies erreicht hatte.


	172. 19 Juni: Schlangen (Dudley)

19\. Juni – Schlangen

Duddley Dursley ging sehr gerne in die Schule. Er war angesehen in der Klasse, da er oft den Klassenclown spielte oder die Streber verprügelte. Seine Noten könnten besser sein, aber die Anerkennung seiner Kameraden war ihm wichtiger.

Heute gab es an seiner Schule einen Biologie-Projekttag, an dem jeder sein Haustier mit in die Schule bringen und vorstellen durfte. Dudley hatte kein Haustier, aber das machte nichts, denn er mochte Tiere nicht besonders. Es nervte ihn schon, wenn Harry seine Eule im Sommer mit nach Hause brachte…

Die Klasse war lauter als gewöhnlich mit all dem Bellen, Miauen, Gackern, Gurren, Zischen, Schrapen und anderen Tiergeräuschen, und es stank auch ein wenig.

Dudley setzte sich auf seinen Platz in der ersten Reihe (damit die Lehrer ihn genau im Auge behalten konnten…) und ließ sich gespielt enthusiastisch von seinem Kumpel Pierre seinen Leguan zeigen.

„Das ist Dr Evil", erklärte Pierre. „Er ist eigentlich harmlos, aber ich wollte, dass er einen tollen Namen hat."

„Der ist mega cool", unterstützte Dudley ihn und Pierre grinste zufrieden.

Da kam die Lehrerin in die Klasse, begrüßte alle, und die Schüler mit Haustieren durften nach vorne kommen und etwas über sie erzählen – ihren natürlichen Lebensraum, ihre Nahrung und anderes Interessantes.

In den nächsten paar Stunden wurden drei Katzen, zwei Hunde, eine Schildkröte, drei Meerschweinchen, Pierres Leguan und ein Wellensittich vorgestellt. Dann jedoch kam Rupert an die Reihe – und Dudleys Albtraum begann.

Rupert hatte einen dunklen Schuhkarton dabei, dessen Deckel er nun öffnete – und eine Schlange zum Vorschein holte. „Das ist Blindy, meine Blindschleiche." Er lachte kurz auf. „Ich hab sie letztes Jahr bei uns im Garten gefunden und da sie sich ein wenig verletzt hatte, aufgepäppelt und dann behalten."

Rupert erzählte noch mehr, doch Dudley konnte ihm nicht mehr zuhören. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich schnell, während seine Augen die Schlange fixierten und er immer panischer wurde. Er rückte auf seinem Stuhl so weit wie möglich nach hinten zurück, doch die Schlange war immer noch viel zu dicht. Schweiß breitete sich auf seiner Haut aus.

Als Rupert dann auch noch die Schlange in seine Hand nahm und in der Klasse umhergehen wollte, um sie den anderen Mitschülern zu zeigen, schrie Dudley laut auf und rannte aus der Klasse, aus der Schule und den ganzen langen Weg bis nach Hause. Auf der Hälfte des Weges fing er an zu weinen, als ihm bewusstwurde, dass nun alle seine Schwachstelle kannten und sie bestimmt gegen ihn verwenden würden. Seine Tage als beliebter Kamerad waren vorbei.

Dafür würde Potter büßen!


	173. 20 Juni: Hitze-Drabble

20\. Juni - Hitze-Drabble

Es war heiß. So heiß, dass die Quidditchbesen ihre Haare verloren, die Quaffle sich verformten und der Rasen sich gelb färbte. So heiß, dass der Große See sich zum Schwimmen wunderbar erwärmte, der Riesenkrake sich jedoch auf seinen Grund in einer kühlen Höhle verstecke. So heiß, dass Schüler sich nicht konzentrieren konnten und auch die Lehrer ihre Schwierigkeiten damit hatten. So heiß, dass das Essen beim Mittag in der Großen Halle stehen gelassen wurde, vom Nachtisch (Eis) jedoch nichts mehr übrigblieb. Und so heiß, dass selbst die Geister schwitzten und das Schloss selbst sich wünschte, in einer Schneewüste zu sein.


	174. 21 Juni: Sommersonnenwende (Luna)

21\. Juni – Sommersonnenwende

Heute war der längste Tag des Jahres und gleichzeitig würde sich nur an diesem Tag eine besondere Sternenkonstellation am Himmel zeigen. Daher hatte Professor Sinistra allen Schülern angeboten, diese Nacht mit ihr auf dem Astronomieturm zu verbringen, um das Spektakel zu erleben. Es hatten sich auch ein paar Schüler und Schülerinnen eingetroffen, die nun am Geländer standen oder in kleinen Grüppchen beieinander saßen und beobachteten, wie die Sonne langsam am Horizont versank und die Nacht immer dunkler wurde.

Auch Luna Lovegood war unter den Teilnehmenden und wartete gespannt auf die ersten Sterne. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ihr Name „Mond" bedeutete, aber die Nacht hatte sie schon immer fasziniert, weil sie so wunderschön war. Wenn sie mal nicht schlafen konnte, schaute sie immer aus dem Fenster, das meistens geöffnet war und kühle Luft hineinließ, in den beruhigenden Sternenhimmel und natürlich zum Mond. Und während sie nach den verschiedenen Konstellationen suchte, wurden ihre Augenlider immer schwerer, sodass sie schließlich ganz wunderbar einschlafen konnte.

„Die Sommersonnenwende", erklärte Professor Sinistra gerade, „hat schon immer die verschiedensten Kulturen fasziniert. In Skandinavien feiert man heute zum Beispiel das Mittsommerfest oder auch Johannistag genannt. An Monumenten und Artefakten, wie Stonehenge oder der Himmelsscheibe von Nebra, können wir erkennen, wie früh die Menschen schon von der Sonnenwende wussten. Auch die magische Welt weiß schon lange um die Bedeutung dieser Nacht und so gibt es die Legende, dass nur heute Nacht um Punkt Mitternacht eine besondere Sternenkonstellation auftreten wird und dass jeder, der sie erblickt, seine Zukunft darin erkennen kann."

Parvati und Lavender machten große Augen und starrten aufgeregt nach oben.

Luna sah ebenfalls zu dem nun langsam dunkelblau werdenden Himmel, der schon ein paar Sterne erscheinen ließ.

Die Nacht schritt voran und schon bald war die Sonne hinter dem Horizont verschwunden und verblasste immer mehr, sodass um kurz vor Mitternacht der Himmel fast so dunkel wie in einer gewöhnlichen Nacht war.

Als es Mitternacht schlug, erschraken einige, doch Professor Sinistra rief: „Da ist die Konstellation!", zeigte auf ein paar Sterne, die just in diesem Moment aufleuchteten, und alle blickten dorthin.

Luna betrachtete sie genau und versuchte, festzustellen, was sie darstellen sollten. Schließlich konnte sie die Sterne zu einem Bild verbinden und sah – einen Lurch.

Ein Lurch? Warum denn das? Und dann kam ihr ein aufregender Gedanke: Vielleicht würde sie ja eines Tages den berühmten Magizoologen Newt Scamander treffen!


	175. 22 Juni: Alte Wunden (Snape)

22\. Juni – Alte Wunden

 _Ich gehe durch Hogwarts. Es ist Nacht, doch ich kann nicht schlafen. Irgendetwas bedrückt mich. Da höre ich plötzlich ein Geräusch – ein paar Menschen kommen auf mich zu. Es sind vier und obwohl ich nur ihre Schatten sehe, erkenne ich sie sofort. Ich drehe mich auf der Stelle um und renne davon. Panik steigt in mir auf, als ein grüner Fluch haarscharf an mir vorbeisaust._

 _„Du entkommst uns nicht, Schniefelus!", höhnt Potter und Black lacht bösartig._

 _Ich suche in meiner Hosentasche nach meinem Zauberstab, doch ich kann ihn nicht finden. Ich verlasse das Schloss und renne in den Verbotenen Wald, um mich in der Dunkelheit zu verstecken. Ich gehe immer tiefer in den Wald und habe weniger Angst vor seinen gefährlichen Tieren als vor den Rumtreibern hinter mir. Plötzlich entdecke ich zwei Menschen, die auf einer kleinen Lichtung stehen: meine Eltern._

 _„Ich hasse Magie!", schreit mein Vater und verpasst meiner Mutter eine so gewaltige Ohrfeige, dass sie zu Boden stürzt._

 _„Dein Zauberstab!", rufe ich ihr zu. „Benutz deinen Zauberstab!" Warum nur tut sie nichts gegen ihn? Sie ist mit ihrer Macht doch viel stärker als er!_

 _Da dreht sich mein Vater zu mir um und kommt bedrohlich auf mich zu, einen Strick in seiner Hand. „Und jetzt bist du dran!", sagt er und ich renne wieder davon, immer tiefer in den Wald hinein._

 _Auf einmal renne ich in eine Person und falle rücklings auf den Boden. Als ich zu ihr hochsehe, erkenne ich Lily, so schön wie eh und je._

 _Sie schüttelt enttäuscht mit dem Kopf und zeigt anklagend auf mich. „Ich kann mich nicht mehr verstellen, Todesser. Du hast deinen Weg gewählt, ich den meinen."_

Mit einem Ruck erwachte Severus Snape und saß kerzengerade im Bett. Schwer atmend hatte er immer noch Lilys grüne Augen im Kopf, die ihn hasserfüllt anblickten.

Und als er sich langsam beruhigte, kamen ihm die Tränen und er weinte bitterlich.

Da wurde ihm endgültig bewusst, dass es Wunden gab, die niemals heilen würden.


	176. 23 Juni: Alternative Titel

23\. Juni – Alternative Titel

 _1) Harry Potter und…_

… der Fels der Belesenen

… der Klotz der Klugen

… der Quarz der Akademiker

…Kiesel der Erfahrenen

* * *

 _2) Harry Potter und…_

…der Saal des Terrors

…das Kabuff der Angst

…das Zimmer der Furcht

…der Raum des Grauens

* * *

 _3) Harry Potter und…_

…der Knacki aus Alcatraz

…der Gefesselte aus Guantanamo

…der Insasse aus Rikers Island

…der Zuchthäusler aus dem Tower of London

* * *

 _4) Harry Potter und…_

…der Flammenbecher

…der Glutpokal

…das Hitzeglas

…das Brandgefäß

* * *

 _5) Harry Potter und…_

…die Medaille der Eule

…das Abzeichen des Raben

…die Plakette des Adlers

…die Ehrennadel des Hippogreifs

* * *

 _6) Harry Potter und…_

…der Viertelblutfürst

…der Ganzblutkönig

…der Achtelblutbaron

…der Vollblutgraf

* * *

 _7) Harry Potter und…_

…die Sakramente des Sterbens

…die Kleinode des Schlafes

…die Juwelen der Unterwelt

…die Kostbarkeiten des Weggangs


	177. 24 Juni: Ein Jahr (Amos)

24\. Juni – Ein Jahr

Als Amos Diggory erwachte, wusste er sofort, welcher Tag heute war. Am liebsten wäre er gar nicht erst aufgestanden, aber es gab einen Ort, den er heute aufsuchen musste. Daher stemmte er sich mühsam aus dem Bett, schlurfte ins Bad, vermied dabei sein Spiegelbild und zog sich langsam an. Ohne zu frühstücken, öffnete er den Tagespropheten und überflog die Artikel auf der Suche nach seinem Sohn. Doch nichts. Anscheinend hatte die Welt ihn schon innerhalb eines Jahres vergessen…

Amos seufzte laut und stand auf. Mit müden Schritten verließ er seine Wohnung und disapparierte. Nach dem Tod seines Jungen hatte er nicht mehr in seinem alten Haus bleiben können, denn alles darin hatte ihn an seinen Sohn erinnert und den Schmerz immer wieder von Neuem aufgeworfen.

Von einem nahegelegenen Feld pflückte er ein paar Mohn- und Kornblumen – das waren seine Lieblingsblumen, denn manchmal blühten sie sogar zu seinem Geburtstag im September. Mit diesem Strauß in der Hand ging er eine Landstraße entlang, die ihn an Getreidefeldern und Waldstücken vorbeiführte, bis er ein kleines Dorf erreichte. Es störte ihn, dass die Sonne schien – er wollte lieber Regen haben, das würde besser zu seiner Stimmung passen.

In diesem Dorf war seine Frau aufgewachsen und vor ihrem Tod hatte sie ihn gebeten, bei ihren Eltern im Familiengrab beigesetzt zu werden. Dorthin war er nun auf dem Weg.

Der Friedhof war schön, umgeben von einem kunstvollgeschmiedeten, schwarzen Eisenzaun, mit hohen Schatten spendenden Bäumen und kleineren Hecken und Büschen für mehr Privatsphäre. Es handelte sich um einem Muggelfriedhof, aber das störte Amos nicht. Er war schon oft hier gewesen, sodass seine Füße ihn ganz automatisch zum richtigen Grab führten. Er wünschte sich nur, die Amseln würden mit dem Singen aufhören, denn sie klangen viel zu fröhlich.

Dann stand er schließlich vor dem massigen Marmorstein, auf dem die Namen seiner Schwiegereltern, seiner Frau und nun auch leider seines Sohnes eingemeißelt worden waren.

 _Cedric Diggory_

 _12\. September 1977 –_

 _24\. Juni 1995_

Amos legte die Blumen auf das Grab und schloss die Augen. Da übermannte ihn erneut das Gefühl der Einsamkeit und die Tränen, die er schon den ganzen Tag zu unterdrücken versuchte, kullerten ihm leise die Wangen hinunter.


	178. 25 Juni: Heimliches Beobachten (Blaise)

25\. Juni – Heimliches Beobachten

Blaise Zabini ging nach draußen, um der Dunkelheit der Kerker zu entkommen. Auch Slytherins brauchten die Sonne. Er hatte ein Buch dabei und wollte sich an den See setzen und lesen. Doch es kam anders, als er auf halber Strecke aus dem Augenwinkel einen roten Wirbel entdeckte. Er blieb abrupt stehen und schaute nach rechts. Dort hinten, auf dem Weg zu einer großen Eiche, war Ginny Weasley. Ihre langen, roten Haare leuchteten in der Sonne und Blaise lächelte automatisch.

Obwohl es vollkommen sinnfrei war, mochte er sie irgendwie. Ihre mutige, manchmal geradezu kecke Art imponierte ihm und sie war eine der talentiertesten Hexen, die er kannte. Malfoy war ein Dummkopf, sich mit ihr anlegen zu wollen – er hatte gegen sie keine Chance. Schon oft hatte Blaise darüber nachgedacht, sie einfach einmal anzusprechen, doch immer wenn er dieses Gespräch in seinem Kopf durchspielte, sah er ihren angeekelten, verwunderten Blick und die entgeisterten Gesichter seiner Freunde. Ein Slytherin und eine Gryffindor – das durfte einfach nicht sein. Daher hatte er es sich angewöhnt, sie nur heimlich aus der Ferne zu beobachten. Wenn sie allein war, schaute sie oft nachdenklich in die Gegend, und wenn sie mit einem ihrer festen Freunde unterwegs war, konnte er klar erkennen, dass sie sie nicht liebte. Warum sie dann trotzdem mit ihnen zusammen war, wusste er jedoch nicht, und vermutete nur, dass sie Erfahrung sammeln wollte. Wenn sie wollte, könnte sie ja auch mit ihm Erfahrungen sammeln…

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf, um diesen Gedanken abzuschütteln, und ging dann schnell weiter, bevor sie sich zu ihm umdrehte und ihn vollkommen eingenommen in ihre Richtung starren sah. Er ging wirklich hinunter zum See, setzte sich aber so ins Gras, dass er nur von einem Buch aufblicken musste, um sie in einiger Entfernung sehen zu können. So verbrachte er den Nachmittag damit, so zu tun, als ob er lesen würde, sie aber in Wahrheit beobachtete, bis sie nach zwei Stunden aufstand, sich streckte und zurück ins Schloss, vermutlich in den Gryffindorturm, ging, ohne auch nur einmal in seine Richtung zu blicken.

Als sie verschwunden war, seufzte Blaise einmal schwer, bevor er ebenfalls aufstand und zurück in die Slytherinkerker ging.


	179. 26 Juni: Kandidatin Nummer,,, (Flitwick)

26\. Juni – Kandidatin Nummer Vier

Niemals hätte Filius Flitwick geglaubt, dass Pomonas Idee funktionieren würde. Vor ein paar Wochen hatte er eine Kontaktanzeige im Tagespropheten aufgegeben, da er es satthatte, immer nur allein zu sein. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als eine Frau, die seine Sorgen und Freuden mit ihm teilte, jemand, mit der er sich angeregt unterhalten konnte, wenn er abends nach Hause kam. Doch nun hatten ihm ganze vier Hexen einen Brief geschrieben und ihm mitgeteilt, dass sie Interesse hätten, sich mal mit ihm zu treffen.

Die ersten drei hatte er schon kennengelernt, doch es war ein Desaster gewesen. Die erste hatte sich nur zum Scherz bei ihm gemeldet, weil sie wissen wollte, "wer so erbärmlich sein konnte, um es mit einer Kontaktanzeige zu versuchen"… Bei der zweiten hatte es sich um eine ehemalige Schülerin gehandelt, die mit ein paar Freunden gewettet hatte, ob die Anzeige wohl wirklich von ihrem ehemaligen Zauberkunstprofessor stammte. Und die dritte hatte einen Blick auf seine kleine Statur geworfen und war, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, einfach wieder umgekehrt.

Dementsprechend vorsichtig war Filius nun bei diesem Date. Er hatte Angst, dass er sich erneut blamieren würde, auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass Beatrice, wie sie sich in ihrem Brief vorgestellte hatte, von allen Kandidatinnen am vielversprechendsten klang. Sie schrieb lustig und fröhlich und wirkte zugleich intelligent.

Er hatte sich mit ihr vor einem Restaurant verabredet, vor dem er nun im besten Festumhang auf sie wartete.

„Ähm, hallo?", fragte da plötzlich jemand. „Bist du zufällig Filius?"

Er drehte sich um und blickte in das Gesicht einer schönen Frau Mitte vierzig. Blaue, strahlende Augen sahen ihn fragend an und ein zauberhaftes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, als er schüchtern nickte.

„Hi, ich bin Beatrice." Sie gab ihm die Hand und er schüttelte sie. „Ich hab mir dich ein wenig größer vorgestellt", lachte sie da plötzlich auf.

Filius schluckte schwer und ließ die Schultern hängen. _Und das war's dann auch mit Kandidatin Nummer Vier_ , dachte er traurig, doch sie ergänzte gutgelaunt:

„Aber das macht nichts. Wollen wir reingehen?"

Sein Gesicht strahlte auf. „Sehr gerne", erwiderte er erfreut und glaubte, nun endlich eine Person gefunden zu haben, die es wagte, seinen Charakter kennenzulernen, und nicht schon vor seinem Äußeren davonrannte.


	180. 27 Juni: Ein Abend im Winter (Warbeck)

27\. Juni – Ein Abend im Winter

 _eine Ballade von Celestina Warbeck_

Es war an einem Abend im Winter,

Mir war kalt, denn ich war allein.

Du gingst fort und kamst nie wieder –

Warum nur lässt du mich allein?

.

Ich, die dich über alles liebte,

Muss nun leiden in diesem Schnee.

Du, der du immer nur nahmst,

Nahmst mir zum Schluss auch mein Herz.

.

Ein Abend im Winter,

Oh, wie weh er tut,

Kälte strömt durchs Fenster

Und das Feuer im Kamin verlischt.

.

Ein Abend im Winter,

Kerzen spenden keine Wärme,

Und der Wind bläst sie aus

Und ich bleib in der Dunkelheit zurück.

.

Ein Abend im Winter.

Ein Abend… im… Winter…


	181. 28 Juni: ales gute zum geburstag (Dobby)

28\. Juni – ales gute zum geburstag

Als Dobby morgens in die Küche kam, konnte er es gar nicht glauben. Dort auf dem Tisch stand eine riesige Schokoladentorte, auf der geschrieben stand: _ales gute zum geburstag Dobby!_

Dobbys große Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Jemand hatte an seinen Geburtstag gedacht! „Wer hat denn für Dobby diesen Kuchen gemacht?", fragte er gerührt.

„Winky", sagte da eine piepsige Stimme aus einer Ecke.

Dobby sah sich zu der Elfe um. „Winky?", machte er erstaunt. „Danke."

„Bitte", erwiderte sie schüchtern

„Aber warum hat Winky, ausgerechnet Winky, an Dobbys Geburtstag gedacht?", wollte er verwundert wissen.

Die Hauselfe zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern. „Winky wollte sich so bei Dobby bedanken, weil Dobby Winky geholfen hat, wieder richtig zu leben. Ohne Alkohol."

Da ging Dobby auf Winky zu und umarmte sie. „Wollen wir ihn essen?", fragte er schließlich.

Die Elfe nickte übermütig, wobei ihre fledermausartigen Ohren laut schlapperten, und sie schnitten den Kuchen an.


	182. 29 Juni: Ferien sind Ferien (McGonagall)

29\. Juni – Ferien sind Ferien

Eine Horde Zweitklässler lief laut schreiend an Professor McGonagall vorbei. Diese verzog nur das Gesicht und marschierte dann weiter Richtung Lehrerzimmer. Dort schlug sie die Tür vielleicht ein wenig zu fest hinter sich zu und ließ sich danach schwer seufzend auf eines der Sofas am Kamin fallen.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Aurora neben ihr, die in einem Buch gelesen hatte.

„Ach, nur die Schüler. Ich freue mich schon, wenn es ab morgen wieder ein wenig ruhiger im Schloss wird. So schön wie im Sommer ist es sonst nie in Hogwarts."

„Mhhm", machte Severus, der ihnen gegenübersaß und Zeitung las, zustimmend.

„Und was machst du in den Ferien Schönes?", wollte Aurora wissen.

„Ach nichts Besonderes. Meine Schwester in Belfast besuchen und ganz viel schlafen. Und du?"

„Ich fahre nach Sizilien."

„Oh, wie toll!", rief Minerva begeistert.

„Ja. Mein Verlobter hat mir die Reise zum Geburtstag geschenkt."

Severus grunzte genervt und raffte laut seine Zeitung.

„Ist was, Severus?", zischte Aurora. Sie konnte es nicht leiden, wenn er sie ärgerte. Und das tat er jedes Mal, wenn sie von ihrem Verlobten redete.

„Ach nein, nein", erwiderte dieser sarkastisch. „Euer anregendes Gespräch interessiert mich zutiefst."

„Was machst du denn diesen Sommer?", fragte Minerva leicht verärgert.

„Lesen", kam die kurze Antwort, ohne dass er zu ihnen aufblickte.

„Mehr nicht?", rief Aurora erstaunt.

„Das reicht ja wohl. Wisst ihr eigentlich, wie viele Bücher im letzten Jahr erschienen sind? Davon viele ausgezeichnete, einige Zaubertränkefachbücher sogar. Man muss seinen Wissensstand doch stets erweitern, nicht wahr, liebe Kolleginnen?" Er lächelte sie süffisant an.

„Ja, ja", machte Aurora bedrückt und das schlechte Gewissen stand ihr auf der Stirn.

Doch Minerva erwiderte fest: „Ferien sind Ferien. Da darf man auch mal Spaß haben. Den Rest des Jahres haben wir genug mit den Schülern zu tun…"


	183. 30 Juni: Freunde (Luna)

30\. Juni – Freunde

Der Hogwarts-Express tuckerte durch die flache Landschaft Englands. Luna saß in einem der Abteile und blickte aus dem Fenster, während sie das letzte Schuljahr rekapitulieren ließ. Es war so viel in diesem einen Jahr passiert! Erst hatten sie eine schreckliche Hexe als Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bekommen, die dann auch noch nach und nach die ganze Schule unter ihre Kontrolle gebracht hatte und sogar Dumbledore verscheucht hatte, dann hatten sie einen Geheimclub gegründet, um heimlich Zauber zu üben, hatten sich oft im Raum der Wünsche getroffen – Luna hatte so viel gelernt! sie konnte jetzt sogar einen Patronus heraufbeschwören! – und zu guter Letzt waren sie auch noch in das Zaubereiministerium eingedrungen, hatten gegen Todesser gekämpft und sogar Du-weißt-schon-wen gesehen. Es war ein aufregendes, aber auch lehrreiches Jahr für sie gewesen.

„Luna?"

Sie drehte sich zur Abteiltür und erblickte Ginny. „Hey."

„Warum sitzt du denn hier so alleine?", wollte die Gryffindor wissen. „Komm doch mit zu uns. Wir spielen Zauberschnippschnapp und essen Bertie Botts Bohnen. Ron hat eben schon Popel erwischt." Sie lachte bei der Vorstellung an sein vor Ekel verzerrtes Gesicht.

Die Ravenclaw grinste erfreut, packte ihre Sachen zusammen und zog um. In dem anderen Abteil wurde sie sogar freudig begrüßt und durfte gleich mitspielen, während Neville sie schüchtern anlächelte.

Luna strahlte. Dies war das Beste an ihrem vierten Schuljahr gewesen: Sie hatte Freunde gefunden!


	184. 1 Juli: FERIEN

1\. Juli – FERIEN

 **F** aulenzen ist angesagt und Freunde treffen

 **E** is essen und Limonade trinken

 **R** eisen oder einfach zuhause bleiben

 **I** mmer weiter das Gelernte wieder vergessen

 **E** nergie für das nächste Schuljahr tanken

 **N** iemals Sorgen um das Wetter machen


	185. 2 Juli: Muggelliteratur (Hermine)

2\. Juli – Muggelliteratur

Hermine wachte auf und konnte allein am Geruch erkennen, dass sie zu Hause war. Ein breites Lächeln legte sich auf ihr Gesicht. Sie mochte Hogwarts, sehr sogar, doch es gab nichts Schöneres als nach langer Zeit wieder in ihrem Zimmer zu sein, bei all ihren Büchern, die sie fast ein ganzes Jahr nicht lesen konnte. Die Sommerferien waren für sie daher reine Lesezeit, und zwar nicht nur Fachbücher für die Schule, sondern ihre liebsten Bücher, die meisten britische Muggelklassiker waren.

Sie stand auf, zog sich an, stellte sich dann vor ihr gigantisches Bücherregal und zog alle Bücher heraus, die sie in der nächsten Zeit gerne lesen wollte. Langsam aber sich stapelten sich die Schätze auf ihrem Schreibtisch und Bett. Nach einer halben Stunde klopfte es an ihrer Tür und ihre Mutter schaute herein.

„Guten Morgen, meine Kleine", grüßte sie fröhlich und umarmte ihre Tochter. „Und, hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Sehr", strahlte Hermine.

„Ich sehe schon", lachte ihre Mutter, als sie die Bücherstapel entdeckte, „es hat sich nichts verändert."

„Natürlich nicht", grinste Hermine.

„Und welche sind es diesmal?"

Hermine zeigte ihr ihre Sommerfavoriten. „Auf jeden Fall will ich _Stolz und Vorurteil_ lesen, und natürlich _Jane Eyre_ und _Little Dorrit_."

„Also wie immer Austen, Bronte und Dickens", schmunzelte ihre Mutter. „Irgendein neuer Autor?"

„Mal schauen." Hermine sah sich um. „Ah, hier, das hab ich schon lange nicht mehr gelesen: _Dracula_ von Bram Stoker."

Ihre Mutter verzog das Gesicht. „Ich mag keine Vampire", murmelte sie, bevor sie lauter sagte: „Hast du denn trotzdem noch genug Zeit, mit deinen Eltern zu frühstücken?"

„Ja, klar", meinte Hermine und packte die Bücher, die sie aufgehoben hatte, wieder zurück auf ihren Schreibtisch. „Jetzt?"

„Ich glaube, dein Vater sitzt schon bereit in der Küche und wartet."

„Na, dann los." Hermine wollte gerade losgehen, als ihre Mutter sie aufhielt, indem sie ihr eine feste Umarmung gab.

„Es ist schön, dich wieder hierzuhaben", seufzte sie glücklich.

Hermine schmiegte sich an ihre Mutter. „Es ist schön, wieder hier zu sein", erwiderte sie ehrlich.


	186. 3 Juli: Hochzeitstag (Weasleys)

3\. Juli – Hochzeitstag

Mrs Weasley wartete gespannt auf ihren Mann. Heute war ihr 27. Hochzeitstag und Arthur hatte versprochen, er wolle sich heute um ein romantisches Abendessen kümmern. Normalerweise zauberte sie ihnen beiden ein Essen wie im Restaurant in ihrer eigenen Küche, denn fürs wirkliche Essengehen reichte das Geld nicht.

Bald schon müsste er doch von der Arbeit nach Hause kommen, oder?

Molly hatte sich ein hübsches Kleid angezogen, die Haare zurechtgemacht und sich geschminkt, etwas wofür sie im stressigen Alltag nie die Zeit fand. Als es schließlich an der Tür polterte, sprang sie auf und eilte in den Flur, um ihrem Mann um den Hals zu fallen.

„Alles Gute zum Hochzeitstag, Mollyröllchen", strahlte dieser und überreichte ihr einen Strauß roter Rosen.

Sie nahm die Blumen verlegen entgegen und entdeckte, dass er einen feierlichen Festanzug trug.

„Wollen wir, meine Dame?", bot er ihr seinen Arm an, sie ergriff ihn und die beiden gingen hinaus in die dämmernde Nacht.

„Wohin geht's denn?"

„Dort drüben?" Er zeigte auf seinen Werkzeugschuppen.

„Dahin?!", rief sie. Das war aber nicht besonders romantisch…

Doch stattdessen führte er sie um seinen Schuppen herum, wo ein kleiner Tisch mit Kerzen, dampfendem Essen und Rotwein stand.

„Oh, Arthur!", rief sie gerührt und gab ihrem Mann einen dicken Kuss.

„Ich liebe dich, mein Mollyröllchen", lächelte er und hielt seine Frau fest im Arm.

„Ich dich auch, Arthurbäckchen."


	187. 4 Juli: Blind Pig (Tina)

4\. Juli – Blind Pig

Porpentina Scamander räumte den Dachboden auf. Es war schon eine Qual gewesen, die wacklige Leiter hinaufzusteigen, doch jetzt auch noch die vielen verschiedenen Kisten zu durchwühlen, um zu entscheiden, was wegkonnte und was sie behalten wollten – hätten sie nicht auf ihren Enkel warten können, der sie in ein paar Wochen besuchen kommen würde? Doch ausnahmsweise hatte Newt es eilig, da er den Platz für sein neuestes Experiment benötigte. Aber wehe, er hatte vor, einen Occamy bei ihnen zu behausen!

Tina entdeckte schnell, dass sie vieles von hier oben nicht mehr benötigten, doch gelegentlich fand sie auch einen kleinen Schatz wieder. So wie in diesem Moment. Sie holte aus einem alten Karton eine Schallplatte hervor, pustete den Staub herab und entdeckte den Titel.

„Newt!", rief sie aufgeregt, während sie schnell – nun gut, so schnell sie es mit ihren 95 Jahren eben noch konnte – die Leiter wieder hinunterstieg. „Newt!"

„Was ist denn?", rief dieser und kam aus dem Garten angelaufen.

„Ich hab was Tolles auf dem Dachboden gefunden", zwitscherte sie vergnügt und ging zum Grammophon.

Schon nach den ersten paar Tönen des Liedes wusste Newt Bescheid und ein breites Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht. „Du sahst sehr hübsch aus an diesem Abend." Er umarmte sie von hinten.

„Danke", erwiderte sie errötend. „Und du hättest fast Pickett verloren."

„Und dein Kontakt hat uns verraten."

„Hey!", rief sie erbost. „Das war nicht meine Schuld!"

„Ich weiß", lächelte er und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss.

Gemeinsam lauschten sie der jahrzehntealten Jazz-Nummer…

.

 _The phoenix cried fat tears of pearl_

 _When the dragon snapped up his best girl,_

 _And the Billywig forgot to twirl_

 _When his sweetheart left him cold,_

 _And the unicorn done lost his horn,_

 _And the Hippogriff feels all forlorn,_

 _'Cause their lady loves have upped and gawn, Or that's what I've been told_

 _._

 _Yes, love has set the beasts astir,_

 _The dang'rous and the meek concur,_

 _It's ruffled feathers, fleece, and fur,_

 _'Cause love drives all of us wild._


	188. 5 Juli: Eulen-Haiku

5\. Juli - Eulen-Haiku

Fliegen gern im Wind

Bringen die Post zu jedem

Und knabbern am Ohr


	189. 6 Juli: Katzen-Haiku

6\. Juli - Katzen-Haiku

Katzen schlafen gern

Spielen lieber mit Wolle

Schnurren immer laut


	190. 7 Juli: Kröten-Haiku

7\. Juli - Kröten-Haiku

Ob grün oder braun

Viele Warzen oder nicht

Alle quaken viel


	191. 8 Juli: Welches Tier? (OC)

8\. Juli – Welches Tier?

Carrie saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und starrte nachdenklich auf einen beschriebenen Zettel vor sich. Sie hatte gerade ihr erstes Schuljahr in Hogwarts hinter sich und da ihre Noten überaus gut waren, hatten ihre Eltern ihr erlaubt, ein Haustier zu haben. In Hogwarts waren nur Katzen, Eulen oder Kröten zugelassen, daher musste sie sich nun überlegen, welche der drei Tierarten sie wollte. Eine Kröte hatte sie sofort ausgeschlossen – jedes Mal, wenn sie eine sah, musste sie sich kurz vor Ekel schütteln. Also musste sie sich nur noch zwischen einer Katze und einer Eule entscheiden. Daher hatte sie eine Pro-Kontra-Liste angefertigt, an der sie schon den ganzen Vormittag arbeitete.

.

Für eine Katz sprach:

-dürfen mit in den Schlafsaal

-kuschelig

-unabhängig

-entspannend

-jagen Mäuse

.

Und für eine Eule:

-bringen/verschicken die Post/Zeitung

-mystisch

-noch unabhängiger

-jagen auch Mäuse…

-flauschig

.

Sie hatte auch ein paar Argumente, die jeweils gegen das Tier sprachen (Katzen können zickig sein, Eulen aber auch; Katzen vertragen sich manchmal nicht mit anderen, Eulen knabbern gerne am Ohr – das mochte Carrie nicht so gerne). Doch es war sehr schwer, sich zu entscheiden.

Daher ging sie irgendwann mit ihrer Liste nach unten in die Küche und bat ihre Mutter um Rat.

Diese hörte sich alles in Ruhe an, bevor sie schmunzeln erwiderte: „Die Entscheidung ist doch ganz einfach."

„Ach ja?", meinte Carrie.

„Ja." Ihre Mutter grinste triumphierend. „Du bist gegen Federn allergisch."

Carrie starrte sie an. Das hatte sie gar nicht gewusst und in Hogwarts schien sie nie zu dicht an die Eulen herangekommen zu sein, dass sie es bemerkt hätte. „Na dann", strahlte sie glücklich, „wann können wir in die Winkelgasse und mir eine Katze kaufen?"


	192. 9 Juli: Ein Stück Schokolade (Dudley)

9\. Juli – Ein Stück Schokolade

Es war abends und schon dunkel draußen. Dudley versuchte einzuschlafen, doch er konnte es nicht, da er Hunger hatte. Also schlich er schließlich hinunter in die Küche, achtete darauf, nicht auf die knarzenden Treppenstufen zu treten oder sonst irgendeinen Laut von sich zu geben. Auf dem Flur unten jedoch hörte er seine Eltern im Wohnzimmer sprechen und aus reiner Neugier lauschte er.

„Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um ihn", sagte seine Mutter gerade.

„Wieso denn das?", erwiderte sein Vater unverständlich.

„Seit er wieder hier ist, hat er kaum etwas gesagt, verkriecht sich den ganzen Tag in seinem Zimmer, isst kaum und manchmal denke ich, er hat geweint."

Dudley zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. Sein Cousin weinte?!

„Ist doch gut, wenn der Bengel uns vom Hals bleibt", meinte Vernon.

„Ich mache mir trotzdem Sorgen…"

„Aber warum denn?"

Petunia murmelte so leise, dass Dudley sie kaum verstand: „Er ist immer noch der Sohn meiner Schwester…"

Vernon seufzte, stand auf – vielleicht nahm er seine Frau in den Arm. „Ich werd versuchen, die nächsten Tage ein wenig netter zu ihm zu sein, okay?"

„Danke", erwiderte Petunia leise.

Dudley war völlig verstört von dem, was er gehört hatte. Sonst kümmerte sich niemand um Potter und alle zeigten ihm, wie wenig sie ihn wollten. Dudley machte da keine Ausnahme; so hatte er es schon früh als Kind gelernt. Doch nun machte sich seine Mutter Sorgen um Harry und sogar sein Vater wollte sich zurückhalten? Mit seinem Cousin musste etwas Schreckliches geschehen sein, dass er so niedergeschlagen ist. Vielleicht Liebeskummer? Oder Einsamkeit? Oder Schulstress?

Als seine Eltern sich im Wohnzimmer bewegten, beeilte Dudley sich: Er schlich in die Küche, nahm aus dem Süßigkeitenschrank eine Tafel Schokolade und hastete ungesehen wieder nach oben. Als er jedoch an Harrys Zimmer vorbeikam, überkam ihn ein Gefühl, das er bisher nicht kannte: Sein Cousin tat ihm leid. War das Mitleid? Um sich besser zu fühlen, brach Dudley ein Stück von der Schokolade ab und schob es Harry unter der Tür ins Zimmer. Schokolade sollte doch glücklich machen, oder? Vielleicht half sie ihm ja…

Schnell ging Dudley in sein Zimmer zurück, aß die Schokolade auf und schlief zufrieden mit sich und der Welt ein.


	193. 10 Juli: Spinner's End (Snape)

10\. Juli – Spinner's End

„Was nun?", fragte Wurmschwanz pampig.

Snape hatte kein Zuhause, das er mochte. Hogwarts erinnerte ihn an seine schreckliche Jugendzeit und all die dummen Schüler, die er unterrichten musste. Sein Elternhaus in Spinner's End erinnerte ihn an seine schreckliche Kindheit, an seinen gewalttätigen Vater und dunkle Sommer. Für das erste sprach, dass er Dumbledore hatte, der sich um ihn sorgte und kümmerte, und McGonagall, die zwar manchmal mit ihrer Besserwisserei und Einmischungsfreude nerven konnte, aber trotzdem die bei weitem angenehmste Gesprächspartnerin im Kollegium war. Für das zweite, dass er dort seine Ruhe hatte und den ganzen Tag nur lesen konnte, wenn er es wollte. Zumindest war dies früher der Fall gewesen.

Snape sollte den größten Teil der Ferien wie jedes Jahr in Spinner's End verbringen, damit er für die Todesser erreichbar war, ohne dass sie sich an Dumbledore vorbeischleichen mussten. Doch dieses Mal hatte Voldemort ihm Wurmschwanz als Diener zugewiesen, und obwohl Snape ihn nicht wollte, hatte er nicht ablehnen können – man widersprach dem Dunklen Lord nicht. Also musste nun diese Ratte bei ihm wohnen. Schrecklich genug, dass er ein verräterisches, kleines Würstchen war, er hatte auch noch früher zu Potters Bande gehört, und wann immer Snape ihn erblickte, wurde er automatisch an Potter und Black erinnert, wie sie ihm das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatten! Daher schickte Snape Wurmschwanz auch für den Großteil der Zeit nach oben in die Dachbodenkammer, oder in den Keller. Er wollte so wenig wie möglich mit ihm zu tun haben.

Snape seufzte schwer. „Du kannst im Garten Unkraut jäten."

Wurmschwanz zog eine Schnute, machte sich aber auf den Weg, und Snape würde die nächsten paar Stunden wieder seine Ruhe haben.


	194. 11 Juli: Fünf Neue Zauber

11\. Juli – Fünf Neue Zauber

Die Mysteriumsabteilung des Zaubereiministeriums arbeitet schon seit geraumer Zeit fleißig an neuen Zaubern. Nun liegen uns fünf dieser neuen Zauber in einem Geheimdokument vor und werden nun im Folgenden veröffentlicht. Achtung, es können schlimme Nebenwirkungen auftreten!

 _Nubes!_ – Lässt ein paar Wolken am Himmel erscheinen.

 _Intercipio!_ – Einen fallenden Gegenstand kann man wieder auffangen. Funktioniert auch bei Lebewesen.

 _Exsecratio!_ – Eine milde Verwünschung, mit der man jemandem einen Hauch Pech anhaften kann. Wird eventuell verboten.

 _Pacem Paco!_ – Lässt die Stimmung der Menschen im Raum friedlich und entspannt werden.

 _Attentio!_ – Alle Augen richten sich auf einen selbst. Besonders nützlich, wenn man eine Ansprache halten muss oder im Klassenzimmer.


	195. 12 Juli: HUFFLEPUFF

12\. Juli - HUFFLEPUFF

 **H** ilfsbereit

tre **U**

 **F** reundlich

un **F** aul

 **L** oyal

engagi **E** rt

 **P** flichtbewusst

ged **U** ldig

 **F** air

 **F** leißig


	196. 13 Juli: Betriebsausflug

13\. Juli - Betriebsausflug

Aufgrund des alljährlichen Betriebsausfluges bleibt fanfiction . net heute geschlossen. Wir bitten um Ihr Verständnis.


	197. 14 Juli: Geheime Orte (OC)

14\. Juli – Geheime Orte

Lucas lebte schon sein ganzes Leben lang in Godric's Hollow und er mochte es. Die kleinen, aber feinen Häuser, die entspannte Atmosphäre unter den Dorfbewohnern, die Kirche St. Clementine mit dem Friedhof und der riesigen Weide – und ganz besonders die zwei geheimen Orte, die anscheinend niemand sehen konnte außer ihm.

Der eine war ein leerstehendes Haus, dessen rechte Seite zerstört war. Er hatte sich schon oft gewundert, warum es nie wiederaufgebaut worden war, bis er einmal eher durch Zufall das Gartentor berührt hatte und sich auf einmal eine Gedenktafel aufgetan hatte, die besagte, dass dies eine Gedenkstätte sei. Angeblich war hier eine Familie namens Potter ermordet worden. Und Muggel konnten es nicht sehen – was auch immer Muggel waren. Vermutlich seine Eltern, denn die hatten ihn nur mit großen Augen angestarrt, als er mit sechs Jahren behauptet hatte, er könne eine Gedenktafel sehen.

Der andere Ort, den ebenfalls nur er sehen konnte, war das Kriegsdenkmal auf dem Marktplatz vor der Kirche. Immer wenn Lucas daran vorüberging, sah er zuerst einen Obelisken, in den viele verschiedene Namen hineingeprägt worden waren, doch dann änderte sich plötzlich das Bild und er sah eine Frau, einen Mann, und ein kleines Kind. Als er dieses Phänomen seinen Eltern beschrieben hatte, hatte sie ihn untersuchen lassen… Er hatte sich schon oft gefragt, ob dieses Denkmal die Potters darstellte, denn auf dem Friedhof hatte er ihre Namen (James und Lily) gefunden mit dem auf der Gedenktafel übereinstimmenden Todesdatum. Schon oft hatte er sich gewünscht, einmal Harry Potter zu begegnen, denn laut der Tafel lebte er noch. Er würde dieses Jahr 16 Jahre alt werden, Lucas selbst war vor drei Tagen elf geworden.

Er machte gerne einen Spaziergang durch seine Heimat und erfreute sich besonders an den geheimen Orten, die nur er sehen konnte – auch wenn er sich jedes Mal fragte, warum dies so war…

„Lucas?", rief seine Mutter, als er die Tür aufschloss, und kam aufgeregt in den Flur gelaufen.

„Ja?"

„Eine Professor McGonagall ist hier, um mit dir zu sprechen."


	198. 15 Juli: Unerwartet (Draco)

15\. Juli – Unerwartet

Draco war nervös, aber vor allem war er stolz. Er hatte sich für würdig genug gezeigt, in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten zu dürfen – nun da dieser in Askaban war… Er wusste, dass seine Mutter sich unglaubliche Sorgen um ihn selbst machte, aber er fand diese unbegründet. Er wusste, worauf er sich einließ, hatte es schon seit frühester Kindheit miterlebt, und er war bereit dazu und freute sich sogar etwas Sinnvolles in dieser Welt tun zu können (und Muggeln und Schlammblütern ihren rechten Platz in der Gesellschaft zu zeigen, war definitiv etwas Gutes). Zumindest hatte er geglaubt, er wüsste, worauf er sich da einließ…

Nicht jeder konnte ein Todesser sein, nicht jeder hatte das Zeug dazu, und das machte Draco noch stolzer. Er stammte aus einer langen Linie an Reinblütern und die letzten drei Generationen waren Grindelwald und nun Voldemort immer tief ergeben gewesen. Doch nichts – nicht seine reinblütige Abstammung, keine Erzählung seines Vaters oder sonst irgendein Schauermärchen – hätten ihn vor dem Schmerz, als das Dunkle Mal auf seinen Unterarm gebrannt wurde, und den Schock, dass er für seinen ersten Auftrag Dumbledore umbringe sollte, vorwarnen können.

„Du tötest Dumbledore", hatte Voldemort mit einem kalten Lächeln verkündet, „sonst töte ich dich."

Während die übrigen Todesser laut lachten, sah Draco, wie seine Mutter verzweifelt versuchte, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten.


	199. 16 Juli: Klassische Musik (Hermine)

16\. Juli – Klassische Musik

Hermine lag auf ihrem Bett; auf dem Rücken, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und die Augen geschlossen. Sie hörte Musik und sie genoss es. Hogwarts war wunderbar und sie liebte es über alles, aber dass es dort keinen Storm gab und sie nicht einmal einen aufziehbaren Plattenspieler besaß, konnte sie bisweilen fürchterlich stören. Sie hörte sehr gerne Musik, besonders klassische, da es sie beruhigte – und gerade im Schulstress wäre sie um Chopin, Debussy und Liszt sehr froh gewesen…

In diesem Moment hörte sie die Mondscheinsonate von Beethoven und träumte sich ganz weit weg, in eine Welt ohne Voldemort und Todesser und vermutlich bevorstehendem Krieg, in eine Welt ohne Leistungsdruck und Schulstress und verräterischen Freunden. Sie stellte sich vor, sie würde über eine Wiese mit blauen Blumen laufen. Es war Nacht, nur der Vollmond strahlte In der Ferne konnte sie eine Steilküste erkennen und dahinter das dunkelblau glitzernde Meer. Auf einmal bemerkte sie eine Person an der Klippe stehen, eine männliche Person. Der leichte Wind wirbelte ihm verwegen durch das Haar, als sie auf ihn zutrat. Erst, als der Junge sich strahlend zu ihr umdrehte, erkannte sie ihn: Es war Ron.

Hermine richtete sich kerzengerade im Bett auf, ihr Herz raste und die Entspannung war vorüber.

Was zum Teufel machte Ron in ihrem Tagtraum?!...


	200. 17 Juli: Ein Ausflug zum Strand (Arthur)

17\. Juli – Ein Ausflug zum Strand

„Guten Tag, Weasleys!", rief Arthur vergnügt, als er den Fuchsbau betrat.

Seine Frau steckte verwundert den Kopf aus der Küche. „Was machst du denn schon hier, mein Schatz?" Sie schaute auf die Uhr. „Es ist doch erst halb eins; wir haben gerade erst gegessen."

„Wunderbar", strahlte er weiter. „Das passt perfekt." Er ging zum Treppenhaus und rief mit lauter Stimme: „Kinder, packt eure Sachen!"

Sofort lugten Ginny, Ron, Bill, Fred und George aus ihren Zimmern.

„Warum denn, Dad?", wollte Ginny wissen.

„Ist was passiert?", ergänzte Bill.

Mr Weasley schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, mehr sogar als das." Er hielt einen alten, angelaufenen Kochlöffel in die Höhe und verkündete stolz: „Ich habe uns einen Portschlüssel organisiert – wir fahren an den Strand!"

Sofort war die Freude groß: Die Kinder grinsten breit und jubelten und meinten, sie wären schon lange nicht mehr am Strand gewesen, während Mrs Weasley ihm einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange drückte.

In der nächsten halben Stunde wurde eifrig gepackt und nachdem alle Badehosen, Handtücher, Sonnencremes und Picknicksachen eingepackt worden waren, versammelten sie sich auf dem Hof vor dem Fuchsbau.

„Beeil dich, Ron!", rief Mrs Weasley. „Der Portschlüssel aktiviert sich in zwei Minuten."

„Bin ja schon da!", rief Ron zurück und kam auf den Hof gelaufen, während er noch ein Handtuch in seinen Rucksack stopfte.

„Macht euch alle bereit", meinte Mr Weasley und alle fassten den Kochlöffel an. Der Portschlüssel aktivierte sich und die Weasleys verließen den Fuchsbau – und landeten an einem abgeschiedenen Teil des Strandes, hinter einer Düne versteckt.

Ginny lief sofort auf die Spitze der Düne, damit sie das Meer sehen konnte – und es war wunderschön. Es glitzerte, Möwen kreischten, der Strand war nicht überfüllt und die Wellen sahen perfekt zum Baden aus. „Danke, Dad!", rief sie und die anderen bedankten sich ebenfalls.

So verbrachten die Weasleys einen wunderbaren Tag am Strand und Mr Weasley konnte sich den ganzen Tag das freudige Grinsen auf dem Gesicht nicht nehmen lassen.


	201. 18 Juli: Hogwarts ohne Schüler

18\. Juli - Hogwarts ohne Schüler

Was ist denn hier los?

Geister irren blind umher -

Die Schule ist leer.


	202. 19 Juli: Trostmittel (Snape)

19\. Juli – Trostmittel

Es war dunkel, es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, bald würde es wieder hell werden. Und es war still, so still wie es nur in der Nacht sein kann, so still, dass man sich plötzlich vollkommen allein auf der Welt fühlt, nur der Wind rüttelt leicht an den Fenstern und der Mond spendet sein Licht.

Severus konnte nicht schlafen. Er saß im Wohnzimmer in seinem Sessel und starrte ins Nichts. Die Kerze, die er vor sich auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, war schon seit zwei Stunden verloschen.

Dies war ein Argument, warum er die Ferien nicht mochte – er hatte viel zu viel Zeit zum Nachdenken, Grübeln, Sich-Erinnern, Trauern… Immer wieder quälte ihn die gleiche Frage: Hätte es eine Möglichkeit gegeben, Lily Evans zu retten? Hätte er vor dem Haus der Potters Wache halten sollen, um Voldemort aufzuhalten. Aber Severus wusste, wo der Fehler in der Gleichung lag: Er hätte gar nicht erst den Todessern beitreten dürfen! Dann hätte er nicht diesen bestimmten Teil der vermaledeiten Prophezeiung überhört und ihn an den Dunklen Lord weitergetragen! Und dann hätte dieser niemals die Potter verdächtigt und Lily würde noch leben!

Tränen stiegen in seine Augen bei diesem Gedanken. Er wusste ganz genau, dass er schuld an ihrem Tod war! Er war ein dummer, einsamer Junge gewesen, der sich von der Idee an Rache und Macht hatte verführen lassen und der dadurch den schlimmsten Fehler seines Lebens begangen hatte. Über die weiteren Gründe, warum er den Todessern beigetreten war, dachte er nicht nach; dass vielleicht sein Vater und Potter und Black mit Schuld trugen, das ignorierte er geflissentlich, denn er war tief in seinem Innern der Meinung, dass das Ganze vollkommen seine eigene Schuld war…

Heute war er natürlich immer noch einsam, vielleicht sogar noch viel einsamer, denn seine beste Freundin war nicht mehr. Selbst als sie nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte, hatte er sie wenigstens aus der Ferne beobachten können: in Hogwarts und auch später in ihrem Haus in Godric's Hollow. Manchmal, wenn er sie vermisst hatte, war er in eine Gasse in der Nähe appariert und hatte gewartet, dass sie an ein Fenster trat oder aus der Haustür, nur um sie einmal wieder zu sehen… Nun vermisste er sie mehr denn je und er hatte keine Möglichkeit, sie zu sehen. Es gab ein Trostmittel, das er nutzen konnte, aber er tat dies nur sehr selten, denn es war wie eine Droge: Im ersten Moment besänftigte es den Schmerz, doch danach fühlte er sich noch elender als vorher…

Seit Stunden schon überlegte er, ob er es tun sollte oder nicht, und nun war endlich der Punkt gekommen, an dem er nicht mehr widerstehen konnten. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, schloss die Augen, dachte an den glücklichsten Moment in seinem Leben (den Tag in ihrem dritten Schuljahr, als Lily seine Hand genommen hatte und strahlend gesagt hatte: „Du bist wirklich mein bester Freund, Sev."), flüsterte: „ _Expecto Patronum_ ", wartete einen Moment und öffnete dann die Augen.

Da war sie – seine Lily. Die silberne Hirschkuh tauchte das Zimmer in leuchtendes weiß und ging vorsichtig umher. Severus lächelte, streckte seine Hand aus und die Hirschkuh stupste mit ihrer Nase seine Hand an und ließ sich danach streicheln.

Ja, Severus lächelte, aber gleichzeitig liefen ihm auch die Tränen übers Gesicht. Morgen würde ein noch schmerzhafterer Tag werden als heute – so wie immer…


	203. 20 Juli: ZAG-Ergebnisse (Harry, etc)

20\. Juli – ZAG-Ergebnisse

ERGEBNIS DER ZAUBERGRAD-PRÜFUNGEN

Bestanden mit den Noten:

 _Ohnegleichen (O)_

 _Erwartungen übertroffen (E)_

 _Annehmbar (A)_

Nicht bestanden mit den Noten:

 _Mies (M)_

 _Schrecklich (S)_

 _Troll (T)_

* * *

 **HARRY JAMES POTTER hat folgende Noten erlangt:**

Astronomie: A

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe: E

Zauberkunst: E

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste: O

Wahrsagen: M

Kräuterkunde: E

Geschichte der Zauberei: S

Zaubertränke: E

Verwandlung: E

* * *

 **RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY hat folgende Noten erlangt:**

Astronomie: A

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe: E

Zauberkunst: A

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste: E

Wahrsagen: M

Kräuterkunde: A

Geschichte der Zauberei: M

Zaubertränke: A

Verwandlung: A

* * *

 **HERMINE JEAN GRANGER hat folgende Noten erlangt:**

Astronomie: O

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe: O

Zauberkunst: O

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste: E

Alte Runen: O

Kräuterkunde: O

Geschichte der Zauberei: O

Zaubertränke: O

Verwandlung: O

Arithmantik: O

* * *

 **DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY hat folgende Noten erlangt:**

Astronomie: E

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe: A

Zauberkunst: O

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste: E

Wahrsagen: A

Kräuterkunde: E

Geschichte der Zauberei: A

Zaubertränke: E

Verwandlung: O

* * *

 **NEVILLE FRANK LONGBOTTOM hat folgende Noten erlangt:**

Astronomie: A

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe: M

Zauberkunst: E

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste: E

Wahrsagen: A

Kräuterkunde: O

Geschichte der Zauberei: E

Zaubertränke: M

Verwandlung: A


	204. 21 Juli: Im Fahrenden Ritter (Neville)

21\. Juli – Im Fahrenden Ritter

Neville stand am Straßenrand und wartete auf den Fahrenden Ritter, den seine Oma zuvor für ihn bestellt hatte. Er war auf dem Weg nach London, um seine Eltern im St Mungo zu besuchen – und dieses Mal wollte er alleine zu ihnen. Auch wenn seine Oma sehr erbost über diesen Vorschlag gewesen war, hatte sie schließlich zugestimmt.

Da plötzlich erschien der dreistöckige lilafarbene Bus mit einem lauten Knall in der schmalen Straße und hielt vor Neville.

Doch zu seiner großen Verwunderung war es nicht Stan Shunpike, der ihn willkommen hieß, sondern Ernie Prang, der Fahrer selbst. Neville bestieg den fast leeren Bus.

„Hey, Neville", grüßte Ernie ihn.

„Hey, Ernie." Neville nutzte gerne den Fahrenden Ritter und war daher schon bekannt.

„Los geht's", meinte Ernie, als die Tür wieder geschlossen war, und Neville konnte sich noch gerade rechtzeitig an einer Stange festhalten, da schoss der Bus auch schon nach vorne.

„Wo ist Stan denn?", wollte Neville wissen, als sie seinen Heimatort verlassen hatten und nun auf der Landstraße rasten.

Ernie zuckte mit den Schultern „Hatte was Wichtiges zu tun. Weiß nicht, was."

Neville nickte nur.

„Wieder zum St Mungo?", wollte Ernie dann beiläufig wissen.

„Ja", erwiderte Neville ernst und setzte sich daraufhin in einen Sessel und sah aus dem Fenster. Nach zehn Minuten und vielen Kilometern begann es zu regnen, nichts Ungewöhnliches in England. Als Neville in den grauen Himmel starrte, deprimierte es ihn noch mehr. Er war sehr stolz auf seine Eltern, dass sie sich nicht Voldemorts Todessern geöffnet hatten, sondern eher grausame Folter über sich ergangen lassen haben. Doch er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wie es überhaupt dazugekommen war. Er wusste bis heute nicht, warum Voldemort überhaupt so auf seine Eltern aufmerksam geworden war, sie waren schließlich nicht die einzigen Auroren gewesen. Und er wusste nicht, welche Information die Todesser von ihnen herausholen wollten. Diese Geheimnisse quälten ihn und er setzte alles daran, sie zu lüften, damit er besser verstehen konnte, wie dieses schreckliche Schicksal seine Familie befallen konnte…

Plötzlich hielt der Fahrende Ritter abrupt an und Neville wurde nach vorne geschleudert. Er kniete auf dem Boden, als Ernie laut verkündete: „London, St.-Mungo-Hospital für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen."

Neville seufzte einmal schwer, bevor er sich aufrappelte und mit harten Gesichtsausdruck den Bus verließ.


	205. 22 Juli: ANIMAGUS

22\. Juli - ANIMAGUS

 **A** lle Tiere sind möglich:

 **N** iffler, Hippogreife, Kraken.

 **I** mmer kann man sich verwandeln -

 **M** agie vom Allerfeinsten!

 **A** ber das Erlangen dieser Fähigkeit ist schwer,

 **G** enerationen an Zauberern verzweifeln daran,

 **U** nd am Ende kommt es nur auf eines an:

 **S** ind die Tiere nützlich oder nicht.


	206. 23 Juli: SLYTHERIN

23\. Juli - SLYTHERIN

 **S** tilvoll

inte **L** ligent

z **Y** nisch

 **T** raditionell

brüderlic **H**

 **E** ntschlossen

ge **R** issen

ehrge **I** zig

hoch **N** äsig


	207. 24 Juli: Schildkröte? (OC)

24\. Juli – Schildkröte?

Sehr geehrter Professor Dumbledore,

ich habe gerade meinen Hogwarts-Brief bekommen und freue mich sehr; meine zwei älteren Brüder haben mir schon so viel erzählt. Ich habe aber in dem Anhang gelesen, dass man nur eine Katze, Eule oder Kröte mitnehmen darf. Es ist jetzt aber so, dass ich eine Schildkröte habe. Ihr Name ist Blizzard und ich habe sie jetzt schon seit vier Jahren. Ich fände es unglaublich traurig, Blizzard nicht mitnehmen zu können, denn sie ist meine beste Freundin. Ich verspreche auch, dass sie sich benimmt und die anderen Tiere und Schüler nicht stört. Sie könnte in einem kleinen Käfig auf meinem Nachttisch bleiben oder unter meinem Bett. Wenn sie einfach nur bei mir ist und ich ihr abends ein Salatblatt vom Essen mitbringen dürfte, wäre sie – und ich auch – schon vollkommen zufrieden.

Bitte machen Sie eine Ausnahme und trennen Sie Blizzard und mich nicht.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Terry Goldsmith


	208. 25 Juli: Schildkröte! (Dumbledore)

25\. Juli – Schildkröte!

Sehr geehrter Mr Goldsmith,

ich habe mit meiner Stellvertreterin Professor McGonagall gesprochen, und wir beide sind gewillt, in Ihrem Fall eine Ausnahme zu machen, wenn Sie sich an Ihr Wort halten, für welches wir Ihren Brief als Beweis verwenden werden.

Wir freuen uns schon, Sie und Blizzard am 1. September in Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen!

Mit besten Grüßen,

Professor Albus Dumbledore


	209. 26 Juli: Ein neuer ,,, (Fortescue)

26\. Juli – Ein neuer Eisgeschmack

„Was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte Florean Fortescue einen schüchternen kleinen Jungen ermutigend. „Welche Eissorte hättest du gerne?"

„Himbeere", erwiderte der Junge leise.

„Einmal Himbeere kommt sofort." Florean nahm sich geschickt eine Waffel, füllte sie mir der rosafarbenen Eiskugel und packte noch ein paar Schokoladenstreusel darauf. „Hier bitte sehr", er gab dem Jungen sein Eis und erntete dafür ein freudiges Lächeln, während seine Mutter bezahlte.

Florean liebte den Sommer, besonders die Sommerferien. Endlich war die Winkelgasse wieder durchströmt mit lauten, fröhlichen Kindern, die bei ihm ihr Eis kauften. Sie inspirierten ihn zu neuen Sorten, die nach Freude, Freundschaft, Liebe und Sonnenschein schmecken sollten. Für ihn als Eiskreationisten schmeckte die ganze Welt nach verschiedenen Eissorten, manche weniger gut, andere dafür umso besser. Er träumte davon, einmal ähnlich wie Bertie Botts Bohnen sämtliche, mögliche Eissorten zu entwickeln.

Doch dieses Jahr war die Zauberereinkaufsstraße leerer und auch dunkler als sonst. Seltsame Gestalten trieben sich herum, verkauften allerhand gefährliche Objekte, die sonst so bunten Schaufenster waren mit Steckbriefen des Ministeriums plakatiert und die Sonne hatte sich bisher noch so gut wie gar nicht gezeigt. Immer dieser novembergraue Nebel, der über der Stadt hing und alle gute Laune verpestete.

Florean machte daher sehr viel weniger Umsatz als in den Sommern davor, doch das störte ihn kaum. Er verkaufte Eis, um Freude zu verbreiten, und dies war in diesem Jahr so viel schwerer als in den vergangenen…

Er hatte gerade seinen Laden abgeschlossen und war auf dem Weg zu seiner Wohnung, als er plötzlich angesprochen wurde: „Florean Fortescue?"

„Ja", erwiderte er automatisch und drehte sich um. Er konnte gerade noch ein paar Männer in schwarzen Umhängen und Masken erkennen, bevor ihm ein Sack über den Kopf gezogen wurde und er gar nichts mehr sehen konnte. Als er sich wehrte und zu seinem Zauberstab griff, wurde er geschockt und fiel wie ein Brett auf den Boden. Einer der Männer hob ihn daraufhin auf und schleppte ihn mit sich.

Während Florean bewegungsunfähig und blind entführt wurde, entstand in seinem Kopf ein neuer Eisgeschmack: absolute Todesangst…


	210. 27 Juli: Dumbledore-Weisheit

27\. Juli - Dumbledore-Weisheit

Glück und Zuversicht

Findet man auch im Dunklen

Wenn nur Licht leuchtet.


	211. 28 Juli: Anfang und Ende

28\. Juli - Anfang und Ende

.

Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen

-Mr und Mrs Dursley im Ligusterweg Nummer 4 waren stolz darauf, ganz und gar normal zu sein, sehr stolz sogar.

-Ich werde diesen Sommer viel Spaß haben mit Dudley ..."

.

Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens

-Im Ligusterweg Nummer 4 war mal wieder bereits beim Frühstück Streit ausgebrochen.

-Und gemeinsam gingen sie durch das Tor zurück in die Muggelwelt.

.

Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban

-Harry Potter war in vielerlei Hinsicht ein höchst ungewöhnlicher Junge.

-Es sah ganz danach aus, als sollte dieser Sommer viel besser werden als der letzte.

.

Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch

-In Little Hangleton nannten sie es immer noch das "Riddle-Haus", obwohl die Familie Riddle schon seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr dort wohnte.

-Wie Hagrid gesagt hatte, was kommen musste, würde kommen ... und wenn es da war, würde er den Kampf aufnehmen müssen.

.

Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix

-Der bislang heißeste Tag des Sommers neigte sich dem Ende zu und eine schläfrige Stille lag über den großen wuchtigen Häusern des Ligusterwegs.

-Stattdessen lächelte er, hob die Hand zum Abschied, wandte sich um und ging, eilends gefolgt von Onkel Vernon, Tante Petunia und Dudley, durch den Bahnhof hinaus auf die sonnenbeschienene Straße.

.

Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz

-Es ging auf Mitternacht zu, der Premierminister saß allein in seinem Büro und las einen langen Bericht, der ihm durch den Kopf strich, ohne den geringsten Sinn zu hinterlassen.

-Seine Hand schloss sich wie von selbst um den falschen Horkrux, doch trotz allem, trotz des dunklen und gewundenen Weges, den er vor sich liegen sah, trotz der letzten Begegnung mit Voldemort, die, wie er wusste, unweigerlich kommen musste, ob in einem Monat, in einem Jahr oder in zehn Jahren, trotz alldem fasste er Mut bei dem Gedanken, dass es doch noch einen letzten goldenen friedvollen Tag geben würde, den er mit Ron und Hermine genießen konnte.

.

Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes

-Die beiden Männer kamen aus dem Nichts, erschienen wenige Meter voneinander entfernt auf dem schmalen, mondhellen Weg.

-Alles war gut.


	212. 29 Juli: Ein Zauberstab von ,,, (OC)

29\. Juli – Ein Zauberstab von Ollivander

„Oh, Mama, Papa, ich bin so aufgeregt", rief Luisa immer wieder und hüpfte dabei freudig auf und ab. „Endlich bekomme ich meinen eigenen Zauberstab." Nun, da sie ihren Hogwarts-Brief bekommen hatte, durfte sie offiziell ihren eigenen besitzen – und musste nicht immer heimlich den ihres Vaters stibitzen…

„Ja, mein Schatz", erwiderte ihre Mutter, während sie sich besorgt in der Winkelgasse umsah. „Gleich sind wir bei Ollivander."

Luisa grinste zufrieden. Sie waren schon in Gringotts gewesen, hatten ihre Schulumhänge, Bücher, Kessel und Zaubertrankzutaten gekauft und sie hatte sich sogar eine kleine Eule aussuchen dürfen, die nun vergnügt auf ihrer Schulter saß und ihr gelegentlich am Ohr knabberte.

„Dort drüben ist es", sagte ihr Vater nun und zeigte auf einen dunklen Laden am Ende der Gasse.

Sie eilten weiter auf den Laden zu, Luisa wurde immer aufgeregter. Was sie wohl für einen Stab bekommen würde? Sie hoffte, er werde Einhornhaar enthalten und aus Eiche sein. Oder Buche, das war auch in Ordnung.

Plötzlich keuchte ihre Mutter erschrocken auf und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Was ist?", fragte ihr Vater besorgt und sah sich um, den Zauberstab bereits in der Hand.

Ihre Mutter zeigte auf Ollivanders Laden und die Augen ihres Vaters folgten der ausgestreckten Hand. „Oh, nein", murmelte er erschrocken.

Auch Luisa sah nun zu dem Laden, der ihr viel zu dunkel erschien. Hatte Ollivander denn noch gar keine Lampen angezündet? Doch dann bemerkte sie, dass die rechte Fensterscheibe eingeschlagen war und dass im Laden selbst alles verwüstet war. Langsam aber sicher verstand sie, dass Ollivander nicht mehr hier war…

 _Und wo bekomme ich nun einen Zauberstab her?_ , dachte sie ängstlich.


	213. 30 Juli: Ein klarer Moment (Longbottoms)

30\. Juli – Ein klarer Moment

„Guten Morgen, Herr und Frau Longbottom", begrüßte Schwester Sara sie am frühen Morgen.

Das Ehepaar hatte sich schon angezogen und aß nun Frühstück.

„Wer sind Sie?", wollte Frank da wissen.

Sara kannte dieses Prozedere schon und antwortete geduldig, während sie das Bett machte: „Ich bin Schwester Sara."

„Und wo sind wir hier?" Er sah sich verwundert um.

„Im Sankt Mungo Hospital."

„Ah, okay, gut."

Als Sara zu den beiden ging, um ihnen mit einem Zauber den Bluthochdruck und Ähnliches zu messen, fasste Alice sie plötzlich am Arm.

„Welcher Tag ist heute?!", fragte sie nahezu panisch.

„Der 30. Juli."

Einen Augenblick dachte Alice darüber nach, bevor sie mit vollkommen klarem Verstand verkündete: „Neville hat heute Geburtstag."

Sara blinzelte verdutzt. Normalerweise konnte sich das Ehepaar nicht einmal daran erinnern, dass sie überhaupt einen Sohn hatten. „Ja, das stimmt", erwiderte sie lächelnd.

„Und kommt er heute?"

„Ja."

„Gut." Alice ließ wieder los und aß an ihrem Brötchen weiter, als sei nichts gewesen.

Den ganzen Tag wartete Sara gespannt auf Neville Longbottom. Wenn sich seine Mutter wirklich an ihn erinnern sollte, dann würde das bedeuten, dass sich ihr Gesundheitszustand allmählich besserte – und das wäre ein Wunder!

Am Nachmittag kam der Junge schließlich, ausnahmsweise ohne die Begleitung seiner Großmutter, und betrat das Zimmer seiner Eltern.

Eigentlich lauschte Sara nicht an fremden Türen, aber hier ging es um die Wissenschaft!

„Hey, Mum. Hey, Dad", grüßte Neville sie und versuchte, die Traurigkeit aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.

Frank reagierte überhaupt nicht, aber Alice stand auf und umarmte ihren Jungen. Dann ging sie zu ihrem Bett und holte ein gelbes Bonbonpapier aus ihrer Nachttischschublade. Sie streckte es Neville entgegen und murmelte: „Du hast Geburtstag, oder?"

Die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich. „Ja", hauchte er und nahm das Papier in die Hand. „Danke, Mum."

Sara wollte gerade einen Heiler holen, damit sie ihm dieses Schauspiel präsentieren konnte, als Alice die Augen verengte und irritiert fragte: „Was machen Sie denn hier in meinem Haus?"

Doch Neville lächelte trotzdem noch, presste das Bonbonpapier an sich, meinte: „Nichts, Mum. Ich gehe jetzt. Bis dann", und ging wirklich hinaus.

Sara konnte nicht rechtzeitig genug zurücktreten und so erkannte Neville, dass sie gelauscht hatte.

„Glauben Sie, ihr Zustand verbessert sich?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

Es tat ihr leid, dem Jungen wehzutun, aber sie konnte nicht lügen. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber", fügte sie schnell hinzu, „ist es nicht toll, dass sich Ihre Mutter an Ihren Geburtstag erinnern konnte?"

„Ja", erwiderte Neville lächelnd und Sara ignorierte einfach die Tränen in seinen Augen.


	214. 31 Juli: Ein seltsamer Brief (Harry)

31\. Juli – Ein seltsamer Brief

Wie gebannt starrte Harry auf den Brief, den Mrs Weasley ihm vorhin überreicht hatte („Harry, Schatz, ein Geburtstagsbrief!"). Es war ein höchst seltsamer Brief von einer äußerst seltsamen Frau und doch war er ganz normal mit einer Posteule gekommen…

 _Lieber Harry,_

 _ich wünsche dir alles Gute zu deinem Geburtstag und dass du dich stets daran erinnerst, dass es immer Licht in der Welt gibt, auch wenn sie manchmal so dunkel scheint. Du kennst mich vermutlich nicht, aber ich kenne dich – ich bin ein großer Fan von dir. Ich habe alle deine Abenteuer mit Spannung verfolgt und finde dich sehr mutig und tapfer. Hab niemals Angst, auch wenn Voldemort noch immer sein Unwesen treibt und geliebte Menschen von dir gehen, denn am Ende wird alles gut, das verspreche ich dir._

 _Deine Joanne K. Rowling_

 _PS: Wir teilen uns übrigens unseren Geburtstag, ist das nicht toll?_

Kopfschüttelnd legte Harry den Brief schließlich zur Seite. _Fans…_


	215. 1 August: Gedicht eines ,,, (?)

1\. August – Gedicht eines einsamen Zauberers

Die Eule tanzt,

Die Katze weint,

Und ich, ich weine mit,

Warum nur bin ich immer allein?

.

Der Mond scheint

Sein kaltes Licht auf mich,

Eigentlich romantisch

Zeigt er mir nur die Einsamkeit.

.

Was täte ich nicht alles

Für meine kleine Hexe,

Ich würde zaubern, verfluchen

Und Hogwarts verlassen,

Aber ich weiß, es wird nie geschehen…


	216. 2 August: Tierliebhaber (Luna)

2\. August – Tierliebhaber

In der Nähe des Hauses der Lovegoods gab es einen kleinen Wald, durch den ein glänzender Bach floss und in dem die verschiedensten magischen und auch nicht-magischen Wesen lebten. Luna kam gerne hierher, um zu denken, zu zeichnen oder einfach nur zu beobachten. Manchmal konnte ihr Vater eine ihrer Erkundungen für sein Magazin verwenden.

Es dämmerte schon, aber Luna hatte keine Angst, schließlich war sie eine Hexe. Und bisher war ihr auch noch nie etwas Unvorhergesehenes passiert – bis heute.

„Halt!", rief plötzlich jemand, als sie gemütlich einen schmalen Pfad entlang spazierte, sprang aus dem Gebüsch und hielt sie fest.

Vor Schreck konnte sie nicht einmal nach ihrem Zauberstab greifen. Stattdessen starrte sie nur in die leuchtend grünen Augen ihres „Verbrechers". Es handelte sich dabei um einen jungen Mann, vielleicht Mitte zwanzig, der kurze, braune Haare hatte und einen abgewetzten Mantel trug.

„Du musst aufpassen, wohin du gehst", sagte er ihr und wirkte erleichtert. „Fast wärst du auf eine Irische Ringelschnecke getreten – und es gibt nur noch zweiunddreißig in England." Er deutete auf ein kleines rot-gesprenkeltes Tier, das gemütlich an einem Laubblatt fraß.

„Oh, das tut mir leid", sagte Luna sofort erschrocken. „Das wollte ich nicht."

„Ist ja nochmal gut gegangen", lächelte der junge Mann nun und ließ sie los.

Luna beugte sich über die Schnecke und betrachtete sie genau. „So eine habe ich noch nie gesehen."

Er hockte sich neben sie. „Das ist das einzige Exemplar in diesem Wald. Deswegen will ich sie mitnehmen und zu einem Partner bringen."

Luna nickte.

„Ich bin übrigens Rolf Scamander", sagte der junge Mann und reichte ihr lächelnd seine Hand.

„Luna Lovegood", erwiderte sie automatisch und schüttelte die Hand. Doch dann meinte sie verwundert: „Scamander? Du hast nicht zufällig etwas mit Newt Scamander zu tun?"

„Doch", lachte Rolf und erhob sich wieder. „Der ist zufällig mein Opa."

„Wow!", staunte Luna und stand ebenfalls auf. „Ich bin ein großer Fan seiner Werke. Ich hab das Gefühl, ich kann _Fantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind_ halb auswendig."

„Das freut mich", strahlte Rolf. „Ich arbeite nämlich an einer Erweiterung, da es noch immer magische Tiere gibt, die nicht genügend erforscht sind."

„Und das machst du beruflich?"

Er nickte.

„Das würde ich auch gerne machen."

„Was machst du denn aktuell?", wollte er wissen, während er ein Einmachglas mit kleinen Löchern im Deckel aus seiner Tasche holte, ein paar Blätter hineingab und vorsichtig die Schnecke hineinpackte.

„Ich gehe noch zur Schule."

„Hogwarts?"

Sie nickte.

Die Schnecke war mittlerweile wohlbehalten im Glas und Rolf stand wieder auf. „Ich bin übrigens ein großer Fan von dem Magazin deines Vaters", meinte er dann beiläufig.

„Du liest den Klitterer?!", rief Luna aus.

„Klar. Da stehen manchmal höchst interessante Artikel über verschiedene Tierwesen drin."

„Manche stammen von mir", gab sie zu und errötete leicht bei dem Gedanken, dass der Enkel von Newt Scamander ihre Artikel las!

„Das ist echt beeindruckend", erwiderte er ehrlich und grinste sie an.

Eine Weile standen sie einfach nur still einander anlächelnd voreinander, bis Luna sich räusperte und schüchtern fragte: „Ähm, hast du Lust, auf einen Tee mit zu mir zu kommen? Ich wohne gleich da drüben und mein Vater ist auch zu Hause."

„Das ist wirklich sehr nett", sagte Rolf gerührt, „aber ich muss den kleinen Kerl hier in sein neues Zuhause bringen."

Luna nickte verständnisvoll, auch wenn es sie auf einmal enttäuschte, dass sie sich von ihm verabschieden musste…

Ihm schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn er fragte: „Darf ich dir schreiben?"

„Sehr gerne", strahlte sie.

„Nun dann, Miss Luna Lovegood", er nahm ihre Hand und gab ihr einen sanften Handkuss, „auf Wiedersehen."

„Ja", flüsterte sie nur, weil sie nichts anderes herausbringen konnte, und im nächsten Moment war er disappariert.

Völlig verträumt und mit klopfendem Herzen fand sie langsam am Abend ihren Weg nach Hause, wo sie sich ins Bett legte und von Rolf Scamander träumte…


	217. 3 August: Freiheits-Elfchen

3\. August - Freiheits-Elfchen

Freiheit

Sanfter Hauch

Verströmt rare Freude

Jemals hier zu erreichen?

Hauself


	218. 4 August: Belle (Hermine)

4\. August – Belle

Hermine hatte sturmfrei, denn ihre Eltern waren bei Freunden eingeladen, und sie hatte sich etwas ganz Besonderes vorgenommen. Sie machte Popkorn in der Mikrowelle, goss sich ein Glas Limonade ein, verdunkelte das Wohnzimmer, sodass die Straßenlaternen sie nicht stören konnten, schaltete den Fernseher und Videorekorder an und legte ihre Lieblingsvideokassette ein, kuschelte sich aufs Sofa und drückte mit der Fernbedienung auf Start. Schon bei den ersten Tönen von Alan Menkens wunderbarem Soundtrack war sie in ihre Zeit vor Hogwarts zurückversetzt und konnte träumen.

„ _In einem weit entfernten Land lebte einmal ein junger Prinz in einem wunderschönen Schloss_ ", begann der Erzähler die sagenumwogene Geschichte.

Hermine schaute _Die Schöne und das Biest_ von Disney, einen Film, in den sie sich sofort verliebt hatte, als ihre Eltern ihn mit ihr vor fünf Jahren im Kino gesehen hatten, nur ein paar Monate, bevor sie nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Belle war mit ihrer emanzipierten Art immer ihr Vorbild für sie gewesen und früher hatte sie sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als auch einmal ihre große Liebe zu finden. Als sie dann herausgefunden hatte, dass es wirklich Magie gab und sie auch noch eine Hexe war, konnte sie es nicht fassen. Und in der Welt der Zauberei konnte man sogar Menschen in Tiere verwandeln und andersherum…

Als Hermines Lieblingslied kam, konnte sie nicht anders als laut mitzusingen: „ _Madame Gaston! Ist so was möglich?! Madame Gaston! Sein kleines Weib! Mein Herr, nicht mich, das garantier ich. Es geht doch nicht, dass ich hier länger bleib! Ich möcht die ganze Welt für mich erfahren. Ich möcht viel mehr, als ich jetzt fühl! Vielleicht wird's mir so ergeh'n, dass mich jemand wird versteh'n. Ich möcht so viel mehr, als schon gescheh'n_." Hermine seufzte einmal und sah dann den Rest des Films, weinte wie immer, als das Biest starb und danach durch den Kuss der Liebe wiedererweckt wurde.

Es gab doch nichts Schöneres als ein magisches Happy End.


	219. 5 August: WERWOLF

5\. August - WERWOLF

 **W** ie viel Schmerz, wie viel Gewalt

 **E** rträgt ein Werwolf in jener Nacht?

 **R** ege schleicht er auf und ab,

 **W** älder, Dunkelheit, Bäume verschwimmen -

 **O** b er jemals die Sonne sehen wird?

 **L** auft ihr Wesen, ich werde euch doch kriegen!

 **F** anatisch übernimmt der Instink das Denken...


	220. 6 August: Welches Buch?

6\. August - Welches Buch?

 _Aus welchem Buch der Harry-Potter-Bände stammen folgende Sätze? Aus jedem Teil sind zwei Zitate hier zu finden. (Auflösung ganz unten)_

-"Sie spukt in einem _Klo_ herum?"

-Gäste stoben in alle Richtungen davon; viele disapparierten; die Schutzzauber rund um den Fuchsbau waren gebrochen.

-"Die Planeten wurden schon einige Male falsch gedeutet, selbst von Zentauren."

-"Ein Zauberer, der euch mit einem verbotenen Fluch verhext, wird euch nicht sagen, was er vorhat."

-Er wusste, dass Snape genau deshalb gekommen war, um ihn abzuholen, für diese wenigen Minuten, in denen er Harry ärgern und quälen konnte, ohne dass jemand es mitbekam.

-"Hör mal, Sirius, Lucius Malfoy war im Ministerium -"

-Wie Hagrid war auch Fang offensichtlich nicht so wild, wie er aussah.

-Harry fragte nicht, woher Professor Lupin seinen Namen kannte.

-Riddles blank polierte Goldmedaille war in einem Eckschrank verstaut.

-"Du hast geschworen, jeden Befehl zu befolgen, den ich dir erteilen würde, richtig?"

-Harry hatte vor Schreck eine beträchtliche Menge Seifenblasen geschluckt.

-Es schien, als dauerte es eine Ewigkeit, bis Sirius stürzte.

-"Komm, Severus, wir suchen uns ein anderes Abteil."

-"Ich habe beschlossen, Muggelkunde sausen zu lassen."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Lösung: 2 (Ron), 7, 1 (Firenze), 4 (Moody), 6, 5 (Harry), 1, 3, 2, 6 (Dumbledore), 4, 5, 7 (Lily), 3 (Hermine)_


	221. 7 August: Traumjob (Snape)

7\. August – Traumjob

Es klopfte an der Tür und Dumbledore rief freundlich: „Herein, bitte."

Severus Snape betrat das Büro des Schulleiters und setzte sich.

„Ich freue mich, dass du gekommen bist, Severus", meinte Dumbledore lächelnd. „Ich habe nämlich gute Neuigkeiten."

Der Zaubertränkemeister hob nur skeptisch eine Augenbraue. Er und der Schulleiter hatten jeden Sommer das gleiche Gespräch…

„Ich habe einen neuen Lehrer finden können."

 _Hoffentlich nicht schlimmer als Umbridge_ , dachte Snape wütend. Es war schlimm für ihn, mitansehen zu müssen, wie sein Lieblingsfach von Leuten wie Lockhart oder Umbridge in den Dreck gezogen wurde – er selbst könnte das Fach so viel besser unterrichten; aber jedes Jahr sagte Dumbledore das gleiche: „Ich würde dir ja gerne den Job geben, aber es ist so viel einfacher, einen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunkle Künste zu finden als für Zaubertränke." bla, bla… „Aha", machte Snape daher nur.

„Ich habe Professor Slughorn überreden können, zurück an die Schule zu kommen", verkündete Dumbledore stolz.

„Das ist ja schön", begann Snape sarkastisch, bevor ihm etwas aufging. „Aber Professor Slughorn hat doch Zaubertränke unterrichtet?"

„Ganz genau", lächelte Dumbledore. „Deswegen möchte ich, dass du dieses Jahr Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichtest."

Snape schaute einen Moment misstrauisch, bevor er sich freute: Sein rechter Mundwinkel zuckte triumphierend nach oben. „Endlich", sagte er nüchtern.

Dumbledore legte den Kopf schief. „Weißt du, warum ich dir bisher nie diese Stelle gegeben habe?"

„Weil es so schwer ist, einen Zaubertrankprofessor zu finden?", zitierte Snape ihn verärgert.

„Es gab noch einen anderen Grund."

Snape hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Als Tom Riddle die Schule verließ, fragte er mehrmals nach der Lehrstelle für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Mehrmals wurde sie ihm versagt. Deswegen sprach er einen Fluch aus, sodass Verteidigung-gegen-die-Dunklen-Künste-Lehrer nicht länger als ein Jahr in dieser Position bleiben können."

Snapes Augen weiteten sich. „Ich dachte immer, das wäre nur Zufall gewesen."

Dumbledore schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Das wusste ich nicht."

„Du siehst, ich wollte dich gerne noch ein wenig länger bei uns behalten", sagte der Schulleiter mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

„Und jetzt nicht mehr?"

„Die jetzige Situation lässt mir leider keine andere Wahl."

Snape nickte verständnisvoll. „Wenn ich das vorher gewusst hätte, hätte ich mir viel Zorn ersparen können", meinte er schließlich verdrossen.

„Ich weiß", seufzte Dumbledore. „Früher dachte ich, es wäre gut, negative Dinge von Menschen, die mir wichtig sind, zu verbergen – mittlerweile glaube ich, ist das Gegenteil besser."

Snape wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte, und schwieg.


	222. 8 August: Sommer-Haiku

8\. August- Sommer-Haiku

Die Schule ist leer,

Temperaturen steigen,

Dem Kraken ist warm.


	223. 9 August: Der Hogwartsbrief (OC)

9\. August – Der Hogwartsbrief

Heute war Pollys großer Tag: Die kleine Eule durfte ihren ersten Brief ausliefern.

„Hier", meinte die Frau mit der viereckigen Brille, die sich manchmal in eine Katze verwandeln konnte, und hielt ihr den Brief hin. „Zu John Allenham."

Polly verstand, nahm den Brief und flog eilends los.

Zuerst war noch alles gut, doch der Brief wurde immer schwerer unter ihren Krallen und sie musste aufpassen, dass sie ihn nicht verlor. Plötzlich jedoch kam ein heftiger Windstoß – und entriss ihr den Brief, der schnurstracks nach unten taumelte.

Polly versuchte, ihn zu erreichen, doch sie kämpfte selbst gegen den Wind an, und so musste sie mitansehen, wie dieser so wichtige Brief zwischen den Baumkronen eines dichten Waldes verschwand.

Als die kleine Eule es endlich geschafft hatte, ebenfalls in den Wald vorzudringen, konnte sie den Brief nirgends entdecken. Sie befragte ein Eichhörnchen, eine Maus und einen Buntspecht nach dem Brief, doch keiner konnte ihr weiterhelfen. Doch gerade als sie müde und erschöpft aufgeben wollte und zurück nach Hogwarts fliegen wollte, um sich einen neuen zu holen, blitzte zwischen den Ästen etwas Weißes auf. Übermütig flog sie dorthin – und tatsächlich, dort in einem großen Nest lag der Brief. Schnell nahm sie sich ihn und flog los.

Doch auf einmal hörte sie große Schwingen hinter sich und ein mächtiger Uhu war ihr nun auf den Fersen.

„Ich will diesen Brief!", rief er. „Für mein Nest!"

Polly erwiderte nichts, sondern flog immer schnelle und im Zickzack, damit der Uhu sie nicht schnappen konnte. Sie spürte, dass es nicht mehr weit war zu John Allenham und beeilte sich noch mehr.

Dort drüben war sein Haus, das Küchenfenster stand offen – und im letzten Moment entwische Polly durchs Fenster, bevor der Uhu sie erreicht hatte. Wütend wandte er sich ab und flog wieder davon.

Polly war so schnell, dass sie direkt durch die Küche flog und ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie gegen ein weiches Sofa knallte und dort zitternd zum Stehen kam, den Brief immer noch festhaltend.

„Mum!", rief da plötzlich ein Junge aufgeregt. „Mum! Eine Eule ist ins Wohnzimmer geflogen."

Der Junge kam näher und Polly wusste, dass es John Allenham war, daher streckte sie ihren Fuß aus und überreichte ihm seinen Brief.

Freude strahlte auf seinem Gesicht, als er ihn las. „Mum!", rief er wieder. „Ich darf nach Hogwarts!" Dann streckte er seine Hand aus und strich Polly liebevoll über den Kopf. „Ich danke dir, kleine Eule." Als er ihr dann auch noch ein Schälchen Wasser und einen Eulenkeks brachte, war Polly die glücklichste Posteule, die es wohl jemals gegeben hatte.


	224. 10 August: HARRY POTTER

10\. August - HARRY POTTER

Hogwarts

Animagus

Raum der Wünsche

Rennervate

(Y)

Patronus

Okklumentik

Trimagisches ...

... Tunier

Eulen

Riddle


	225. 11 August: Ich hab noch nie (Ginny)

11\. August – Ich hab noch nie

„Leute", meinte das Geburtstagskind Ginny zu ihren Partygästen Luna, Neville, Harry, Ron und Hermine. „Ich möcht gerne mit euch _Ich hab noch nie_ spielen."

„Wie geht das?", fragte Luna sofort.

„Man macht eine Aussage", erwiderte Ron schnell aufgeregt, „zum Beispiel: _Ich hab noch nie Kuchen gegessen_ oder so was wie _Ich war noch nie in Paris_. Und jeder, der aber schon mal Kuchen gegessen hat oder in Paris war, muss trinken."

„Ein Trinkspiel?", sagte Hermine ungläubig. „Aber wir haben doch sowieso nichts Alkoholisches hier."

„Das macht nichts", winkte Ginny ab. „Es geht mehr um das Herausfinden von Sachen." Sie zwinkerte und wollte dann anfangen. „Ich hab noch nie geweint."

Alle tranken.

„Das war aber ein trauriger Start", meinte Harry. „Ich hab noch nie Hausaufgaben abgeschrieben."

Alle außer Hermine tranken. „Natürlich nicht!", eschauffierte sie sich, als sie verwundert angesehen wurde.

„Das ist mir zu langweilig", verkündete Ron. „Ich hab noch nie einem Lehrer die Pest an den Hals gewünscht."

Alle außer Luna und Hermine tranken.

„Ich kann mit allen Menschen klarkommen", erwiderte Luna verträumt.

„Und du, Hermine?", wollte Ginny wissen.

„Wen soll ich denn verfluchen?"

„Vielleicht Snape?!", rief Ron.

Hermine zuckte nur mit den Schultern und machte weiter. „Ich hab noch nie freiwillig, weil ich es wollte und nicht weil ich es musste, ein leereiches Buch gelesen."

Luna, Neville und Hermine tranken auf Anhieb, die anderen drei zögerten.

„Was heißt _muss_?", hakte Harry nach. „Ich lese gerne Quidditch-Bücher, aber tue ich das nicht, um mich in diesem Sport zu verbessern?"

„Ja, aber _Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten_ verbessert ja nicht deine Spielqualität", meinte Ginny.

„Ja, stimmt", sagte Ron und auch die drei tranken einen Schluck, während Hermine mit den Augen rollte.

„Ähm", machte Neville nun und dachte nach. „Ich war noch nie verliebt."

Alle tranken, aber schwiegen lieber und Luna fuhr fort:

„Ich hab noch nie den Klitterer gelesen."

Ginny, Neville und sie selbst tranken.

„Gut zu wissen", sprach sie unbewegt in die unangenehme Stille hinein. „Die Zahlen kann ich meinem Vater weitergeben."

Es wurden noch ein paar weitere Runden gespielt, bei denen sich unter anderem herausstellte, dass Harry, Ginny und Hermine schon einmal jemanden geküsst hatten, Luna und Hermine schon einmal in den USA gewesen waren, und jeder einmal ein für ihn bedeutendes Kuscheltier besessen hatte.

Ginny war sehr glücklich und zufrieden mit dem Abend, und als sie auch noch zufällig herausbekam, dass es zwischen Harry und Cho vermutlich nun vollkommen aus war, wurde er sogar noch besser.


	226. 12 August: Harrys erster und letzter ,,,

12\. August – Harrys erster und letzter Satz

Dies sind jeweils der erste und der letzte Satz, den Harry Potter in den Büchern ausspricht:

Der Stein der Weisen

-„Fast."

-„Ich werde diesen Sommer viel Spaß haben mit Dudley …"

Die Kammer des Schreckens

-„Sie _langweilt_ sich."

-„Die werden sauer sein …"

Der Gefangene von Askaban

-„Mensch, Hermine!"

-„Er möchte aber trotzdem gern in Verbindung mit mir bleiben … will wissen, was es so Neues gibt … und ob's mir auch gut geht …"

Der Feuerkelch

-„Na also, hat doch gereicht mit den Briefmarken."

-„Kauft Ron einen anderen Festumhang und sagt, er sei von euch."

Der Orden des Phönix

-„Lass – mich – los!"

-„Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist."

Der Halbblutprinz

-„Wollen – wollen wir nicht aufbrechen, Sir?"

-„Jaah, das sollten wir nicht versäumen."

Die Heiligtümer des Todes

-„Was zum –?"

-„Ich weiß, das wird er."


	227. 13 August: Zensur

13\. August – Zensur

Die _Abteilung für das Seelenheil und die Kultur der Hexen und Zauberer Großbritanniens_ des _Ministeriums für Zauberei_ befindet diese Geschichte für nicht adäquat und hat deshalb laut der _Verordnung 123a, Abschnitt 33c_ beschlossen, sie nicht für die Öffentlichkeit freizugeben, da sie verstörende und dem Ministerium gegenüber kritische Aussagen enthält. Die Unterstellung, das Ministerium plane, eine Schutzmauer gegen Muggel zu bauen, ist absurd. Niemand hat die Absicht, eine Mauer zu errichten.


	228. 14 August: Über die Freundschaft (Harry)

14\. August - Über die Freundschaft

Harry flog ein paar Runden auf seinem Feuerblitz über die Wiese hinter dem Fuchsbau, um sich für das kommende Spiel aufzuwärmen. Im Sommer spielten er, Ron, Ginny und Hermine gerne Quidditch zusammen. Er war mit Hermine in einem Team, weil sie grauenhaft auf dem Besen war...

In den letzten Wochen hatte Harry viel Zeit gehabt, über das nachzudenken, was wirklich wichtig im Leben war. Voldemort war wieder da und Sirius, der letzte seiner Familie, war gestorben. Harry hatte sich viel einsam gefühlt, doch er war schließlich zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass er niemals allein sein würde, denn er hatte seine Freunde, und sie waren für ihn seine Familie.

Er blickte über das Feld, sah Ginny mit dem Quaffle umhersausen, Ron umrundete die Torpfosten und Hermine versuchte, nicht vom Besen zu fallen. Er lächelte. Hier waren die Menschen versammelt, die ihm am Wichtigsten waren. Die Menschen, die ihm den notwendigen Mut gaben, weiterzumachen und niemals aufzugeben.

Die Menschen, für die sich das Kämpfen lohnte.


	229. 15 August: Was es bedeutet, ein ,,,

15\. August - Was es bedeutet, ein Todesser zu sein

Was es bedeutet, ein Todesser zu sein:

Er muss seinem Herrn ohne eigene Gedanken folgen

Ihm gehorchen, ihn ehren,

Alles für ihn tun.

Er muss auch töten, wenn es sein muss,

Wenn sein Herr und die Lage es so verlangen.

Er muss auch seinen Kameraden gegenüber loyal sein,

Sie niemals im Stich lassen,

Ihnen immer helfen,

Und sie unter keinen Umständen verraten.

Und er muss an die Ideologie glauben,

Dass Muggel eine niedere Rasse sind,

Dass Schlammblüter widerwärtig und unnatürlich,

Squibs behindert und Blutsverräter die Schlimmsten sind,

Dass es für die Zauberer besser wäre,

Über die Welt zu herrschen,

Mit all ihrer Macht,

Und dass es für das Wohl der Magie nötig ist,

Sie rein zu halten und niemals zu vermischen.

Das ist der Lauf der Natur:

Der Stärkere setzt sich durch

Und tut alles, um seine Rasse

An die Spitze ihrer Möglichkeiten zu bringen.

Dies sind die wichtigsten Eigenschaften eines Todessers:

Gehorsam, Treue und Glaube.


	230. 16 August: Ruhe vor dem Sturm

16\. August – Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Voldemort ist da,

Doch noch ist der Sommer hier,

Bald kommt das Dunkle…


	231. 17 August: Immer wieder (Snape)

17\. August – Immer wieder

Severus versteckte sich hinter einem Baum und beobachtete die beiden Mädchen auf dem Spielplatz. Die jüngere mit den roten Haaren, schaukelte immer höher, bis sie herabsprang und langsam im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes herunter schwebte.

Er lächelte; sie war so elegant. Er machte einen Schritt nach vorne und trat auf einen Ast, der laut knackend zerbrach.

Die Mädchen blickten erschrocken zu ihm, bis Lily ihn erkannte, lächelte, winkte und auf ihn zulief.

Severus wartete mit ausgestreckten Armen auf sie.

Während sie lief, wurde sie älter und älter bis sie die Zwanzig erreicht hatte. Immer noch strahlend vor Freude kam sie auf ihn zu, doch als die beiden nur noch fünf Meter voneinander trennten, trat eine Gestalt in einem schwarzen Umhang zwischen sie: Der Dunkle Lord.

Lily blieb völlig erstarrt stehen und blickte den Zauberer vor sich mit angsterfüllten Augen an.

Voldemort hob seinen Zauberstab langsam an.

„Nein!", schrie Severus, doch da schnellte auch schon ein grünes Blitzlicht aus dem Zauberstab hervor und Lily Evans fiel tot zu Boden.

Die Szene veränderte sich.

Severus war im Zaubereiministerium, hinter einem Brunnen versteckt, und beobachtete einen gewaltigen Kampf: Der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt Albus Dumbledore stand dem bösesten Schwarzmagier der Neuzeit Tom „Voldemort" Riddle gegenüber. Beide hatten ihre Zauberstäbe erhoben und feuerten einen Zauber nach dem anderen los.

Der Brunnen zerbarst plötzlich in tausend Stücke und Severus bedeckte sein Gesicht. Als er wieder aufblickte, war der Spuk vorbei: Der Dunkle Lord lag tot am Boden.

Wieder veränderte sich die Szene.

Dieses Mal stand Severus nirgends versteckt, sondern in der Großen Halle auf dem Mittelgang.

Alle Schüler saßen beim Abendbrot an ihren Tischen und unterhielten sich vergnügt.

Der Schulleiter Professor Dumbledore saß auf seinem Thron am Lehrertisch und lachte über einen Witz von Flitwick.

Severus holte seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und richtete ihn auf den alten Mann mit dem weißen Bart.

Die Halle verstummte, alle Schüler und Lehrer sahen ihn erschrocken an, das Licht der Fackeln verdunkelte sich.

Dumbledore stand auf und sah ihn bittend an.

„Avada Kedavra!", rief Severus und der Schulleiter fiel tot zu Boden.

Snape erwachte laut schreiend und keuchend. _Nur geträumt, nur geträumt_ , rief ihm sein Gehirn zur Beruhigung zu. Er ließ sich wieder aufs Kissen fallen.

Immer wieder wurden Menschen, gute und böse, getötet, das schien der normale Lauf der Natur zu sein. Doch sein Unterbewusstsein hatte ihm aufgezeigt, worüber er den ganzen Tag nicht hatte nachdenken wollen: Er musste Dumbledore töten…


	232. 18 August: Sommer für Hauselfen (Dobby)

18\. August – Sommer für Hauselfen

Der Sommer in Hogwarts war schön für Hauselfen: Sie mussten nur das Essen für ein paar Professoren vorbereiten und auch nur deren Zimmer aufräumen. Auch wenn es nicht so viel zu tun gab, nahmen sich die Hauselfen die Zeit, das Schloss gründlich von oben bis unten zu putzen, sodass das neue Schuljahr in strahlendem Glanz beginnen konnte. Doch diese Arbeit war meistens schon nach zwei oder drei Wochen erledigt.

Einige Hauselfen konnten mit dieser vielen freien Zeit danach nichts anfangen, daher schrubbten sie die Gänge, Zimmer und Statuen immer wieder, obwohl sie nicht schmutzig waren. Andere jedoch, so wie Dobby zum Beispiel, der einen festen Vertrag hatte, der ihm auch Urlaub zugestand, gingen im Sommer ihren Hobbys nach.

Heute saß Dobby auf seinem Bett und arbeitete an den Weihnachtsgeschenken für Miss Granger, Harry Potter und Mister Weasley weiter. Seit Miss Granger ihm das Stricken und Sticken beigebracht hatte, war Dobby ganz besessen davon – es gab doch nichts Schöneres, als in der Lage zu sein, sich selbst Kleidung zu machen, nicht wahr?

Er hatte schon in den letzten Wochen einen blauen Schal für Miss Granger, eine rote Mütze für Harry Potter und ein Paar grüne Socken für Mister Weasley gestrickt. Jetzt war er dabei, die Kleidungsstücke zu besticken: Auf den Schal kamen kleine bunte Blumen, auf die Mütze alle vier Quidditchbälle (und vielleicht auch noch die Torringe) und auf die Socken ein paar Drachen.

Dobby freute sich jetzt schon, seine Freunde zu beschenken, und wünschte, Weihnachten wäre schon morgen (naja vielleicht lieber nächste Woche, damit er noch fertig werden könnte), statt erst in vier Monaten.


	233. 19 August: HERMINE GRANGER

19\. August – HERMINE GRANGER

 **H** ilfsbereit

 **E** hrlich

 **R** atgebend

 **M** usterschülerin

 **I** ntelligent

 **N** achdrücklich

 **E** inmischend

.

 **G** ebildet

 **R** ational

 **A** llwissend

 **N** aseweis

 **G** ebieterisch

 **E** nergiegeladen

 **R** ealistisch


	234. 20 August: Godric Gryffindor

20\. August – Godric Gryffindor

Godric Gryffindor wanderte viel umher. Er verließ sein eigenes Portrait, um andere zu besuchen und das Schloss aus all seinen Blickwinkeln zu betrachten. Seiner Meinung nach verlief alles großartig – Gryffindor hatte nun schon das fünfte Jahr in Folge den Hauspokal gewonnen! Es gab doch nichts Besseres, als wenn eine Berühmtheit wie Harry Potter in seinem Haus war. Aber Helden haftete immer Mut und Tapferkeit an – er wusste schon, warum er sich damals für diese Tugenden entschieden hatte. Intelligenz, Loyalität und was immer Slytherin bevorzugte, waren ja ganz nett, aber nur der Mut konnte einen wahren Helden erschaffen, der es in die Geschichtsbücher schaffte.

Er befand sich gerade in einem Bild, das hinaus auf die Ländereien Hogwarts blickte, und er konnte sich auch nach tausend Jahren nicht sattsehen an seinem Meisterwerk: Der Große See, der Verbotenen Wald, alle Wiesen, Wege und Bäume – all das hatte er erschaffen, und wie man im Sommer erkennen konnte, schien es den Schülern sehr zu gefallen.

Er hatte sich damals wirklich die besten Dinge ausgesucht: Mut für sein Haus und die Ländereien für die Gestaltung, und das würde ihn sein Leben lang glücklich machen.


	235. 21 August: Eine neue ,,, (Xenophilius)

21\. August – Eine neue Ausgabe

„Hmmm", machte Xenophilius Lovegood am Frühstückstisch nachdenklich.

„Was ist los, Dad?", wollte Luna wissen.

„Mir fehlen noch zehn Seiten für die Septemberausgabe." Der Klitterer lief gut, besser als jemals erwartet, aber manchmal war es schwer, genügend Themen zu finden, um jeden Monat ein neues Heft zu erschaffen.

„Hmmm", dachte jetzt auch Luna nach. „Hast du schon ein Spezial?"

Xenophilius schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Idee?"

Luna grinste. „Wie wäre es denn mit einer Brille, die Schlickschlupfe ausfindig macht. Das wäre praktisch."

„Ja", überlegte er. „Ja, das könnte was sein. Noch ne Idee?"

„Ähm", meinte Luna und errötete leicht. „Wie wäre es mit einem Artikel über die Irische Ringelschnecke. Es gibt nur noch zweiunddreißig in ganz England. Ich schreib ihn auch."

„Hast du denn genug Informationen dafür?"

„Ja, die kann ich besorgen." Vor ein paar Wochen hatte sie Rolf Scamander im Wald kennengelernt, als er sich gerade um eine der Schnecken gekümmert hatte. Er hatte ihr angeboten, in Briefkontakt zu bleiben. Sie durfte ihn bestimmt nach den Tieren fragen.

„Na dann ist ja alles klar", strahlte Xenophilius und war froh, so eine schlaue und hilfsbereite Tochter zu haben.


	236. 22 August: Ein Licht im Dunkeln (Percy)

22\. August – Ein Licht im Dunkeln

Percy Weasley saß am kleinen Küchentisch seiner Wohnung in London und trank eine Tasse Kaffee, während er den Tagespropheten las. Das Ministerium steckte tief in der Krise, da die Todesser die Bevölkerung immer mehr bedrängten und niemand in der Lage war, den, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, zu finden.

Percy blickte kurz auf das Datum des heutigen Tages, aber ignorierte es sofort wieder. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, dass er heute Geburtstag hatte, da es sowieso niemanden gab, der ihn mit ihm teilen würde: Mit seiner Familie hatte er sich verkracht, im Ministerium wusste niemand von seinem Geburtstag und Penelope… Penelope hatte ihn verlassen, weil sie seinen Ehrgeiz nicht versehen konnte…

Er seufzte und blickte nach draußen in dem immergrauen Himmel Londons. Als er über die Dementoren nachdachte, sah er, wie eine Eule auf ihn zugeflog. Er öffnete das Fenster und ließ den braunen Waldkauz herein, der ihm einen Brief ablieferte und sofort wieder verschwand.

Percy blickte auf das kleine Papier. Sein Name stand auf dem Briefumschlag – in einer unverwechselbaren Handschrift!

Sofort riss er den Brief auf und las ihn geschwind:

 _Lieber Percy,_

 _ich wünsche dir alles Gute zu deinem Geburtstag. Es muss dir seltsam vorkommen, dass ich dir nach all der langen Zeit wieder schreibe, aber ich habe eine Erkenntnis hinter mir, von der ich dir berichten möchte. Wie du vielleicht gehört hast, mache ich eine Ausbildung zur Heilerin im Sankt Mungos Hospital. Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit meinem Job, doch letztens wurde meiner Ausbildungsgruppe eine besondere Aufgabe angeboten, die sehr viel mehr Ruhm und Anerkennung (und Galeonen) im Krankenhaus einbringt als unsere jetzige. Aber nur einem von uns, dem besten in der Abschlussprüfung. Daher habe ich so viel wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben für diese Prüfung gelernt, selbst mehr als für unsere UTZ damals. Und dabei bemerkte ich, wie ich meine Umgebung immer mehr vernachlässigte: Ich vergaß meine Blumen zu gießen, meine Katze zu füttern, mich mit meinen Freunden zu treffen oder meinen Eltern zu schreiben..._

 _Was ich dir mit dieser Geschichte sagen möchte, ist, dass ich deinen Ehrgeiz nun nachvollziehen kann. Ich verstehe nun, wie man sich so sehr in eine Sache hineinhängen kann, dass man sogar seine Freunde vergisst… Oder seine feste Freundin..._

 _Percy, ich weiß nicht, ob du mir jemals verzeihen kannst, aber ich liebe dich noch immer. Und ich würde es gerne wieder mit uns versuchen – solange wir beide mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen, als wir es früher getan haben. Wenn du möchtest, könnten wir uns ja mal auf einen Kaffee oder so treffen…_

 _Ich kann es aber auch verstehen, wenn du nie wieder etwas mit mir zu tun haben möchtest…_

 _In Liebe,_

 _Penelope_

Percy setzte sich geschockt auf den Stuhl; der Brief hing locker in seiner Hand, rutschte schließlich auf den Tisch. Vollkommen mitgenommen von diesen wenigen Worten – ihren Worten –, blickte er nach draußen, und als ein Sonnenstrahlen es durch das graue Dickicht der Wolken schaffte, erhellte sich sein Gesicht und er zeigte das erste wahre Lächeln seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit.


	237. 23 August: In der Dunkelheit

23\. August - In der Dunkelheit

In der Dunkelheit

Sind nur Schatten

Schwärze schluckt alles Licht

Und lässt nur Angst zurück.

.

In der Dunkelheit

Regiert das Niichts

Es verschlingt dich

Und lässt nur Schrecken zurück.

.

In der Dunkelheit

Vergisst man alles

Wer man ist und wo man schreit -

Was ist das da in meiner Hand?

.

In der Dunkelheit -

Halt, bedenke, was du bist!

Konzentriere dich auf deine Magie

Und rufe ganz laut: "Lumos!"


	238. 24 August: RON WEASLEY

24\. August - RON WEASLEY

 **R** otschöpfig

 **O** hnegleichen

 **N** achtragend

.

 **W** echselhaft

 **E** nergiegeladen

 **A** ufbrausend

 **S** portbegeistert

 **L** ustig

 **E** xtraspeziell

 **Y-**


	239. 25 August: Der Sommer endet (Ginny)

25\. August – Der Sommer endet

„Findet ihr es nicht auch schrecklich, dass wir nicht mal mehr eine Woche Ferien haben?", meinte Ginny. Sie, Harry, Ron und Hermine lagen draußen in der Sonne auf dem Rasen und genossen den schönen Tag.

„Also ich finde zwei Monate frei sind definitiv genug", erwiderte Hermine. „Es gibt noch so viel, was wir lernen müssen, bevor wir unsere UTZ schreiben. Und du hast deine ZAGs."

Ginny rollte nur mit den Augen. „Und ihr, Jungs?"

„Mir kann die Schule gestohlen bleiben", murmelte Ron, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

„Solange wir nicht wieder jemanden wie Umbridge kriegen, freue ich mich aufs Quidditch-Spielen", sagte Harry. „Aber Slughorn scheint ganz okay zu sein."

„Glaubt ihr, Professor Snape wird jemals Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste?", überlegte Hermine laut.

„Ich hoffe nicht!", rief Harry. „Das ist mein Lieblingsfach!"

„Aber er weiß bestimmt viel", erwiderte Ginny. „Schließlich war er ja mal ein Todesser."

Ron setzte sich abrupt auf. „Soll er uns Schwarze Magie beibringen, oder was?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht", giftete Ginny zurück. „Aber er kann uns zeigen, wie man sich dagegen wehrt."

„Können wir bitte nicht mehr über die Schule reden?", meinte Harry, legte sich ins Gras und schloss die Augen. „Lasst uns einfach die letzten Ferientage genießen, okay?"

„Danke!", meinte Ron und legte sich auch hin.

Hermine las weiter in ihrem Buch – _Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene_.

Ginny blickte noch ein paar Augenblicke in Harrys Gesicht, bevor sie es sich ebenfalls gemütlich machte und das Ende des Sommers genoss.


	240. 26 August: Niemals von uns (Luna)

26\. August - Niemals von uns

Luna Lovegood konnte nicht einschlafen. Es war dunkel; sie lag auf ihrem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Sie dachte an ihre Mutter und all die Dinge, die sie ihr nicht erzählen konnte: Von ihren Freunden in Hogwarts zum Beispiel oder dass sie sich verliebt hatte. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und mit erstickter Stimme sang sie leise das Lied, das ihr Vater ihr immer vorgesungen hatte, kurz nachdem sie ihre Mutter verloren hatte.

 _Die Toten gehen niemals von uns_

 _Ihre Seele blickt vom Himmel auf uns herab_

 _Sie sind unsere Schutzengel_

 _Sie lassen uns niemals im Stich._

Luna glaubte fest daran, dass ihre Mutter sie beobachtete und beschützte. Sie schloss die Augen, lächelte sanft und schlief ein, während ihr eine letzte Träne über die Wange rollte.


	241. 27 August: Sonne

27\. August - Sonne

Die Sonne scheint hell

Wärmt alle Blumen und mich

Ich vermisse sie


	242. 28 August: (K)eine Hilfe (Draco)

28\. August - (K)eine Hilfe

Draco Malfoy stand am Wohnzimmerfenster des Manors und blickte hinaus in den strömenden Regen. Er war ein Todesser und er hatte vom Dunklen Lord eine spezielle Mission erhalten: Er musste Dumbledore töten. Dieses Schuljahr würde hart werden, obwohl er schon einen guten Plan hatte: Auf das Verschwindekabinett im Raum der Wünsche würde der alte Sack niemals kommen. Ein boshaftes Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Geishct.

Nur am Rande bemerkte er, wie seine Mutter den Raum betrat, doch er drehte sich nicht zu ihr um.

"Ich gehe jetzt deinen Vater besuchen", teilte sie ihm mit belegter Stimme mit. "Möchtest du mitkommen?"

"Nein", ewiderte er unberührt.

Narzissa seufzte und murmelte dann: "Ist vielleicht auch besser so. Askaban ist kein besonders toller Ort..." Sie ging ein paar Schritte zur Tür, bevor sie sich umdrehte und besorgt fragte: "Draco, bist du in Ordnung?"

"Ja, Mutter." Er hatte sich immer noch nicht umgedreht, sondern blickte weiter unbewegt in die graue Welt hinaus.

Narzissa trat langsam auf ihn zu und legte ihm wohlwollend eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich weiß, dass du deiner Aufgabe gerecht wirst", sagte sie und versuchte, glücklich zu klingen, auch wenn es ihr misslang. "Doch nur für den Fall, dass du Hilfe benötigst, habe ich Severus dazu gebracht, für dich dazusein."

Da fuhr Draco wütend herum, sodass die Hand von seiner Schulter fiel, und rief: "Du hast Snape miteinbezogen?!"

Narzissa blinzelte kurz perplex, bevor sie, so ruhig sie konnte, erwiderte: "Er war bereits eingeweiht."

"Er will mir nur den Ruhm stehlen. Ich weiß es!"

"Unsinn. Er hat den Unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet, dass er dir hilft. Und..." Sie verstummte plötzlich.

"Und was?", wollte Draco scharf wissen.

"Und dass er im Notfall deine Mission für dich übernimmt."

Draco stieß einen lauten Frustrationsschrei aus. "Damit hast du ihm die perfekte Ausrede gegeben, mir die Show zu stehlen", meckerte er seine Mutter an. "Begreif doch endlich, dass ich kein Kikind mehr bin und deine Hilfe nicht will. Du machst alles immer nur noch schlimmer!" Dann stampfte er aus dem Raum und schlug die Türen laut hinter sich zu.

Narzissa brauchte einen Moment, bis sie sich bewegen konnte. Doch als sie das Haus verließ und sich der Regen mit ihren Tränen vermischte, blieb sie bei ihrer Meinung, dass es richtig gewesen war, Severus miteinzubeziehen.


	243. 29 August: Berlin (Cho)

29\. August – Berlin

Chos Familie war nicht besonders reich, aber jeden Sommer fuhren sie, ihre Eltern und ihre drei Brüder für eine Woche an einen fremden Ort. Sie waren unter anderem schon in London, Stockholm, Paris und Rom gewesen. Dieses Jahr fuhren sie nach Berlin.

„Glaubt ihr, die Deutschen verstehen Englisch?", hatte ihre Mutter auf der Hinreise besorgt gefragt, doch damit hatten sie bisher keine Probleme gehabt.

Sie hatten sich das Brandenburger Tor, die Siegessäule, den Bundestag (mit ganz neuer Glaskuppel), den Alexanderturm, den Potsdamer Platz und sogar ein paar alte Mauerreste angesehen. Berlin war groß, laut und voller Geschichte.

Cho überlegte, ob sie nach der Schule Geschichte für Zauberei studieren sollte, weil sie Geschichte im Allgemeinen sehr spannend fand. Da ihr Vater ein Muggel war, wusste sie auch das Wichtigste über Muggelgeschichte und auch diese interessierte sie, weil sie oft zusammenhing. Es war ja schließlich kein Zufall, dass Grindelwald im gleichen Jahr wie Hitler besiegt worden war. Erst wenn man beide Geschichten miteinander verband, wurde ein vollständiges und richtiges Bild aus den Ereignissen. Sie konnte es daher überhaupt nicht verstehen, wenn Geschichtsgelehrte die Muggelgeschichte ignorierten.

Berlin war schön. Besonders in der Dämmerung blühte die Stadt auf und die Menschen hier schienen sich zu entspannen. Cho spazierte gerne abends allein durch die Straßen (nicht für lange Zeit und natürlich auch nicht allzu weit weg vom Hotel, wie sie ihrer Mutter versprechen musste). Sie genoss es, denn so fühlte sie sich unabhängig und frei.

Nur manchmal kam ihr der Gedanke, wie schön es wäre, zusammen mit Harry diese Straßen zu durchlaufen, und das stimmte sie traurig. Es sollte wohl einfach nicht sein.

Und dann legte sich plötzlich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, als ihr einfiel, dass sie nun Micheal Corner hatte.


	244. 30 August: Das neue Lied (Spr Hut)

30\. August – Das neue Lied

Der Sprechende Hut war trotz seiner tausend Jahre immer noch aufgeregt: Übermorgen durfte er den Erstklässlern und allen andere Schlossbewohnern sein neues Lied vorstellen. Jedes Jahr gab es ein anderes, um die vier Häuser und ihre Vorzüge zu präsentieren – wobei er aber auch gerne zumindest vereinzelte Zeilen von schon zuvor erdachten Liedern übernahm. Für das diesjährige Lied verwendete er zum Beispiel die Hufflepuff-Strophe von 1867 wieder, sowie die Slytherin-Strophe von 1778, auch wenn er ein paar veraltete Wörter austauschen mussten, damit die moderne Jugend ihn verstand und ihn nicht als alt und nutzlos empfand.

Wie es schon seit jeher Tradition in Hogwarts war, würde er heute Abend dem Schulleiter sein Lied vortragen, sodass dieser die Möglichkeit hatte einzugreifen, auch wenn das nur äußerst selten vorkam.

Gespannt wartete der Sprechende Hut auf Professor Dumbledore. Als dieser schließlich nach dem Abendessen in sein Büro trat, schritt er direkt zu dem alten Hut und grinste leicht.

„Ich denke, heute darf ich wieder die Ehre habe, als erster das neue Lied zu hören, nicht wahr?", sagte er.

„Gewiss", erwiderte der Hut.

Dumbledore setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und nickte einmal zum Zeichen, dass er bereit war.

Stolz begann der Sprechende Hut mit seinem Lied. Wie immer wurde Hogwarts mit seinen vier Häusern erklärt: Das kluge Ravenclaw, das mutige Gryffindor, das treue Hufflepuff und das gewitzte Slytherin. Er war mit seinem Lied zufrieden – er hatte ja auch ein Jahr daran basteln können (wobei er eigentlich erst vor einem Monat richtig begonnen hatte). Nun wartete er gespannt auf Dumbledores Reaktion.

Der Schulleiter blickte sehr nachdenklich drein und es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bevor er den Hut ansah und lächelte. „Ein wunderbares Lied wie immer", lobte er erfreut.

„Ich danke Ihnen", erwiderte der Hut und verbeugte sich.

Da stand Dumbledore auf, trat vor den Hut und sagte mit äußerst ernster Miene. „Ich möchte dich jedoch um etwas bitten."

„Und das wäre?"

„Könntest du noch ein paar Zeilen einfügen, die der aktuellen Lage entsprechen?"

„Wie etwa…?"

„Wie etwa, dass zwar schwere Zeiten vor uns liegen, aber solange wir tapfer als eine Gemeinschaft zusammenstehen, uns nichts Schlimmes geschehen kann."

Der Sprechende Hut dachte einen Monet darüber nach, bevor er nickte. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, meinen nützlichen Teil zu diesem Krieg beizutragen."

„Ich danke dir, alter Freund."


	245. 31 August: ENDE

31\. August - ENDE

Ende

Ferien vorbei

Zeit fliegt davon

Wird sie jemals wiederkehren?

Finale


	246. 1 September: Der Servierwagen (Hexe)

1\. September – Der Servierwagen

Anne Ross war eigentlich schon in Rente, aber zweimal im Jahr konnte sie ihren Geldbeuteln ausbessern und zugleich noch in glückliche Kindergesichter blicken. Pünktlich um zehn Uhr morgens nahm sie den Servierwagen für den Hogwarts-Express von einem Vertreter der magischen Süßigkeitenfirma entgegen, prüfte noch einmal, ob auch alle Schokoladenfrösche, Kesselkuchen und Getränke an ihrem richtigen Ort waren und stieg dann vorne zum Lokführer in den ersten Waggon ein. Den Servierwagen ließ sie mit einem Schwebezauber hereinholen.

„Na, Anne, auch mal wieder da?", lachte Miguel.

„Aber natürlich", grinste sie. „Immer am 30. Juni und 1. September."

Das Geld, das sie für diesen Job bekam war nicht besonders berauschend, aber immer noch gut genug, dass es sich für sie lohnte.

Um elf Uhr fuhr der Zug los – ob alle Schüler drinnen waren oder nicht – und schon bald hatten sie London hinter sich gelassen.

Anne blieb noch ungefähr eine Stunde vorne bei Miguel, sie unterhielten sich und genossen die schöne Aussicht, bevor sie sich mit ihrem kleinen Wagen auf den Weg durch alle Abteile machte.

„Hier kommt der Servierwagen!", rief sie immer wieder, damit alle sogleich ihr Geld herausholen konnten. „Hier kommt der Servierwagen!"

Sie verkaufte heute ungewöhnlich viel Schokolade, aber das lag bestimmt an den ganzen Dementoren, die den Himmel über England verdunkelten. Seltsamerweise konnte sie heute nirgends Harry Potter entdecken, und der Junge kaufte doch sonst immer reichlich bei ihr.

Das letzte Abteil war für die Professoren und andere Angestellte von Hogwarts reserviert. Hier traf sie am Ende ihrer Schicht auf Professor Slughorn, der breit grinste, als er sie entdeckte. „Anne! Du bist ja noch immer hier."

Sie nickte und umarmte ihren alten Freund. „Und du bist wieder in Hogwarts?"

„Was soll ich sagen", meinte er nur schulternzuckend, „Dumbledore braucht mich eben."

Den Rest der Zugfahrt unterhielten sie sich über alte Zeiten und was sich seitdem in ihren Leben so alles getan hatte – nicht besonders viel. Als sie Hogsmeade erreicht hatten, geleitete Anne Slughorn noch nach draußen.

„Mach's gut, Anne", lächelte dieser und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange.

„Du auch, Horace", erwiderte sie leicht errötend. Er hatte schon immer diesen ganz besonderen Charme gehabt…

„Und bitte pass auf dich auf. Wir leben in sehr gefährlichen Zeiten."

„Ich weiß", nickte sie ernst.

Er drückte sie noch einmal an sich, bevor er sich winkend auf den Weg zu den Kutschen machte.

Anne sah ihm noch eine Weile leise lächelnd nach, dann stieg sie schnell wieder in den Zug ein und im nächsten Moment war sie schon auf dem Rückweg nach London.

Schon jetzt freute sie sich auf das Ende des Schuljahres, weil sie dann vielleicht Slughorn wieder begegnen würde…


	247. 2 September: Lies mich! (OC)

2\. September – Lies mich!

Mathilda war neu in Hogwarts, und als echte Leseratte musste sie natürlich an ihrem ersten richtigen Schultag die Bibliothek besuchen. Sie strahlte glücklich angesichts all der vielen Bücher, gemütlichen Lesesessel und praktischen Arbeitstische. Wahllos ging sie zum ersten Regal und zog ein Buch heraus, blätterte in den bunten Abbildungen und stellte es schließlich zurück. Es waren wenige Schüler heute da – es war ja auch erst der erste Tag –, nur ein Mädchen mit buschigen Haaren saß in einem Sessel in der Ecke und las konzentriert in einem dicken Wälzer.

Mathilda ging weiter durch die Reihen, versuchte herauszufinden, wie die Bücher sortiert waren, bis sie plötzlich eine liebliche, geflüsterte Stimme vernahm.

„Hey, du. Komm bitte zu mir und lies mich."

„Wer hat da gesprochen?", fragte sie besorgt und sah sich um. Sie konnte niemanden entdecken.

„Hier. Folge meiner Stimme."

Mathilda ging weiter den Gang entlang, während die Stimme immer lauter wurde.

„Hier!", rief jemand plötzlich und sie sah zur Seite und entnahm ein Buch aus dem Regal, das aufgeregt wackelte.

„Hast du geredet?", flüsterte sie. Hogwarts war magisch – warum sollten dann nicht auch die Bücher reden können.

„Ja. Danke, dass du mir gefolgt bist", sagte das Buch. „Kannst du mich bitte lesen?" Es fragte so freundlich, dass Mathilda nachgab.

Sie öffnete die erste Seite und begann zu lesen und zu lesen und zu lesen und zu lesen… Nach einer Weile wollte sie aufhören, doch es ging nicht. Panik stieg in ihr auf, sie konnte nichts sagen und sich nicht einmal umdrehen, ihre Augen verfolgten weiterhin jede Zeile, jedes Wort genau, ohne dass sie überhaupt den Sinn verstand.

Als es dämmerte, las sie immer noch. Ihre Augen tränten, ihre Arme schmerzten und sie wollte sich hinsetzen.

Bald setzte die Dunkelheit ein und Mathilda fragte sich, ob sie wohl die ganze Nacht hierbleiben müsste und ob der Zauber gebrochen würde, wenn sie vor Erschöpfung ohnmächtig würde…

„Finite!", rief plötzlich jemand und das Buch fiel ihr aus der Hand und sie selbst auf die Knie.

Mathilda blickte auf und entdeckte Madame Pince, die Bibliothekarin, die ihren Zauberstab fest umklammert hielt und sie mit schreckgeweiteten Augen anblickte.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?", wollte sie wissen und Mathilda nickte. „Woher hast du dieses Buch?"

Das Mädchen zeigte auf die freie Stelle im Regal.

Madame Pince hob das Buch auf. „Das gehört eigentlich in die Verbotene Abteilung…", murmelte sie. Dann half sie Mathilda auf die Beine. „Hör zu, Mädchen", sagte sie ernst. „Vertraue nie einem Buch, wenn es dir Dinge sagt."

Mathilda nickte kleinlaut. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es gefährliche Bücher gab?


	248. 3 September: Beobachten (Ron)

3\. September – Beobachten

Ron stöhnte genervt auf. Es war erst der zweite Schultag und schon musste er in die Bibliothek, um etwas für seinen Verwandlungsaufsatz zu recherchieren. Alle Lehrer hatten sofort das Tempo und die Qualität des Unterrichts angehoben, nur weil sie nun UTZ-Schüler waren und in zwei Jahren ihren Abschluss machen würden...

Normalerweise hätte er Hermine gefragt, warum man seine rechte Hand benutzen muss, um diesen einen komplizierten Zauber auszuführen und die linke auf keinen Fall nehmen durfte, aber sie war unauffindbar. _Vermutlich ist sie schon in der Bibliothek_ , dachte er miesepetrig. Wie die Lehrer fand auch Hermine, dass man nun sehr viel mehr für seine Schulfächer tun musste als früher.

Ron mochte die Bibliothek nicht besonders gerne. Sie war ihm zu still, Madame Pince hatte es auf ihn abgesehen und nie fand er die Bücher, die er benötigte. So wanderte er auch heute eher wahllos durch die Gänge und holte immer mal wieder ein Buch heraus, nur um es dann sofort wieder gelangweilt zurückzustellen. Als er um die nächste Ecke trat, fand er jedoch plötzlich etwas, das er nicht erwartet hatte: Hermine.

Nun gut, dass Hermine in der Bibliothek saß, war schon zu erwarten gewesen, aber nicht den wunderschönen Anblick, den sie ihm bot.

Sie saß in einem Sessel, die Knie hochgezogen, die Nase in einem Buch vergraben, und biss leicht auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, so wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie konzentriert über etwas nachdachte.

Automatisch legte sich ein Lächeln auf Rons Gesicht und es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, bis er sich von diesem Anblick loseisen konnte, um zu ihr zu gehen.


	249. 4 September: Neu

4\. September – Neu

Alles ist so neu –

Wie soll man etwas finden

Ohne Verlaufen?


	250. 5 September: In Noctem (Flitwick)

5\. September – In Noctem

„Guten Tag, alle miteinander!", rief Professor Flitwick gut gelaunt, als er am Nachmittag sein Klassenzimmer betrat.

Eine Gruppe von ungefähr zwanzig Schülern aller vier Häuser begrüßte ihn erfreut zurück.

„Schön, dass viele von Ihnen unserem kleinen Chor treu geblieben sind", grinste er übers ganze Gesicht. „Haben wir denn auch ein paar Neue dabei?"

Eine Viertklässlerin aus Hufflepuff, sowie ein Erstklässler aus Slytherin meldeten sich und man stellte sich einander vor.

„Wunderbar!", rief Flitwick vergnügt. „Wunderbar. Ich habe Ihnen natürlich ein neues Lied mitgebracht." Er schwang seinen Zauberstab, sodass jeder Schüler ein Papier mit den Noten und dem Text bekam. „Lesen Sie es sich bitte einmal durch."

„Ähm, Professor?", meldete sich Amelia nach einer kurzen Weile.

„Ja, Miss Bones?"

„Welche Sprache ist das, außer Englisch?"

Flitwick grinste. „Hat jemand eine Idee?"

Die meisten sahen einen Moment ratlos aus.

„Das ist Latein, nicht wahr?", meldete sich der Neue aus Slytherin zaghaft zu Wort.

„Ja, ganz recht. Also wirklich, das müssen Sie doch erkennen. Aus Latein bestehen doch die meisten unserer Zaubersprüche. Zum Beispiel gleich in der ersten Zeile: _noctem_ ist der Akkusativ von _Nox_."

„Ahh", machten einige und Flitwick fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, warum Latein eigentlich nicht in Hogwarts gelehrt wurde…

„Und was bedeutet das alles?"

„Der englische Text ist die Übersetzung vom Lateinischen. Oder andersherum", erwiderte wieder der Neue.

„Sehr gut", lobte Flitwick. „Das sind dann zehn Punkte für Slytherin."

Der Junge strahlte.

„Nun, gut, dann lassen Sie uns mal anfangen."

 _Carry my soul into the night._

 _May the stars guide my way._

 _I glory in the sight,_

 _As darkness takes the day._

 _._

 _Ferte in noctem anima meam_

 _Illustre stellae via meam._

 _Aspectu illo glorior_

 _Dum capit nox diem._

 _._

 _Cantate vitae canticum_

 _Sine dolore actae_

 _Dicite eis quos amabam_

 _Me numquam obliturum_

 _._

 _Sing a song, a song of life_

 _Made without regret_

 _Tell the ones, the ones I loved_

 _I never will forget_

 _Never will forget._


	251. 6 September: Rons erster und letzter ,,,

6\. September – Rons erster und letzter Satz

Dies sind jeweils der erste und letzte Satz, den Ron Weasley in den Büchern ausspricht:

Der Stein der Weisen

-„ _Mum_ – hör auf."

-„Immer noch berühmt."

Die Kammer des Schreckens

-„Was war denn los mit dir?"

-„Unter meiner Hand ging's ihm doch schon wieder besser."

Der Gefangene von Askaban

-„Harry!" / „Endlich!" [An dieser Stelle ist es nicht hundertprozentig eindeutig, ob Ron, Hermine oder beide das „Harry! Harry!" rufen, auch wenn ich persönlich eher zu Hermine tendiere.]

-„Ich ruf dich wegen der Weltmeisterschaft an!"

Der Feuerkelch

-„Was treiben wir hier?"

-„Bis dann, Harry."

Der Orden des Phönix

-„Lass ihn doch mal zu Puste kommen, Hermine."

-„Wir sehen uns bald, Mann."

Der Halbblutprinz

-„Wir wussten nicht, dass du schon da bist!"

-„Bill und Fleur heiraten, schon vergessen?"

Die Heiligtümer des Todes

-„-weil es ja für uns alle das erste Mal ist."

-„Ich bin extrem berühmt."


	252. 7 September: Emanzipation (OC)

7\. September – Emanzipation

Lizzy schlang so schnell ihr Frühstück herunter, dass es ihrer besten Freundin Jane auffiel.

„Was hast du's denn so eilig?"

„Ich muss trainieren", erwiderte Lizzy mit vollem Mund.

Jane seufzte. „Das bringt doch nichts."

Lizzy bedachte sie mit einem bösen Blick und schluckte herunter. „Mit so einer Einstellung sowieso nicht."

„Aber noch nie hat es ein Mädchen in die Slytherin-Quidditch-Mannschaft geschafft."

„Dann werde ich eben die erste sein."

Jane sah immer noch nicht überzeugt aus, also holte Lizzy erneut aus.

„Wir leben im Ende des 20. Jahrhundert. Seit fast hundert Jahren haben wir Frauen das Wahlrecht, alle anderen Häuser hatten schon immer Mädchen in ihrem Team und demnächst gibt es bestimmt sogar eine weibliche Schulleiterin. Ich bin gut im Quidditch – seit ich klein bin, trainiere ich, und im letzten Sommer habe ich nichts anderes gemacht."

„Solltest du dich nicht lieber auf deine ZAGs vorbereiten?", murmelte Jane.

Doch Lizzy überging sie und meinte eindringlich: „Es ist mein äußerster Traum bei den Hollyhead Harpies mitzuspielen, und das geht nur, wenn ich mindestens ein Jahr in Hogwarts gespielt habe. Manchmal wünschte ich, ich wäre in einem anderen Haus…"

Ein großer, stämmiger und grimmig dreinsehender Junge ging an ihnen vorbei.

„Wenn du mich entschuldigst", sagte Lizzy schnell, „ich hab was zu besprechen." Dann stand sie auf, lief zu dem Jungen und rief: „Hey, Urquhart, warte mal!"

Jane verdrehte nur die Augen und aß ihr Müsli weiter. Schon seit tausend Jahren gab es keine Mädchen in der Slytherin-Mannschaft – und daran würde auch Lizzy nichts ändern können.


	253. 8 September: Wespe (Burbage)

8\. September – Wespe

Es gibt immer bestimmte Dinge, die auftreten können, sodass selbst die schönste Unterrichtsstunde plötzlich dahin ist. Sei es, dass jemand plötzlich Nasenbluten bekommt, die Klasse in der nächsten Stunde einen wichtigen Test schreibt, ein Pärchen sich gerade eben getrennt hat und nun die ganze Klasse eine Seite einnimmt, oder wenn es aus irgendwelchen Gründen eine Wespe in das Klassenzimmer geschafft hat.

„Ah!", schrie Alexandra auf einmal und duckte sich panisch unter ihrem Tisch.

„Miss Evenhurst!", rief Professor Burbage erbost. „Was ist denn in Sie gefahren?!"

„Eine Wespe!"

Das kleine Insekt flog ein paar Runden über ihrem Tisch, bevor es zum nächsten Schüler überging. Was nun folgte war eine Reihe an Aufschreien, panischem Gefuchtel und gehetzten Bewegungen.

Professor Burbage stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, doch niemand beachtete sie. „Also wirklich", meinte sie verärgert. „Das ist doch nur eine harmlose Wespe."

Doch das Geschrei ging weiter.

Seufzend holte sie ihren Zauberstab heraus. Eigentlich vermied sie Magie im Muggelkundeunterricht, um die Authentizität zu bewahren, aber dies war wohl so etwas wie ein Notfall… „Wingardium Leviosa", murmelte sie, den Zauberstab auf die Wespe gerichtet und ließ sie nach draußen schweben. Schnell schloss sie das Fenster, als das Insekt weg war.

Die Schüler atmeten erleichtert auf.

„Oh, Mann", seufzte Alexandra laut auf. „Was machen _Muggel_ nur, wenn es eine Wespe auf sie abgesehen hat?"

Professor Burbage atmete einmal tief durch, bevor sie beschloss, lieber nicht auf diesen dummen Kommentar einzugehen, sondern besser mit dem eigentlich Stoff weiterzumachen.


	254. 9 September: Im Kessel

9\. September - Im Kessel

Etwas reingeben,

Im Uhrzeigersinnrühren -

Warten, ob's was wird.


	255. 10 September: Dieses ominöse ,,, (OC)

10\. September – Dieses ominöse Hogwarts

Cookie saß in ihrem Käfig und sah den Menschen beim Frühstück zu. Allerlei leckere Dinge befanden sich auf dem Tisch – etwas Ei, etwas Süßes, etwas Brot –, doch Cookie hatte schon ein paar Nüsse bekommen.

Die Mutter der Familie hatte ein Stück Pergament vor sich liegen und schrieb mit einer Tintenfeder darauf. Ab und zu las sie einen Satz ihrem Mann vor und fragte ihn dann um Rat, aber Cookie verstand nicht, worum es eigentlich ging. Sie hatte den Kopf schief gelegt und klackerte aufreget mit dem Schnabel, denn dass _irgendetwas_ passieren würde, das konnte sie spüren.

Schließlich wurde das Stück Pergament zusammengefaltet und mit einem Wachssiegel verschlossen. Die Frau kam auf den Käfig zu, öffnete ihn und hielt Cookie den Brief hin.

„Bringst du den zu Nikki nach Hogwarts?", fragte sie lächelnd.

Die kleine Eule verstand zwei Wörter: _Nikki_ und _Hogwarts_. Damit war ihr Auftrag eindeutig. Sie nahm mit einem Fuß den Brief entgegen, hielt ihn fest und flog geschwind durchs offene Küchenfenster. Sie wusste instinktiv, wohin sie fliegen musste, und sie freute sich schon sehr, einmal dieses ominöse Hogwarts, von dem immer alle sprachen, mit eigenen Augen sehen zu können. Und sie vermisste Nikki, der seit einer Woche nun in diesem Hogwarts war.

Sie musste nicht lange fliegen – die Familie wohnte in Schottland – und sie staunte nicht schlecht, als sie das alte Schloss mit seinen Türmen und Brücken entdeckte. Sie schaute und hörte sich einen Moment um, dann bemerkte sie, dass viele Menschen in einem großen Saal saßen und ebenfalls frühstückten. Sie flog herein und fand Nikki schon bald an einem der langen Tische sitzen. Stolz flog sie zu ihm, lieferte ihren Brief ab und setzte sich auf seine Schulter.

„Hey, Cookie!", freute er sich und kraulte die Eule. „Super, ein Brief von Zuhause."

Cookie war sehr zufrieden mit sich – Mission erfolreich beendet.


	256. 11 September:Eine verlorene Prophezeiung

11\. September – Eine verlorene Prophezeiung

Als die Halle der Prophezeiungen vor ein paar Monaten zerstört worden war, wurden unzählige Kugeln mit Vorhersagungen vernichtet. Dies ist eine dieser verlorenen Prophezeiungen:

.

 _Es wird ein schreckliches Unheil geschehen,_

 _Weit weg von hier,_

 _Ein Attentat, das zum ersten Mal die NATO aktivieren wird,_

 _Und einen scheußlichen Krieg nach sich ziehen wird –_

 _Zwei Türme, zwei Flugzeuge,_

 _Viele Tote._


	257. 12 September: Harry Potter 1-9 3,4

12\. September - Harry Potter 1-9 3/4

1 Hogwarts

2 Seiten

3 beste Freunde

4 Häuser

5 Tische in der Großen Halle

6 Quidditch-Torringe

7 Jahre in Hogwarts

8 Teile von Voldemorts Seele

9 Weasleys

9 3/4 Gleise


	258. 13 September: Zauberei-Elfchen

13\. September - ZAUBEREI

Zauberei

Niemals wehrlos

Du kannst alles

Alle Sorgen fliegen davon

Perfektion


	259. 14 September: Rettung (Luna)

14\. September – Rettung

„Ey, Loony Lovegood", rief ein Junge auf dem Flur und rempelte Luna an, sodass ihre Bücher auf den Boden fielen und sich verstreuten.

„Was willst du, Derrick?", erwiderte sie betont beherrscht und sammelte kniend ihre Bücher wieder auf.

Derrick stand nun vor ihr und blickte geringschätzig auf sie herab. „Die Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung. Du hast den Aufsatz doch sicher schon geschrieben, oder?"

„Na und?", meinte sie und stand auf. Sie versuchte, ihn böse anzustarren, aber das war nicht so einfach, da er über einen Kopf größer war als sie.

„ _Na und?!_ ", äffte er sie nach und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Gib mir den Aufsatz – und zwar sofort!"

„Nein!" Sie versuchte, an ihm vorbeizugehen, doch er versperrte ihr den Weg.

„Weißt du, wie lächerlich du bist, Loony Lovegood, mit deiner Korkenkette und deinen Radieschen-Ohrringen? Und an welch seltsame Viecher du glaubst." Er schüttelte theatralisch mit dem Kopf. „Aber da kannst du vermutlich gar nichts für, was? Der Apfel fällt halt nicht weit vom Stamm." Derrick lachte abschätzig.

Luna stiegen die Tränen in die Augen und sie überlegte, wie sie gegen ihn vorgehen könnte. Doch bevor sie sich zu einer Tat entscheiden konnte, wurde Derrick plötzlich von hinten gepackt und an die nächste Wand gedrückt.

Ginny, die nicht viel größer als Luna war, stand nun vor ihm und presste ihm ihren Zauberstab an den Hals.

„Hey, was soll das?!", rief Derrick. „Lass mich los!"

„Derrick Lee Stanson", zischte Ginny giftig, „du hörst mir jetzt mal genau zu. Wenn ich noch einmal mitkriege, dass du Luna was zu leide tust, sie ärgerst, bedrängst oder auch nur _Loony_ nennst, dann kriegst du es mit mir zu tun."

„Aber ich hab doch nur-", versuchte Derrick, sich zu verteidigen, doch Ginny brachte ihn zum Schweigen, indem sie ihren Zauberstab noch ein wenig weiter in seine Halsbeuge drückte.

„Sie ist vielleicht zu lieb, dir wehzutun", fuhr sie fort, „aber ich bin es ganz sicher nicht – und du weißt, was ich alles drauf hab."

Derrick schluckte einmal nervös.

„Also, haben wir uns verstanden, dass du von nun an einen großen Bogen um Luna machst?"

Er nickte schnell.

„Ich hab dich nicht gehört!"

„Ja!", schrie er förmlich.

„Gut", machte Ginny und ließ ihn abrupt los. „Und jetzt verschwinde!"

Derrick rannte geradezu davon.

Ginny ging zu Luna und legte ihr tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Alles klar bei dir?"

Luna blickte sie mit ihren großen Augen an und erwiderte ehrfürchtig: „Das war das tollste, das jemals jemand für mich getan hat." Und dann umarmte sie Ginny. „Danke!"

Ginny wusste zuerst nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte, doch schließlich erwiderte sie die Umarmung und sagte leise: „Dafür sind Freunde doch da."


	260. 15 September: Todestiere (Hermine)

15\. September – Todestiere

Normalerweise fand man Hermine an einem solchen Nachmittag wie heute entweder lesend in der Bibliothek, Aufsätze schreibend im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum oder lernend auf ihrem Bett. Doch an diesem Tag schlug sie einen vollkommen anderen Weg ein, als die letzte Unterrichtsstunde geendet hatte: Sie ging zum Verbotenen Wald. Selbstverständlich nicht, um etwas Verbotenes zu tun, sondern wie es ihrem Charakter entsprach, um etwas herauszufinden. Denn zu Beginn des neuen Schuljahres hatte sie etwas gesehen, das sie vorher noch nie gesehen hatte, weil sie es vorher nie sehen konnte, obwohl es schon immer da gewesen war: Thestrale. Weil sie Sirius sterben gesehen hatte, war sie nun in der Lage, die Tiere, die jedes Jahr die Hogwartskutschen zogen, zu sehen…

Luna hatte ihr erzählt, wo man die Herde im Wald finden konnte, und Hermine wollte mehr über diese geheimnisvollen Wesen herausfinden. Vorsichtig huschte sie durch das dichte Gebüsch, bis sie die Tiere fand. Auf Lunas Rat hin hatte sie ein paar Stücke Fleisch vom Mittagstisch eingesteckt, die sie nun ein paar neugierigen Tieren zuwarf.

Die Thestrale sahen wirklich unheimlich aus, mit ihren fledermausähnlichen Flügeln und ihrem schwarzknochigen Aufbau, doch andererseits waren sie zahm und wirkten wie eine ganz normale Pferdeherde.

Nach einer Weile traute Hermine sich nach vorne und die Tiere waren gewillt, sich streicheln zu lassen. Sie mochte sie auf Anhieb, denn sie waren anders – so wie sie.

Plötzlich schoss ihr ein tröstlicher und gleichzeitig irgendwie makabrer Gedanke durch den Kopf: Dass trotz all des Leids auf der Welt, trotz der Gewalt, trotz des Mordens und sinnlosen Sterbens, der Tod auch eine positive Seite hätte: Wäre Sirius noch am Leben, könnte Hermine nun diese wunderbaren Tiere nicht bestaunen…


	261. 16 September: Rivalität (OC)

16\. September – Rivalität

-Hallo.

-Hallo.

-Wie heißt du?

-Ich bin Lucas. Und du?

-Mike. Du bist auch neu an der Schule, oder?

-Ja.

-Spielst du gerne Schach.

-Ja, sehr gerne!

-Wollen wir eine Runde spielen?

-Klar. Warte – in welchem Haus bist du?

-Gryffindor, wieso?

-Oh, schade, ich bin in Slytherin. Dann kann ich nicht mit dir spielen.

.

Und Lucas ließ Mike verdattert stehen.

Es betrübte Professor McGonagall, die das ganze Gespräch zufällig mitangehört hatte, immer wieder zu sehen, wie Freundschaften nicht zustande kamen und stattdessen eher Feindschaften geschlossen wurden, nur aufgrund der verschiedenen Häuser, besonders Gryffindor und Slytherin. Das Punkte- und Quidditchsystem machte dies nicht besser (wie oft sie und Severus sich deswegen schon in den Haaren hatten…). Doch es war schwer, eine jahrtausendalte Tradition einfach so zu ändern.


	262. 17 September: Hermines erster und ,,,

17\. September – Hermines erster und letzter Satz

Dies sind jeweils der erste und letzte Satz, den Hermine Granger in den Büchern ausspricht:

Der Stein der Weisen

-„Hat jemand eine Kröte gesehen?"

-„Ich hoffe, du hast – ähm – schöne Ferien."

Die Kammer des Schreckens

-„Harry!"

-„Wenn sie hören, was du dieses Jahr getan hast?"

Der Gefangene von Askaban

-„Harry!" (oder dies sagt Ron, aber ich tippe eher auf Hermine); alternativ: „Hast du wirklich deine Tante aufgeblasen?"

-„Ich hab's dir doch gesagt!"

Der Feuerkelch

-„Warum zeigst du Harry nicht, wo er schlafen kann, Ron?"

-„Ciao, Harry!"

Der Orden des Phönix

-„HARRY!"

-„Versprochen."

Der Halbblutprinz

-„Ron, hau ihn nicht!"

-„Wir hatten Zeit, stimmt's?"

Die Heiligtümer des Todes

-„Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass du so reagieren würdest."

-„Hetz sie doch nicht gegeneinander auf, noch ehe sie mit der Schule angefangen haben!"


	263. 18 September: Säuredrops (Dumbledore)

18\. September – Säuredrops

Dumbledore saß an seinem Schreibtisch und durfte an etwas höchst Erfreulichem arbeiten: dem neuen Passwort für sein Büro. Wie schon in den letzten Jahren entschied er sich für eine Süßigkeit, die man im Honigtopf kaufen konnte, oder eine Muggelspezialität. Bisher hatte er schon solche Perlen wie _Scherbert Zitrone_ , _Kakerlakenschwarm_ oder _Zischende Zauberdrops_ verwendet. Früher zu Beginn seiner Schulleiterlaufbahn hatte er seriösere Passwörter verwendet, wie _Phönix_ , _Denkarium_ oder _Kalter Winter_ , doch seit Severus Snape zu seinem Lehrkörper gehörte, konnte er es sich nicht verkneifen, solch süße Sachen zu verwenden, nur damit Severus sie einmal aussprechen musste. Daher suchte er nun nach einer Nascherei, die sich gut im Mund formulieren ließ und die etwas Belustigendes an sich hatte.

Nachdenklich schaute Dumbledore sich um, bis sein Blick an dem heutigen Tagespropheten hängenblieb, wo eine kleine Anzeige geschaltet war über – Säuredrops.

 _Säuredrops._

Dumbledore musste schon kichern, wenn er das Wort nur dachte. Drops. Ja, das gefiel ihm. Sofort änderte er das Passwort seines Büroeingangs und schickte dann seinen Lehrern einen kleinen Brief mit den Neuigkeiten.

Jetzt musste er nur noch darauf warten, dass Severus etwas von ihm brauchte.

Das war glücklicherweise schon am Abend der Fall und dem Blick nach zu urteilen, mit dem der ehemalige Zaubertränkelehrer das Büro betrat, war das Passwort ein voller Erfolg: Severus sah aus, als habe er selbst auf eine Säuredrop gebissen.


	264. 19 September: Die Besten (Hermine)

19\. September – Die Besten

Hermine war in ihrem Element: In jeder Stunde erhielt sie mindesten zehn Punkte für Gryffindor (außer in _Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste_ , da Snape niemals einer Gryffindor auch nur einen einzigen Punkt gönnen würde), alle ihre Aufsätze kamen mit einem Ohnegleichen zurück, nach der Schule fand sie auf Anhieb die perfekte Struktur für ihre nächsten Aufsätze und in der Bibliothek hatte sie sogar noch Zeit, ein wenig aus Vergnügen zu lesen ( _Flüche und ihre besten Abwehrzauber_ , von Mirja Letchwik).

In ihren Augen hatte sie, wie sie abends auf dem Weg zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum überlegte, heute einen ganz wundervollen Geburtstag gehabt und sie konnte es sogar den Jungs verzeihen, dass sie ihn vergessen hatten… Nicht einmal, als sie ein Paket von ihren Eltern beim Frühstück erhalten hatte, in dem sich zwei neue Bücher, sowie ein Schreibset befunden hatten, waren sie auf die Idee gekommen, dass heute irgendetwas Besonderes sein könnte.

Ja, vielleicht war sie doch enttäuschter, als sie es sich eingestehen wollte, aber schließlich waren die beiden ihre besten Freunde, und nur weil sie aktuell dauernd Quidditch spielten, Harry Ginny hinterherhing und bei Dumbledore Extrastunden nahm und Ron nicht mit dem Lernstoff hinterherkam, mussten sie doch nicht ihren Geburtstag vergessen. Ein kleines _Alles Gute zum Geburtstag_ mit vielleicht noch einer herzlichen Umarmung hätte doch gereicht!

Hermine war mittlerweile vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame angelangt. Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen, dann nannte sie das Passwort und kletterte in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Es war ungewöhnlich still und dunkel und Hermine zückte automatisch ihren Zauberstab. Doch nur einen Moment später gingen die Lichter schlagartig an und das halbe Haus Gryffindor sprang hervor und rief: „Überraschung!" Luftballons und Girlanden waren aufgehängt worden, Konfetti fiel von der Decke und hinten auf einem Tisch konnte man Getränke und Fingerfood entdecken.

Nach dem ersten Schock begann sie zu lachen. „Was geht hier vor sich?", wollte sie wissen.

Da stürmten Harry und Ron auf sie zu und umarmten sie fest. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!", riefen sie.

„Habt ihr das hier etwas für … _mich_ gemacht?", meinte sie sprachlos.

„Ja, klar", grinste Ron mit leicht roten Ohren.

„Für dich doch immer", stimmte Harry mit ein.

Hermine blinzelte gerührt die beiden an, bevor sie ihnen um den Hals fiel und schluchzte: „Ihr seid die Besten!"


	265. 20 September: SCHULE

20\. September – SCHULE

 _Die Schule macht Spaß,_

 _Auch wenn man stets lernen muss,_

 _Aber nie allein._


	266. 21 September: Bunter Trubel (Fee)

21\. September – Bunter Trubel

Eine kleine Fee flog am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes. Es war schon dunkel, doch sie fürchtete sich nicht. Umso deutlicher erstrahlte ihr daher das Schloss vor sich und besonders ein riesiger Raum mit vielen, großen Fenstern tat es ihr an. Die Fee flog mit glitzernden, Glöckchengeräusche verursachenden Flügeln hinüber und je näher sie kam, desto lauter wurden Stimmen, Geklirre, Gescharre und der Duft von warmen Leckereien. Sie schaute schließlich durch eines der offenen Fenster, setzte sich auf einen Holzbalken und staunte nicht schlecht. Fünf große Tischen waren über und über mit den feinsten Speisen und Getränken ausgestattet; an ihnen saßen viele Menschen und genossen das Festmahl. Die Fee mochte diesen Trubel da unten und die nächsten zwei Stunden beobachtete sie die verschiedenen Menschen: Da war zum Beispiel ein Mann mit schwarzen, ekligen Haaren, ein Mädchen mit langen, ziemlich hellblonden Haaren oder ein sehr alter Mann mit langen, weißen Haaren und einem weißen Bart. Sie konnte vieles entdecken, was Anderen vielleicht verborgen blieb, heimliche Blicke, seien sie verhasst oder voller Liebe, oder geschicktes Stibitzen vom Nachbarteller.

Als endlich die Halle auch vom letzten Menschen befreit war, flog sie hinunter, um auch etwas von dem Obst, Wein oder Kuchen zu naschen. Im Eilflug stürzte sie sich herab, doch kurz, bevor sie den ersten Tisch erreicht hatte, verschwanden plötzlich alle Speisen und Getränke, nicht einmal mehr ein Krümel war zu sehen, und nur die Teller, Gläser und Bestecke blieben wohl geordnet und geputzt zurück…


	267. 22 September: SEVERUS SNAPE

22\. September – SEVERUS SNAPE

 **S** lytherin

 **E** rnst

 **V** erantwortungsbewusst

 **E** hrenhaft

 **R** achsüchtig

 **U** eberall

 **S** chwarz

.

 **S** chlau

 **N** ächtlich

 **A** bgründig

 **P** rince

 **E** inzigartig


	268. 23 September: Pudding (Luna)

23\. September – Pudding

Luna hatte einen guten Tag hinter sich, als sie zum Abendbrot in die Große Halle trat. Ihre Aufsätze hatte sie mit guten Noten zurückerhalten, in Verwandlung hatte sie eine Frage so klug beantworten können, dass Professor McGonagall sie mit zehn Punkten für Ravenclaw belohnt hatte, niemand hatte sie geärgert oder Loony genannt, Ginny hatte mit ihr zusammen die Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke gemacht und am Nachmittag hatte sie einem Rotkehlchen, das sich ins Schloss verirrt hatte, wieder hinaus geholfen. Außerdem hatte die Sonne geschienen und ihr war nicht kalt gewesen.

Nun setzte sie sich neben Cho Chang an den Ravenclaw-Tisch und unterhielt sich mit ihr, bis das Essen serviert wurde. Seit die beiden zusammen in der DA gewesen waren, verstanden sie sich viel besser als vorher, auch sie vermutlich nie wirklich gute Freunde werden würden.

Zwischendurch drehte Luna sich um und blickte zu ihren Freunden am Gryffindor-Tisch: Ginny winkte ihr zu, Neville lächelte leicht und Harry grinste breit. Manchmal war es schade, wenn die besten Freunde in einem anderen Haus waren – man konnte nicht für die gleiche Quidditch-Mannschaft jubeln und nicht zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen oder gar Hauspartys feiern. Die Ravenclaws waren in dem einen hohen Turm und die Gryffindors in einem anderen der vielen Türme in Hogwarts.

Da erschien das Abendessen auf dem Tisch und alle Schüler und Lehrer begannen hungrig, sich ihre Teller aufzufüllen und zu essen. Es gab Kartoffeln, Fleisch, Reis, Mais, Erbsen, Möhren und eine braune Soße. Luna war stets zufrieden mit dem Essen in Hogwarts, doch jeden Abend wartete sie gespannt, dass der Nachtisch erscheinen würde. Dieser wechselte nämlich und in den vier Jahren, die sie nun schon Hogwarts besuchte, hatte sie das Muster nicht erkennen können, in dem sich Kuchen, Eis, Pudding, Milchreis und andere Leckereien abwechselten. Es war, als würden die Hauselfen morgens würfeln, was sie abends auf den Tisch brächten.

Als die letzten Speisereste und Teller verschwanden, wartete Luna gespannt auf das Erscheinen des heutigen Nachtisches. Erst erschienen kleine Glasschüsseln und Löffel vor jedem Schüler – das war schon mal ein gutes Zeichen, doch es könnte immer noch Eis bedeuten – und dann schließlich, endlich!, größere Schüsseln mit Schokoladen- und Vanillepudding.

„Ja!", rief Luna und jubelte vor sich hin. Sie liebte Pudding über alles und jeder Puddingabend war ein guter Abend. Voller Begeisterung füllte sie sich von der Schokolade und Vanille in ihre Schüssel und genoss jeden einzelnen Löffel, als wäre es ihr letzter.


	269. 24 September: Der Herbst ist,,,(Warbeck)

24\. September – Der Herbst ist magisch

 _Der Herbst ist magisch (Ein Song von Celestina Warbeck)_

.

Siehst du die bunten Farben des Waldes,

Die Blätter fallen in wilden Mustern?

Eichhörnchen und Nitwicks sammeln Nüssen,

Werden den ganzen Winter verschlafen.

.

Spürst du den Wind in deinen Haaren,

Den Regen auf deinem Gesicht?

Schmeckst du die süße Luft auf deiner Zunge,

Kühl und warm zugleich?

.

Der Herbst ist magisch,

Ein Zauberspruch der Natur,

Niemand kann ihn brechen,

Die Sonne strahlt durch die Regentropfen

Und lässt einen Regenbogen entstehen.

.

Riechst du die Pilze, rot, grün und blau,

Die Rinde des Aalhut-Baumes?

Hörst du die Schattenmahre singen,

Die Feen klingen und die Elfen tanzen?

.

Der Herbst ist magisch,

Ein Zauberspruch der Natur,

Niemand kann ihn brechen,

Die Sonne strahlt durch die Regentropfen

Und lässt einen Regenbogen entstehen.


	270. 25 September: Die Goldkette (Filch)

25\. September – Die Goldkette

Filch war auf dem Rückweg vom Abendbrot zu seinem Büro. Er war unzufrieden mit seinem Leben, aber das war nichts Neues. Er war nicht gerne Hausmeister, denn niemand schätzte seine Arbeit im Schloss, alle hielten sie für selbstverständlich. Ob er den Boden wischte oder nicht, spielte keine Rolle – am nächsten Tag war wieder alles dreckig. Ob er zerstörte Tische und Bänke reparierte oder nicht – demnächst herrschte wieder der Vandalismus. Ob er die Kinder ermahnte, sich auf den Fluren zu benehmen oder nicht – sobald er um die Ecke war, geschah ein Unfall. Es spielte keine Rolle, ob er hier war oder nicht. Nicht einmal die Strafarbeiten waren so grauenvoll wie früher… Aber der Job brachte ihm ein Dach über dem Kopf, genügend zu essen, soziale Kontakte (auch wenn er der Meinung war, mit seiner Katze genug Freunde zu haben) und sogar noch ein wenig Geld oben drauf, das er für Musik oder besonderes Katzenfutter ausgeben konnte.

Doch an diesem Abend geschah etwas Seltenes: Er fand einen Gegenstand. Gut, dass er den Rotzlöffeln ihre Sachen hinterherräumen musste, da sie andauernd ihre Pergamente, Schals oder Bücher auf den Fluren liegen ließen, war nichts Besonderes – die Fundkiste in seinem Büro quoll jetzt schon über und er entleeret sie jeden Sommer und Winter einmal! Nein, dieser Gegenstand war anders als sonst. Es handelte sich um eine filigrane Goldkette mit einem Anhänger in Form eines Bücherstapels.

Filch betrachtete sie einen Moment fasziniert, blickte sich dann auf dem Korridor um, ob er auch allein war, und steckte sie blitzschnell in seine Jackentasche. Das war bestimmt echtes Gold, vermutete er, und das hieß, das die Kette eine Menge wert war. Er war der Meinung, dass er sich ruhig einen Bonus auf sein Gehalt gönnen könnte, und es war ja nicht seine Schuld, wenn irgendjemand so unvorsichtig war und sie verlor.

Fröhlich pfeifend – ausnahmsweise einmal in bester Laune – und sich überlegend, was er von dem Geld, das ihm die Kette einbringen würde, alles Tolles kaufen könnte, kam plötzlich eine Schülerin um die Ecke gelaufen. An den buschigen, braunen Haaren konnte er leicht erkenne, dass es sich um Hermine Granger handelte, die aufgeregt umherhastete und sich mit großen Augen umschaute.

„Sollten Sie nicht in Ihrem Turm sein?", schnarrte Filch.

Das Mädchen blickte zu ihm und kam schnell auf ihn zu. „Ich suche nach meiner Kette. Haben Sie zufällig eine gefunden?"

„Wie sah die denn aus?"

„Sie war aus Gold und hatte einen Bücherstapel-Anhänger." Panisch sah sie ihn an. „Ich hab ihn letzte Woche von meinen Eltern zum Geburtstag bekommen – und jetzt hab ich ihn gleich verloren…" Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen.

„Ja, nun, ich hab sie nicht gesehen", sagte Filch schnell und lief an ihr vorbei. Doch schon nach ein paar Schritten holte ihn sein schlechtes Gewissen ein. Miss Granger gehörte zu den wenigen Schülern, die niemals Ärger machten, sondern im Gegenteil sogar ihre Mitschüler dazu aufforderte, sich ebenfalls an die Regeln zu halten. Sie machte keinen Dreck, räumte hinter sich auf und lächelte ihm manchmal sogar höflich zu, wenn sie aneinander vorbeigingen.

Schweren Herzens nahm er die Kette aus seiner Tasche. Er drehte sich kurz zu ihr um, doch sie hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht. Er schluckte und rief dann lauter: „Ist das Ihre Kette, Miss Granger?"

Hermine war sofort bei ihm und ihr Gesicht hellte sich beim Anblick ihrer Kette auf. „Ja, das ist sie! Vielen, lieben Dank!" Sie nahm die Kette, hängte sie sich um den Hals und strahlte Filchs an.

„Ach, kein Problem", winkte er peinlich berührt ab.


	271. 26 September: Zauberstäbe

26\. September – Zauberstäbe

 _Aus Olivanders geheimer Datenbank:_

.

 **Harry Potter:** Stechpalmenholz, Phönixfeder, 11 Zoll

 **Ronald Weasley:** Eschenholz/Weidenholz, Einhornhaar, 14 Zoll

 **Hermine Granger:** Weinstockholz, Drachenherzfaser, _10 3/4 Zoll_

 **Albus Dumbledore:** Holunderholz, Thestralhaar, 16 Zoll [Elderstab]

 **Minerva McGonagall:** Tanne, Drachenherzfaser, 9 1/2 Zoll

 **Rubeus Hagrid:** Eichenholz, _Hippogreiffeder_ , 16 Zoll

 **Neville Longbottom:** Kirschholz, Einhornhaar, _12 Zoll_

 **James Potter:** Mahagoniholz, _Drachenherzfaser_ , 11 Zoll

 **Lily Potter:** Weidenholz, _Einhornhaar_ , 10 1/4 Zoll

 **Remus Lupin:** Zypressenholz, Einhornhaar, 10 3/4 Zoll

 **Sirius Black:** _Nussbaumholz, Drachenherzfaser, 11 Zoll_

 **Peter Pettigrew:** Kastanienholz, Drachenherzfaser, 9 1/4 Zoll

 **Cedric Diggory:** Eschenholz, Einhornhaar, 12 1/4 Zoll

 **Gilderoy Lockhart:** Kirschholz, Drachenherzfaser, 9 Zoll

 **Severus Snape:** _Ebenholz, Phönixfeder, 13 Zoll_

 **Tom Riddle:** Eibenholz, Phönixfeder, 13 1/2 Zoll

 **Bellatrix Lestrange:** Walnussholz, Drachenherzfaser, 12 3/4 Zoll

 **Lucius Malfoy:** Ulmenholz, Drachenherzfaser, _11 1/4 Zoll_

 **Draco Malfoy:** Weißdornholz, Einhornhaar, 10 Zoll

.

(Catherine Winter: Zypressenholz, Einhornhaar, 14 ½ Zoll)


	272. 27 September: Seelen,,, (Lavender)

27\. September – Seelenverwandtschaft

Lavender Brown saß im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum und versuchte, sich auf ihren Zauberkunstaufsatz zu konzentrieren – aber das fiel ihr äußerst schwer aufgrund eines sehr gut aussehenden, begabten Quidditch-Spielers, der auf dem Sofa am Feuer saß und sich mit seinen Freunden unterhielt. Professor Trelawney hatte ihr kurz vor dem Sommer vorhergesagt, dass ihr perfekter Partner ein Quidditch-Spieler mit Sommersprossen sein würde. Tagelang hatte sie sich überlegt, wer das nur sein konnte, bis ihr Ron Weasley eingefallen war: Er spielte Quidditch _und_ hatte Sommersprossen – perfekt! Außerdem war er in ihrem Alter und sogar in ihrem Haus und bei Dumbledore's Armee hatte er letztes Jahr ganz wunderbar gezeigt, was er alles drauf hatte…

Parvati fand ihn auch nicht schlecht. Ihre Schwester Padma war zwar nicht ganz so begeistert von seinem Verhalten beim Weihnachtsball, aber das war Lavender mit Seamus Finnigan auch nicht gewesen – wie soll man sich auch mit jemand anderem vergnügen, wenn sein Seelenverwandter zwar im selben Raum ist, aber nicht bei dir…?

Sie mochte sein Lachen, seinen Mut, sein Selbstbewusstsein, und schließlich musste er etwas ganz Besonderes sein, wenn er der beste Freund von Harry Potter war! Gerade saßen sie zusammen und unterhielten sich über etwas.

Es gab nur ein Problem, ein Mädchen, das ihr und ihrem Glück im Weg stand: Hermine Granger, die gerade Ron mit irgendetwas zum Lachen gebracht hatte. Er lächelte sie an, sie erwiderte das Lächeln. Es war offensichtlich, dass die beiden sich mochten, vielleicht sogar ineinander verliebt waren, aber sie stritten sich zu häufig, um eine Beziehung miteinander einzugehen, und vermutlich trauten sie sich auch nicht.

Da gab es nur eine Möglichkeit für Lavender: Sie musste Ron zuerst für sich gewinnen, bevor es Hermine tat! Koste es, was es wolle!


	273. 28 September: Fudge bereut (Fudge)

28\. September - Fudge bereut

Es war Nacht draußen, die Kerze war soeben erloschen und ließ das kleine Arbeitszimmer im Dunkeln. Fudge saß an seinem Schreibtisch und starrte ins Leere. Dass es plötzlich dunkel um ihn geworden war, hatte ihn zuerst erschreckt - sein Zauberstab war sofort erhoben -, doch er wusste, dass er hier in seinem Haus nichts zu befürchten hatte. Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, würde nicht hereinkommen, um ihn zu holen (dafür waren die Schutzzauber viel zu mächtig, und drei Auroren bewachten das Haus und seinen Besitzer rund um die Uhr) - und warum sollte er auch? Fudge hatte mit seinem ängstlichen Verhalten direkt in seine Karten gespielt... Dank ihm war lange Zeit nichts gegen den Dunklen Lord unternommen worden, im Gegenteil sogar, Harry Potter war vom Ministerium und Umbridge unterdrückt worden. Alles nur, um die schreckliche Wahrheit zu vertuschen... Aber Fudge hatte einfach nicht in einer Welt leben wollen, in der wieder solche Angst und solcher Terror herrschen! Beim letzten Krieg war seine Frau ermordet worden...

Fudge seufzte einmal schwer und stützte das Gesicht in seinen Händen ab. Er wusste, dass er es nicht mehr verdient hatte, Zaubereiminister zu sein, und er wusste auch, dass sein Nachfolger, Rufus Scrimgeour, mit der neuen Lage viel besser zurecht kam als er selbst... Es war nur so, dass Fudge sein feiges Verhalten mehr als bedauerte und er nun, so ganz ohne Macht, keine Ahnung hatte, wie er es den Menschen und besonders Harry Potter gegenüber wieder gutmachen konnte...


	274. 29 September: Der Wundertrank (Pomfrey)

29\. September – Der Wundertrank

Madame Pomfrey hatte sich fünf Jahre lang zur Heilerin ausbilden lassen, hatte danach ein paar Jahre im _St Mungo-Hospital für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen_ auf verschiedenen Stationen gearbeitet und war seitdem nahezu täglich in Hogwarts im Einsatz. In ihrer langen Laufbahn als Medihexe hatte sie schon unzählige gebrochene Knochen, Verbrennungen, Flüche, Krankheiten und Zersplinterungen geheilt. Ein Mädchen war mal ein drittes Auge durch einen Fluch eines Mitschülers gewachsen, ein Junge hatte mal alle seine Knochen verloren und ein früherer Kollege hatte solch schrecklichen Durchfall gehabt, dass er einen Monat nicht unterrichten konnte. Sie alle konnte sie heilen. Selbst gegen Liebeskummer hatte sie etwas im Schrank, und sie war sogar in der Lage, bei den Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus-Fluches zu helfen (wie Severus des Öfteren zu spüren bekam).

„Madame Pomfrey?", schrillte eine hohe Stimme durch den Krankenflügel.

Poppy seufzte gequält. Sie war eindeutig überqualifiziert für die Probleme dieses Mädchens… Dennoch war es ihre Pflicht, sich um jeden Schlossbewohner intensiv zu kümmern und so erhob sie sich von ihrem Schreibtisch in ihrem Büro und trat in den zurzeit leeren Bettenraum des Krankenflügels.

„Oh, Madame Pomfrey", machte Lisa erleichtert, als sie die Heilerin entdeckte.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Miss Barren?", sagte Poppy betont ruhig. _Schon wieder_ , fügte sie gereizt in ihren Gedanken hinzu.

„Ich verspüre so ein schreckliches Kratzen im Hals. Ich glaube, ich werde krank."

Poppy widerstand dem Drang, mit den Augen zu rollen. Mindestens drei Mal in der Woche war das Mädchen jetzt schon bei ihr gewesen mit den allerkleinsten Wehwehchen, die sich schon bald als haltlos erwiesen – das war extrem häufig für eine kerngesunde Hufflepuff-Erstklässlerin! Ob es daran lag, dass Lisa so zimperlich war oder den Unterricht schwänzen wollte oder wirklich der Meinung war, sie werde todkrank, es spielte keine Rolle: Jedes Mal versuchte sie, ihr zu versichern, dass alles in Ordnung mit ihr sei, und jedes Mal stand das Mädchen ein paar Tage später wieder in der Tür. Aber Poppy konnte ihr ja auch nichts verschreiben, da sie nicht krank war! Sie seufzte kurz und schloss die Augen. Und plötzlich hatte sie eine ganz wunderbare Idee.

„Einen Moment kurz", sagte sie lächelnd und verschwand wieder in ihrem Büro. Dort nahm sie sich eine kleine dunkelblaue Flasche, füllte sie mit Wasser, einem Teelöffel Zucker und ein paar Pfefferminzblättern. Sie schüttelte sie und war zufrieden mit ihrem _Wundertrank_.

„Hier, bitte." Sie überreichte dem Mädchen die Flasche. „Jeden Morgen und jeden Abend einen kleinen Schluck, dann sollten deine Beschwerden verschwinden."

„Vielen, lieben Dank", strahlte Lisa und verließ glücklich den Krankenflügel.

Poppy schüttelte nur leicht mit dem Kopf – aber wenn's hilft, warum nicht.


	275. 30 September: Nur ein Monat

30\. September – Nur ein Monat

Ich kann's nicht fassen,

Kann's nicht glauben:

Ein Monat ist vorbei,

Nur ein einziger Monat –

Der September –

Und so viel hat sich verändert.

Hogwarts, Magie,

Neue Freunde, neue Feinde,

Zaubertränke und Verwandlung,

Fächer, von denen ich vor dem Sommer

Nicht einmal etwas ahnte.

Vorher war ich Nichts,

Jetzt bin ich Magisch!


	276. 1 Oktober: Menschenfreunde (Graue Dame)

1\. Oktober – Menschenfreunde

Helena Ravenclaw tat nichts. Sie schwebte auf einem verlassenen Korridor und versuchte, an nichts zu denken. Was ihr schwer fiel, da sie die Intelligenz ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte und ihr daher mehrere Gedanken gleichzeitig durch den Kopf schossen, die sie auch gleichzeitig bearbeiten konnte. Sie vermisste das Schlafen. Wenn man nicht träumte, hatte man für ein paar Stunden in der Nacht seine Ruhe vor quälenden Gedanken. Aber Helena hatte schon seit tausend Jahren nicht mehr geschlafen und daher ihre Gedanken auch nicht abschalten können.

„Helena?"

Die Graue Dame schreckte auf und verbarg sich automatisch hinter einer Säule.

„Helena. Ich bin's Luna."

Der Geist war erleichtert und erschien wieder auf dem Gang. „Hallo, Luna", grüßte sie das Mädchen freundlich.

„Hallo", strahlte diese zurück.

„Brauchst du einen Rat?"

„Nein, ich wollte mich nur so mal wieder mit dir unterhalten." Luna setzte sich auf eine Bank.

Die Graue Dame setzte sich zögernd neben sie, wobei sie immer noch ein paar Zentimeter über der Steinoberfläche schwebte, auch wenn ihr das nicht wirklich auffiel. „Und worüber?"

Das Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was du möchtest."

„Hast du heute Nacht etwas geträumt?"

Luna nickte.

„Magst du mir davon erzählen?"

„Klar, gerne." Und sie berichtete, wie sie geträumt hatte, dass sie ein Vogel gewesen war, der frei über Hogwarts fliegen konnte. Sie war über den Großen See und den Verbotenen Wald geflogen, hatte sich mit anderen Vögeln unterhalten, und als es gedämmert hatte, war sie wieder durch ein geöffnetes Fenster in den Ravenclaw-Turm geflogen und hatte sich in ihr Bett gelegt, wo sie dann wieder als Mensch erwacht war. „Glaubst du, ich verwandle mich nachts wirklich in einen Vogel?" Sie sah den Geist mit großen Augen an.

„Wer weiß", erwiderte Helena gutmütig. „Schließlich ist Hogwarts ein magischer Ort."

Luna lächelte zufrieden.

Menschen wie dieses Mädchen waren es, die das Leben der Grauen Dame erträglicher machten, sie von ihren schrecklichen Gedanken ablenkten und sie für einen kurzen Moment vergessen ließen, dass sie ein unsterblicher Geist war.


	277. 2 Oktober: Accio

2\. Oktober - Accio

Accio Liebe!

Warum geschieht hier denn nichts?

Zauber mit Grenzen.


	278. 3 Oktober: Das deutsche ,,, (Burbage)

3\. Oktober – Das deutsche Zaubereiministerium

„Gut, dann suchen Sie bitte bis nächste Woche die zehn erfolgreichsten Bücher in Muggel-Großbritannien des vergangenen Jahres heraus. Das reicht mir stichpunktartig – in den anderen Fächern schreiben Sie schon genug Aufsätze."

Ein erleichtertes Seufzen ging durch die Klasse.

Professor Burbage schmunzelte. „Dann dürfen Sie jetzt gehen."

Die Klasse packte ihre Sachen zusammen und verließ das Klassenzimmer, um zum Mittagsessen zu gehen. Das fröhliche Schnattern, das sie begleitete, zeigte Charity, dass sie eine gute Unterrichtsstunde gegeben hatte.

„Professor Burbage?"

Sie sah von ihren Unterlagen auf. „Ja, Miss Poole?", lächelte sie.

„Ich habe gelesen, dass die Muggel in Deutschland heute den Tag der Deutschen Einheit feiern."

„Das stimmt", machte Charity verblüfft. „Aber wo haben Sie denn so etwas gelesen?" Sie selbst hatte deutsche Geschichte noch gar nicht im Unterricht behandelt.

„Meine Tante ist vor zwei Jahren nach Hamburg gezogen und sie hat mir im Sommer, als sie zu Besuch war, ein Buch über die deutsche Geschichte der Muggel mitgebracht."

„Was für ein tolles Geschenk!"

„Ja", strahlte das Mädchen. „Also, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, dann gab es fast vierzig Jahre lang zwei Deutschlands?" Sie blickte ihre Lehrerin ungläubig an.

Charity nickte traurig. „Ja, das ist richtig. Es gab einmal die Bundesrepublik Deutschland (kurz BRD) im Westen und die Deutsche Demokratische Republik (DDR) im Osten Deutschlands."

„Stimmt es auch, dass man sich nicht gegenseitig besuchen durfte?"

„Ja, leider."

„Das ist ja schrecklich…"

„Aber jetzt ist seit sechs Jahren ja wieder alles gut."

Miss Poole lächelte kurz, bevor sie nachdenklich fragte: „Gab es dann auch zwei Zaubereiministerien in Deutschland?"

„Nein, die deutsche Zauberergemeinschaft ist immer eine geblieben und da wir apparieren oder Portschlüssel benutzen können, hätte uns sowieso keine Mauer der Welt aufhalten können, unsere Familie zu besuchen. Das Zaubereiminstierium steht wie eh und je in Berlin am Potsdamer Platz."

„Das klingt gut", grinste das Mädchen zufrieden. „Dankeschön, Professor Burbage."

„Kein Problem", lächelte Charity selig.

Miss Poole nahm sich ihre Tasche und verließ den Klassenraum. „Fröhlichen Tag der Deutschen Einheit!", rief sie noch, dann war sie auf dem Gang verschwunden.

Charity konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen.


	279. 4 Oktober: Überraschungs,,, (McGonagall)

4\. Oktober – Überraschungsbesuch

Minerva McGonagall saß vergnügt in ihrer Wohnung und blickte auf die vielen, lieben Geburtstagsgeschenke, Blumensträuße und Glückwunschkarten, die sie heute von ihren Freunden und Kollegen erhalten hatte.

Albus hatte ihr gleich beim Frühstück herzlichst gratuliert und ihr eine besondere Ausgabe von Robert-Frost-Gedichten geschenkt, einem ihrer Lieblingsdichter. Pomona hatte sie genuddelt und Filius mit seinem Chor für sie gesungen. Unzählige Eulen waren zu ihr geflogen; selbst ein paar Schüler hatten ihr aufrichtig gratuliert. So konnte man doch gerne älter werden.

Nun war das Abendessen vorbei und Minerva stöberte in Albus' Buch.

.

 _Some say the world will end in fire,_

 _Some say in ice._

 _From what I've tasted of desire_

 _I hold with those who favor fire._

 _But if it had to perish twice,_

 _I think I know enough of hate_

 _To say that for destruction ice_

 _Is also great_

 _And would suffice._

.

Es klopfte an der Tür.

Verwundert legte Minerva das Buch zur Seite und ging zur Tür. Wer könnte das jetzt noch sein? Die meisten hatten ihr doch schon gratuliert? Als sie die Tür öffnete, wollte sie zuerst ihren Augen nicht trauen. „Severus?!" Aber sicher brauchte er nur etwas von ihr oder wollte etwas für den Unterricht besprechen.

Severus stand vor ihr und nur jemand, der ihn gut kannte, konnte bemerken, dass er verlegen war. „Hier für dich." Er überreichte ihr eine braune Papiertüte. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag."

„D-danke", stammelte sie. Er hatte ihr noch nie zum Geburtstag gratuliert! Sie schaute in die Tüte und entdeckte mehrere Tränke.

„Das sind verschiedene Heiltränke", erklärte Severus. „Gegen Husten, Schnupfen, Kopfschmerzen, und so weiter. Ich dachte, wo bald der Winter anfängt, könnte das recht praktisch sein."

Minerva fasste sich wieder. „Das ist wirklich praktisch", lächelte sie. „Vielen Dank."

Severus sah aus, als wolle er etwas Wichtiges verkünden. Er brauchte drei Anläufe, bevor er fest sagte: „Auch wenn wir uns oft streiten, bin ich froh, dich als Kollegin zu haben." Und dann tat er etwas, dass er definitiv noch nie gemacht hatte! Er umarmte sie.

Minerva war im ersten Moment zu geschockt, doch dann traten ihr gerührte Tränen in die Augen und sie umarmte den Jungen zurück. Für sie würde er immer der kleine Severus bleiben, dem sie in der Schulzeit versucht hatte zu helfen, indem sie Potter und Black bestraft hatte. „Ich danke dir."

Er löste sich wieder von ihr und sah nun noch verlegener aus. „Aber erzähl's bitte keinem", murmelte er leise.


	280. 5 Oktober: Snapes erster und letzter ,,,

5\. Oktober – Snapes erster und letzter Satz

Dies sind jeweils der erste und letzte Satz, den Severus Snape in den Büchern ausspricht:

Der Stein der Weisen

-„Ah ja, Harry Potter."

-„Einen schönen Tag noch."

Die Kammer des Schreckens

-„Oder vielleicht wartet er darauf, von euch zu hören, warum ihr nicht mit dem Schulzug gekommen seid."

-„Sagten Sie nicht, die ganze Sache sei stümperhaft angegangen worden und dass man Ihnen von Anfang an hätte freie Hand lassen sollen?"

Der Gefangene von Askaban

-„Setzen Sie sich, setzen Sie sich."

-„Er hat es getan, ich weiß es genau!"

Der Feuerkelch

-„Dafür trägt einzig und allein Potter die Schuld, Karkaroff."

-„Das bin ich."

Der Orden des Phönix

-„Ruhe jetzt."

-„Oh – nun – ich nehme an…"

Der Halbblutprinz

-„Narzissa!"

-„NEIN, NENN MICH NICHT FEIGLING!"

Die Heiligtümer des Todes

-„Hervoragende."

-„Sieh … mich … an …"


	281. 6 Oktober: Geschichte Hogwarts'

6\. Oktober - Geschichte Hogwarts'

Hermine sieht rot:

Harry und Ron lesen's nie -

 _Geschichte Hogwarts'_.


	282. 7 Oktober: Lehrer sein ist ,,, (Snape)

7\. Oktober - Lehrer sein ist schrecklich

Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch und verzog das Gesicht. Wenn sein Leben nicht in Gefahr stünde und er keine Schuld zu begleichen hätte, dann würde er sehr weit weg von hier sein, vielleicht nicht einmal mehr in England. Aber egal, wo er sich auch befinden würde, eines war vollkommen sicher: Er würde nicht unterrichten. Niemals. Er würde nicht einmal dem Nachbarsjungen etwas beibringen wollen.

Immer musste er streng mit den Schülern sein, damit sie ihm überhaupt zuhörten. Immer musste er sicherstellen, dass sie nichts in die Luft jagten oder sich gegenseitig verletzten. Immer stellten die Schüler dumme Fragen oder wussten auf seine keine (klugen) Antworten. Immer musste er ihnen Hausaufgaben aufgeben, damit sie sich überhaupt mit dem Fach beschäftigten. Immer gab es jemanden, der diese nicht gemacht hatte. Immer musste er diese unzähligen Aufsätze korrigieren. Immer hassten die Schüler ihn für seine hilfreichen Kommentare. Und niemals bekam er auch nur irgendetwas von den Schülern zurück.

Snape ließ entmutigt den Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen. Er hasste es, Lehrer zu sein.


	283. 8 Oktober: Lehrer sein ,,, (McGonagall)

8\. Oktober - Lehrer sein ist wunderbar 

McGonagall saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und plante die nächsten Unterrichtsstunden. In ihren jungen Jahren war sie eine professionelle Quidditch-Spielerin gewesen, doch sie wusste, dass dies nicht ewig der Fall sein würde. Schon immer hatte sie sich überlegt, dass sie danach gerne unterrichten würde. Dass dieser Berufswechsel durch ihre schwere Verletzung früher als erwartet eingetroffen war, hatte ihren Enthusiasmus und ihre Motivation zum Lehrerdasein nur leicht geschmälert. Egal, wohin es sie verschlagen würde, sie würde immer gerne unterrichten.

Sie mochte es, vorne vor der Klasse zu stehen und ihnen etwas beizubringen. Sie mochte es auch, den Unterricht vorzubereiten, Schülerfragen nach der Stunde zu beantworten oder Aufsätze zu korrigieren. Immer leuchteten die Augen der Schüler auf, wenn sie etwas verstanden hatten. Immer konnte man im Laufe der Zeit eine Verbesserung der Schüler bemerken. Immer hatten sie Respekt vor ihr und würdigten ihr Fach. Immer gaben sie sich Mühe und waren dankbar für die Hilfe, die sie ihnen gab, auch wenn einige dies zu verbergen suchten. Immer halfen sie einem, wenn man sie höflich darum bat. Viele schrieben interessante Aufsätze oder führten fachkundliche Diskussionen. Und bei denen, denen ihr Fach schwer fiel, konnte sie zumindest erkennen, dass der Wunsch nach Besserung in ihnen steckte und sie es wenigstens versuchten.

McGonagall lächelte glücklich. Sie liebte es, Lehrerin zu sein.


	284. 9 Oktober: Besenflugstunde (Hooch)

9\. Oktober – Besenflugstunde

Am Rand der Wiese, auf der die Kinder das Fliegen lernten, gab es einen kleinen Schuppen. Aus diesem holte Madame Hooch nun die Schulbesen und ein paar große Ringe heraus und verteilte sie auf dem Rasen. Langsam trudelte die Klasse ein. Die Erstklässler nahmen sich jeder einen Besen (stritten sich kur um die besonders guten) und stellten sich wie immer in einer Reihe am Rand auf.

Als alle Schüler versammelt waren, begrüßte Madame Hooch die Klasse und ließ sie ein paar Runden über dem Rasen fliegen, um sich wieder an den Besen zu gewöhnen. Einige sausten geschickt umher, während andere noch sehr wacklig oder nur ein paar Meter über dem Boden vorankamen. Madame Hooch hatte stets ihren Zauberstab bereit, falls es zu einer Kollision kam oder jemand von seinem Besen fiel.

Danach mussten die Schüler wieder auf dem Boden landen, was bei allen bis auf zwei gut funktionierte, und Madame Hooch verzauberte die Ringe, die ungefähr einen Durchmesser von zwei Metern hatten, so, dass sie in der Luft schwebten und dadurch einen Parcours ergaben.

Erst zeigte sie den Schülern, wie die Reihenfolge der Ringe gedacht war (mit scharfen Wendungen, Höhensprüngen und sogar einem Looping), anschließend sollten die Schüler den Parcours langsam durchfliegen, um ihn zu erforschen, und danach flogen sie einzeln ein paar Mal hindurch, um diesen luftigen Hindernislauf zu üben.

„Ich sehe, dass die meisten von euch ganz wunderbar mit diesem Parcours zurecht kommen", verkündete sie nach einer Weile. „Daher lasst es uns spannend machen. Wer am schnellsten durch alle Ringe korrekt fliegt, darf beim nächsten Quidditch-Spiel die Kiste mit den Bällen aufs Spielfeld tragen."

Da leuchteten die Augen der Schüler aus allen vier Häusern auf, denn Quidditch war das Highlight des Schuljahres.

„Wer möchte beginnen?"

Ein großer Junge aus Gryffindor meldete sich und bestieg selbstbewusst seinen Besen.

Madame Hooch pfiff und startete die Stoppuhr; der Junge stieß sich vom Boden ab und schoss durch die Ringe. Die ersten drei schaffte er mühelos, auch die scharfe Wendung klappte, doch dann machte er einen Fehler, ließ einen Ring aus Versehen aus, musste daher zurückfliegen – und verlor viel Zeit! Laut landete er vor Madame Hooch auf dem Rasen und machte ein frustriertes Geräusch. „Kann ich's nochmal versuchen?"

„Erst dürfen die anderen."

Einer nach dem anderen stellte sich der Herausforderung. Nach der Hälfte der Schüler führte ein Junge aus Slytherin.

„Madame Hooch?", sagte da ein Mädchen aus Hufflepuff.

„Ja, Marianne?"

„Ich trau mich nicht." Zwei Mädchen aus Ravenclaw, ein Junge aus Slytherin und ein weiteres Mädchen aus Hufflepuff standen hinter ihr und sahen ebenfalls besorgt aus.

„Keine Sorge, ihr müsst nicht", versicherte Madame Hooch gutmütig. „Dies ist nur ein Spiel."

Die Kinder atmeten erleichtert auf und schauten nun fröhlich ihren Klassenkameraden zu.

„So, wer fehlt noch?", fragte Madame Hooch fast am Ende der Stunde.

„Ich", sagte Greta aus Ravenclaw. Sie trug zwei geflochtene Zöpfe und eine Brille.

Tim, der Junge aus Slytherin, der noch immer führte, lachte laut. „Dann hab ich ja schon gewonnen."

Madame Hooch blickte ihn böse an.

Greta setzte sich entschlossen auf ihren Besen und wartete auf das Startzeichen.

Madame Hooch pfiff und das Mädchen sauste los. Anscheinend hatte sie die anderen gut beobachtet, denn sie nutzte immer den kleinstmöglichen Winkel zwischen den Ringen und konnte somit wertvolle Zeit sparen. Als sie wieder den Boden erreichte, blickten alle Madame Hooch gespannt an.

„Eine Minute und 37 Sekunden. Das sind zwei Sekunden weniger als Tim."

Das Mädchen und alle anderen Mädchen oder Klassenkameraden aus Ravenclaw jubelten, während Tim und die anderen Slytherins geschockt aussahen.

Ausgerechnet ein Mädchen sollte nun beim Quidditch-Spiel die Bälle hereintragen?!


	285. 10 Oktober: Riesenpilze (Hagrid)

10\. Oktober – Riesenpilze

In den letzten Tagen hatten sich Sonne und Regen abgewechselt – es war ganz wunderbar feuchtwarmes Wetter gewesen. Beste Bedingungen für Pilze. Daher nahm sich Hagrid an diesem sonnigen Nachmittag einen großen Korb aus Weidenzweigen und machte sich auf in den Verbotenen Wald. Als langjähriger Wildhüter kannte er natürlich die besten Verstecke für Steinpilze oder Pfifferlinge. Auch welche Pilze essbar waren und welche giftig wusste er im Schlaf und hatte daher sein altes, mittlerweile zerfleddertes Pilzbuch gar nicht erst mitgenommen. Schon bald füllte sich sein Korb mit braunen, roten und gelben Pilzen, doch Hagrid war auf der Suche nach einer ganz besonderen Sorte: Dem _Schottischen Riesenpilz_. Dieser Pilz hatte eine schwarze Kappe und einen weißen Stil, konnte bis zu drei Meter hoch werden – und schmeckte so gut wie kein anderer seiner kleineren Verwandten. Doch Riesenpilze waren äußerst selten, selbst wenn man wusste, dass sie gerne an Bächen zwischen Birken wuchsen. Hagrid hatte sogar schon einmal versucht, welche zu züchten, doch das hatte nicht funktioniert. Erst vier Mal in seinem ganzen Leben hatte er welche gefunden. Jedes Jahr fragte er seine Verbündeten im Wald (die Zentauren, die Elfen und Aragog), ob sie solch einen Pilz gesehen hätten, doch bisher hatte er wenig Glück damit gehabt. Auch heute hatte niemand einen Riesenpilz entdeckt, obwohl Aragog all seine Kinder ausgeschickt hatte, um nach ihm zu suchen.

Als es dämmerte, musste Hagrid sich enttäuscht auf den Rückweg machen, denn die Nacht würde den Wald gefährlicher machen, als es ihm lieb war. Er lief ein Stück an einem Bach entlang, schaute immer nach rechts und links, bis er plötzlich eine Höhle entdeckte, die ihm fremd vorkam. War er hier etwa noch nie gewesen?!

Er holte seinen Zauberstab (im rosafarbenen Regenschirm versteckt) hervor und tastete sich vorsichtig zur Höhle vor. „ _Lumos_ ", flüsterte er und die Schirmspitze gab einen kläglichen Lichtschein von sich. Doch dieser reichte, um festzustellen, dass die Höhle nicht von einem Drachen bewohnt war – sondern einem _Schottischen Riesenpilz_! Hagrid jubelte laut auf und begann sogleich, den Pilz abzuschneiden. Dieses Exemplar war erst einen Meter groß, doch Hagrid konnte ihn nicht weiterwachsen lassen, da er nicht der einzige war, der großes Interesse an solch einer Köstlichkeit hatte.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause, den Weidenkorb voller kleiner Pilze im einen Arm, den Riesenpilz im anderen, lief Hagrid schon das Wasser im Mund zusammen, bei dem Gedanken, an die leckere Pilzsuppe, die er gleich kochen würde.


	286. 11 Oktober: Ein leeres Grab (OC)

11\. Oktober – Ein leeres Grab

Quirinia war sich nicht sicher, warum sie überhaupt hier war. Er (oder besser das, was von ihm übrig war), war nicht hier. Doch trotzdem betrat sie den Friedhof und ging über die Gänge bis zu seinem Grab.

Währenddessen dachte sie an ihre gemeinsame Kindheit. Wie sie zusammen auf Besen geflogen waren oder Feen im Garten gesucht hatten; wie er immer in den Ferien in Büchern gelesen hatte, während sie lieber gemalt hatte; wie sie zusammen mit ihren Eltern Urlaub in den Bergen gemacht hatten und dabei im Wald zum ersten Mal einem Troll begegnet waren; und wie er als bester Ravenclaw ausgezeichnet worden war und zuerst im Ministerium und dann in Hogwarts gearbeitet hatte, während sie nur eine mittelbegabte Gryffindor gewesen war, die nach der Schule lieber eine Familie gegründet hatte, statt Karriere zu machen.

Und dann musste sie unwillkürlich daran denken, wie sehr er sich verändert hatte, während seiner Forschungsreise in Albanien. Plötzlich hatte er immer nur von Macht geredet und sogar das Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste angenommen, obwohl er Muggelkunde geliebt hatte. Doch das Seltsamste war gewesen, dass er sich seine Haare abrasiert hatte und einen Turban getragen hatte – und einfach nicht erklären wollte, warum.

Mittlerweile hatte sie sein Grab erreicht und wunderte sich nicht, dass keine Blumen darauf gepflanzt waren. Er war nicht hier – sein Grab war leer! Als er gestorben war, war seine Körper zu Staub zerfallen und der Wind hatte ihn forttreiben können, weil sich niemand die Mühe gemacht hatte, ihn einzusammeln. Was vermutlich nicht besonders verwerflich war, da er der Böse gewesen war…

Quirinia kamen keine Tränen, sein Tod war schon über vier Jahre her, doch sie war noch immer geschockt. Sie konnte es noch immer nicht fassen, warum sich ihr Bruder mit Voldemort eingelassen hatte, und konnte es einfach nicht verstehen, wie so ein hilfsbereiter, freundlicher, intelligenter Junge so einen falschen Weg hatte einschlagen können…


	287. 12 Oktober: Herbst-Haiku

12\. Oktober – Herbst-Haiku

Die Blätter fallen

Schnell im Verbotenen Wald,

Feen bauen Nester.


	288. 13 Oktober: Gedanken einer Hexe

13\. Oktober - Gedanken einer Hexe

Manchmal frage ich mich, wie mein Leben aussähe, wenn ich keine Hexe wäre. Würde ich noch immer bei meinen Eltern wohnen, auf die gleiche Schule gehen? Würde ich mich gerade auf mein Abitur vorbereiten statt auf meine UTZ, Mathe und Englisch pauken statt Zaubertränke und Verwandlung? Oder hätte ich schon längst eine Ausbildung zur Kauffrau oder Verwaltungsfachangestellten begonnen? Wäre ich noch immer mit den gleichen Leuten befreundet, hätte vielleicht schon die Liebe meines Lebens getroffen? Hätte ich eine Kampfsportart erlernt oder einen Selbstverteidigungskurs belegt, um mich vor den Gefahren der Welt zu schützen, da ein Zauberstab für mich nichts anderes als ein wenig Holz wäre?

Was ich mich jedoch am meisten frage, ist, ob sich meine Persönlichkeit verändert hätte, wenn ich nicht magisch wäre. Würde ich mich mehr oder weniger für den Unterricht anstrengen, freundlicher oder schrecklicher zu dem Menschen in meiner Umgebung sein? Wäre ich glücklicher oder deprimierter? Kurzum: Wäre ich eine andere Person?

Manchmal beunruhigen mich diese Fragen, doch dann blicke ich zu meinen wunderbaren Freunden, wie wir gemeinsam durch Hogwarts wandern und Flüche und Schutzzauber erlernen, und erkenne, wie großartig, aufregend und besonders mein Leben als Hexe ist - und wundere mich nicht mehr über mögliche Parallelwelten als Muggel.


	289. 14 Oktober: Ohne Worte (Harry, Luna)

14\. Oktober – Ohne Worte

In Hogwarts herrschte wunderbares Herbstwetter: Die Sonne schien, die Temperaturen waren angenehm und die Blätter verfärbten sich allmählich gelb, braun und rot.

„Ich geh nach draußen", verkündete Harry am Nachmittag und schloss sogar sein Zaubertrankbuch des Halbblutprinzen. „Kommt einer mit?"

Hermine schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf, ohne überhaupt von ihrem Buch über _Besondere Verwandlungen des 16. Jahrhunderts_ aufzublicken, und Ron murmelte gequält: „Geht nicht, Zauberkunst-Aufsatz…"

Also ging Harry allein nach draußen. Vielleicht könnte er Hagrid besuchen oder Hedwig? Seine Füße trugen ihn wie von selbst hinaus auf den Innenhof mit dem Brunnen. Ein paar Schüler saßen an dessen Rand und ließen die Füße ins Wasser baumeln, doch Harry strebte nicht nach ihrer Gesellschaft und ging schnell an ihnen vorbei. Der _Auserwählte_ wollte einfach nur seine Ruhe haben…

Er überquerte die Holzbrücke, die ihn zu Hagrid, dem Verbotenen Wald und der Peitschenden Weide führte, und kam schließlich zu dem Steinkreis am Ende der Brücke.

Im ersten Moment glaubte er, dass niemand hier war, und er genoss die Einsamkeit – keine seltsamen Blicke, kein Geflüster, keine Beleidigungen –, doch dann entdeckte er am Rand des Kreises ein Mädchen, das im Gras lag, die Augen geschlossen hatte und die Sonne genoss. Anhand ihrer langen, blonden Haare, die quer über den Rasen ausgebreitet waren, war es nicht besonders schwer zu erraten, wer es war.

Harry ging zu Luna und überlegte, ob er sie stören sollte oder nicht. Er mochte sie sehr gerne, da sie ihn wie einen Freund behandelte, und nicht wie einen Helden oder einen Feind, und weil sie in ihrer manchmal seltsamen Art doch so schlicht und ruhig war.

Als Harrys Schatten aus Versehen auf ihr Gesicht fiel, öffnete sie verwundert die Augen, erkannte ihn jedoch, lächelte kurz, deutete dann auf den Platz neben sich im Gras und schloss die Augen wieder.

Harry zögerte nur kurz, bevor er sich dazulegte, und nun ebenfalls die Sonne genoss.

Nach einer Weile spürte er, wie ihre Hand seine leicht umfasste, und er ließ es geschehen, da er wusste, dass sie es nicht so meinte, wie es für Außenstehende nun aussehen durfte. Außerdem spendete diese kleine Geste ihm mehr Trost, als es auch nur irgendein Wort vermocht hätte.

Harry lächelte leise. In diesem Moment war es so einfach, alles Schlechte dieser Welt zu vergessen.


	290. 15 Oktober: Kein Interesse (Hermine)

15\. Oktober – Kein Interesse

„Hallo, Granger."

Hermine schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch. Sie kam gerade aus der Bibliothek, es war abends, sie wollte zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm und dort ihren Aufsatz beenden. Dass jemand auf dem Flur sein würde und dann auch noch anscheinend auf sie gewartet hatte, hatte sie nicht gedacht. Als sie sich zu der Stimme umdrehte, entdeckte sie Cormac McLaggen, der entspannt an einer Säule gelehnt stand und sie selbstgefällig anlächelte. „Hallo, Cormac", grüßte sie höflich zurück und ging weiter.

Er folgte ihr schnell, ging neben ihr und fragte sie betont beiläufig: „Bist du auch auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum?"

„Ja", erwiderte sie nur. Wohin sollte sie zu dieser Zeit auch sonst unterwegs sein?!

„Darf ich dich begleiten?"

Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Seit wann sprach er überhaupt mir ihr?!

„Hier, lass mich deine Bücher tragen." Und ohne dass sie etwas sagen konnte, schnappte er ihr die Bücher aus der Hand und hielt sie stolz vor sich.

Hermine beäugte ihn argwöhnisch. „Was wird das hier, wenn's fertig ist?"

Er grinste sie verschmitzt an. „Hoffentlich deine Zusage zu einem Date."

„Was?! _Du_ willst mit mir ausgehen?!"

„Klar, warum denn nicht."

Hermine blinzelte ein paar Mal verdutzt. „Seit wann denn das?"

Cormac zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe dieses Jahr irgendwie festgestellt, wie schön du geworden bist. Außerdem steh ich auf Intelligenz." Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

Hermine wurde schlecht. Cormac McLaggen verließ sich nur auf seine Muskeln, war unglaublich arrogant – und strohdoof! Ganz sicher würde sie nicht mit ihm ausgehen! Egal, wann, egal, wohin!

„Also, was sagst du?", hakte er schließlich nach.

„Worüber?", tat sie dumm.

„Na, ob du mit mir ausgehst oder nicht."

„Ähm, lieber nicht."

Er sah sie verwundert an. „Was, echt. Aber warum denn nicht?"

„Ich möchte einfach nicht."

„Ja, aber warum denn nicht?"

„Du bist einfach nicht mein Typ", sagte sie.

„Ich dachte, du stehst auf Quidditch-Spieler."

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", erwiderte sie irritiert.

„Na ja, Harry, Ron, Krum – alles Quidditch-Spieler."

Sie rollte mit den Augen. Wenn sie ihre Bücher selber tragen würde, würde sie ihn jetzt einfach hinter sich lassen oder sich umdrehen oder in einem Seitenkorridor verschwinden. Dieses Gespräch war ihr zuwider! „Das hatte doch nichts damit zu tun!", rief sie.

„Ich hab auch noch andere Vorzüge", eröffnet Cormac und wackelte lasziv mit den Augenbrauen.

Hermine verzog das Gesicht. Allein die Vorstellung, mit ihm… Bäh! „Nein, danke!"

„Ach komm schon, gerade du hast doch bestimmt noch nie-"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn sie schrie empört: „WIE BITTE?!" Sie riss ihm die Bücher aus der Hand und schritt erhobenen Hauptes von ihm weg.

Cormac hielt leicht Schritt. „Sorry, so was das doch nicht gemeint. Wir können's ja auch langsam angehen lassen."

Hermine seufzte, drehte sich zu ihm und zischte ihm langsam damit verständlicher ins Gesicht: „Cormac McLaggen, ich kann dir versichern, dass es nichts an dir gibt, was mich interessiert. Du bist arrogant und bisweilen sogar grausam. Ich werde nie zustimmen, mit dir auch nur irgendetwas zu unternehmen, also bitte hör auf, mich zu belästigen!"

Cormac sah sie zuerst verblüfft, dann wütend an. „Dann geh doch!", rief er. „Aber es soll nicht meine Schuld sein, wenn du als alte Jungfer stirbst!"

Es kostete Hermine ihre ganze Willensstärke, ihm keine Ohrfeige zu geben, sondern stattdessen sich umzudrehen und zu verschwinden – dieses Mal blieb Cormac zum Glück stehen. Doch seine Worte hatten sie getroffen und so wischte sie sich verzweifelt die Tränen vom Gesicht, damit sie niemand sehen konnte.


	291. 16 Oktober: Sorgen (Tonks)

16\. Oktober – Sorgen

Tonks lag in ihrem Bett, aber sie konnte nicht schlafen. Sie machte sich Sorgen. Nicht um sich selbst – sie war sicher in Hogwarts und stolz darauf, dass sie Teil der Auroren war, die halfen, das Schloss und seine Bewohner zu schützen –, sondern um Remus. Er war zu anderen Werwölfen gegangen, um sie auf die Seite des Lichts zu bringen, sodass sie Dumbledore und nicht dem Dunklen Lord folgen würden. Doch diese Werwölfe waren wild und gefährlich, sie verabscheuten die Zivilisation und sahen sich selbst mehr als Tier denn als Mensch. Und in diesen Kreis von Raubtieren hatte er sich freiwillig begeben – blöder Gryffindor-Mut!

Nahezu jede Nacht lag sie wach und betete, dass es ihm gut ging. Er war so freundlich und gutherzig, dass er viel zu vertrauensselig war. Was, wenn die Werwölfe ihn nachts überfielen oder ihm eine Falle stellten? Wie sollte er sich gegen solch eine Horde verteidigen, er, der so darauf bedacht war, Konflikte mit Worten statt Gewalt zu lösen…?

Wenn er wenigstens ab und zu schreiben würde, wie es ihm ging, das würde sie schon sehr beruhigen, doch selbst Dumbledore bekam keinen Brief von ihm. Weil es zu gefährlich sei zu schreiben – doch diese Ungewissheit machte sie wahnsinnig. Er könnte schon lange tot sein und niemand würde es bemerken…

Tränen kamen ihr in die Augen und sie versuchte, sich Positives vorzustellen. Wie er bald wiederkommen würde, völlig unversehrt, am besten noch mit ein paar Werwölfen, die nun auf ihrer Seite standen. Wie er sie sehen würde, sie fest umarmen würde und ihr sagen würde, dass er die Zeit im Wald genutzt hätte, um über sie beide nachzudenken, und dass er sie ebenfalls liebte.

Sie lächelte kurz, doch die Tränen rollten weiter stumm über ihre Wange. Sie hatte ihm im Sommer gestanden, dass sie ihn liebte, doch er hatte sie abgewiesen. Er sei zu alt, zu arm, zu krank, zu gefährlich – sie verdiene jemand besseren. Solch dämliche Ausreden! Sie konnte es ihm ansehen, dass er sie zurückliebte, und er wehrte sich dagegen, um sie zu schützen! Wenn er weniger selbstlos oder nobel wäre, könnten sie jetzt gemeinsam hier liegen – doch sie wusste, dass es gerade diese Selbstlosigkeit und Aufopferung für andere war, weswegen sie sich überhaupt in ihn verliebt hatte. Und sie befürchtete, dass er diese Haltung für immer bewahren würde, auch wenn es ihnen beiden wehtat.

Sie dachte an seine warmen Augen, sein liebes Lächeln, seine weichen Hände – und schlief schließlich ein, nur um erneut zu träumen, wie er von Werwölfen zerfleischt wurde…


	292. 17 Oktober: Flitwicks Geburtstag

17\. Oktober – Flitwicks Geburtstag

Geburtstag, welch schönes Treiben!

Geschenke, Glückwünsche, Privilegien.

Selbst nach so vielen Jahren

Ist es noch immer schön:

Die Kollegen umarmen,

Die Schüler grinsen,

Und ich zaubere allen

Einen kleinen Kuchen auf den Tisch

Als Dankeschön für diesen

Schönen Tag.


	293. 18 Oktober: Zwangsehe (Lestrange)

18\. Oktober – Zwangsehe

Es war Nacht, ruhig und dunkel. In der Nachbarschaft schienen alle zu schlafen und auch die Kerzen in diesem Haus waren schon vor einer Weile gelöscht worden, doch trotzdem schliefen seine Bewohner noch nicht.

Es war ein altes Haus, voller dunkler Ecken, geheimer Verstecke, schwarzmagischer Artefakte. Wenn das Ministerium dieses Haus fände, würde es den wohl größten Coup der Geschichte landen, doch dieses Haus wurde durch jahrhundertealte Zauber, Flüche und Beschwörungen verborgen, sodass der Herr und die Herrin eigentlich in Ruhe schlafen könnten, obwohl sie auf Steckbriefen gesucht wurden und ihnen die Todesstrafe drohte.

Doch das taten sie nicht. Viel zu sehr quälten sie ihre eigenen Gedanken. Obwohl sie ein Ehepaar waren und im Bett nebeneinander lagen, war der Umgang miteinander weder intim noch besonders liebevoll. Aktuell lag jeder auf seiner Seite, weggedreht vom anderen und ignorierte ihn.

Auf der rechten Seite lag Rodolphus Lestrange. Als Reinblüter, der stolz darauf war, ganz und gar magisches Blut zu tragen, war es selbstverständlich gewesen, eine reinblütige Hexe zu heiraten. Doch viel Auswahl hatte es nicht mehr gegeben. Viele Zaubererfamilien hatten im Laufe der Jahre ihr Blut verunreinigt, indem sie Muggel, Squibs, Halbblüter oder Schlammblüter geheiratet hatten. Er hatte damals, mit gerade einmal zwanzig Jahren, die Wahl zwischen drei Frauen gehabt, die verfügbar waren, und zu seinem Glück war das Mädchen, das er schon seit der ersten Klasse heimlich beobachtet hatte, auch dabei gewesen: Bellatrix Black. Lange, schwarze Haare, dunkle Augen mit einem scharfen Blick, der einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren konnte; sie war boshaft, gnadenlos und begabt – genau nach seinem Geschmack. Und sie hatte ihn sogar akzeptiert! Für einen Moment war er wunschlos glücklich gewesen, bis sie ihm in ihrer Hochzeitsnacht mitgeteilt hatte, sie habe ihn nur auf Wunsch ihrer Eltern geheiratet und er solle jetzt nicht erwarten, dass sie ein glückliches Paar wären! Er hatte zwar im Laufe der Jahre (selbst während der langen Zeit in Askaban) versucht, sie für sich zu gewinnen, doch es war hoffnungslos. Er hatte irgendwann herausgefunden, dass sie jemanden anderen verehrte – und gegen _ihn_ würde er niemals ankommen…

Auf der linken Seite des Bettes lag Bellatrix Lestrange, geborene Black, und träumte vom Sieg über die Schlammblüter, Blutsverräter, Muggel und anderen Abschaum. Wenn Dumbledore erst einmal aus dem Weg war und Snape in Ungnade gefallen war, dann würde sie selbst hervortreten und den Krieg für die gute Sache gewinnen. Sie wird es sein, die Harry Potter zu ihm bringt, und damit den entscheidenen Siegtreffer erringt. Dafür würde er sie belohnen, sie an sich ziehen, küssen und zusammen würden sie England und bald die ganze Welt regieren! Sie liebte den Dunklen Lord über alles, sie würde alles für ihn tun, ihm alles geben, was sie besaß, sogar für ihn sterben! – und sie war sich sicher, dass er sie eines Tages ebenfalls lieben würde, wenn er sie für würdig erachtet hätte, wenn sie sich bewiesen hätte.

Und so lagen Mann und Frau zusammen und doch einsam im gemeinsamen Ehebett und keiner von beiden wusste, dass er glücklich geworden wäre, wenn er damals die Halbblüterin aus seiner Klasse Anne Legrand geheiratet hätte, und sie, wenn sie dem Dunklen Lord nie begegnet wäre…


	294. 19 Oktober: Selbsthilfegruppe (Tobias)

19\. Oktober – Selbsthilfegruppe

Tobias Snape war sich nicht sicher, ob er den Raum wirklich betreten sollte oder nicht. Wollte er überhaupt? Aber es musste sich dringend etwas in seinem Leben ändern!

Er atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er die Türklinke herunterdrückte und den Raum betrat. Das Treffen hatte anscheinend schon begonnen, alle saßen in einem Stuhlkreis und blickten nun überrascht zu ihm. Er überlegte, ob er schnell wieder verschwinden sollte.

„Willkommen", grüßte ihn da eine ältere Frau freundlich. Sie hatte warme Augen und ein ehrliches Lächeln. „Setz dich doch zu uns."

Er tat es und wartete angespannt. Er fühlte sich unwohl, aber das gehörte wohl dazu.

Die anderen sahen ihn jetzt ebenfalls offen und positiv an, auch wenn er bei ihnen die gleichen dunklen Augenringe und Sorgenfalten wie auf seinem Gesicht entdecken konnte.

„Wenn du magst, kannst du uns deinen Namen verraten", meinte die Frau. „Oder du sagst uns, wie du genannt werden möchtest."

„Tobias", sagte er sofort. Es gab keinen Grund, einen anderen Vornamen zu benutzen.

„Möchtest du uns von deinem Problem erzählen."

Schweren Herzens tat er es. Sein Arzt, die Polizei und sein Kumpel hatten ihm empfohlen, sich hier zu öffnen. „Ich komme aus einem kleinen Ort. Dort hatte ich eine Frau und einen Sohn. Als ich jedoch meine Arbeit in der Fabrik verlor, hab ich mit dem Trinken angefangen. Ich hab meinen Ärger und meine Frustration an meiner Familie ausgelassen und sie… geschlagen. Mein Sohn war auf einem Internat in Schottland und daher nur im Sommer da, aber das hat gereicht. Ich hab mich oft mit den beiden gestritten über alles Mögliche. Sie waren… seltsam, ganz anders als ich. Damit bin ich nicht klargekommen. Als mein Sohn erwachsen war, ist er ausgezogen, bei irgendwelchen Freunden untergekommen. Meine Frau hat sich von mir getrennt und mich rausgeworfen. Seitdem bin ich allein und komm vom Alkohol nicht weg." Er schaute mit leerem Blick in die Runde und konnte verschiedene Emotionen in den Gesichtern der anderen lesen: Mitleid, Scham, Abscheu, Mitgefühl, Trauer.

„Wo sind deine Frau und dein Sohn jetzt?", fragte die ältere Frau ruhig.

„Meine Frau ist vor ein paar Jahren gestorben, ein Unfall, glaub ich. Mein Sohn ist Lehrer in seinem Internat geworden, aber er will nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben…" Das war es, was er am meisten bereute – dass sein Sohn ihn hasste.

„Was glaubst du, was dir helfen könnte, von deiner Sucht loszukommen?"

„Wenn Severus wieder mit mir spricht", erwiderte er sofort. „Er muss mich nicht mögen, ich will nur wieder ein Teil von seinem Leben sein."

„Was hast du bisher unternommen, um den Kontakt wieder aufzunehmen?"

„Ich hab versucht, ihn anzurufen, aber er ist nicht rangegangen. Ich hab ihm mehrere Briefe geschrieben, aber er hat nie geantwortet. Ich hab auch schon mal versucht, ihn bei seiner Schule zu treffen, aber ich konnte sie einfach nicht finden." Er seufzte kurz. „Letzten Sommer war ich bei unserm alten Haus. Als meine Frau starb, erbte er es und mir wurde gesagt, er ist im Sommer immer da, aber mir machte zuerst keiner auf. Ich hab's immer wieder versucht, aber irgendwann ist so ein komischer Mann rausgekommen, ganz klein und hässlich, und hat gesagt, Severus wohnt hier nicht mehr. Jetzt weiß ich gar nicht mehr, wie ich ihn erreichen soll…"

Einen Moment herrschte bedrücktes Schweigen, dann seufzte die ältere Frau einmal schwer und ratlos.

So fühlte sich Tobias seit Jahren.


	295. 20 Oktober: Patroni

20\. Oktober – Patroni

 **Harry Potter:** Hirsch

 **Ronald Weasley:** Jack-Russell Terrier

 **Hermine Granger:** Otter

 **Ginny Weasley:** Pferd

 **Albus Dumbledore:** Phönix

 **Aberforth Dumbledore:** Ziege

 **Minerva McGonagall:** Katze

 **Rubeus Hagrid:** _[kann leider keinen produzieren, hätte aber am liebsten einen Drachen]_

 **Neville Longbottom:** _Falke_

 **Luna Lovegood:** Hase

 **James Potter:** Hirsch

 **Lily Potter:** Hirschkuh

 **Remus Lupin:** Wolf

 **Sirius Black:** Hund

 **Peter Pettigrew:** _[hat es nie geschafft, einen zu produzieren, aber befürchtet eine Ratte]_

 **Cedric Diggory:** _Luchs_

 **Cho Chang:** Schwan

 **Arthur Weasley:** Wiesel

 **Gilderoy Lockhart:** _Pfau_

 **Dolores Umbridge:** Katze

 **Severus Snape:** Hirschkuh _[Er ist der einzige Todesser, der einen Patronus zustande bringen kann.]_

.

(Catherine Winter: Habicht)


	296. 21 Oktober: Im Laub(Harry, Ron, Hermine)

21\. Oktober – Im Laub

Harry, Ron und Hermine beschlossen am Nachmittag, Hagrid mal wieder einen Besuch abzustatten. Es war allerschönstes Herbstwetter und die Sonne ließ die bunten Blätter hell aufleuchten. Als die drei Hagrids Hütte erreichten, fanden sie den Wildhüter in seinem Garten.

„Hey, Hagrid!", riefen sie erfreut.

„Hallo, ihr!", grüßte er grinsend zurück. Er stand mit einem riesigen Rechen vor einem großen Haufen brauner und roter Blätter.

Harry und Hermine wussten sofort Bescheid, aber Ron fragte völlig verdutzt: „Hagrid, was machst du denn da?"

„Laub harken", erwiderte der Halbriese Schultern zuckend. „Ich brauch den Platz hier, weil ich im Winter was Besonderes pflanzen will, für Weihnachten."

„Warum zauberst du die Blätter nicht einfach weg?", wollte Ron unbedacht wissen.

Hermine stieß ihm in die Seite.

„Hey! Au, warum-?" Dann schien ihm sein Fehler aufzufallen, denn er errötete, sah Hagrid an und murmelte: „Sorry, das hab ich vergessen."

„Macht nix, Ron", erwiderte Hagrid gutmütig. „Aber apropos zaubern, ich muss zu Dumbledore und mir ne Genehmigung zum Wegzaubern der Blätter holen. Wollt ihr hier den Rest machen und dann aufpassen, dass keine Schrumpfigel kommen? Denn wenn die einmal da drin sind, kriegst du die nich mehr raus."

„Klar", sagte Hermine sofort und nahm ihm den übergroßen Rechen aus der Hand.

„Danke, ihr drei", strahlte Hagrid. „Da drüben sind noch zwei Harken. Ihr seid einfach die besten."

Als Hagrid außer Hörweite war, beschwerte sich Ron bei Hermine, warum sie Ja gesagt hätte.

„Ach komm schon, Ron", erwiderte Hermine erbost. „Du kannst auch mal ein bisschen was tun. Außerdem macht das Spaß."

„Was, echt?"

„Ja, echt", meinte auch Harry und holte die zwei anderen Rechen. „Versuch's mal."

Ron begann zu harken, aber es war nicht besonders aufregend. „Und nun?"

„Warte noch kurz", zwinkerte Hermine verschmitzt.

Sie und Harry harkten schnell das Laub zu einem großen Haufen zusammen.

„Jetzt kommt der Spaß", lachte Harry – und schmiss sich in den Laubhaufen.

Hermine ebenfalls, als der Platz frei war. „Los, Ron!", ermutigte sie ihn, als sie sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte, das buschige Haar voller kleiner Blätter und Zweige.

Ron blickte die beiden skeptisch an, nahm dann aber Anlauf und flog in den großen Haufen aus Blättern, die um ihn herum in die Luft sausten. Als er wieder auftauchte, lachte er laut. „Das war to-" Der Rest des Ausrufs wurde erstickt, da Hermine ihm eine Ladung Blätter auf den Kopf geworfen hatte.

Harry half ihr sogleich und die Blätter flogen in alle Richtungen.

„Na, wartet!", murmelte Ron und sofort brach ähnlich einer Schneeschlacht eine Laubschlacht aus.

Laut johlten die drei, bewarfen sich mit Blättern und wälzten sich im Laubhaufen.

„Das hab ich ewig nicht mehr gemacht!", lachte Hermine glücklich und Harry und Ron grinsten breit.

Plötzlich jedoch hörte Harry abrupt auf. „Hagrid kommt wieder!", rief er erschrocken.

„Oh nein!", rief auch Hermine, als sie sich umsah. Der einst schön aufgerichtete Haufen war nun wieder im ganzen Garten zerstreut.

„Dafür gibt's doch bestimmt nen Zauber, oder?", meinte Ron und blickte zu Hermine.

Diese durchforstete angestrengt ihr Gehirn, doch ihr wollte nichts einfallen.

„Gleich kommt er um die Ecke!", drängte Ron panisch. Keiner von ihnen wollte Hagrids enttäuscht sehen müssen…

„Mir fällt nichts ein!", erwiderte Hermine verzweifelt und machte ein ängstliches Gesicht.

Schließlich nahm Harry seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf die Reste des Laubhaufens und sagte das erste, was ihm einfiel: „ _Reparo!_ "

Sogleich türmten sich die Blätter wieder zu einem hübsch zusammengefegten Haufen auf, als wäre nie etwas geschehen.

Hermine blickte Harry ungläubig an. „ _Reparo_?!" Darauf wäre sie im Leben nie gekommen! Der Zauber war doch eigentlich nur für richtige Gegenstände, oder?

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und grinste: „Ich hab den Laubhaufen repariert."

Hermine sah ihn noch einen Moment verdattert an, dann brach sie in schallendes Gelächter aus, Harry und Ron, nun erleichtert, stimmten mit ein.

„Na, ihr drei", rief Hagrid fröhlich, als er in den Garten trat. „Das sieht ja klasse aus." Dann holte er ein Blatt aus Hermines Haar und lachte: „Da sind noch mehr drin."

Hermine kämmte sich schnell mit den Händen durch die Haare.

Hagrid holte seinen rosafarbenen Regenschirm aus der Hütte, gab den drei Jugendlichen die Anweisung zurückzutreten, richtete die Spitze des Schirms auf den Laubhaufen und sagte: „ _Incendio!_ "

Sofort ging der Laubhaufen in Flammen auf und die trockenen Blätter verbrannten wie Zunder.

Harry, Ron und Hermine blickten mit traurigen Blicken auf den immer kleiner werdenden Haufen und mussten mitansehen, wie der größte Spaß, den sie seit Monaten gehabt hatten, einfach so im Feuer dahinschwand…


	297. 22 Oktober: Askaban (Narzissa)

22\. Oktober – Askaban

Narzissa Malfoy erschien auf der kleinen Insel mitten auf der Nordsee und schwankte kurz. Lange Apparierstrecken bekamen ihr nicht besonders. Sogleich bemerkte sie die salzige Luft, die leichten Gischttropfen und natürlich die Eiseskälte, die die vielen Dementoren verursachten.

Sie stieg mit eilenden Schritten hinauf zu der Steinfestung und durch das Eingangstor. Beim Pförtner wies sie sich aus, ließ ihre Tasche und sich selbst nach irgendwelchen gefährlichen oder verbotenen Gegenständen untersuchen, gab ihren Zauberstab ab und wurde dann von einem Wächter zu der richtigen Zelle geführt. Askaban war schon unheimlich genug, mit seinen dunklen, kalten, engen Gängen, den vielen Klage- und Wahnsinnsschreien der Gefangenen, doch Dementoren an jeder Ecke verschlimmerten die Lage ins Unermessliche. Mit jedem Schritt, den sie weiter hineinging, wurden ihre Gedanken düsterer und depressiver. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, als sie sich überlegte, wie man sich wohl fühlen musste, wenn man für längere Zeit, vielleicht sogar Jahre hier sein musste.

„Sie haben eine Stunde", sagte der Wachtmann ruppig, als sie die Zelle erreicht hatten, und ging wieder.

Narzissa nickte nur und stellte sich ohne Umschweife an die Gitterstäbe. „Lucius", sagte sie mit belegter Stimme.

Ihr Mann saß mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht auf seiner Pritsche. Als er sie jedoch bemerkte, lächelte er auf und kam schnell auf sie zu.

Wie gern hätte sie ihn umarmt, doch die Gitterstäbe ließen es nur zu, seine Hand – die eiskalt war! – zu ergreifen und sein Gesicht voller Bartstoppeln zu streicheln. Selbst durch die ungewaschenen, langen Haare fuhr sie ihm gerne.

„Narzissa", seufzte er und schmiegte sich an ihre Hand.

Sie konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr unterdrücken, doch er wischte sie einfach weg und versicherte ihr, dass es ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut ging.

„Aber wie geht es dir?", wollte er danach wissen. „Und… Draco?"

Auch Narzissa schluckte. „Dumbledore lebt noch", flüsterte sie nur, als ob damit alles gesagt worden wäre.

„Hat er mal geschrieben?"

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf und weinte verzweifelt. „Warum nur…?"

Lucius seufzte niedergeschlagen. „Es ist meine Schuld, ich habe versagt…"

„Nein!", rief sie sofort. „Darüber haben wir schon gesprochen! Du trägst keine Schuld! Es ist _seine_ Schuld!"

„Narzissa!", zischte Lucius erschrocken. „Was sagst du da?"

„Er hat dich allein gelassen im Ministerium", erwiderte sie eindringlich, wenn auch leiser. „Er hat dir nicht geholfen, sondern ist geflohen, obwohl er wusste, dass die Auroren und Dumbledore da waren. Er hat dich noch immer nicht hier rausgeholt, obwohl es hier so schrecklich ist. Und dann hat er auch noch Draco bestraft und ihm eine unmögliche Aufgabe gegeben. Und wenn er die nicht schafft, dann wird er ihn… umbringen." Das letzte Wort kam nur noch gebrochen heraus.

Lucius legte, so gut es ging, seine Arme um sie und versuchte, sie zu trösten. „Sch, sch", machte er. „Das wird nicht geschehen! Draco ist nicht allein – Severus ist bei ihm. Er hat es geschworen, nicht wahr?"

Narzissa nickte leicht.

„Dann wird alles gut. Ich komm hier schon klar. Bitte mach dir keine Sorgen mehr, ja?"

„Ich versuch's", erwiderte sie leise, aber immer noch mitgenommen.

Er lächelte sanft. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte sie.


	298. 23 Oktober: Trainingswille (OC, Hooch)

23\. Oktober – Trainingswille

Nicholas White beeilte sich mit seinem Abendessen, lief danach in seinen Schlafsaal im Gryffindorturm, holte seinen schwarzen Mantel und Schal und versuchte anschließend, das Schloss zu verlassen, ohne entdeckt zu werden. Als dunkler Schatten huschte er über die noch dunkleren Ländereien und hinüber zum Quidditch-Stadion. Er hatte beim letzten Spiel zufällig das Passwort zu den Umkleidekabinen gehört und darin befanden sich immer ein paar alte Besen und Bälle.

Nicholas besaß keine Uniform, die er hätte anziehen können, doch er legte seinen Mantel und Schal ab, nahm sich einen Besen und einen Quaffle und trat hinaus auf das pechschwarze Quidditchfeld. Erst vor ein paar Wochen hatte er das Fliegen erlernt, doch er wusste schon jetzt, dass es nichts Großartigeres geben könnte. Als er dann vor ein paar Tagen zum ersten Mal ein Quidditch-Spiel mitangesehen hatte, stand sein Entschluss fest: Er würde dieses Jahr so viel trainieren, dass der Kapitän Harry Potter gar keine andere Wahl hatte, als ihn mitspielen zu lassen. Der berühmte Harry Potter!

Er hatte sich überlegt, welche Position er am besten spielen sollten, und da Harry Sucher war, sein bester Freund Ron der Torhüter und er selbst nicht stämmig genug für einen Treiber war, blieb nur noch Jäger übrig. Praktischerweise wusste er, dass eine der Jägerinnen dieses Jahr ihren Abschluss machen würde und damit ihm den Platz freimachen könnte.

Er bestieg seinen Besen und stieß sich in die Luft. Ein paar Runden flog er nur im Kreis, um sich aufzuwärmen, dann machte er ein paar scharfe Kurven und Wendungen, zuletzt warf er den Quaffle nach vorn und versuchte, ihn danach aufzufangen, was ihm aber nicht immer gelang, weswegen er frustriert zum Erdboden zurückflog und den Ball mit der Hand auflas. Einmal, als er wieder herunterfliegen musste, sprach ihn jemand an, wodurch er zu Tode erschrak.

„Sind Sie sich sicher, dass dies die beste Möglichkeit des Trainings ist?"

Nicholas erstarrte und drehte sich langsam um.

Dort an einen der Torringe gelehnt stand Madame Hooch mit verschränkten Armen. Aber sie sah nicht wütend aus.

„Ähm, ich weiß nicht", gab er zu.

Sie kam auf ihn zu und nahm ihm den Quaffle ab. „Jetzt verraten Sie mir doch mal, was Sie so ganz alleine im Dunkeln auf dem Quidditchfeld machen."

„Trainieren", erwiderte er sofort.

„Und wofür?"

„Ich will nächstes Jahr in die Quidditchmannschaft."

„Welche Position?", fragte sie geschäftsmäßig.

„Jäger."

Sie nickte ein paar Mal, dann forderte sie: „Steigen Sie auf Ihren Besen und fliegen Sie in einem weiten Kreis über mir. Ich werde Ihnen den Ball zuwerfen und Sie versuchen, ihn zu fangen. Alles klar?"

Nicholas machte ein verdutztes Gesicht, gehorchte aber mit einem Nicken. Er hatte geglaubt, sie würde ihn bestrafen – und nicht helfen!

So trainierten sie eine Weile, Madame Hooch hatte mit einem Zauber für ein wenig Licht gesorgt, und das vereinfachte die Sache ungemein. Schließlich winkte sie ihn zu sich herunter.

„Gar nicht schlecht für den Anfang", lobte sie. „Aber ich möchte nicht, dass Sie hier abends allein herumfliegen, ist das klar?"

„Aber wie soll ich denn sonst trainieren?"

Madame Hooch überlegte. „Das ist eine berechtigte Frage… Ich hab's! Was halten Sie davon, wenn ich mitkomme? Es kann nicht schaden, das Quidditchfeld ein paar Mal die Woche für alle gewillten Trainierer zu öffnen und gegebenenfalls Tipps zu geben, nicht?"

Nicholas strahlte. „Sie sind die beste, Madame Hooch!"

Sie errötete leicht und winkte ab. „Man tut, was man kann für den Nachwuchs von morgen."


	299. 24 Oktober: Einbruch in einen,,,

24\. Oktober - Einbruch in einen Küchenschrank

Alohomora!

Nichts. Bombarda Maxima! -

Accio Süßes.


	300. 25 Oktober: Vor der ,,, (alle Lehrer)

25\. Oktober – Vor der Lehrerkonferenz

Die monatliche Lehrerkonferenz würde in zehn Minuten beginnen und die ersten Lehrer trudelten nach dem Abendessen im Lehrerzimmer ein.

Professor McGonagall setzte sich auf ihren Platz am großen Tisch und breitete ihre Notizen vor sich aus. Es gab ein paar wichtige Punkte, die sie ansprechen wollte. Ein paar Jungs aus Slytherin hatten in letzter Zeit viel Unsinn getrieben, ein Mädchen aus Hufflepuff schien zu schlafwandeln und sie überlegte sich, wie man Hermine Granger mehr fordern könnte.

Professor Flitwick bat einen Hauselfen um Kaffee und Knabbergebäck (Salzstangen, etc), da er befürchtete, dass es ein langer Abend werden könnte. Die Sicherheit der Schüler musste dauerhaft gewährleistet sein, jetzt, wo sich draußen immer mehr Todesser sammelten. Und er wollte ankündigen, dass sein Chor gerne vor den Weihnachtsferien beim letzten Abendessen etwas vortragen wollte.

Professor Snape saß in dem Sessel vor dem Kamin und las im Abendpropheten. Er hasste diese Konferenzen, aber sie waren leider Pflicht. Immer wieder musste er sich das Gemecker der anderen Lehrer über seine Slytherins gefallen lassen und mitberaten, wie man schwachen, dummen oder gemobbten Schülern helfen konnte. Jedes Mal fragte er sich, warum ihm damals zu seiner Schulzeit niemand geholfen hatte, obwohl doch einige seiner jetzigen Kollegen schon damals unterrichtet hatten…

Professor Sinistra saß ebenfalls an ihrem Platz, doch sie hatte den Kopf auf ihre verschränkten Arme auf dem Tisch gelegt und wollte am liebsten einfach nur schlafen. Sie hatte letzte Nacht unbedingt eine besondere Sternkonstellation beobachten wollen, die so nur alle 76 Jahre auftrat. Sie hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass sie müde sein würde, aber dass es so schlimm werden würde, hätte sie nicht gedacht. Und die Lehrerkonferenz am heutigen Abend hatte sie auch nicht miteinberechnet… _Bald_ , hoffte sie, _bald darf ich schlafen_.

Professor Slughorn kritzelte auf einem Stück Pergament herum und überlegte angestrengt, wie er seine diesjährige Weihnachtsfeier veranstalten sollte. All die Jahre im Ruhestand verlangten nach einem ordentlichen Comeback! Vielleicht könnte er Sanguini bitten zu kommen – ein Vampir war immer etwas Interessantes. Und Feen könnten umherschwirren und mit leisen Glöckchen klingen. Und…

Professor Hooch stürmte herein, ihren Besen in der Hand, Schlamm und Regen auf dem Umhang, Schweiß auf der Stirn. „Bin ich zu spät?", rief sie aufgeregt, doch Professor Babbling, die versuchte, eine besonders schwierige Textstelle aus dem Alten-Runen-Text von Midgard Melboom zu übersetzen, schüttelte mit dem Kopf, und Madame Hooch seufzte erleichtert, setzte sich an den Tisch und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Professor Sprout kam nun ebenfalls herein, erblickte Hagrid, der sich am Kaminfeuer wärmte, und erzählte ihm aufgeregt von ihrer neusten Pflanzenzüchtung, die just heute gewachsen war.

Professor Trelawney wirkte desorientiert, als sie den Raum betrat, so als wüsste sie nicht, was sie hierher verschlagen hatte, doch sie setzte sich geflissentlich so weit weg von Firenze wie möglich und blickte demonstrativ zur Seite.

Professor Binns schwebte durch die Wand und blieb dann einfach regungslos und gelangweilt mitten im Raum stehen.

Es war Punkt acht Uhr, als der Schulleiter Professor Dumbledore erschien, und alle ließen von ihren Tätigkeiten ab und versammelten sich um den langen Holztisch. Gerade als er jedoch ansetzen wollte, sie alle zu begrüßen, stürmten die letzten herein.

Professor Vektor und Professor Burbage sahen aus, als hätten sie eben viel zu lachen gehabt, blickten nun aber schuldbewusst drein, murmelten ihre Entschuldigungen und setzten sich brav auf ihren Platz.

„Gut", machte Dumbledore fröhlich, „dann können wir ja nun beginnen. Bevor wir jedoch zum Ernst des Abends überleiten, verteile ich erst die traditionellen Zitronenbonbons."

Einige stöhnten genervt auf, andere freuten sich – so oder so wussten sie: Egal wie schlimm die Welt auch sein mochte, Dumbledore würde sich wohl nie ändern, und das war ein äußerst beruhigender Gedanke.


	301. 26 Oktober: Amortentia (McGonagall)

26\. Oktober – Amortentia

Professor McGonagall war auf dem Weg in die Große Halle für das Mittagessen, als ihr Lewis O'Connor, ein Fünftklässler aus Ravenclaw, entgegenkam, sich direkt vor sie stellte und sie breit angrinste.

„Ähm", machte sie kurz verdutzt, dann sagte sie strenger: „Was machen Sie da, Mr O'Connor?"

„Ich wollte Ihnen nur sagen, dass Sie meine Lieblingslehrerin sind."

„Okay…. Ich danke Ihnen für dieses Kompliment. Gehen Sie jetzt bitte zum Mittagessen oder in Ihren Turm."

„Und ich finde, Sie haben wunderschöne Haare", fuhr der Junge schwärmerisch fort, als habe er sie gar nicht gehört. „Und wunderbare Augen. Und einen schönen Mund."

Sie starrte ihn verblüfft an, bevor sie böse erwiderte: „Es ist inakzeptabel, solche Dinge zu seiner Professorin zu sagen, Mr O'Connor. Fünf Punkte Abzug von Ravenclaw." Danach ging sie schnell an ihm vorbei und ließ ihn betröppelt zurück.

Sie schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf, als sie plötzlich ein Pärchen aus zwei Hufflepuff-Fünftklässlern in einer Ecke knutschen sah. Sie seufzte genervt und verkündete: „Mr Clevens, Mr Leving, die Schulordnung verbietet solch ein Verhalten auf dem Flur. Zehn Punkte von Hufflepuff. Suchen Sie sich einen privateren Ort…"

Die beiden Jungen kicherten nur und liefen dann händchenhaltend davon.

Auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle musste sie noch zwei weitere Pärchen zur Raison bringen, sogar einen Heiratsantrag unterbinden und wurde erneut mit Komplimenten überschüttet, dieses Mal von einer Fünftklässlerin aus Gryffindor.

Minerva war verwundert. Normalerweise fand sich solch ein Benehmen doch nur am Valentinstag! Kopfschüttelnd setzte sie sich an ihren Platz.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Horace Slughorn sie gutgelaunt.

„Ja, ja", nickte sie. „Ich wundere mich nur, was heute in die Fünftklässler gefahren ist – sie benehmen sich alle wie liebeskranke Tiere!"

Horace lachte leise. „Das liegt vermutlich daran, dass wir heute Amortentia gebraut haben und sie zu viel von den Dämpfen eingeatmet haben. Keine Sorge, das klingt bald ab."

„Das nächste Mal", versuchte sie, streng zu sein, auch wenn sie schmunzeln musste, „sag doch bitte vorher dem Kollegium Bescheid, damit wir nicht so überrascht sind."

„Mach ich, mach ich", nickte er grinsend.

Minerva schüttelte amüsiert mit dem Kopf und grinste. Die armen Fünftklässler…


	302. 27 Oktober: Horkruxe (Dumbledore)

27\. Oktober – Horkruxe

Es war mitten in der Nacht, ganz Hogwarts schlief. Alle Schüler lagen hoffentlich brav in ihren Betten und die Lehrer und Hauselfen hatten sich ebenfalls zurückgezogen. In ein paar Stunden würde der alltägliche Betrieb wieder weitergehen. Alle schliefen – außer dem Schulleiter.

Dumbledore stand im Dunkeln in seinem Büro, sah aus dem Fenster und dachte nach. Draußen war alles ganz ruhig, doch das täuschte. Irgendwo da draußen war Voldemort und bereitete sich auf einen Krieg vor, indem er Truppen um sich scharte und Terror verbreitete. Und es war ganz und gar nicht einfach, ihn zu Fall zu bringen – besonders nicht mit vermutlich Horkruxen, oder falls nicht, dann anderen schwarzmagischen Artefakten! So wie Tom Riddles Tagebuch oder der Ring im Haus der Gaunts.

Dumbledore blickte auf seine Hand, die schwarz war, als sei sie gestorben, und die ihm schon bald wirklich den Tod bedeuten würde. Er seufzte und schaute wieder hinaus in die wolkenumhangene Nacht. Er hatte doch nur seine Schwester wiedersehen wollen… Der Stein der Auferstehung war so reizvoll gewesen – er hatte doch einfach nur seine alte Familie wiederhaben wollen. Und nun würde er sie bald im Jenseits treffen (wenn es denn so etwas überhaupt gab…).

Zu allem Überfluss musste er Severus mit ins Verderben stürzen… Alles nur für das Ende eines Wahnsinnigen. Und er, Dumbledore, war der einzige, vor dem sich Tom Riddle je gefürchtet hatte.

Doch bald, dachte Dumbledore zuversichtlich, würde es noch jemand anderen geben, vor dem sich der Dunkle Lord in Acht nehmen musste: Harry Potter!


	303. 28 Oktober: Aufsatz-Drabble

28\. Oktober – Aufsatz-Drabble

Ein Sitzplatz in einer hoffentlich ruhigen Ecke, am besten in der Bibliothek. Ein leeres Pergament, ein volles Tintenfass und eine Schreibfeder vor sich. Das Thema des Aufsatzes ist bekannt, die Länge ist gegeben. Bücher werden zur Recherche hinzugeholt, Seiten aufgeblättert, Informationen herausgeschrieben. Das Gehirn beginnt zu arbeiten – wie kann ich all diese Informationen in eine sinnvolle Reihenfolge bringen? Die Hand bewegt sich, schreibt Worte auf das Pergament nieder, streicht manche durch, fügt andere wieder ein. Ein Zauber kümmert sich um die Sauberkeit und Rechtschreibung des Textes. Fertig. Noch einmal alles genau durchlesen und dann morgen zufrieden abgeben.


	304. 29 Oktober: Regen in Hogsmeade (Snape,?)

29\. Oktober - Regen in Hogsmeade

Es regnet heftig; man kann die Trofen sehen und der Boden ist voller Pfützen. Ich befinde mich in Hogsmeade, unter dem Vordach eines Hauses und warte darauf, dass der Regen nachlässt, damit ich wieder hinauf zum Schloss gehen kann. Mir gefällt die Ruhe hier, die meisten Schüler sind schon wieder weg. Plötzlich taucht eine Gestalt vor mir auf.

"Wollen Sie nicht langsam wieder zum Schloss zurückkehren?", fragt Professor Snape sarkastisch, laut wegen des Regens, und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. Er steht noch im Regen, doch er hat seinen Zauberstab senkrecht zum Himmer erhoben und ein Zauber lässt einen unsichtbaren Schirm entstehen.

"Gleich", erwidere ich entspannt. Ich fürchte mich schon lange nicht mehr vor ihm.

"Und worauf warten Sie, wenn ich fragen darf?" Er wirkt ungeduldig, genervt.

Ich bleibe weiterhin vollkommen ruhig. "Darauf, dass er Regen nachlässt. Ich möchte ungern krank werden."

"Ist Ihnen bewusst, dass die Zeit für Schüler im Dorf schon seit einer halben Stunde abgelaufen ist?"

Ich blicke ihn verwundert an, dann gluckse ich. "Ich hab mich schon gewundert, warum es so leer geworden ist."

Er ignoriert meine witzige Aussage. "Gehen Sie zurück zum Schloss."

"Kann ich nicht noch warten, bis der Regen weniger gworden ist?"

Er sieht hoch in den Himmel, der noch immer in alle Richtungen dunkelgraue Wolken aufweist. "Ich denke nicht, dass es bald besser wird. Außerdem setzt die Dämmerung schon ein."

Ich seufze thetralisch und trete hinaus in den Regen; schon nach wenigen Metern laufen mir die Tropen von den Haarspitzen und übers Gesicht.

Er geht neben mir, anscheinend bin ich die letzte. Ein paar Mal schaut er mich an, dann hält er kurzerhand den unsichtbaren Schirm so, dass er mich ebenfalls vor dem kalten Wasser schützt.

Ich lächele ihn an. "Danke, Professor."

Er verdreht die Augen. "Aber sagen Sie's keinem, Miss..."


	305. 30 Oktober: Der beste Gruß (Molly)

30\. Oktober - Der beste Gruß

Molly Weasley mochte ihren Geburtstag: Sie erhielt Geschenke, Blumen, Küsschen von Arthur, Briefe ihrer Kinder und Freunde. Es störte sie nicht, älter zu werden, da sie stolz auf das war, was sie in ihrem Leben geleistet hatte. Arthur war bei der Arbeit, er hatte sich leider kein Frei nehmen können, aber er hatte ihr eine besondere Überraschung für den Abend versprochen. Auch Bill und Fleur waren nicht da.

Molly saß am Küchentisch und las ihre Geburtstagsbriefe: Fred und George versprachen ihr, mit ihr einen Ausflug nach Cornwell zu machen (wohin sie schon immer gewollt hatte, aber nie das Geld übrig hatte); Charlie hatte eine seltene Drachenschuppe beigelegt; Ginny hatte ihr ein Bild von einer gelben Tulpe (ihrer Lieblingsblume) mit Ölfarben gemalt; selbst Ron hatte sich Mühe gegeben, einen halbwegs langen Brief zu schreiben, was sonst eher nicht zu seinen Stärken gehörte, und Harry hatte ebenfalls einen Gruß hinzugefügt. Bill hatte ihr schon heute Morgen direkt gratuliert (mit einem Kuss auf die Wange). Blieb nur noch einer übrig...

Sie seufzte traurig, stand auf und machte sich daran, die Küche zu putzen, um sich abzulenken... Eine Weile schrubbte sie den Fußboden per Hand, damit sie nicht weinen würde, als plötzlich ein großer Uhu grazil zum Fenster hereinschwebte, ihr einen Brief vor die Füße warf und danach sofort wieder verschwand.

Molly blickte auf den Brief - ein offizieller Ministeriumsbrief! Erschrocken riss sie den Umschlag auf und nahm das edle Pergament heraus; hoffentlich handelte es sich nicht um etwas Ernstes! Doch sie erkannte die Schrift auf einen Blick und ihre Augen huschten schnell über die wenigen Wörter, die dort in sauberen Buchstaben zu lesen waren:

 _Liebe Mutter,_

 _ich wünsche dir alles Gute zu deinem Geburtstag._

 _Dein Percy_

Molly starrte einige Sekunden auf die Zeilen, bevor sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten und über ihre Wangen liefen, wenn auch dieses Mal aus Freude.


	306. 31 Oktober: Saures (Snape)

31\. Oktober – Saures

Severus klingelte an der Haustür und wartete gespannt.

Die alte Mrs Weathersmith öffnete ihm.

„Süßes, sonst gibt's Saures!", rief er fröhlich.

„Severus, bist du das?", fragte die alte Dame lachend. „Du bist aber ein angsteinflößender Vampir."

Severus grinste zufrieden und offenbarte zwei falsche spitze Zähne. Auch wenn seine Mutter dem Muggelbrauch Halloween eher kritisch gegenüberstand, hatte sie ihm einen schwarzen Umhang zurechtgemacht, seine langen Haare nach hinten gegelt und ihm das Gesicht weiß geschminkt mit dunklen Augenringen und sogar einem Blutrinnsal am rechten Mundwinkel.

„Hier, nimm dir was", bot Mrs Weathersmith ihm an und hielt ihm einen Korb mit Süßigkeiten hin.

Severus nahm sich ein paar in seinen Beutel, bedankte sich und lief zum nächsten Haus.

Es war ein milder Abend in Godric's Hollow und Severus wunderte sich kurz, warum er nicht in Spinner's End war, als er plötzlich in einen Mann hineinlief, der eine Glatze hatte und Nasenlöcher wie eine Schlange.

Der Mann blickte abschätzig auf ihn herab und er hatte dabei so kalte Augen, dass es Severus mit der Angst zu tun bekam. Außerdem waren seine Augen rot…

„Verzeihung", murmelte er und lief schnell davon. Doch schon nach wenigen Metern hörte er einen lauten Schrei und er wusste sofort, von wem dieser stammte. „Lily!", rief er erschrocken. Er ließ seine Süßigkeiten fallen und rannte zu ihrem Haus. Mit jedem Schritt, dem er ihr näherkam, alterte er, bis sein erwachsenes Selbst durch die aufgebrochene Tür in das Haus hereinstürmte. Es sah stark nach einem Kampf aus…

Vorsichtig, den Zauberstab gezückt, ging er die Treppe in den ersten Stock hinauf. Dort auf den Stufen fand er James Potter – tot. Voller Gauen trat er auf den Flur und zum hintersten Zimmer. Überall war Schutt, als sei ein Teil des Hauses zusammengestürzt. Er konnte das Weinen eines Babys hören, sonst nichts.

Und plötzlich sah er sie. Dort auf dem Boden vor dem Bett ihres Sohnes lag sie regungslos und blickte ihn mit ihren grünen, toten Augen an.

Lily!

Mit einem Schrecken erwachte Severus Snape in seinem Bett in Hogwarts und rang nach Luft. Langsam wurde ihm bewusst, dass er nur geträumt hatte, doch das, was er geträumt hatte, war deswegen nicht weniger schmerzlich. Er kauerte sich in sich zusammen, einen sauren Geschmack im Mund, und schluchzte tränenlos.

 _Lily…_

 _Nach all der langen Zeit?_

 _Immer._


	307. 1 November: Schlafwandeln (McGonagall)

1\. November – Schlafwandeln

Minerva McGonagall hatte diese Nacht Patrouille; von zehn Uhr abends bis zwei Uhr morgens war sie dafür verantwortlich, dass keine Schüler ihre Betten verließen und über die Korridore wanderten, dass keine heimlichen Liebesspielchen ausgetragen wurden oder Verbotenes angestellt wurde. Sie lief über den Flur im dritten Stock, es war kurz nach Mitternacht, bisher war alles ruhig verlaufen.

Zehn Minuten später jedoch kam ihr jemand entgegen. Schnell eilte sie zu der Person, schon bereit, ihr gehörig die Meinung zu sagen und Punkte abzuziehen, doch als sie erkannte, dass es sich um Sybill Trelawney handelte, stutzte sie. Die Wahrsagelehrerin verließ so gut wie nie ihren Turm und besonders nicht nachts, zudem trug sie gerade ein langes, weißes Nachthemd und hatte keine Brille auf der Nase.

„Sybill?", fragte Minerva, doch es kam keine Antwort.

Als sie sie erreicht hatte, sah sie, dass Sybills Augen geschlossen waren und sie verstand. „Sie schlafwandelt?!", flüsterte sie überrascht. Das war viel zu gefährlich!

Minerva wusste, dass man Schlafwandelnde nicht wecken durfte, da das zu verheerenden Folgen führen konnte, aber sie wollte sie auch nicht einfach hier sich selbst überlassen. Was, wenn sie nicht mitbekäme, wie sich eine Treppe vor ihr in eine andere Richtung bewegte und sie in die Tiefe stürzte?!

Daher nahm die Professorin für Verwandlung ihren Zauberstab heraus und führte Sybill langsam und sanft zurück in ihr Turmzimmer, indem sie sie mit leichten Windstößen in die richtige Richtung lenkte.

Wie von selbst stieg die Professorin für Wahrsagen ihre Strickleiter hinauf und legte sich ins Bett.

Minerva war ihr mühselig hinterher geklettert, um sicherzustellen, dass alles gut war. Sie deckte die andere Lehrerin mit der Decke zu und schüttelte lächelnd mit dem Kopf. Sybill konnte mit ihrer pessimistischen Vorhersagerei manchmal ganz schön nerven, doch irgendwie fühlte sich Minerva mit für sie verantwortlich, weil sie wusste, dass sie wegen der Potter-Prophezeiung in großer Lebensgefahr schwebte.

Sie schrieb ihr noch einen schnellen Brief, verließ danach den Turm, verschloss die Falltür magisch und patrouillierte weiter die Gänge des schlafenden Hogwarts.


	308. 2 November: Dumbledores erster und ,,,

2\. November – Dumbledores erster und letzter Satz

Dies sind jeweils der erste und letzte Satz, den Albus Dumbledore in den Büchern ausspricht:

Der Stein der Weisen

-„Ich hätte es wissen müssen."

-„Das heißt, wir müssen ein wenig umdekorieren."

Die Kammer des Schreckens

-„Bitte erklären Sie mir, warum Sie das getan haben."

-„Du weißt, das Fest."

Der Gefangene von Askaban

-„Willkommen!"

-„Weißt du, Harry, in gewisser Weise hast du deinen Vater letzte Nacht wiedergesehen … du hast ihn in dir selbst gefunden."

Der Feuerkelch

-„Ich habe euch nur zwei Worte zu sagen: Haut rein."

-„Erinnert euch an Cedric Diggory."

Der Orden des Phönix

-„Zeuge der Verteidigung, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

-„Ich muss zugeben … ich dachte eher … dass du schon genug Verantwortung trägst."

Der Halbblutprinz

-„Guten Abend."

-„Severus … bitte …"

Die Heiligtümer des Todes

(Eigentlich ist Dumbledore ja tot, daher nehme ich hier die Szene im Bahnhof King's Cross, die vielleicht wahr sein könnte).

-„Du kannst nicht helfen."

-„Natürlich passiert es in deinem Kopf, Harry, aber warum um alles in der Welt sollte das bedeuten, dass es nicht wirklich ist?"


	309. 3 November: An Sirius,,,(Seidenschnabel)

3\. November – An Sirius' Geburtstag

Seidenschnabel, beziehungsweise Federflügel, wie er jetzt genannt werden musste, lag niedergeschlagen im Gras hinter Hagrids Hütte und tat nichts. Er vermisste Sirius. Natürlich freute er sich, wieder bei Hagrid zu sein und mit seinen Freunden über den Verbotenen Wald fliegen zu können anstatt sich im Grimmauld Platz auf dem Dachboden verstecken zu müssen, aber Sirius war immer gut zu ihm gewesen, hatte ihm viel Gesellschaft geleistet, sich immer um ihn gekümmert. Sie hatten zusammen Kekse gegessen und den ersten Schnee draußen beobachtet, oder Sirius war auch manchmal an ihn gelehnt eingeschlafen.

Außerdem verbindet es, wenn man zusammen vor der Todesstrafe flieht.

Mittlerweile konnte Seidenschnabel mit dem Tod seines Freundes umgehen, aber er wusste, dass heute ein besonderer Tag war…

Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass jemand auf ihn zukam, und er hob schnell den Kopf, doch es war nur Harry Potter. Der Junge verbeugte sich vorschriftsgemäß und Seidenschnabel senkte ebenfalls den Kopf.

„Na", grüßte Harry ihn, als er auf ihn zutrat. Er setzte sich vor ihn ins Gras und begann, seinen Kopf zu streicheln. „Du vermisst ihn auch, nicht wahr?"


	310. 4 November: Dunkelheit-Drabble

4\. November – Dunkelheit-Drabble

Wenn das Licht verschwindet, regiert die Dunkelheit. Kälte breitet sich aus, wenn Sonne, Kerze oder Feuer vergehen, und Angst herrscht. Wer nichts sieht, fürchtet sich, auch wenn er eigentlich sicher ist. Überall können Gefahren lauern, jemand kann sich anschleichen, man kann stolpern, in eine tiefe Schlucht fallen, sterben. Niemand weiß, wohin man geht oder wo man ist, denn alles ist schwarz. Grausam engt dich diese Schwärze ein, du bekommst nur noch schwer Luft…

Wenn das Licht verschwindet, regiert die Dunkelheit. Das eine kann jedoch nicht ohne das andere, da es sonst dem Begriff nach nicht existieren würde.


	311. 5 November: Kerzenlicht (Graue Dame)

5\. November – Kerzenlicht

Die Graue Dame schwebte durch das Schloss, ohne sich bewusst darüber zu sein, wohin. Nur am Rande bemerkte sie die Dunkelheit und Stille – es schien Nacht zu sein – sie war in Gedanken, aber an was sie dachte, konnte sie später nicht mehr sagen.

Als sie jedoch durch die nächste Wand schwebte, erwartete sie dahinter Licht. Sie befand sich nun in einem kleinen Raum mit einem Bett, einem Bücherregal und einem Tisch, auf dem eine lange, weiße Kerze brannte.

Sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte auf das kleine Feuer. Langsam kam sie näher.

 _Da!_ Sie blickte blitzschnell zur Seite, da sie aus den Augenwinkeln jemanden entdeckt hatte. Doch schnell bemerkte sie, dass es sich nur um ihr eigenes Spiegelbild handelte. Fasziniert beobachtete sie, wie das flackernde Licht ihr Gesicht noch gespenstischer aussehen ließ als sonst. Und irgendwie schöner…

Sie richtete ihren Blick wieder auf die Kerze, schritt näher und beugte sich zu ihr herunter. Wie in Trance hob sie ihre Hand und berührte mit ihrem Zeigefinger das offene Feuer.

Sie seufzte enttäuscht – es war ihr als Geist nicht möglich, zu sterben oder auch nur Schmerzen zu empfinden. Wie oft hatte sie am Anfang versucht sich umzubringen, als sie erkannte, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, zurückzukehren. Sie hatte versucht, sich zu ersticken, ertränken, erstechen, erschießen… Aber nicht einmal dieses Kerzenlicht konnte ihr irgendein Gefühl abringen. Kein Schmerz, und auch keine Wärme.

Plötzlich sprang die Tür hinter ihr auf, eine Lehrerin trat herein und blickte sie erschrocken an.

Die Graue Dame überlegte nicht lange und floh, so schnell sie konnte, durch die nächste Wand.

Ihr Windstoß ließ die Kerze erlöschen.


	312. 6 November: Erinnerung an ,,, (Hermine)

6\. November – Erinnerung an damals

Hermine saß in Geschichte der Zauberei und sah nach draußen. Normalerweise machte sie sich brav Notizen zu dem, was Professor Binns ihnen vorlas, doch heute hatte der Geist aus Versehen damit begonnen, die gleichen Absätze wie letzte Woche vorzulesen, sodass Hermine schon alle Notizen parat hatte. Als sie ihren Blick durch die Klasse schwenkte, bemerkte sie halb enttäuscht, halb resigniert, dass keiner ihrer Mitschüler diese tolle Gelegenheit nutzte, um sich doch noch etwas aufzuschreiben – die meisten dösten müde vor sich hin oder machten Hausaufgaben für die nächste Stunde.

Hermine blickte wieder aus dem Fenster. Der Himmel zeigte sein Novembergrau und es würde sie nicht wundern, wenn es jeden Moment anfangen würde zu schneien, auch wenn es dafür noch zu früh war.

Auf einmal trat etwas Blaues in ihr Blickfeld, sie blinzelte, sodass sie das sehr viel nähere Etwas betrachten konnte, und entdeckte, dass sich ein Wichtel vor das Fenster verirrt hatte. Dieser schaute kurz ins Klassenzimmer, schnitt danach eine Grimasse und flog davon.

Hermine musste sich ein Kichern verkneifen, als sie an Professor Lockharts Stunde dachte, in der er Wichtel auf sie losgelassen hatten, die vollkommenes Chaos verursacht hatten, sodass alle Schüler und selbst Lockhart geflohen waren und Harry, Ron und sie die Wichtel allein unter Kontrolle hatten bringen müssen. Doch mit einem _Immobilus_ war das einfach gewesen.

 _Ach, Lockhart._ Heute konnte sie über ihre Schwärmerei von damals nur den Kopf schütteln. Er war so ein Betrüger gewesen und eitel und manchmal recht dämlich, aber auch so schön mit einem so charmanten Lächeln… Doch sie war froh, dass sie ihn, als sie ihn letztes Jahr im Sankt Mungos getroffen hatte, einfach nur als alte Bekanntschaft hatte betrachten können und nicht mehr. Auch wenn sie zugeben musste, dass sie die Gute-Besserungskarte, die er ihr damals geschrieben hatte, als sie versteinert gewesen war, noch immer heimlich in ihrem Nachttisch zuhause bei ihren Eltern aufbewahrte…


	313. 7 November: Die Peitschende Weide

7\. November - Die Peitschende Weide

Kein Tier kommt vorbei,

Meine Äste sind Waffen -

Ich schmeiß das Laub ab.


	314. 8 November: Nachts in der Küche (Dobby)

8\. November – Nachts in der Küche

Dobby wachte plötzlich auf, aber er wusste nicht warum. Er konnte sich an keinen Albtraum erinnern, alles um ihn herum war still und der Himmel draußen war auch noch immer dunkel. Doch er wusste, dass er jetzt nicht einfach so wieder einschlafen konnte. Daher stieg er aus seinem kleinen Bett, zog sich einen selbstgestrickten Pullover über und apparierte in die Küche. Er machte sich Wasser heiß, nahm sich eine Tasse und einen Teebeutel und wartete, dass der Kessel pfiff.

Auf einmal hörte er ein Geräusch hinter sich und drehte sich blitzschnell um. Ein weiteres Schniefen ertönte, gefolgt von einem herzhaften Rülpsen. Langsam schritt er um einen der vier großen Haustische herum und entdeckte jemanden – er hatte geglaubt, er sei allein.

„Was macht Winky denn hier?", rief er verwundert.

Die Elfe sah ihn mit glasigen Augen an und schien Schwierigkeiten zu haben, ihn klar zu erkennen. „Dobby?"

„Hat Winky etwa schon wieder getrunken?!" Er hob eine braune Glasflasche vom Boden auf und stellte sie auf den Tisch. „Winky weiß doch, dass das ihr nicht guttut!"

„Na und?", rief die Hauselfe und rappelte sich vom Boden auf, wobei sie so sehr schwankte, dass Dobby sie stützen wollte, bevor sie sich aber schon wieder selbst aufgefangen hatte. „Winky mag Alkoholtrinken. Das lenkt ab."

„Wovon denn?"

„Na, von dieser Schande!"

„Welche Schande?" Dobby war wirklich ratlos.

Die Hauselfe blickte ihn erst ernst an, dann senkte sie den Blick beschämt zu Boden. „Winky ist eine feie Elfe…"

Dobby blinzelte kurz verdutzt. „Aber das ist doch toll!", meinte er schließlich erfreut.

„Nein, nein." Winky schüttelte so heftig den Kopf, dass ihr ihre langen Ohren ins Gesicht flatterten.

„Das ist wirklich nicht schlimm", sagte Dobby beruhigend, doch Winky war unberuhigbar.

„Nein, nein, nein!", sagte sie immer wieder, bis sich ein Schluchzen unter die Worte mischte.

Da nahm Dobby kurzerhand seine Freundin in den Arm, um sie zu trösten, und Winky schmiegte sich fest an ihn.

„Komm mit", sagte Dobby nach einer Weile sanft, als die Elfe sich nun doch beruhigt hatte. „Dobby bringt Winky ins Bett."

Sie sah ihn mit ihren großen Augen flehentlich an. „Bleibt Dobby dann auch bei Winky?"

Er überlegte kurz, bevor er nickte. „Ja, Dobby bleibt bei Winky."


	315. 9 November: Reductio (Snape, Ginny)

9\. November – Reductio

„Ruhe", sagte Snape bedrohlich wie immer, auch wenn die Klasse schon mucksmäuschenstill war. „Heute befassen wir uns mit dem Reduktor-Fluch. Wer kann mir sagen, was dieser bewirkt?" Er ließ seinen Kopf durch die Klasse schweifen und war froh, keinen Streber wie die Granger zu haben, die sofort ihre Hand heben würde und auf ihrem Stuhl hibbeln würde…

Eine Weile passierte nichts, dann hob Ginny Weasley eher gelangweilt ihre Hand. Er nahm sie dran, obwohl er wusste, dass sie sich nur meldete, damit das Unterrichtsgeschehen vorankam und damit keiner ihrer Mitschüler von ihm einfach so drangenommen wurde, der die Antwort vermutlich nicht wusste, wodurch er ihm Punkte abziehen konnte. Es waren viele Gryffindors in diesem Kurs…

„Der Reduktor-Fluch lässt Gegenstände pulverisieren und magische Barrieren verschwinden."

Snape nickte kurz und wusste, dass Granger noch sehr viel mehr gesagt hätte (über die Geschichte des Fluches, verschiedene Anwendungen und vielleicht ein Beispiel, dass wenn man einen Tisch verschwinden ließ, die Gegenstände auf ihm zu Boden fielen…). Er war der Weasley dankbar, dass sie eine knappe Antwort gegeben hatte. Er hasste Besserwisser.

„Wie lautet die Zauberformel?", fragte er nun. Er erwartete nicht, dass ihm jemand antwortete, da dieser Spruch erst in der 5. Klasse behandelt wurde. Zu seiner großen Verwunderung jedoch meldete sich Weasley wieder – und auch Luna Lovegood. Er sah die Ravenclaw erwartungsvoll an.

„ _Reductio_ ", erwiderte sie mit fester Stimme, weil sie wusste, dass sie Recht hatte.

Wieder nickte er nur einmal, auch wenn er sich fragte, woher sie dies wusste. Normalerweise arbeitete sie nicht im Buch vor…

Als nächstes ließ er die Tische und Stühle zur Seite räumen, sodass eine freie Fläche im Raum entstand, und gab jedem ein Holzstück, die er im Verbotenen Wald gesammelt hatte. „Legen Sie das Holzstück ein paar Meter vor ihre Füße. Versuchen Sie dann, es mithilfe des Reduktor-Fluches zu pulverisieren. Achten Sie darauf, nicht Ihre Mitschüler zu treffen! Sehen Sie zu mir." Er holte seinen Zauberstab hervor, richtete ihn auf einen Ast, der vor ihm auf dem Boden lag, machte die richtete Bewegung und rief mit kräftiger Stimme: „ _Reductio!_ " Sofort war der Ast verschwunden und nur Staub blieb zurück. „Auch wenn die Zauberstabbewegung einfach ist", fuhr Snape fort, „gelingt dieser Zauber nicht vielen. Konzentrieren Sie sich. Beginnen Sie nun!"

Langsam wurde der Raum mit Reductio-Rufen gefüllt, doch kein Holzstück wurde zerstört. Ein paar flogen umher, einer ging in Flammen auf, doch dann plötzlich vernahm Snape das typische Geräusch der Pulverisierung.

Als er sich umsah, bemerkte er überrascht, dass Lovegood es geschafft hatte. Sie sah jedoch nicht besonders triumphierend aus, so als ob sie es schon oft geschafft hätte.

Gerade als Snape zu ihr gehen wollte, hörte er aus einer anderen Ecke ein lautes: „ _Reductio!_ " und ein Ast wurde mit solcher einer Wucht zerstört, dass eine kleine Druckwelle entstand, die die Schüler zum Taumeln brachte.

„Wer war das?", rief Snape in die Runde, die Augen weit aufgerissen.

Weasley meldete sich schüchtern. „Ich, Professor."

Er schritt auf sie zu. „Machen Sie das noch einmal", befahl er.

Ginny zielte auf den nächsten Ast, der ebenfalls pulverisiert wurde, wieder mit einer Druckwelle. Unsicher sah sie zu ihm auf.

„Nicht viele Zauberer sind in der Lage, so einen heftigen _Reductio_ zu vollführen", gab Snape zu. „Wo haben Sie ihn gelernt?" Es war eindeutig, dass dies nicht ihr erster Versuch sein konnte.

„Ähm, in Dumbledores Armee, Sir", erklärte sie.

Er nickte verstehend – das erklärte auch, warum die kleine Lovegood es auf Anhieb geschafft hatte. „Ich möchte sehen, was Sie können." Er ließ alle Schüler in den hinteren Teil des Raumes gehen, zauberte eine Schutzblase um sie und befahl Ginny, den Tisch am anderen Ende des Zimmers zu vernichten.

Sie konzentrierte sich, rief: „ _Reductio!_ " – und der Tisch explodierte mit solch einer Kraft, dass die Bilder von den Wänden fielen, das Glas der Fensterscheiben klirrte und die Druckwelle selbst durch die Schutzblase spürbar war.

Snape sah sie erstaunt an. „Die Klasse ist entlassen. Miss Weasley, Sie bleiben noch kurz."

Schnell sammelten alle ihre Sachen zusammen und verließen den Raum.

Als Snape mit der rothaarigen Schülerin allein war, teilte er ihr sogleich mit: „Sie haben eine große Begabung. Mit diesem Zauber können Sie viel Schaden anrichten – er kann in einem Kampf von großen Vorteil sein."

„Ja, ich weiß", lächelte Ginny. „Das durfte ich in der Mysteriumsabteilung erleben."

Snapes Augen weiteten sich; er hatte von den zerstörten Regalen und Prophezeiungen gehört. Jetzt wusste er, wie es dazu gekommen war. „Gut, aber seien Sie vorsichtig mit diesem Zauber. Sie könnten aus Versehen sich und andere verletzten."

Sie nickte ernsthaft.

„Gut, Sie können gehen."

Ginny nahm sich ihre Tasche. Kurz vor der Tür hielt er sie auf.

„20 Punkte für Gryffindor", sagte er.

„Danke, Sir", grinste sie.

„Und 50 Abzug, wenn Sie es irgendjemandem verraten!", drohte er.

Sie lachte nickend und verschwand aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Snape blieb mit dem ungemütlichen Gedanken zurück, dass Potter mehr in Dumbledores Armee geleistet hatte, als er je anerkannt hatte…


	316. 10 November: EULE

10\. November - EULE

 **E** in aufgeplusterter Federball,

 **U** nermüdich, immerzu,

 **L** iefert Briefe schneller als der Schall,

 **E** in Energiebündel, gibt niemals Ruh.


	317. 11 November: Gerüchteküche

11\. November - Gerüchteküche

Wusstest du schon, dass...

Harry Potter ein Drachentatoo auf dem Rücken hat?

Hermine Granger heimlich mit einem Buchwurm zusammen ist?

Ron Weasleys Haare nur gefärbt sind?

Luna Lovegood eigentlich nach Gryffindor sollte?

Neville Longbottom seine Kröte gechipt hat, damit er sie immer wieder finden kann?

Cho Chang mit offenen Augen schlafen kann?

Fred und George Weasley mit fünf Jahren ihre Namen vertauscht haben?

Draco Malfoy die Farbe grün hasst?

Pansy Parkinson heimlich in Draco verliebt ist?

Snape eigentlich schon lange gestorben ist, aber der Tod sich nicht getraut hat, es ihm zu sagen?

McGonagall immer nur das gleiche Schottenmuster trägt?

Dumbledore keine Bücher mag?

Flitwick gerne fliegen können würde?

Hooch mal die Weltmeisterschaft im Quidditch gewonnen hat?


	318. 12 November: Verantwortung (Patils)

12\. November – Verantwortung

„Padma, ich muss mir dir reden."

Diese sah ihre Zwillingsschwester aufgrund ihres wütenden Tonfalls erschrocken an, nickte aber und zog sich mit ihr auf eine Nische auf dem Flur zurück. „Was gibt's?"

„Stimmt es, dass du Gryffindor gestern Abend 20 Punkte abgezogen hast?", wollte Parvati sogleich wissen.

„Ja, das stimmt", entgegnete Padma ohne Umschweife, auch wenn sie sich wunderte, worüber sich ihre Schwester so aufregte. „Jacob und Martha haben zum wiederholten Mal auf den Flur rumgeknutscht."

„Und was ist daran so schlimm?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich hab gefragt, was daran so schlimm ist!" Parvati hatte mittlerweile die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.

„Ganz einfach", erwiderte Padma eine Spur gereizter. „Es ist gegen die Schulordnung! Knutschen auf dem Flur ist verboten!"

„Ja, aber warum denn?", echauffierte sich die Gryffindor. „Diese Regeln sind so altmodisch! Warum soll es denn schlimm sein, den Menschen, den man liebt, zu küssen?"

„An sich ist dagegen ja gar nichts einzuwenden", lenkte die Ravenclaw ein. „Nur muss es doch nicht in der Öffentlichkeit passieren."

„Hättest du auch Punkte abgezogen, wenn es Schüler aus Ravenclaw gewesen wären?"

„Selbstverständlich!", erwiderte Padma sofort – welch eine Unterstellung!

„Und seit wann befolgst du die Regeln der Schulordnung eigentlich so überstreng?", wollte Parvati von ihrer Zwillingsschwester plötzlich wissen. „Hättest du die beiden nicht einfach ignorieren können?"

„Was?!", rief Padma erschrocken. „Nein, natürlich nicht! Es ist meine Pflicht als Vertrauensschülerin, dass die Schulregeln eingehalten werden. Ich habe die beiden mehrmals gewarnt, aber irgendwann ist Schluss!"

„Jetzt komm mir nicht wieder mit diesem Vertrauensschülerkram!", rief Parvati erbost. „Das nervt!"

„Hey, ich kann nichts dafür, dass ich Vertrauensschülerin geworden bin – und du nicht!", erwiderte Padma genauso verärgert. „Also lass dieses ewige Gejammer oder geh zu Dumbledore!"

Parvati funkelte einen Augenblick mit den Augen, bevor sie meinte: „Manchmal bist du richtig blöd!" und wegging.

Padma unterdrückte ihre Wut – sie wollte ihrer Schwester nichts nachrufen, was sie später bereuen würde – auch wenn es ihr äußerst schwerfiel. Es war nun einmal wichtig, sich an die Regeln zu halten und diese auch zu kontrollieren, sonst bräuchte man ja keine Regeln! Und daran musste Parvati sich endlich gewöhnen, sonst würde sie es später im Leben richtig schwer haben!


	319. 13 November: Strafarbeit (Draco, McGon)

13\. November – Strafarbeit

„Und, was soll ich tun?", meinte Draco Malfoy genervt.

„Schreiben Sie einhundert Mal den Satz: _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._ ", erwiderte Professor McGonagall und blickte ihn böse an.

Draco stöhnte auf. Er hätte sich diesen Kommentar besser verkneifen sollen, als er gestern seinen Verwandlungsaufsatz nicht fertiggeschrieben hatte. Da ihm nichts Anderes übrigblieb (außer gewaltigen Ärger zu bekommen), setzte er sich auf den ihm zugewiesenen Tisch, holte Pergament, Feder und Tinte hervor und begann, die Sätze zu schreiben.

.

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

 _Ich muss meine Hausaufgaben machen, auch wenn ich ein Reinblüter bin._

.

Draco zählte noch einmal nach und kam glücklicherweise auf genau einhundert. „Ich bin fertig!", rief er schnell und erleichtert.

McGonagall streckte ihre Hand aus, zählte schnell die Zeilen und erwiderte missbilligend: „Das sind nur 99."

Draco schlug mit dem Kopf auf die Tischplatte – das war die schrecklichste Strafarbeit in seinem ganzen Leben, zumal er die Zeit so viel besser nutzen konnte, sollte – musste!

„Ist schon gut", murmelte McGonagall, die angesichts dieses verzweifelten Ausdrucks ein wenig Mitleid bekommen hatte. „Sie dürfen gehen – aber machen Sie von nun an ja Ihre Hausaufgaben!"

„Ja, ja", nickte Draco nur und rannte förmlich aus dem Büro.


	320. 14 November: Die Zuteilung

14\. November - Die Zuteilung

Zuteilung

Welches Haus?

Ich bin 11!

Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw -

Druck!


	321. 15 November: Ein Schatten (OC)

15\. November – Ein Schatten

Ein Schatten geht um in Hogwarts. Keiner kennt ihn, keiner sieht ihn – doch alle fürchten ihn. Kein Mensch und kein Geist, ein Zwischenwesen. Nur eine Kerze hält er in der Hand und eine Rübe. Er ist auf steter Suche nach der Erlösung, auch wenn er weiß, dass es sie nicht gibt. Seit Jahren stöbert er in der Bibliothek oder berät sich mit Dumbledore und den Geistern – doch keiner weiß Rat. Er ist schon so lange tot und in Vergessenheit geraten, dass seine Erscheinung von den meisten nur noch angstvoll geflüstert wird und sein Name sich verändert hat. Er, der den Tod hintergehen wollte, hatte einen schrecklichen Preis bezahlt. Man nennt ihn: Jack O'Lantern.


	322. 16 November: Fantasie (OC)

16\. November – Fantasie

Als Anky zuerst für das Pokalzimmer eingeteilt worden war, mochte sie es nicht besonders: Es war sehr aufwendig, die vielen Trophäen, Medaillen, Schilde und Pokale so zu polieren, dass sie wunderbar glänzten. Es war zwar auch eine große Ehre, dies zu tun, denn diese Auszeichnungen zeigten die besten und mutigsten Schüler und Schülerinnen und waren daher Hogwarts ganzer Stolz, doch es war so unglaublich mühselig und langwierig.

Irgendwann hatte Anky sich jedoch Geschichten während des Putzens ausgedacht, um sich die Zeit ein wenig zu vertreiben. Da sie die meisten der Namen und Geschichten nicht kannte, hatte sie viele Möglichkeiten dazu. Zu Beginn überlegte sie sich nur die Taten, die zu den Namen gehörten, zum Beispiel hatte Marietta Snow die _Auszeichnung für besondere Verdienste um die Schule_ bekommen, weil sie den damaligen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vor dem Ersticken bewahrt hatte. Die ersten Ideen waren noch harmlos und geradezu langweilig gewesen, doch mit jeder weiteren Nacht, die Anky in diesem Pokalzimner verbrachte, wurden ihre Geschichten spannender, spektakulärer und wunderlicher. So hatte Joel Witherspoon eine Auszeichnung erhalten, weil er ein Feuer, das sich über den ganzen Gryffindorturm ausgebreitet hatte, mit nur einem einzigen Zauber gelöscht hatte. Und Larissa of Greywolf, weil sie ihre Mitschüler vor einem echten Werwolf hatte retten können.

Anky hatte eine blühende Fantasie, doch das gefiel ihr ganz gut. In der Zwischenzeit hatte jede ihrer Figuren eine ganze Hintergrundgeschichte bekommen und Anky grüßte sie manchmal und fragte sie, wie es ihnen so erging.

Daher machte Anky ihre Arbeit mittlerweile viel Spaß und sie meldete sich freiwillig für jede Schicht, um goldene Ehrungen zu polieren. Das einzige Problem waren nur die anderen Hauselfen, denn keiner von ihnen hieß ihre überschwängliche Fantasie gut, keiner wollte ihre Geschichten hören – bis Mally kam. Dumbledore hatte sie aufgelesen, nachdem der letzte Meister ihrer Familie gestorben war und sie auf einmal arbeitslos gewesen war. Nun war sie froh, in Hogwarts zu sein.

Eines Tages kam Anky in die Küche und hörte, wie Mally versuchte, den anderen Hauselfen ihre selbstausgedachten Geschichten über die Gemälde in ihrem alten Zuhause zu erzählen. Von diesem Moment an wusste Anky, dass sie eine neue Freundin gefunden hatte und dass sie nie wieder das Pokalzimmer alleine säubern musste.


	323. 17 November: Ärger mit,,, (Dumbl, Nick)

17\. November – Ärger mit dem Poltergeist

 **Fastkopfloser Nick:** _(verärgert)_ Dumbledore, auf ein Wort, bitte.

 **Dumbledore:** _(ruhig)_ Was bedrückt dich, Nicholas, alter Freund.

 **Fastkopfloser Nick:** Es ist einmal wieder Peeves! Dieser ungehobelte Poltergeist!

 **Dumbledore:** _(seufzt)_ Was hat er denn dieses Mal wieder angestellt?

 **Fastkopfloser Nick:** Immer beschimpft er mich mit Frechheiten. ‚Nicht-Kopfloser' hat er mich genannt, und ‚Niemals-Reiter'! Damit hat er meinen wundesten Punkt angegriffen.

 **Dumbledore:** Aber, Nicholas, das liegt doch in der Natur eines Poltergeistes. Er muss für Unruhe sorgen, sonst wird er nicht froh.

 **Fastkopfloser Nick:** Aber das kann doch nicht die Regel sein. Warum hat Hogwarts überhaupt einen Poltergeist?!

 **Dumbledore:** Hast du schon mit dem Blutigen Baron gesprochen? Vielleicht kann er dir ja weiterhelfen.

 **Fastkopfloser Nick:** Pah, als ob! Der Blutige Baron meinte nur, er sei mir nicht untergestellt und er habe keine Lust, sich andauernd mit Peeves anzulegen, nur weil er der einzige sei, von dem sich der Poltergeist etwas sagen ließe.

 **Dumbledore:** Soll ich mal mit ihm reden?

 **Fastkopfloser Nick:** _(verwirrt)_ Mit Peeves oder dem Blutigen Baron?

 **Dumbledore:** Von mir aus auch mit beiden.

 **Fastkopfloser Nick:** _(erfreut)_ Oh ja, das wäre wunderbar. Ich wusste, dass ich mich auf Sie verlassen kann.

 _Der Fastkopflose Nick entschwindet wieder._

 **Dumbledore:** _(müde)_ Als ob ich nichts Wichtigeres zu tun hätte…


	324. 18 November: Unter dem,,, (Harry, Ginny)

18\. November – Unter dem Tarnumhang

„Hey, Harry, kann ich mir kurz deinen Tarnumhang ausleihen?", fragte Ginny am Abend, als ob sie nach dem Wetter gefragt hätte.

„Ähm, wieso?", fragte Harry misstrauisch. Ginny hatte noch nie nach seinem Tarnumhang gefragt.

„Ich bin gerade dabei, meinen Verteidigungsaufsatz zu schreiben, und da habe ich bemerkt, dass mir eine bestimmte Information fehlt und die würde ich gerne in der Bibliothek nachsehen." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir ist das ziemlich egal, aber du weißt ja, wie Snape ist." Sie rollte mit den Augen.

„Ähm, ja, ist gut. Ich hol ihn schnell."

Keiner von beiden erwähnte, dass Hermine, die in einem Sessel in der Ecke las, vermutlich die Antwort wusste, oder dass sogar Harry selbst es konnte, da er so gut in dem Fach war.

Er wäre fast gestolpert, so hastig sprang er auf und lief in den Jungenschlafsaal hoch. Schnell zog er den Tarnumhang aus seinem Nachttisch hervor und wollte gerade wieder hinunterlaufen, als ihm eine Idee in den Kopf schoss. Betont gelassen betrat er wieder den Gemeinschaftsraum und schritt zu Ginny. „Ich komme am besten mit", sagte er ruhig, auch wenn sein Herz wild schlug. „Ich muss auch noch was in der Bibliothek nachsehen."

Ginny blickte ihm kurz fest in die Augen, dann lächelte sie und erwiderte fröhlich: „Ist gut."

Zusammen schlichen sie sich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und Harry warf den Umhang über sie beide, sodass sie nicht mehr zu sehen waren. Sie standen nun dicht aneinander und die wenige Luft unter dem Umhang füllte sich schnell mit Ginnys blumigen Duft.

Schweigend gingen sie zur Bibliothek, schweigend suchten sie in den Büchern, schweigend traten sie den Rückweg an, schweigend versteckten sie sich vor Mrs Norris, schweigend kehrten sie zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurück – doch während dieser ganzen Zeit hatte sein Herz laut geklopft und sein Atem war schneller gewesen als gewöhnlich.

Mittlerweile waren die anderen Gryffindors zu Bett gegangen, sodass sie gefahrlos den Tarnumhang ablegen konnten. Einen Augenblick standen sie unschlüssig voreinander.

„Danke, Harry", sagte Ginny schließlich mit einem Lächeln.

„Klar, gerne", erwiderte Harry hastig.

Da stellte sich Ginny leicht auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Gute Nacht", wünschte sie leise und lief dann die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinauf.

Harry stand einige Minuten wie vom Blitz getroffen da und spielte immer wieder das Geschehene vor seinem inneren Auge ab, bevor sich ein hoffnungsvolles Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete und er wie in Trance zum Jungenschlafsaal ging, den Tarnumhang, der noch immer nach Ginny roch, fest in der Hand.


	325. 19 November: NEIN! (Lupin, Tonks)

19\. November – NEIN!

Lupin stand auf einer Lichtung im Wald. Es war kalt, dunkel und still. Bald würde der erste Schnee vom Himmel herunterfallen.

Er blickte hoch zum fast vollen Mond und seufzte tief. Seit ein paar Monaten war er nun schon unter „Seinesgleichen", um die anderen Werwölfe zu überzeugen, sich Dumbledore anzuschließen und nicht Voldemort. Doch diese anderen Werwölfe waren wilder, weniger zivilisiert als er. Angeführt wurden sie von Fenrir Greyback, der nicht nur ihn, Lupin, damals gebissen hatte, sondern auch zum engeren Kreis um den Dunklen Lord gehörte. Es war ein schwieriges Unterfangen, nahezu unmöglich, besonders da das Argument der Werwölfe, die meisten Zauberer behandelten sie wie Dreck auch noch stimmte. Lupin hatte damals seinen Job in Hogwarts deswegen kündigen müssen…

„Lupin!"

Er drehte sich um. Vor ihm in einem Halbkreis standen Greyback und ein paar andere seiner engsten Verbündeten.

„Wir haben uns beraten und beschlossen, dass wir dich nicht mehr in unserer Mitte dulden!" Greyback sprach mit tiefer, autoritärer Stimme; die anderen nickten nur bestimmt.

„Und was hat euch so plötzlich dazu veranlasst?" Lupin versuchte, gelassen zu bleiben, auch wenn sein Puls sich rasant erhöhte.

„Du gehörst zu Dumbledore und wir verabscheuen Dumbledore!", spie einer von ihnen.

„Gut", erwiderte Lupin unterwürfig und trat langsam ein paar Schritte zurück zu der Baumgrenze der Lichtung. „Dann verlasse ich euch sofort. Ich danke, für eure Gastfreundschaft."

Die Werwölfe kamen ihm hinterher. „Nein", höhnte Greyback. „Wir lassen dich nicht gehen."

Gerade als Lupin disapparieren wollte, spürte er hinter sich eine massige Gestalt und jemand packte ihn und hielt ihm den Mund zu. Panisch huschten seine Augen zu allen Seiten, doch es gab keinen Ausweg, die Werwölfe schlossen den Kreis immer enger um ihn und schließlich hob Greyback seine Hand mit den überaus scharfen Krallen und schlug mit voller Gewalt auf Lupins Kehle zu.

„NEIN!"

Tonks erwachte mit einem lauten Schrei. Schweißgebadet, schluchzend und panisch blickte sie sich um. „Nur ein Traum, nur ein Traum", murmelte sie immer wieder wie ein Mantra, doch die Tränen liefen weiter. Remus durfte nicht sterben!

Sie stand auf, warf sich ihren Umhang um und machte sich auf zu Dumbledores Büro, obwohl es mitten in der Nacht war – sie musste einfach wissen, ob es Neuigkeiten von Remus gab!


	326. 20 November: Salazar Slytherin

20\. November – Salazar Slytherin

Wie Hogwarts gegründet wurde, wollt ihr wissen?

Passt gut auf, ich erzähle es euch.

Die ganze Wahrheit und nicht das Trara

Meiner drei Kollegen!

Die Idee war meine,

Meine ganz allein,

Die anderen halfen mir lediglich,

Meine Idee zu verwirklichen.

Ich hätte auch alles allein gekonnt,

Doch so konnte ich meine wertvolle Zauberkraft sparen.

Gryffindor gab ich die Ländereien,

Ravenclaw kümmerte sich um die Türme,

Hufflepuff war für die Innenarchitektur zuständig,

Und ich, ja ich, gestaltete den Untergrund.

Dieses Wichtigste des ganzen Werkes

Konnte nur ich vollbringen,

Wen kümmert es, wie es Innen oder Draußen aussieht –

Wenn der Boden nicht stimmt, stürzt es zusammen!

Dabei erkannte ich das Potenzial des Bodens,

Errichtete Gänge und hinterließ ein Geschenk

Für meinen wahren Erben,

Der die Schule säubert von all dem Unrat,

Für das die anderen leider Mitleid hatten,

Obwohl ich schon immer erkannt hatte,

Dass sie es nicht wert sind,

Die heilige Kunst der Magie zu erlernen!

An meinen geschätzten, wahren Erben:

Räche mich und säubere meine Schule!


	327. 21 November: Absolute ,,, (Hermine)

21\. November – Absolute Gerechtigkeit

Hermine befand sich in einem Raum, in dem sie noch nie gewesen war. Aber Hogwarts war ein so großes Schloss und nicht zu vergessen magisch, dass es sie nicht wunderte, auch nach fünf Jahren in dieser Schule noch etwas Neues zu finden. Neugierig ging sie den kirchengewölbeartigen Raum entlang, bis sich plötzlich eine vollkommen freie Fläche vor ihr auftat, in der nur ein einziger Gegenstand war: Der Spiegel Nerhegeb.

Hermine keuchte erstaunt auf. Hatte Dumbledore den Spiegel nicht in ihrem ersten Schuljahr so verbannt, dass niemand mehr Zutritt zu ihm haben konnte? Aber was tat er dann hier, völlig ohne Schutzbanne?

Nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatte, begann in ihr die Neugier zu steigen und langsam schritt sie auf das Glas in dem majestätischen Rahmen zu. Bisher hatte sie noch nie vor dem Spiegel stehen dürfen, sie kannte nur die Geschichten von Harry und Ron und was sie damals gesehen hatten.

 _Nerhegeb Z Reh Nie Drebaz Tilt Naniedth Cin_ stand auf dem Holzrahmen geschrieben und Hermines Gehirn brauchte nicht lange, um zu erkennen, dass dort rückwärts geschrieben stand: _Nicht dein Antlitz aber dein Herzbegehren_.

Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und stellte sich dann gerade vor den Spiegel. Schon immer hatte sie wissen wollen, was genau ihr tiefster Herzenswusch war – ein Buch schreiben? eine eigene Bibliothek gründen? nach Kanada auswandern?

Langsam veränderte sich das Bild vor ihr. Sie selbst wurde erwachsen und blickte ihr entschlossen entgegen, im Hintergrund zeigte sich ein Schreibtisch und ein riesiges Bücherregal; Werwölfe, Hauselfen, Zentauren und andere Halbwesen standen in einer Reihe mit Zauberern und Hexen, sogar reinblütigen. Sie alle waren gleichgestellt, alle frei, alle gerecht.

Hermine traten Tränen in die Augen, als sie erkannte, dass sie als Zaubereiminsterin diese Gerechtigkeit und Gleichheit bewirkt hatte. Ja, dies war wirklich ein Herzenswunsch!


	328. 22 November: Heimliches Veritaserum (?)

22\. November – Heimliches Veritaserum

Ich weiß, dass es falsch war, das Veritaserum von Professor Slughorn zu stehlen, aber ich muss einfach herausfinden, ob du mich liebst oder nicht.

„Hier", sage ich und gebe dir den Becher.

„Was ist das?", willst du wissen und siehst mich skeptisch an. Ich kann es dir nicht verübeln, zu oft habe ich mir in der Vergangenheit Scherze erlaubt.

„Nur ein wenig Kürbissaft", erwidere ich ruhig. „Ich dachte, du würdest dich darüber freuen."

Du beobachtest mich noch einen Moment, kannst aber anscheinend nichts Hinterhältiges feststellen, zuckst mit den Schultern und trinkst den Becher in einem Zug. „Danke."

„Kannst du kurz mit mir rausgehen?", bitte ich. „Ich möchte was mit dir besprechen."

Du nickst und wir verlassen den Gemeinschaftsraum. Auf dem Flur setzen wir uns auf die Fensterbank einer Wandnische.

„Was gibt's?", fragst du beiläufig, doch ich höre die Nervosität in deiner Stimme.

Ich atme einmal tief durch. „Es gibt etwas Wichtiges, dass ich dich fragen möchte."

Du siehst mich mit großen Augen an; weißt du eigentlich ansatzweise, wie schön sie sind, besonders in der Nacht?

„Liebst du mich?", flüstere ich.

„Ja", hauchst du sofort. Dann wunderst du dich über dich selbst und ziehst sofort die richtigen Schlüsse. „Was zur Hölle!", rufst du wütend. „Hast du mir etwa Veritaserum untergejubelt?!"

Doch bevor du dich mehr aufregen kannst, beuge ich mich vor und presse meine Lippen liebevoll auf deine und mit jeder Minute, die vergeht und in der wir uns küssen, spüre ich wie deine Wut sich auflöst und Leidenschaft entsteht.


	329. 23 November: Anmerkungen und,,, (Hagrid)

23\. November – Anmerkungen und Verbesserungen

„Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind" ist nahezu in jedem magischen Haushalt zu finden und jede Hexe und jeder Zauberer, der in Hogwarts beginnt, muss sich ein Exemplar zulegen. Viele haben sich im Laufe der Jahre Notizen zu den einzelnen Tieren gemacht, um ihre eigenen Erfahrungen oder Meinungen miteinfließen zu lassen. Hier sind nun einige der vielen Anmerkungen und Verbesserungen von Rubeus Hagrid, Wildhüter, Hüter der Schlüssel von Hogwarts und Professor für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe:

-zu _Über den Autor_ : Der Newt ist nen ganz netter, hab ihn mal getroffen, der hat echt viel geleistet für die Tierwesen, mein großes Vorbild.

-Beim _Vorwort_ ist der Name Albus Dumbledore unterstrichen und mit vielen Ausrufezeichen versehen; es scheint, als möge Hagrid ihn.

-zu _Acromantula_ : Übertreibung! man muss sich nur Aragon ansehn!

-zu _Basilisk_ : bin ich froh das der aus der Kammer des Schreckens weg ist… auch wenn's toll gewesn wär den zu untersuchen

-zu _Bowtruckle_ : gibts viele hinterm Haus

-zu _Drache_ : ich hätt immer noch gern einen… ach, Norbert…

-zu _Einhorn_ : machmal wärs wohl besser nen Mädchen zu sein…

-zu _Fee:_ aufpassen, ziehn gern an Haaren!

-zu _Hippogreif_ : auch nicht so gefährlich, einfach zu bändigen, siehe Seidenschnabel [durchgestrichen und durch den Namen ‚Federflügel' ersetzt]

-zu _Kelpie_ : ich vermute der Riesenkrake im Großen See ist einer

-zu _Knuddelmuff_ : langweilig

-zu _Letifold_ : von den Dingern krieg ich schon so Albträume…

-zu _Niffler_ : praktisch, die Schüler freuen sich

-zu _Occamy_ : irgendwo hab ich doch noch Schalen… Suchen!

-zu _Phönix_ : Danke an Dumbledore das ich nen paar Federn von Fawkes gekriegt hab!

-zu _Schnatzer_ : gut das sie die nich mehr fangen dürfen!

-zu _Sphinx_ : gut das ich keine hab, ich glaub ich könnt die Rätsel nich lösen…

-zu _Wassermenschen_ : voll nett, wenn ich ihnen was von meinen Fischkeksen abgeb

-zu _Yeti_ : irgendwann find ich noch einen!

-zu _Zentaur_ : super Herde im Verbotenen Wald! bis auf ein paar…


	330. 24 November: McGonagalls erster und ,,,

24\. November – McGonagalls erster und letzter Satz

Dies sind jeweils der erste und letzte Satz, den Minerva McGonagall in den Büchern ausspricht:

Der Stein der Weisen

-„Woher wussten Sie, dass ich es war?"

-„Ich schlage vor, Sie gehen alle wieder nach draußen und genießen die Sonne."

Die Kammer des Schreckens

-„Setzen Sie sich."

-„Sie erledigen das mit Potter und Weasley alleine, nicht wahr?"

Der Gefangene von Askaban

-„Potter!"

-„Jordan, wenn Sie das Spiel nicht unparteiisch kommentieren können, dann-!"

Der Feuerkelch

-„Peeves!"

-Kaum hatte dieses – dieses Etwas das Büro betreten, da stürzte es sich auf Crouch und – und –"

Der Orden des Phönix

-„Abercrombie, Euan."

-„Nun, Potter, Malfoy, ich denke, Sie sollten an einem so herrlichen Tag wie diesem draußen sein."

Der Halbblutprinz

-„Kräuterkunde, schön."

-„Die Gryffindors mir nach."

Die Heiligtümer des Todes

-„Darf ich fragen, was Sie da tun, Professor Carrow?"

-„NEIN!"


	331. 25 November: Verbissen (Cho)

25\. November – Verbissen

„So, kommt mal bitte her!", rief Cho und die anderen Teammitglieder flogen zu ihr. „Heute möchte ich intensiv mit euch das Passen des Quaffles üben. Letztes Spiel hat das überhaupt nicht geklappt!" Sie erklärte die nächsten Übungen und alle flogen auf ihre Positionen.

„Nick, du gehst natürlich ins Tor!", rief sie dem Hüter nach, der mitten aufs Feld geflogen war. Sie verdrehte die Augen – für einen Ravenclaw konnte er sich manchmal ziemlich dämlich anstellen.

Sie wurde bisweilen oft als verbissen beschrieben, besonders von ehemaligen und aktuellen Spielern. Sie würde sie zu hart und zu oft trainieren lassen, wäre zu streng und wütend bei einer Niederlage. Selbst Flitwick und Hooch hatten schon mit ihr gesprochen, doch Cho blieb bei ihrem Kurs.

Keiner wusste den Grund dafür, niemand konnte ihn erahnen, obwohl es doch so eindeutig war: Cedric war ein großer Quidditchspieler gewesen, bevor er sterben musste, und Harry führte nun das Gryffindorteam an. Liebe trieb sie wie so viele andere Menschen. Auf der einen Seite das Andenken an ihre erste große Liebe und auf der anderen Seite der Schmerz und die Rache für ihre zweite…


	332. 26 November: Vertrauens,,,(Snape,Vector)

26\. November – Vertrauenstest

Die Lehrer und Lehrerinnen von Hogwarts hatten sich im Lehrerzimmer versammelt, auch Argus und Poppy waren heute anwesend.

Nachdem alles Wichtige besprochen worden war, alle Fragen geklärt, alle Meinungen gesagt, machte Albus eine Ankündigung: „Liebe Kollegen, bevor wir nun wieder alle in unsere eigene kleine Welt verschwinden, uns zurückziehen, um noch ein paar Aufsätze zu korrigieren oder noch schnell etwas für morgen vorzubereiten oder einfach nur den Abend gemütlich ausklingen zu lassen, habe ich noch etwas mit euch vor."

Stirne wurden in Falten gezogen, Verwunderung gemurmelt.

„Und was?", fragte Filius schließlich laut.

„Ich möchte mit euch einen Vertrauenstest machen." Albus lächelte zufrieden, die anderen jedoch wunderten sich stark.

„Und wie soll der aussehen?", wollte Pomona wissen.

„Ich habe dabei an eine Muggeltechnik gedacht, die Sich-Gegenseitig-Auffangen heißt." Albus stand auf und stellte sich zu Minerva. „Die Idee ist, sich mit dem Rücken zum anderen aufzustellen und sich dann leicht nach hinten fallenzulassen, und die andere Person fängt dich dann auf. So. Bereit, Minerva?"

Die Verwandlungsprofessorin nickte.

Albus neigte sich leicht nach hinten und nach zwanzig Zentimetern spürte er ihre Hände unter seinen Schultern. „Genau so", lobte er zufrieden. „Wichtig ist, nicht mit zu starkem Winkel zu fallen, da der andere einen sonst nicht mehr fangen kann, und auch nicht mit zu viel Schwung."

„Und wenn wir nicht gefangen werden?", äußerte sich Aurora ängstlich.

„Dann fällt man auf den Boden."

Alle sahen sich misstrauisch und skeptisch um, doch einer machte seinem Unmut laut Luft.

„Das mach ich nicht!", rief Severus. „Das ist Kinderkram, für so etwas habe ich definitiv keine Zeit!" Er stürmte zur Tür, doch Albus hielt ihn an der Schulter zurück.

„Solche Übungen sind wichtig, um das Kollegium zusammenzuschweißen, und gerade in den aktuellen Zeiten ist Vertrauen und Zusammenhalt wichtiger denn je. Bitte, Severus."

Der Zaubertränkemeister seufzte geschlagen und drehte sich wieder zur Gruppe zurück (auch wenn er die Arme trotzig vor der Brust verschränkte) – wenn der Schulleiter ihn um etwas bat, konnte er nichts ablehnen.

„Gut, bitte sucht euch einen Partner", meinte Albus nun und blieb bei Minerva.

Langsam fanden sich Zweierpärchen.

„Wollen wir?", bot Septima an und Severus nickte.

„Dann fangt an, erst der eine, dann der andere", orderte Albus.

„Willst du zuerst?", fragte Septima. Ihr Tonfall zeigte, dass sie diese ganze Aktion ebenso dämlich fand wie er.

„Mir egal", meckerte er.

„Gut, dann zeige ich dir mein Vertrauen, indem du mich zuerst auffangen darfst." Sie lächelte ihm kurz zu und stellte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm.

„Du vertraust mir?", hakte er erstaunt nach.

„Bedingungslos", flüsterte sie und ließ sich nach hinten fallen.

Er fing sie auf, hielt sie unter den Armen und half ihr wieder auf.

Als sie sich umdrehte, stand sie dicht vor ihm. „Danke", hauchte sie.

Einen Moment blickten sie sich stumm in die Augen, dann wurde der Moment durch ein lautes Rumpeln zerstört – Sybill war einfach an Hagrid vorbeigefallen…

Severus räusperte sich. „Jetzt ich." Er drehte sich um, ließ sich nach kurzen Zögern nach hinten fallen und wurde ebenfalls direkt aufgefangen.

„Das hat doch toll geklappt", lachte Septima.

Severus sah sie an und wunderte sich plötzlich, warum er sie vorher noch nie wirklich wahrgenommen hatte…

„Und, Severus?", dröhnte da auf einmal Albus neben ihnen und ließ sie aufschrecken. „So schlimm war's doch gar nicht, oder?"

Severus blickte zuerst zu ihm und dann wieder zu seiner Partnerin. Ein nahezu nicht existentes aber dennoch vorhandenes Lächeln spielte auf seinen Lippen. „Nein. Nein, das war es nicht."


	333. 27 November: Heimweh-Haiku

27\. November - Heimweh

Er liegt stumm im Bett

(Tränen fließen im Gesicht),

Vermisst Zuhause.


	334. 28 November: Noch immer,,,(Flitw,Sprout)

28\. November – Noch immer Freunde

Filius betrat das Lehrerzimmer und glaubte, es sei schon verlassen. Er kam gerne abends hierher, um die letzten Aufsätze zu korrigieren, da er die Stille mochte, das Feuer noch gut brannte und er sich leichter dazu bewegen konnte weiterzumachen, weil sein Bett nicht gleich nebenan war…

Er steuerte wie gewohnt zu der Sofaecke vor dem Kamin, als er plötzlich jemanden bemerkte. „Oh", machte er nur erschrocken.

Pomona blickte von ihrem Buch auf und strahlte fröhlich. „Na, Fili."

„Stör ich dich gerade? Ich will nur noch ein paar Aufsätze durchgehen."

„Nein, ganz und gar nicht." Sie hielt ihr Buch hoch – _Die giftigsten Pflanzen Europas_. „Ich les nichts Wichtiges."

Filius nickte nur und setzte sich. Es war ihm schon ein wenig unangenehm, mit ihr allein zu sein, aber einfach wieder zu gehen, erschien ihm unhöflich. Eine Weile versuchte er, sich zu konzentrieren, doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Immer wieder schossen ihm Bilder durch den Kopf, wie sie beide früher ihre Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten… Schließlich gab er auf und fragte nach dem Buch.

Pomonas Augen begannen sofort zu leuchten und leidenschaftlich erzählte sie ihm von den verschiedenen giftigen Pflanzen.

Wegen dieser Lebensfreude und Leidenschaft hatte er sich damals in sie verliebt.

Als sie ihren Bericht geendet hatte, grinsten sie sich nur breit an.

„Ich bin froh, dass wir noch immer Freunde sein können", gab er nach einer Weile leise zu.

„Ich auch", erwiderte sie sogleich. Kurz zögerte sie, dann fügte sie hinzu: „Auch wenn ich dich wirklich geliebt habe."

Er lächele glücklich. „Ich dich auch. Aber ich denke, wir haben das Richtige getan."

Sie nickte, doch sie fragte: „Bereust du es?"

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Fragst du dich manchmal, wie es wäre, wenn wir zusammengeblieben wären?", hakte sie nach.

„Ja, das schon – aber ich denke trotzdem, dass wir zu unterschiedlich sind, um dauerhaft glücklich miteinander zu sein."

Jetzt sah sie erleichtert aus. „Es tut gut, dass du das Gleiche denkst wie ich."

„Du bist meine beste Freundin, Poma, und daran wird sich auch nie etwas ändern."

Da legte sie ihre Hand völlig unverfänglich auf seine. „Du meiner auch, Fili."


	335. 29 November: Überraschungen (Bill,Fleur)

29\. November – Überraschungen

Bill war bisher mehr als zufrieden mit seinem Geburtstag und das lag vor allem an seiner Verlobten. Fleur hatte sich heute wirklich ins Zeug gelegt und ihm eine schöne Überraschung nach der nächsten bereitet.

Begonnen hatte alles mit einem Frühstück ans Bett: Brötchen, Kaffee, Eier, Obst… Danach hatten sie einen romantischen Spaziergang durch den Wald gemacht und mittags an einem Fluss gepicknickt. Am Nachmittag waren sie nach London appariert, wo sie zuerst ins _Museum der Dunklen Künste und Flüche_ gegangen waren, indem Bill schon ewig nicht mehr gewesen war, und nun saßen sie in einem feinen Italiener und jeder Gast sah ihn neidisch an, da seine Fleur so wunderschön war.

Er lächelte sie selig an und hielt ihre Hand.

„Was izt?", fragte sie irritiert.

„Ich bin einfach nur glücklich."

Sie strahlte. „Dann hab isch ja alles rischtig gemacht."

„Ja."

Als sie gegessen hatten und wieder zum Fuchsbau appariert waren, gratulierte ihm auch der Rest der Weasley-Familie und er packte seine Geschenke aus: Von Nützlichem (Arthur, Molly, Ginny), über Süßes (Ron, Charlie) bis hin zu absoluten Schrott (Fred, George) war alles dabei, doch er freute sich über jede kleine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Bist du bereit für deine letzte Überraschung?", flüsterte ihm Fleur irgendwann ins Ohr.

Er wünschte den anderen eine gute Nacht und zog sich mit seiner Verlobten in sein Zimmer zurück.

Fleur schloss die Tür und löschte die Kerze. Dunkelheit umfing sie und Bill wunderte sich, was nun kommen würde, aber als er ihre Lippen sanft auf seinen spürte und sie ihn langsam Richtung Bett bewegte, konnte er sich schon denken…

Ein wirklich perfekter Geburtstag.


	336. 30 November: Weihnachtliche,,, (McGon)

30\. November – Weihnachtliche Steine

„Heute", begann Professor McGonagall den Unterricht, „lernen wir, wie man einen Stein in eine Christbaumkugel verwandelt."

Vereinzelt blickten die Schüler sie verwundert an, daher ergänzte sie: „Professor Flitwick bat mich um diesen Gefallen, da letztes Jahr viele zu Bruch gegangen sind, als Professor Hagrid gestolpert war und so einen der Bäume umgerissen hatte."

Die Schüler grinsten breit – das war ein lautes Spektakel gewesen!

„So", brachte McGonagall die Klasse wieder zur Ruhe. „Der Spruch dafür heißt _Sphaera Mutandis_ , die Zauberstabbewegung ist diese." Sie fuhr mit ihrem Stab in der Luft einen Halbkreis nach. „Und sprechen Sie deutlich, das - _a_ in _Sphaera_ ist lang und das _-is_ in _Mutandis_ ebenfalls. Ungefähr so." Sie legte einen kleinen Stein vor sich aufs Pult, führte Spruch und Bewegung akkurat aus und der Stein verwandelte sich in eine rote Baumkugel mit silbernen Schneeflocken darauf. „Die Farbe und das Muster können Sie selbst bestimmen, indem Sie Ihre Gedanken auf das fertige Aussehen konzentrieren. Und nun, probieren Sie es selbst." Sie gab jedem Schüler ein paar Steine und ließ sie die Verwandlung üben.

Nach einer Weile drehte sie eine Runde im Kassenzimmer, um gegebenenfalls Hilfestellung zu leisten, Schüler zu verbessern, zum Arbeiten zu ermuntern oder Unsinn verhindern zu können.

„Sehr gut, Miss Granger", lobte sie.

Hermine hatte ihre zehn Steine schon in bunte, hübsch verzierte Kugeln verwandelt.

„10 Punkte für Gryffindor", sagte McGonagall.

Hermine strahlte zufrieden.

„Gut, dann helfen Sie nun bitte Mr Weasley." Sie sah zu Ron, der wild seinen Stein attackierte, da dieser ihm anscheinend nicht zu gehorchen schien.

Hermine erbleichte. „Ähm, kann ich nicht lieber Hannah helfen?"

McGonagall sah sie verwundert an, doch nickte schließlich. Hermine und Ron schienen sich wohl gestritten zu haben…

Sie ging weiter und fand unter anderem Pansy Parkinson mit orangenen und rosafarbenen Kugeln, auf denen Katzen und Eulen zu sehen waren, und Draco Malfoy, der einheitlich schwarze und graue Kugeln vor sich liegen hatte.

„Was ist denn hier passiert?", wunderte sich McGonagall. „Das sind aber nicht besonders fröhliche Farben für Weihnachten."

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mehr fiel mir nicht ein."

McGonagall bedachte ihn mit einem besorgten Blick. War der Junge etwa deprimiert? „Nun gut, dann versuchen Sie bitte, noch weiße Verzierungen auf die Kugeln zu bringen, zum Beispiel Schneeflocken oder Geschenke oder Mistelzweige."

Draco zuckte wieder mit den Schultern, nahm sich aber seinen Zauberstab.

McGonagall ging weiter und entdeckte, dass Harrys Kugeln in den Gryffindorfarben erstrahlten und mit Quidditchzeichen gesäumt waren. „Wunderbar", lobte sie ihn. „Ich bin wirklich zufrieden mit dem Fortschritt, den Sie in Verwandlung gemacht haben, Mr Potter. 5 Punkte für Gryffindor."

Harry nickte ihr dankbar zu.

Am Ende der Stunde hatten die meisten ihre Steine in Christbaumkugeln verwandelt, mal mehr, mal weniger kunstvoll, aber dennoch alle zu gebrauchen für die Große Halle.

„Ich denke, dass Professor Flitwick mehr als erfreut sein wird mit diesem Ergebnis. Und weil Sie alle die Aufgabe so gut gemeistert haben, gibt es heute keine Hausaufgaben."

Die Klasse jubelte.

„Sie können gehen." Es schien, als sei McGonagall in Weihnachtsstimmung gekommen.

Als alle gegangen waren betrachtete sie noch einmal die reichverzierten Kugeln und eine stach ihr besonders ins Auge. Es war eine von Harry, in Rot mit goldenen Schnatzen und drei Ringtoren. Es erinnert sie sofort an ihre Jugend und sie steckte diese eine Kugel heimlich in ihre eigene Tasche, um sie in ihrer Wohnung aufzuhängen. Filius würde schon nichts dagegen haben.


	337. 1 Dezember: Adventskalender (Harry,Herm)

1\. Dezember – Adventskalender

Harry und Hermine hatten dieses Jahr beschlossen, die Muggeltradition des Adventskalenders wieder aufleben zu lassen – Nostalgie früherer Kindheitstage spielte auf Hermines Seite eine Rolle, auf Harrys, das Bedürfnis, überhaupt jemals einen Adventskalender zu haben. Sie hatten versucht, es Ron zu erklären, aber bald aufgegeben. Ron konnte nicht den Sinn nachvollziehen, jeden Tag nur eine Tür zu öffnen anstatt alle auf einmal…

„Hi, Harry." Hermine grinste ihn aufgeregt an.

„Hey." Harry war ebenso munter.

Hermine wollte gerne den Adventskalender mit Rätseln füllen, Harry mit Schokolade. Als Kompromiss würden sie sich nun jeden Tag gegenseitig ein Rätsel stellen und wenn man das Rätsel löste, gab es als Belohnung ein Stück Schokolade oder Ähnliches.

„Willst du mein Rätsel hören?", fragte Hermine und setzte sich zu ihm aufs Sofa im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Klar."

„Okay. Ich habe mir überlegt, dir immer eine Frage zu stellen, die absolut wichtig für die UTZ sein wird."

Harry stöhnte auf, knirschte aber seine Zustimmung.

„Nur das Wichtigste", beschwichtigte Hermine. „Okay. Womit kann man fast jedes Gift neutralisieren?"

„Meinst du jetzt den Stein in der Ziege?" Harry würde niemals seine erste Unterrichtsstunde bei Snape vergessen.

„Ja, genau! Und wie heißt der?"

„Ähm… irgendwas mit B… Be… Be…"

„Bez…", half sie ein wenig nach. Bezo…"

„Bezoar!"

„Genau!" Und sie gab ihm einen Schokofrosch.

Während Harry aß, erklärte er seinen Adventskalender für seine beste Freundin. „Ich hab mir für jeden Tag ein Zitat aus einem Buch rausgesucht, Muggel oder Magisch, und du musst erraten, aus welchem Buch es stammt."

Hermine Augen weiteren sich. „Oh, Harry! Das ist wunderbar!"

„Gut, hier ist das heutige Zitat." Er las von einem Zettel ab. „ _Der Koboldaufstand des Jahres 1678 gilt als der blutigste der Aufstände, obwohl bei Weitem nicht so viele starben wie zu späteren Auflehnungen._ "

Hermine blinzelte ein paar Mal verdutzt. „Das ist doch aus… Das ist doch aus _Geschichte der Zauberei_ von Bathilda Bagshot, Kapitel 23, Seite 156."

Harry lachte laut auf. „Korrekt."

„Harry!", rief sie. „Du hast für mich dein Geschichtsbuch geöffnet!?"

Harry grinste. „Zumindest eine Seite."

„Egal, danke!" Und sie umarmte ihn, weil sie erkennen konnte, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete.

„Willst du deine Schokolade?"

„Gerne", erwiderte sie, doch eigentlich brauchte sie keine Belohnung mehr. Harrys Wertschätzung reichte ihr vollkommen.


	338. 2 Dezember: Schnee-Haiku

2\. Dezember - Schnee-Haiku

Endlich ist er da!

Weiße Flocken rieseln still -

Wunderbar, es schneit!


	339. 3 Dezember: In Dreams (Graue Dame)

3\. Dezember – In Dreams

Die Graue Dame hatte eine wunderschöne Singstimme. Das Problem war nur, dass dies niemandem bekannt war. Wenn die Geister in der Adventszeit Weihnachtslieder sangen, taten sie es stets ohne den schüchternen Geist des Ravenclawturms – sie selbst hatte schon vor vielen Jahren abgelehnt. Sie hatte nie das Bedürfnis gehabt, unter Menschen oder anderen Geistern zu sein, selbst schon als Sterbliche nicht; sie präferierte die Einsamkeit der Bücher. Dennoch hatte sie immer gerne gesungen und tat es auch heute noch, wenn sie das Bedürfnis danach verspürte und absolut sicher war, vollkommen allein zu sein.

In dieser Nacht schwebte sie durch die leblosen Gänge. Es hatte geschneit in Schottland und kalter Wind fegte durch die offenen Fensterbögen in den Korridor; Schneeflocken lagen zusammengehäuft auf den Fensterbänken, als wollten sie sich wärmen, ohne sich bewusst zu sein, dass dies ihr Tod bedeuten würde…

Die Graue Dame sah sich um, lauschte auf jedes kleinste Geräusch und kam zu dem Schluss, vollkommen allein zu sein. Sie schloss die Augen, beruhigte sich und begann dann, mit heller, klarer, feine Stimme zu singen:

.

 _When the cold of Winter comes_

 _Starless night will cover day_

 _In the veiling of the sun_

 _We will walk in bitter rain._

 _._

 _But in dreams_

 _I still hear your name_

 _And in dreams_

 _We will meet again._

 _._

 _When the seas and mountains fall_

 _And we come to end of days_

 _In the dark I hear al call_

 _Calling me there_

 _I will go there_

 _And back again._

.

Die Graue Dame seufzte einmal, dann öffnete sie wieder ihre Augen und schwebte weiter. Als sie um die nächste Ecke bog, blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen. Sie sah, dass der Schnee hier seitlich hereingeweht war und den Boden bedeckte. Doch das verstörende waren die Worte im Schnee:

 _Du singst immer noch genauso schön wie früher, Helena._

Obwohl die Graue Dame schon seit tausend Jahren nichts mehr gegessen hatte, wurde ihr speiübel und sie wich entsetzt zurück. Panisch sah sie sich um, doch es war so still und verlassen wie zuvor. Ihr war jedoch mehr als bewusst, dass der Baron sich als Geist ebenfalls verstecken und tarnen konnte wie sie.

Schließlich sammelte sie ihre Kraft und schoss mit übernatürlicher Geschwindigkeit nach oben, durch die Decken und Wände des Schlosses, bis sie wieder in ihrem Versteck im Ravenclawturm verborgen war.

Sie versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, doch ein Gedanke schoss ihr immer wieder durch den Kopf. Nie wieder wollte sie hier herauskommen und nie wieder wollte sie singen!


	340. 4 Dezember: Olav (OC)

4\. Dezember – Olav

Anna mochte den Schnee. Sie mochte es, wie er gewöhnliche Landschaften in Wunderlande verzaubern konnte (mit Schnee sah alles wunderschön aus, sogar die Maulende Myrte, wenn sie herauskommen und für einen Moment stillstehen würde), seine Kälte und die Möglichkeit, ihn zu etwas zu formen. Jetzt gerade war sie dabei, einen kleinen Schneemann zu bauen.

Sie war so vertieft darin, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie ihre ältere Schwester Elisa sich an sie heranschlich und heimlich beobachtete.

Anna war bald mit ihrem Werk zufrieden und steckte dem Schneemann zu guter Letzt eine Karotte ins Gesicht als Nase.

Elisa kam da eine Idee. Leise kichernd holte sie ihren Zauberstab hervor, richtete ihn auf den Schneemann, flüsterte: „ _Vive_!" und wartete gespannt.

Anna schrie laut auf, als ihr kleiner, gerade gemachter Freund sich auf einmal bewegte!

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf, blickte sich um, entdeckte schließlich Anna und lächelte freundlich. „Hallo, ich bin Olav. Spielst du mit mir?"

Anna legte den Kopf schief, nickte aber und rannte davon. „Fang mich!", lachte sie.

Olav folgte ihr geschwind, warf Schneebälle nach ihr und lachte ebenfalls.

Elisa hielt es nicht mehr lange in ihrem Versteck aus, zu spaßig und wunderbar sah das Spiel der beiden aus. Sie formte einen Schneeball, warf ihn auf ihre Schwester – die Schlacht war eröffnet und sie Teil des Spiels.

Noch bis zum Einbruch der Dunkelheit erfüllte Jauchzen und Lachen den verschneiten Innenhof in Hogwarts.


	341. 5 Dezember: Verstecke (Ginny)

5\. Dezember – Verstecke

„198, 199, 200." Ginny nahm die Hände von den Augen und sah sich um. In jeden Schrank, hinter jedes Sofa, im Gemeinschaftsraum und Jungenschlafsaal, schaute sie, doch wie schon vermutet, war hier niemand, also ging sie nach draußen.

Als der Clique am Nachmittag langweilig gewesen war, hatte Dean die Idee gehabt, eine Runde Verstecken zu spielen. Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, Lavender und Ginny waren schnell mit von der Partie gewesen und Ginny war ausgelost worden, zu suchen. Nachdem die Regeln festgelegt worden waren (wo man sich verstecken durfte, ab wann das Spiel wieder aufgelöst würde, etc.), hatte Ginny begonnen, bis 200 zu zählen, während die anderen sich ihre Verstecke suchten.

Zuerst fand sie lustiger Weise Luna, die wissen wollte, was sie gerade machte.

„Kann ich noch mitspielen?", wollte die Ravenclaw wissen, nachdem Ginny es ihr erzählt hatte.

Die Gryffindor zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann zähl ich mal los, bis ich dich nicht höre." Sie schloss die Augen. „1, 2, 3, 4, …"

Luna rannte los und war schon bei „15" verschwunden.

Ginny ging absichtlich in die andere Richtung, in der die Schritte verklungen waren, um das Spiel fairer zu machen.

Den ersten richtigen Mitspieler fand sie eine halbe Stunde später: Seamus war in der Großen Halle hinter Dumbledores Stuhl.

Ron und Lavender knutschten hinter einem Vorhang, Dean lief ihr entgegen, als er sein Versteck ändern wollte, und Luna war hinter einer Säule. Fehlten nur noch Harry und Neville.

Ginny ging in die Bibliothek, wo Hermine an einem Tisch saß. „Hey, ich hab dich gefunden", grinste sie.

Hermine stöhne genervt auf. „Ich hab gesagt, dass ich nicht mitspiele!"

Ginny hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich hab nur nen Witz gemacht. Hast du Neville oder Harry gesehen?" Das Abendessen würde bald stattfinden und damit ihre Spielzeit enden, daher fand Ginny es nicht schlimm, sich ein paar Tipps zu holen.

Hermine gab ihr einen strengen Blick. „Solltet ihr nicht lieber Hausaufgaben machen oder lernen?!"

Ginny rollte mit den Augen. „Also?"

Hermine verharrte einen Moment, dann nickte sie mit dem Kinn Richtung Verbotener Abteilung.

Ginny brauchte nicht lange, um die nächste Person zu finden: Harry saß in einem Sessel und las konzentriert in einem Buch über Dunkle Flüche. Er sah dabei so wunderbar aus, dass sie ihn einen Augenblick nur beobachtete, bevor sie sich räusperte.

Harry blickte auf und lächelte. „Ich hab mir gedacht, das ich die Zeit auch sinnvoll nutzen kann."

Ginny kam langsam näher. „Was Interessantes gefunden?"

Harry wäre nicht Harry gewesen, wenn er ihr nicht sofort alles Schreckliche und für ihn gerade deswegen Faszinierende berichten würde, was er gerade gelesen hatte. Ähnlich Hermine, nur dass er sich mehr oder weniger nur für Quidditch und den Kampf gegen die Dunklen Künste begeistern konnte.

Ginny setzte sich vor ihm auf den Boden im Schneidersitz und hörte ihm aufmerksam und erfreut zu.

Als er geendet hatte, schwiegen sie und lächelten sich nur an.

Harry sprach zuerst, wenn auch leise, als wolle er den Moment nicht zerstören. „Es ist dunkel."

Ginny übernahm diesen Tonfall. „Das Abendessen hat bestimmt schon begonnen."

„Hast du alle gefunden?"

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Neville fehlt noch."

Er zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch. „Echt? Aber er hat sich doch unter das erstbeste Sofa geworfen."

„Was?", rief Ginny. „Verdammt, ich hab nur _hinter_ die Sofas, aber nicht _darunter_ geschaut. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass jemand freiwillig so dicht und dann auch noch so unbequem verweilen wollte."

Harry lachte leise. Dann stand er auf und bot Ginny eine Hand an. „Dann lass uns in die Große Halle gehen und ihm zu seinem Sieg gratulieren."

„Okay." Sie nahm seine Hand und ließ sich von ihm hochhelfen. Es war schwer, seine Hand anschließend wieder loszulassen…


	342. 6 Dezember: Ein großer Stiefel (Hagrid)

6\. Dezember – Ein großer Stiefel

Hagrid hatte schon immer Glück gehabt mit seinem Geburtstag: Am 6. Dezember Geburtstag zu haben, bedeutete nämlich, zweimal am selben Tag Geschenke zu erhalten. Wie wenn man an Weihnachten oder Ostern oder Mittsommernacht geboren worden war, so war auch der Nikolaus-Tag ein besonderer. Einen Abend vor seinem Geburtstag hatte Hagrid wie so viele Kinder und andere Erwachsene auch, seine Stiefel glänzend geschruppt, erst mit einer Bürste, dann mit einem nassen Schwamm und zuletzt mit einer besonderen Paste, die er selbst erstellt hatte und die unter anderem Acromantulagift enthielt, das ihm Aragog freundlicherweise zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Als er mit seinem Werk zufrieden gewesen war, hatte er seine Schuhe vor sein Bettende gestellt und sich schlafen gelegt.

Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, strahlte er, denn wie erwartet lag ein kleiner Haufen an Geschenken auf seinem Fußende. Er setzte sich abrupt auf und begann, die Päckchen zu öffnen: Da waren unter anderem ein großes Paar Socken von Dumbledore, eine lange Zuckerstange von Ron, ein gigantischer Kaffeebecher mit einem goldenen Schnatz darauf von Harry und ein spannendes Buch über Kelpies von Hermine dabei.

Für jedes andere Geburtstagskind hätte nun die Geschenkeserie geendet, doch nicht so für Hagrid, denn als er den Blick auf den Boden senkte, sah er, dass seine riesigen Stiefel mit Mandarinen, Lebkuchen, Walnüssen und anderen Leckereien gefüllt worden waren. Was für ein Glück er doch hatte, ausgerechnet an diesem Tag vor 68 Jahren geboren worden zu sein.


	343. 7 Dezember: Liebesvorhersagen (Parv,Lav)

7\. Dezember – Liebesvorhersagen

Parvati freute sich, denn heute hatte sie ihr Lieblingsfach: Wahrsagen. Zusammen mit Lavender machte sie sich auf den Weg die lange Wendeltreppe nach oben und stieg durch die Falltür hinauf ins Klassenzimmer. Mittlerweile war ihr der Geruch nach Kräutern und Weihrauch so bekannt wie ihr eigener und er erfüllte sie sogleich mit einem zufriedenen Befinden. Hier in diesem Raum fühlte sie sich am Wohlsten, hier erbrachte sie ihre besten schulischen Leistungen und lernte ihrer Meinung nach das Wichtigste für ihr späteres Leben. Sie freute sich schon darauf, einmal ihren Kindern die Tarotkarten deuten zu können oder ihnen ihren zukünftigen Weg durch Teeblätter und Kristallkugeln vorhersagen zu können. Doch am meisten interessierte sie das Feld der Traumdeutung, denn sie war der festen Überzeugung, dass ihre Träume einen Sinn hatten.

„Willkommen", ertönte Professor Trelawneys rauchige Stimme.

Die Klasse bestand mittlerweile nur noch aus acht Schülern – mehr hatten anscheinend nicht die nötige Begabung zum Wahrsagen.

„Heute möchte ich mit Ihnen einen Blick in die Kunst der Wortvorhersagen machen. Kann mir jemand dazu etwas sagen?"

Parvati meldete sich schnell, Lavender ebenfalls. Die beiden lasen oft in ihrer Freizeit alles, was mit Wahrsagerei zu tun hatte.

„Miss Patil."

„Es handelt sich dabei um eine Gruppenvorhersage. Jeder schreibt eine gewisse Anzahl von Wörtern auf, diese kommen dann auf einen Haufen, jeder zieht wieder für sich eine bestimmte Anzahl von Wörtern und dein Partner interpretiert diese Worte dann für dich."

„Ganz genau", lobte Professor Trelawney. „Und das wollen wir jetzt machen."

Jeder bekam zehn Papierschnipsel, auf denen er Substantive und Adjektive schreiben durfte, die ihm gerade so einfielen. Diese kamen alle in einen Stoffbeutel und wurden gut durchmischt, schließlich zog jeder vier und legte sie in der Reihenfolge, in der sie gezogen worden waren vor sich aus und der andere interpretierte sie nun.

Vor Lavender lagen die Worte: _rot, Schmerz, Sex, glücklich_.

„Wer zur Hölle hat denn bitte _Sex_ aufgeschrieben!", empörte sich Parvati, doch Lavender grinste breit.

„Los, sag was", forderte sie aufgeregt.

„Okay, gut." Parvati sah sich die Worte an. „ _Rot_ interpretiere ich für Ron, da er rote Haare hat. Anscheinend wird er dir sehr weh tun, aber dann habt ihr… Sex und werdet glücklich zusammen."

„Toll!", freute sich Lavender. „Jetzt du."

Parvati hatte die Worte: _beste Freundin, Blind Date, lang, Liebe_.

„Deine beste Freundin, also ich", begann Lavender, „schickt dich auf ein Blind Date. Hmm… _lang_ … Entweder der Typ ist lang, also groß, oder etwas Bestimmtes an ihm ist lang…" Sie wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Kannst du deine Gedanken bitte aus der Gosse holen!"

„Ja, ja schon gut. Vielleicht habt ihr ja auch einen langen Weg vor euch. Aber am endet liebt ihr euch und das ist doch das Wichtigste."

„Wirklich?" Parvati lächelte zufrieden.

„Oh Gott, jetzt muss ich ja jemanden für dich finden!", ging es Lavender plötzlich auf und sie lachte.

Parvati lachte mit. „Aber jemand Ordentliches, wenn ich bitten darf!"


	344. 8 Dezember: Meine arme Herrin (Kreacher)

8\. Dezember – Meine arme Herrin

Kreacher konnte sich eigentlich nicht darüber beklagen, in Hogwarts zu sein: Hier konnte er seiner Tätigkeit als Hauself voll und ganz gerecht werden, die Arbeit war nicht zu hart oder zu viel, hier hatte er andere Hauselfen bei sich, um nicht vollkommen zu vereinsamen, er bekam genug zu essen und hatte ein weiches Bett. Dennoch würde er wohl niemals Hogwarts als sein Zuhause bezeichnen können. Viele Jahrzehnte lang hatte er den Blacks gedient, er kannte all ihre dunklen Geheimnisse und war stolz auf ihre Erfolge. Er hatte alles für sie getan, sogar mitangesehen, wie Master Regulus sterben musste, um seinen Auftrag auszuführen. Umso niederschmetternder war es für ihn, zuerst Sirius zu gehören, den er als Verräter betrachtete, und nun auch noch Potter – dem Dorn im Auge des alten Herrn der Blacks! Kreacher war es schlicht nicht gewohnt, für die gute Seite zu arbeiten; dementsprechend war ihm Hogwarts zu bunt, zu laut und viel zu fröhlich. Das ganze Gemurmel der Kinder erinnerte ihn an einen aufgeweckten Bienenstock und verursachte ihm regelmäßig Kopfschmerzen.

Doch das schlimmste war, dass er seine alte Herrin vermisste. Natürlich war sie schon seit Jahren tot, doch ein großes Gemälde von ihr hing im Flur des Black-Anwesens. Als er noch in dem gar fürnehmen Haus der Blacks gelebt und gewirkt hatte, hatte das Entstauben des Gemäldes zu seiner wichtigsten Beschäftigung gehört. Nebenbei hatte er sich gerne mit ihr unterhalten; oft hatte sie sich beschwert, dass Werwölfe, Schlammblüter oder Blutsverräter in ihrem Haus residierten, doch Kreacher hatte sich diese Schimpftiraden gerne angehört, denn sie erinnerten ihn an die frühere Zeit mit ihr. Er hatte ihr gerne gedient und er hatte sie sehr gemocht. Doch nun war sie weit weg. Zu weit…

Wenn er sie zu sehr vermisste jedoch, schlich er sich aus dem Schlafsaal der Hauselfen, konzentrierte sich und apparierte in den Grimmauld Platz 12. Seine Herrin erwartete ihn meist schon, um ihm sofort zu berichten, was sie alles an der Welt störte, und er holte lächelnd den Staubwedel aus einem Schrank und hörte sich geduldig alles an, während er sie immer wieder mit ruhigen Worte zu mildern versuchte. Auch wenn er es sich nicht zu oft leisten konnte, hierher zu kommen, da er fürchtete der Potterjunge würde es mitbekommen und es ihm explizit verbieten, war es seine liebste Beschäftigung in der Nacht und die Müdigkeit am nächsten Tag nahm er dafür gerne in Kauf.


	345. 9 Dezember: Todestag (Snape)

9\. Dezember – Todestag

Snape betrat den Friedhof; seit Jahren war er nicht mehr hier gewesen. Es war Nacht und der Schnee knirschte unter seinen Füßen. Was hatte ihn dazu bewegt, dennoch einmal wieder herzukommen?: Die Tatsache, dass er bald sterben könnte und dies seine letzte Gelegenheit sein könnte, sie zu besuchen.

Obwohl er schon lange nicht mehr über diese Wege und an diesen Bäumen entlang gegangen war, wusste er noch immer ganz genau, wohin er gegen musste. Seine Schritte lenkten ihn automatisch, während sich wie jedes Mal, wenn er auf dem Friedhof war, die schrecklichen Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge abspielten. Seine Mutter weinend auf dem Boden, sein Vater über ihr mit einer halb zerbrochenen Bierflasche, rotes Blut, dass die Wände bespritzte und in den grauen Teppich einsank… Sie war an jenem Abend war nicht gestorben, doch die Tat hatte tiefe Spuren hinterlassen, bei ihr und ihrem Sohn, der sich völlig verängstigt unter dem Sofa versteckt hatte.

Snape schluckte. Sein Leben war danach nie wieder dasselbe gewesen. Da er kurz zuvor Lily als seine beste Freundin und einzigen Trost verloren hatte, konnte er sich nur noch in eine Richtung wenden: Lucius und sein Versprechen nach Macht und Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl und Hilfe. Der junge Severus war ausgezogen und hatte gerne und schnell sein Einverständnis gegeben, ein Todesser zu werden, und war dankbar gewesen für jede freundliche Zuwendung, die er vom Dunklen Lord erhalten hatte – bis der Schreckensalltag begonnen hatte…

Mittlerweile hatte Snape das Grab erreicht. Es war schlicht, mit nur den nötigsten Worten darauf und keinen sonstigen Dekorationen. Er seufzte schwer.

.

 _Eileen Snape, geb. Prince_

 _2\. 2. 1934 – 9.12.1979_

.

Seine Mutter hatte seinen Vater zwar am Ende aus dem Haus werfen können, doch anscheinend war sie mit der Einsamkeit und den Erinnerungen nicht zurechtgekommen, denn sie hatte Selbstmord begangen.

Immer wieder plagte ihn dieselbe Frage: Hätte er den Tod seiner Mutter verhindern können? Wenn er sich nicht zurückgezogen hätte, sondern sie unterstützt hätte, mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf seinen Vater losgegangen wäre – könnte seine Mutter dann heute noch leben?


	346. 10 Dezember: Weihnachtselfchen

10\. Dezember - Weihnachtselfchen

Geschenke

Viel Mühe

Für den Weihnachtsabend

Viele Kinder freuen sich

Lebensaufgabe


	347. 11 Dezember: Auch Gemälde,,,(Fette Dame)

11\. Dezember – Auch Gemälde haben Gefühle

„Passwort?", fragte die Fette Dame die drei Jungen, die in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum wollten.

„Mistelzweig", sagte einer.

Sie nickte, schwang die Leinwand nach vorne und die Jungen konnten eintreten.

„Sie ist genauso langweilig, wie sie dick ist", lachte der eine.

„Die Fette Dame eben", ein anderer.

Traurig schloss die Fette Dame den Eingang wieder. Eine Weile starrte sie nur ins Nichts, gefangen in ihren eigenen düsteren Gedanken. Sie seufzte schwer.

„Wertes Fräulein!", rief da auf einmal jemand.

„Sir Cadogan", lächelte sie.

„Jawohl, der bin ich!" Der Möchtegern-Ritter betrat ihr Gemälde. „Liebe Freundin, wie ist Euer Befinden heute?"

„Gut", log sie. „Und bei dir?"

„Bestens, bestens. Doch was ist das? Entdecken meine Augen etwa ein Tränchen auf Eurer holden Wange?"

„Was?!", rief sie erschrocken und wischte sie weg.

„Was ist denn geschehen?", wollte der Ritter nun wissen und setzte sich zu ihr auf eine niedrige Mauer.

„Ein paar Jungen haben mich _langweilig_ und _dick_ genannt", gab sie leise zu.

„Diese Lausbuben!", rief Sir Cadogan empört.

„Aber sie scheinen ja Recht zu haben. Im Schloss kennt man mich nur unter dem Namen der Fetten Dame. Niemand weiß, dass ich eigentlich Charlotte heiße." Erneut seufzte sie.

„Ich weiß es", meinte da der Ritter und nahm ihre Hand. „Und ich weiß auch, dass Ihr wunderschön seid und eine Stimme wie eine Nachtigall habt und ein gütiges Herz besitzt."

Charlotte sah ihn erst verwundert an, dann lächelte sie sanft. „Ich danke dir, Reginald."


	348. 12 Dezember: Ein feuriger,,, (Charlie)

12\. Dezember – Ein feuriger Geburtstag

Charlie Weasley hatte Geburtstag, aber das wusste hier niemand. Zwar hatte er am Morgen eine Eule erhalten (seine Eltern wünschten ihm Alles Gute), doch das war nichts Ungewöhnliches und geschah ungefähr alle zwei Monate.

Die Arbeit hier mit den Drachen in Rumänien begeisterte ihn jeden Tag aufs Neue und mitansehen und -erleben zu dürfen, wie aus kleinen Drachenbabys stattliche Ungeheuer wurden, ohne dass sie Gefahr liefen, erschlagen zu werden, war großartig und glich einem Wunder.

„Na, Norbert?" Der kleine Drache war mittlerweile fast ausgewachsen, doch noch immer zutraulicher als seine Artgenossen; Hagrid musste ihn sehr verwöhnt haben.

Norbert schoss einen Feuerstrahl in die Luft und schnappte begierig nach den riesigen Fleischbrocken, die der Rothaarige ihm mitgebracht hatte.

Charlie lachte nur zufrieden.

„Hey", sagte da auf einmal eine Stimme hinter ihm.

Er drehte sich um und erkannte María. „Hi", grinste er zurück.

Die schöne Spanierin trat zu ihm. „Und, alles klar bei ihm?" Sie nickte zu Norbert.

„Yep, alles super."

Sie lachte leise und Charlie errötete. Er mochte sie sehr gerne, denn sie zeigte die gleiche Begeisterung für diese Tiere wie er – was man leider nicht von jedem behaupten konnte, der hier arbeitete…

„Ach übrigens", sie strahlte ihn an, „alles Gute zum Geburtstag."

Er blinzelte verdutzt. „Woher… woher weißt du das?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Steht in deiner Akte."

„Ähm, danke." Hatte sie ihn etwa gestalkt? Normalerweise hatte nur der Organisationsleiter die Akten der Mitarbeiter zur Einsicht – oder war sie etwa so gut mit Doru befreundet?!

„Ich hab auch ein Geschenk für dich", meinte sie nun und sah schüchtern zu ihm auf.

„Ach, echt? Ich mein, das ist doch nicht nötig."

„Doch, das ist nötig." Sie blickte ihm ernst in die Augen. „Du bist witzig, mitfühlend und voller Begeisterung. Ich kann mir nicht mehr vorstellen, wie es wäre, ohne dich zu arbeiten. Du bist zum wichtigsten Teil meines Lebens geworden." Und mit diesen bewegenden Worten legte sie ihre Lippen auf seine.

Charlie seufzte zufrieden und küsste sie liebevoll zurück. Eindeutig der beste Geburtstag seines Lebens!


	349. 13 Dezember: Schmerz (Snape)

13\. Dezember – Schmerz

Severus patrouillierte den Korridor, als er auf einmal eine geöffnete Tür entdeckte, die normalerweise immer geschlossen war. Verwundert zückte er seinen Zauberstab und trat vorsichtig in den Raum. Er war dunkel. _Lumos!_ , dachte er und die Spitze seines Zauberstabes leuchtete auf.

„Wer ist da?", rief er grimmig in das Dunkle. Als er sich weiter vorwagte, schloss sich die Tür hinter ihm von allein und hüllte ihn nun in vollkommene Dunkelheit. Er ging jedoch mutig weiter, bis er auf einmal einen kleinen Lichtstrahl entdeckte. Er warf einen _Lumos Maximus_ nach vorne und erkannte, dass er sich in einem gewölbeartigen Raum befand. _Homino Revelio!_ , dachte er wieder, doch nichts geschah: Er war allein an diesem Ort. Nun weniger behutsam schritt er voran, kam um eine dicke Säule und entdeckte einen großen Spiegel mit hölzernem Rahmen, in den Buchstaben hineingeritzt waren.

„Der Spiegel Nerhegeb", hauchte er ehrfürchtig. Was tat der denn hier? Hatte Dumbledore ihn nicht versteckt, nachdem er nicht mehr zur Beschützung des Steins der Weisen gebraucht wurde?

Obwohl er wusste, dass er es lieber nicht tun sollte, konnte er der Versuchung nicht wiederstehen und ging langsam zum Spiegel. Nur sein Zauberstab erhellte den Raum und er sah schließlich sein eigenes hageres Gesicht vor sich. Doch plötzlich erkannte er auch ein zweites Gesicht, mit langen, roten Haaren und leuchtend grünen Augen.

Seine Augen weiteten sich und er drehte sich blitzschnell um, obwohl er wusste, dass es Unfug war. Sie war nur im Spiegel.

Er wandte sich wieder ihr zu und sie lächelte ihn an. „Lily…", seufzte er. Einen Augenblick genoss er ihre Scheinnähe und weidete sich an dem guten Gefühl, das ihn bei der Erinnerung an seine große Liebe durchströmte.

Doch dann kam der Schwerz. Sie war tot, sie war für immer weg, und sie starb nicht nur seinetwegen, sondern auch mit Hass auf ihn, weil er sie verraten hatte… Zu zweiten Mal… Er fiel auf die Knie und hielt sich am Spiegel fest. An ihr.

Schließlich kam die Wut. Verdammt! Sie war seit über 15 Jahren tot! Würde sie ihn jemals loslassen? Würde er sie jemals loslassen können? Würden dieser Schmerz und diese Schuldgefühle denn niemals nachgeben? Er opferte sein gesamtes Leben auf, um das Geschehene wieder gut zu machen – er musste vermutlich sogar Dumbledore dafür töten! Und niemals hatte er auch nur eine Moment Ruhe, denn alles in seiner Umgebung erinnerte ihn an sie: Hogwarts an ihre gemeinsame Zeit; der Garten an den tragischen Tag des Endes ihrer Freundschaft; Potter, der seinem Vater so schrecklich ähnlich sah, aber dennoch ihre Augen hatte! Alles hier erinnerte ihn an sie und daher würde dieser Schmerz vermutlich nie aufhören.

Severus hätte am liebsten den Spiegel eingeschlagen, so wütend war er auf sich selbst und auf alle, die sein Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatten, doch er wusste, dass Dumbledore ihm das nie verzeihen würde, wenn er ein solch wertvolles Artefakt zerstört hätte. Stattdessen schlug die Wut wieder in Trauer um und er ließ sich auf dem steinernen, kalten Boden nieder und wollte einfach nur noch sterben.

Das Licht des Zauberstabs verlosch und ließ ihn in dankbarer Dunkelheit zurück.


	350. 14 Dezember: Nivella (Hagrid)

14\. Dezember – Nivella

„Kommt mal nen wenig mehr zusammen!", rief Hagrid seine Drittklässler heran. „Heut hab ich was Tolles für euch, werdet's schon sehen." Er zwinkerte verschwörerisch und ging mit den Schülern in den Garten hinter seiner Hütte.

„Das Tierwesen, das ich euch heute zeigen möchte", verkündete er schließlich laut, „kann nur im Schnee leben, da es sich von Schneeflocken ernährt. Es sieht aus wie n kleiner Wurm, aber in Weiß und nur zwei Zentimeter groß. Man kann aber Spuren im Schnee entdecken. So wie die da." Er zeigte auf eine feine, dünne Spur im Schnee.

Die Schüler kamen näher und staunten nicht schlecht.

„Eure Aufgabe heute ist es, so einen Schneewurm zu finden. Ach so, sie heißen übrigens Nivella. Gut, dann sucht mal schön und füttert sie mit Schneeflocken."

„Aber, Professor Hagrid", meldete sich da ein Mädchen zu Wort. „Was ist, wenn wir aus Versehen auf sie drauftreten?"

Hagrid gluckste. „Keine Sorge, Lyra. Nivella haben eine dicke Hornschicht. Außerdem werden eure Schritte durch die Schneeschicht gedämpft. Nahezu nur der Frühling kann sie töten."

Langsam gingen die Drittklässler im Garten umher und suchten Schneewürmer. Ein paar von ihnen fanden sogar welche und ließen sie aufgeregt in ihren mit Schnee gefüllten Händen kriechen.

Hagrid grinste zufrieden. Er freute sich jedes Mal, wenn die Schüler Spaß an den Tieren und seinem Unterricht zu haben schienen.


	351. 15 Dezember: Belastung (Draco)

15\. Dezember – Belastung

„Ich schaff's nicht", murmelte er immer wieder vor sich hin. „Ich schaff's nicht."

Er war allein im Bad der Vertrauensschüler, was vermutlich vor allem daran lag, dass es mitten in der Nacht war. Den ganzen Abend hatte er versucht, das Verschwindekabinett im Raum der Wünschte zum Laufen zu bekommen, doch es wollte einfach nicht funktionieren!

Draco blickte in sein bleiches Spiegelbild und Panik stieg in ihm auf. Ihm wurde heiß, Schweiß benetzte seine Stirn, daher zog er sich seinen Umhang und Pullover aus. Er ließ kaltes Wasser über seine Hände fließen und Tropfen in sein Gesicht spritzen, doch die Panikattacke wollte nicht enden. Immer wieder trat ihm der Dunkle Lord in seinem geistigen Auge entgegen, schüttelte enttäuscht mit dem Kopf, hob seinen Zauberstab – und dann nur noch grünes Licht…

Draco wusste, dass er nur den Sündenbock für seinen Vater spielte, da dieser Potter vor dem Sommer im Ministerium hatte entwischen lassen, und obwohl ihm dies zu Anfang nichts ausgemacht hatte, er sogar stolz der Mission entgegengeblickt hatte, fürchtete er nun den Zorn des Dunklen Lord umso mehr. Es war eine so schrecklich schwere Aufgabe: Dumbledore töten. Wie sollte er das nur tun? Er wusste, wie _Avada Kedavra_ theoretisch funktionierte, aber nur den Spruch zu sagen, reichte nicht – man musste auch die nötige magische Kraft aufweisen. Und den nötigen, entschlossenen Willen…

Des Weiteren konnte er nicht einfach beim Schulleiter anklopfen und ihn mal eben so kurz umbringen, denn er wollte auch dem Schloss entfliehen können, bevor Auroren ihn nach Askaban bringen konnten! Seine Mutter würde es sicher nicht ertragen, Mann _und_ Sohn im Gefängnis zu sehen…

Seine Atmung ging immer hektischer, bis ihm plötzlich Tränen in die Augen stiegen und er laut schluchzte. Neuerdings wurde ihm immer deutlicher bewusst, dass der Dunkle Lord ihm absichtlich solch eine unmögliche Aufgabe gestellt hatte, damit er scheiterte und die Familie Malfoy noch weiter gestraft werden konnte.

Draco atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus und rief sich ins Gedächtnis, dass er noch immer genügend Zeit hatte, das Kabinett zu reparieren, und auch noch andere Pläne nebenher in Gang gesetzt hatte. Außerdem halfen Crabbe und Goyle ihm, so gut sie es mit ihrer begrenzten Intelligenz vermochten – aber als Bodyguards und Wächter waren sie perfekt geeignet. Sogar in Mädchen hatten sie sich mit Hilfe des Vielsafttrankes für ihn verwandelt.

Doch was immer auch geschehen würde, eines wusste er ganz genau: Sollte er es nicht schaffen, Dumbledore vor Ende des Schuljahres aus dem Weg zu räumen, musste er sterben…


	352. 16 Dezember: Zauberkunst

16\. Dezember – Zauberkunst

.

Du hast deinen Zauberstab in einer Hand,

Und den Spruch in den Gedanken,

Konzentriert fokussierst du deine magische Energie

Und dein Wille ist eisern.

Schließlich gibst du den Befehl,

Lässt deine Energie durch das Holz fließen,

Sie ist sichtbar als Farbstrahl,

Der gerade durch den Raum geht,

Bis er den Gegenstand oder die Person trifft

Und, wenn es keine Gegenwehr gibt,

Seine Konsequenz zum Tragen bringt.

.


	353. 17 Dezember: Euleneier(Dumbledore et al)

17\. Dezember – Euleneier

„Hey Leute", grüßte Ginny und ließ sich neben Dean und Lavender aufs Sofa fallen. „Wusstet ihr, dass Dumbledores morgendliche Spiegeleier aus Euleneiern gebraten werden?"

„Ist das nicht verboten!", keuchte Lavender erschrocken auf.

„Woher hast du das denn?", wollte Dean wissen.

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Parvati hat es zufällig von McGonagall gehört und mir eben auf dem Flur erzählt."

„Man sollte nicht alles glauben, was man so hört", meinte Dean weise, doch Lavender war schon in ihren eigenen Vorstellungen gefangen.

.

„Won-Won!", rief Lavender den Korridor herunter.

Ron drehte sich grinsend um und wartete auf sie.

„Ich geh schon mal vor", murmelte Harry und lief schnell weiter.

Lavender sprang Ron um den Hals und gab ihm einen dicken Kuss. „Won-Won! Ich habe etwas Schreckliches gehört: Dumbledore isst Euleneier!"

„Was?!", rief Ron. „Aber das ist doch verboten!" Sein Bruder Charlie hatte ihm das mal erzählt.

„Deswegen gibt es auch den Eulenturm – für die ganzen Euleneier!", ergänzte Lavender entsetzt.

.

„Harry?", fragte Ron beim Abendessen.

„Ja?"

„Wenn jemand Großartiges etwas Verbotenes und Abscheuliches tut, muss man es trotzdem melden, oder?" Ron sah wirklich zerknirscht aus.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry sofort angespannt und sah sich aufmerksam um.

Ron schluckte und flüsterte dann: „Dumbledore isst Euleneier zum Frühstück. Deswegen hält er so viele Eulen im Eulenturm. Und abends brät er sie bestimmt."

Harry sah ihn ungläubig an. „Wo hast du das denn aufgeschnappt?"

„Von Lavender, die hat es von Ginny, die es von Parvati hat, und die hat es wiederum von McGonagall selbst!"

Harry sah noch immer nicht überzeugt aus. „Aber so was würde Dumbledore doch niemals tun. Das ist doch vollkommen unmoralisch."

„Und verboten", fügte Ron hinzu. „Eulen sind eine bedrohte Tierart, deswegen darf man ihren Eiern nichts tun, geschweige denn sie töten." Erneut schluckte er.

Harry blickte zu seinem Idol am Lehrertisch und grübelte. Was, wenn es doch stimmte?

.

Harry war in der Bibliothek, auf der Suche nach seiner besten Freundin. Endlich fand er sie an einem Tisch in der Verbotenen Abteilung, den Kopf tief in einem Buch vergraben. „Hermine."

Sie sah erschrocken auf, lächelte dann jedoch. „Hey, Harry. Was gibt's?"

Harry nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich zu ihr. Leise raunte er ihr ins Ohr: „Es wird gesagt, dass Dumbeldore Eulen tötet."

Hermine stöhnte auf. „Nicht du auch noch. Lavender wollte mir auch schon weiß machen, dass Dumbledore der Teufel persönlich ist. Das ist doch nur ein dummes Gerücht, das irgendjemand in die Welt gesetzt hat, weil ihm langweilig ist!" Sie sah wirklich wütend aus.

Harry schwieg einen kurzen Moment. „Und wenn es doch stimmt?"

Sie schnaubte verärgert, schnappte sich danach Harrys Arm und zog ihn mit sich. „Dann las uns Hagrid fragen, der würde das doch sicherlich mitbekommen!"

.

Unter dem Tarnumhang versteckt, klopften Harry und Hermine an Hagrids Tür. Der Halbriese öffnete sie, ließ sie herein und sie setzten sich alle an den großen Tisch.

„Hagrid", sagte Hermine fest, „wie geht's den Eulen?"

„Den Eulen?" Er sah sie verwundert an. „Den geht's gut, wie immer."

„Und ihren Eiern?", hakte Harry nach.

„Auch. Sind inem Brutkasten, ganz normal."

„Siehst du!", meinte Hermine triumphierend zu Harry.

„Hey, sagt mal, was geht hier vor sich?", wollte Hagrid wissen. „Ihr seid schon die vierten, die mich heute nach den Eulen fragen."

„Es gab ein Gerücht", erwiderte Harry ausweichend und sah beschämt zu Boden.

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Es wurde verbreitet, dass Dumbledore Euleneier frühstücken und die Tiere sogar braten würde."

„Was?!", rief Hagrid erbost. „Wer hat sich denn son Schwachsinn ausgedacht? Und ihr habt das geglaubt?"

„ _Ich_ nicht", betonte Hermine.

„Sorry", murmelte Harry nur.

.

Am nächsten Morgen setzte sich Hagrid beim Frühstück neben Professor Dumbledore. Er erzählte ihm vom dem Gerücht.

Der Schulleiter sah ihn verdutzt an, bevor er in schallendes Gelächter ausbreitete. „Ich und die Eulen?", lachte er. „Ich bin doch gegen Eulen allergisch!"

Das brachte nun wiederum Hagrid zum Staunen und der Halbriese stimmte bald in das fröhliche Gelächter mit ein.


	354. 18 Dezember: Genug (Dumbledore)

18\. Dezember - Genug

"Albus?"

"Ja?"

"Wo ist Aberforth?"

"In Hogsmeade."

"Komm hol ihn und dann spielen wir zusammen!", rief Arianna aufgeregt.

Dumbledore schloss gequält die Augen. "Ein andermal."

Der Schulleiter stand vor dem Spiegel Nerhegeb und sah wie immer seine Schwester in fröhlicher Kindheit. Ein Hauself hatte ihn darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass die Tür zu dem kirchenartigen Raum mit dem Spiegel unverschlossen gewesen war und ein Zauber hatte Dumbledore verraten, dass Miss Granger, Severus und ein paar andere bereits diese Chance genutzt hatten, um ihren tiefsten Herzenswunsch zu erkennen. An sich war es nie verkehrt, mehr über sich selbst herauszufinden, doch der Spiegel barg auch große Gefahren - man konnte sich leicht in seiner Vision verlieren. Deswegen musste er nun endgültig an einen sicheren Ort.

"Genug", murmelte Dumbledore und verkleinerte den Spiegel in Erbsengröße und steckte ihn in seine Umhangstasche. "Genug."


	355. 19 Dezember: Kein Beruf (Scrimgeour)

19\. Dezember – Kein Beruf

Es ist spät,

Es ist dunkel,

Er ist allein.

Der Rest ist Zuhause,

Bei Frau und Kindern,

Er ist in seinem

Büro.

Dokumente lesen,

Unterschreiben,

Weitergeben –

Ein ewiger, tödlicher

Kreislauf.

Mit der Presse sprechen,

Die Bürger beruhigen,

Immer Sicherheit

Und Schutz ausstrahlen,

Niemals Angst zugeben,

Niemals Schwäche zeigen.

Müde, er ist so müde,

Aber die Nacht ist noch jung,

Es gibt so viel zu tun.

Scrimgeour schlägt seinen Kopf

Auf die Schreibtischplatte –

Zaubereiminster sein,

Kein Beruf,

Sondern ein Leben.


	356. 20 Dezember: Verwandlung (Lupin)

20\. Dezember – Verwandlung

Der Vollmond stieg über den Baumwipfeln auf in die dunkle Nacht und Remus Lupin fühlte, wie seine schmerzhafte Verwandlung begann. Er spürte, wie sein Kopf sich in die Länge zog, seine Knochen sich bogen und sich Haare über Haare einen Weg durch seine Haut bohrten. Immer weiter schrumpfte sein menschliches Bewusstsein, bevor sein tierischer Instinkt vollkommen das Denken übernahm. Normalerweise hätte er den Wolfsbannrank zu sich genommen, doch dieses Mal hatte es aus gegebenen Umständen nicht funktioniert. Daher musste er nun jede Konsequenz seiner Lykanthropie erleben; der Grund, weswegen er sich in diesen einsamen Wald zurückgezogen hatte: Während Menschen sich vor diesem Biest in Acht nehmen musste, waren Tiere vor ihm ganz und gar sicher.

Und so verging die Nacht wie ein Schleier aus dunklem Wasser…

Als Lupin erwachte, schien die Sonne in sein Gesicht und er steckte wieder in seiner menschlichen Haut. Er konnte sich an keine Zwischenfälle in der letzten Nacht erinnern und war erleichtert. Wie sollte er mit sich leben können, wenn er jemals einen Menschen verletzen, beißen oder sogar töten würde…?

Mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck stand er auf, stützte sich von Baum zu Baum und machte sich auf den anstrengenden Weg nach Hause.


	357. 21 Dezember: Wintersonnenwende

21\. Dezember – Wintersonnenwende

.

Die längste Nacht barg

Schon immer magische Kraft –

Nutze sie für dich.


	358. 22 Dezember: Voldemorts erster und,,,

22\. Dezember – Voldemorts erster und letzter Satz

Dies sind jeweils der erste und letzte Satz, den Tom Riddle aka Voldemort in den Büchern ausspricht:

Der Stein der Weisen

-„Nutze den Jungen …"

-„TÖTE IHN!"

Die Kammer des Schreckens

-„Sie wird nicht aufwachen."

-„Nur du und ich, Harry Potter … du und ich …"

Der Gefangene von Askaban

-/

Der Feuerkelch

-„Später."

-„Er gehört mir!"

Der Orden des Phönix

-„Nimm sie für mich … hol sie runter, jetzt … ich kann sie nicht berühren … aber du kannst es …"

-„ _Wenn der Tod nichts bedeutet, Dumbledore, dann töte den Jungen …_ "

Der Halbblutprinz

 _(Aus dem Denkarium.)_

-„,Professor'?"

-„Ich werde kein Wort sagen, Sir."

Die Heiligtümer des Todes

-„Yaxley."

-„ _Avada Kedavra!_ "


	359. 23 Dezember: Pflege (Hagrid, Aragog)

23\. Dezember – Pflege

„Aragog." Hagrid stapfte durch den Wald, vorbei an riesigen Spinnen, auf dem Rücken einen Seesack mit allerlei Heilkräutern und -salben.

„Hagrid?", fragte eine alte, brüchige, tiefe Stimme. „Bist du das?"

„Natürlich, alter Kumpel." Hagrid durchschritt die Lichtung, bis er vor dem König der Riesenspinnen stand. „Wie geht's dir denn heute so?", fragte er betont beiläufig, während er schon die erste Salbe herausholte und auf einem der acht Beine verstrich.

„Hagrid", sagte Aragog beschwichtigend. „Wir beide wissen, dass ich alt bin und dass es bald Zeit für mich ist zu sterben."

„Nein, das lass ich nicht zu", entgegnete Hagrid entschlossen und mischte einen Trunk aus verschiedenen Kräutern zusammen.

„Hagrid."

„Nein! Aragog, du bist mein ältester Freund, ich lass dich nicht sterben."

Die Spinne seufzte. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld und es gibt nichts, was du dagegen tun kannst. Das ist nun einmal der Lauf des Lebens: Neues wird geboren und Altes stirbt."

„Nein…" Der Halbriese schüttelte vehement mit dem Kopf. „Hier, trink das."

Der Spinnenkönig tat ihm den Gefallen, auch wenn er wusste, dass es nichts nützen würde. „Es ist besser, wenn du nicht mehr hierherkommst."

Hagrid sah ihn entgeistert an. „Warum denn das?"

„Wenn ich tot bin, werden meine Kinder dich nicht mehr schonen."

Der Wildhüter sah sich um, zu den tausenden von kleinen und großen Spinnen, die ihn am liebsten auf der Stelle zerfleischen würde. Doch sein Entschluss geriet dadurch nicht ins Wanken. „Ich komm weiter hierher und pfleg dich gesund." Wie ein trotziges Kind begann er nun, das nächste Bein einzuschmieren.

„Hagrid", versuchte es Aragog noch einmal.

„Lass mich…", Hagrid schniefte, „Lass mich wenigstens bei dir sein, wenn es soweit ist…"

Die Spinne lächelte. „Ich danke dir, alter Freund."


	360. 24 Dezember: Heiligabend im,,(Aberforth)

24\. Dezember – Heiligabend im Eberkopf

Aberforth Dumbledore hatte schon seit Ariannas Tod kein richtiges Weihnachtsfest mehr gefeiert. Jedes Jahr wieder lud Albus ihn nach Hogwarts ein und jedes Jahr wieder ignorierte er diesen Brief. Er hatte keine Lust, mit seinem Bruder Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen zu spielen. Daher hatte der Eberkopf heute normal geöffnet wie an jedem anderen Tag auch.

Man könnte annehmen, dass die Kneipe an einem solchen Abend kaum besucht wäre, doch eher das Gegenteil war der Fall: All die einsamen Seelen, die niemanden hatten, mit dem sie das Weihnachtsfest verbringen konnten oder wollten, verirrten sich früher oder später hierher – es war schließlich das einzige Geschäft in Hogsmeade, das heute geöffnet hatte.

Im Laufe der Jahre hatte sich sogar eine Art Stammkundschaft entwickelt: Die alte, hässliche Frau dort in der Ecke zum Beispiel kam seit 23 Jahren an Heiligabend hierher, trank ein Bier, dankte Aberforth für seine Gastfreundschaft und ging wieder – er kannte nicht einmal ihren Namen. Vor drei Jahren hatte sich sogar ein junges Paar hier kennengelernt; sie hatten Aberforth zu ihrer Hochzeit im nächsten Sommer eingeladen; er war sich noch unschlüssig, ob er hingehen würde.

Er war froh, auch an diesem Abend eine sinnvolle Beschäftigung zu haben, und so füllte er Gläser, wischte Tische und plauderte mit Gästen, als wäre heute kein besonderer Tag.

„Ach, Capra", sagte er irgendwann zu seiner treuen Ziege. „Weihnachten – wozu soll das gut sein?"

Die Ziege meckerte und deutete auf den gut besuchten Raum.

„Ja, ich weiß, ich helfe ihnen, indem ich ihnen einen Ort zum Verweilen gebe. Aber es ist doch nichts Besonderes."

Wieder gab Capra einen Laut von sich und zeigte dieses Mal auf drei Männer, die sich vorhin kennengelernt hatten und nun freudig miteinander scherzten.

Aberforth lächelte unwillkürlich. „Ja, du hast ja recht", murmelte er.

Da lief Capra aus der Hintertür und kam ein paar Minuten später mit einem kleinen, aufwendig verzweigten Ast wieder, den sie ihrem Freund vor die Füße legte. „Määä", machte sie und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Für mich?", erwiderte Aberforth erstaunt.

„Määää."

Er nahm den Ast – er war wirklich schön, fast wie verzaubert. „Danke." Er holte aus einem Schrank eine Schüssel mit besonders leckeren Kräutern, die er der Ziege hinstellte.

Capra wackelte erfreut mit dem Schwanz und begann sogleich, die Kräuter zu vernaschen.

Aberforth streichelte die Ziege am Kopf und diese schmiegte sich zufrieden an ihn. „Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen…?"


	361. 25 Dezember: Socken? (Dumbledore)

25\. Dezember - Socken?

Als der erste Sonnenstrahl langsam über den Horizont kroch und den neuen Tag einläutete, bedeutete das für die meisten Kinder Englands nur eines: Geschenke. Aufgeregt eilte man zu seinem Strumpf und öffnete die bunt eingepackten großen und kleinen Pakete. Staunen, Freude, auch Enttäuschung erfüllten die Kinderzimmer und Wohnstuben; man probierte die neuen Spielzeuge aus und zeigte sie stolz seinen Geschwistern, während die Eltern und Santa Clause selig über die Kleinen lächelten.

Doch nicht nur die Kinder erhielten Geschenke, auch die Erwachsenen und auch schon sehr alte Menschen - so wie Albus Dumbledore, zum Beispiel. Er schlug erst die Augen auf und dann die Decke von sich, fischte seinen Strumpf vom Bettende und leerte ihn, noch immer im Nachthemd, mitten auf seiner Matratze aus. Ein paar größere und kleinere, runde und eckige, schlicht und äußerst grell verpackte Geschenke kamen zum Vorschein und er begann sogleich voller Vorfreude, sie auszupacken. Bei jedem Paket hoffte er wie jedes Jahr auf Socken - denn auch wenn das niemand dachte: Socken waren immer praktisch, wurden ständig löchrig, sodass man neue benötigte, und konnten wunderbar weich und warm sein, sogar kunstvoll - doch wie in jedem Jahr wurde er immer wieder aufs Neue enttäuscht - anscheinend wagte es niemand, dem mächtigen Genie Dumbledore so etwas Banales wie Socken zu schenken... Bücher, ein Umhang, eine besondere Feder, noch mehr Bücher, ein magischer Stein, Zaubertränke, weitere Bücher, besonders aufwendig verzierte Kekse, und - natürlich - noch viel mehr Bücher; die Hälfte von ihnen befanden sich bereits in Hogwarts...

Dumbledore seufzte und versuchte, nicht allzu enttäuscht zu sein; schließlich hatten sich alle Geber etwas Gutes bei der Auswahl ihrer Geschenke gedacht und er selbst hatte es bisher auch nie kundgetan, dass er sich am meisten über Socken freuen würde. Doch es fiel ihm schwer, besonders bei dem Gedanken, dass dies vermutlich sein letztes Weihnachtsfest sein würde...

Er stand vom Bett auf und wollte sich anziehen, als ihm ein winziges Päckchen auf dem Teppich auffiel, das wohl zu Boden gefallen war. Er hob es auf und las auf einer kleinen Karte: Von Dobby. Für Dumbledore, Sir. Der Schulleiter lächelte erfreut - Dobby war vermutlich der einzige Hauself, der einem Menschen ein Weihnachtsgeschenk machte. Neugierig öffnete er das Geschenk und entdeckte - Socken! Mehr schlecht als recht gestrickt, vermutlich von dem Elfen selbst, mit roter Wolle und eigentlich auch ein wenig zu klein für ihn, aber es waren unmissverständlich Socken.

Wie ein kleines Kind hüpfte Dumbledore im Schlafzimmer umher, hob die Socken triumphierend in die Luft und dankte dem Hauselfen von Herzen für dieses beste aller besten, da schon lang ersehnte Geschenk.


	362. 26 Dezember: Ein lang,,, (Dumb, Grind)

26\. Dezember – Ein lang erwarteter Besuch

Albus Dumbledore stand unschlüssig im Gang: An mehreren Behörden und hoch bewaffneten Zauberern vorbei blickte er nun in die kleine, dunkle, kalte Zelle vor sich und besonders auf ihren Bewohner – Grindelwald saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm und schaute gerade hinaus auf die Wand.

Nach einem Moment des Überlegens bereute er es, hergekommen zu sein, und drehte sich um.

„Bleib doch noch, Albus", ertönte da auf einmal leise und hoch Grindelwalds Stimme; er nahm ihn hoch, wie er es früher schon getan hatte.

Dumbledore blickte wieder zur Zelle, doch ihr Insasse hatte sich nicht umgedreht. „Woher wusstest du, dass ich es bin, Gellert?"

Da änderte Grindelwald seine Sitzposition und sah nun direkt zu seinem Besucher. „Mir war klar, dass du früher oder später kommen würdest, so wie auch dein Widersacher mich bald aufsuchen wird. Außerdem kenne ich deinen Gang – niemand geht so wie du." Er lächelte schief.

Dumbledore schluckte angespannt. Er wusste, dass es schwer für ihn sein würde, seiner großen Jugendliebe gegenüberzutreten, besonders da ihre letzte Begegnung bei ihrem legendären Duell 1945 stattgefunden hatte…

„Warum besuchst du mich ausgerechnet jetzt?", wollte Grindelwald neugierig wissen.

„Es ist Weihnachten", erwiderte Dumbledore versucht emotionslos.

Grindelwald lachte bitter. „Das hat dich die letzten Jahre doch auch nie interessiert. Nein, Albus, es muss einen triftigen Grund geben. Brauchst du etwas von mir? Wissen, Macht, Gesellschaft?"

„Ich sterbe bald."

„Ah", machte Grindelwald nickend. „Ich verstehe. Das ist aber recht sentimental von dir – wir müssen schließlich alle bald sterben."

Dumbledore unterdrückte ein Seufzen und zwang sich, zur rechten seitlichen Wand zu sehen, damit er seinem alten Freund und leider auch Feind nicht in die Augen sehen musste. Seit vielen Jahrzehnte grübelte er darüber, was er damals in diesem Jungen gesehen hatte: Vermutlich war es die Faszination für seine Intelligenz, Tatkräftigkeit, natürliche Autorität und Leidenschaft für die Sache. Gellert hatte alles, was sein Bruder Aberforth ihm nie geben konnte – und viel mehr magische Jungen im gleichen Alter hatte Godric's Hollow nicht zu bieten gehabt. Die Liebe hatte ihn blind gemacht, das hatte er leider zu spät eingehsehen…

„Ich gehe jetzt wieder", sagte Dumbledore leise, ohne den Gefangenen – den _er_ ins Gefängnis gebracht hatte! – anzusehen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass du mich nie loslassen konntest", sagte Grindelwald auf einmal leise und zum ersten Mal mit mitfühlender Stimme, so wie sie als junge Erwachsenen oft miteinander gesprochen hatten.

Dieser Tonfall ließ Dumbledore automatisch in seine Augen sehen und sie enthielten eine seltene Wärme. Ja, sie waren wirklich Freunde gewesen, die Heiligtümer des Todes waren ihr gemeinsames Projekt gewesen – bis ihre Interessen sich auseinander bewegt hatten. Er lächelte traurig: „Ich bin der Meinung, dass es gut so war. Die Liebe hat mir immer weitergeholfen und sie hilft mir auch jetzt, den Kampf gegen die Dunkle Seite zu gewinnen."

Grindelwald schnaubte zwar, ging aber nicht darauf ein.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Gellert." Dumbledore nickte ihm einmal zum Abschied zu und ging dann, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, mit schnellen Schritten davon.

Erst als er den Gang verlassen hatte, schloss Grindelwald die Augen und flüsterte: „Fröhliche Weihnachten, Albus."


	363. 27 Dezember: Todesserweihn,,, (Snape)

27\. Dezember – Todesserweihnachtsfeier

Snapes linker Unterarm brannte auf. Missmutig knurrend holte er seine Todessermaske und seinen Umhang und machte sich auf den Weg hinter die Appariergrenze Hogwarts. Es war spät am Abend und die wenigen Schüler und Lehrer, die über die Feiertage im Schloss geblieben waren, vermutlich schon im Bett.

Die frische Luft draußen tat ihm gut, der Schnee knirschte leise unter seinen Füßen, während ein paar neue Flocken vom Himmel fielen. Er steuerte auf den Verbotenen Wald zu und ein paar hundert Meter weiter hatte er die Grenze erreicht. Er drückte die Spitze seines Zauberstabs auf das Dunkle Mal und disapparierte.

Er befand sich nun im Großen Saal in Malfoy Manor. Ein gigantischer Weihnachtsbaum, geschmückt mit grellen weißen Lichtern und glänzenden schwarzen Kugel stand am Ende, davor eine lange Tafel mit viele Stühlen; ein Buffet war an der Seite aufgebaut und Girlanden in Form von Schlangen hingen an der Decke.

Der Saal wimmelte von Todessern und anderen Gefolgsleuten Voldemorts.

„Severus!", rief da eine hohe Stimme erfreut und der Gastgeber persönlich kam auf ihn zu.

Snape verbeugte sich und erwiderte unterwürfig: „Mein Lord."

Voldemort legte ihm kurz eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Willkommen auf unserer kleinen Weihnachtsfeier." Er machte eine ausschweifende Gestik auf den Raum. „Ist es nicht schön geworden? Ich habe es selbst dekoriert."

Snape nickte überzeugend – auch wenn er es scheußlich fand. Fehlten nur noch Fledermäuse und Särge…

„Ich dachte mir, wir machen dieses Jahr eine kleine Feier, nur für uns und unsere Freunde", fuhr Voldemort im Plauderton fort und führte seinen neusten Gast zum Punsch. „Und da Narzissa einverstanden war, ist dies der ideale Ort – groß genug und weit ab von feindlichen Lagern."

„Es ist wirklich gelungen", lobte Snape und nahm ein Glas Punsch entgegen.

„Auch wenn der Krieg noch nicht ganz gewonnen ist, haben wir uns meiner Meinung nach eine solche Belohnung verdient. Allein in diesem Jahr haben wir über 500 Muggel und 200 Zauberer ermordet, gefoltert oder entführt."

Snape machte ein positiv überraschtes Gesicht, während es ihm kalt den Rücken hinunterlief – er hatte nicht gewusst, dass die Todesser so aktiv gewesen waren…

Danach durfte Snape sich unter die Gästemenge mischen und traf schon bald auf Narzissa und Draco. Letzterer stürmte bei seinem Anblick wütend davon, doch dessen Mutter schien sich wirklich zu freuen.

„Severus!", rief sie und lief auf ihn zu.

„Narzissa, wie geht es dir?"

Ein trauriger Schleier legte sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Es ist sehr einsam hier…" Sie schluckte ein paar Tränen herunter.

Snape legte ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Nicht mehr lange, dann wird der Dunkle Lord ihn aus dem Gefängnis holen. Lucius ist zu wichtig, als dass man ihn in Askaban versauern lassen könnte." Er lächelte aufmunternd.

„Danke", hauchte sie und drückte einmal seine Hand.

Als Snape danach eine Runde durch den Raum machte, sprach er mal mit dem einen Todesser, mal mit dem anderen – und um Bellatrix, die sich unter einem Mistelzweig aufhielt, vermutlich, falls Voldemort vorbeikommen würde, machte er einen weiten Bogen. Allein die Vorstellung, ausgerechnet diese Frau küssen zu müssen… Er schüttelte sich leicht. Auch mit Fenrir Greyback vermied er es zu sprechen – man konnte nie wissen, ob er nicht plötzlich wild würde. Und so zu enden wie Lupin, war eine noch schrecklichere Vorstellung, als Bellatrix zu küssen…

Snape versuchte, so viele Informationen für Dumbledore und den Orden zu sammeln wie möglich, und da im Laufe des Abends einige immer betrunkener wurde, wurde dies für ihn immer leichter.

Das Essen war gut, die Weine ausgezeichnet und die Weihnachtsmusik im Hintergrund nicht allzu grässlich. Wenn man es nicht besser wüsste, könnte man sagen, dass sich diese Weihnachtsfeier von keiner anderen unterschied. Doch dem war natürlich nicht so, und dafür sorgte Voldemort um Mitternacht.

Er hatte sich Gehör verschafft und verkündet, dass er im Nebensaal eine Überraschung vorbereitet hätte.

Neugierig strömten die Todesser in den Nachbarraum. Auch Snape, doch was er sah, gefiel ihm nicht: Ungefähr 20 Männer und Frauen waren halb bewusstlos an die äußeren Säulen angekettet und warteten schon seit Stunden auf ihren Untergang…

„Habt Spaß!", lachte Voldemort nur und das Vergewaltigen, Foltern und Morden begann.

Snape war froh, schon vor einer ganzen Weile von diesen Aktivitäten befreit worden zu sein, da er behauptet hatte, dass ihm solch ein ‚Vergnügen' schwerfiele, vor Dumbeldore zu verbergen… Daher lenkte er nun unbeirrt von dem Geschrei um sich herum seine Schritte auf Voldemort, dankte ihm für das wunderbare Fest und apparierte zurück in den Verbotenen Wald.

Die Stille, die ihn plötzlich umfing, war unheimlich, und auf dem Weg zurück ins Schloss musste er sich davon abhalten, den Orden zusammenzutrommeln, um zurückzukehren und diese armen Menschen zu befreien und die Todesser gefangen zu nehmen und Voldemort selbst zu töten! Dumbledore hatte ihm erklärt, wie wichtig es war, den richtigen Zeitpunkt für solch einen Angriff abzuwarten, und Snape würde sich niemals gegen dieses Genie, seinen Freund, wenden. Und vermutlich wären bis zu ihrem Eintritt schon alle Muggel tot und die Todesser verschwunden.

Doch es war nicht leicht, nichts zu tun…


	364. 28 Dezember: Zweifel eines Hauselfen

28 Dezember - Zweifel eines Hauselfen

Er sieht auf den Schnee -

Voller Zweifel.

Die Eulen hinter ihm

Sind gut versorgt,

Er hat wie immer

Seine Arbeit

Bestens vollbracht.

Dobby sagte, auch Hauselfen

Dürften Pausen machen

Und diese sogar mit Freudigem füllen?

.

Er steht auf der Treppe

Zum Eulenturm

Und zweifelt.

Vor ihm liegt Schnee,

Wunderbarer weißer Schnee.

Er möchte etwas damit machen,

Eine kleine Schneeeule bauen -

Aber darf er das?

Hauselfen sind zu Arbeit

Verpflichtet, ohne Widerrede,

Immerzu und unaufhörlich!

Dobby sagte, auch Hauselfen

Dürften Pausen machen

Und diese sogar mit Freudigem füllen...

.

Er nimmt ein wenig Schnee

In die Hand;

Er ist kalt.

Langsam formt er ihn

Zu einer Kugel,

Stellt sie auf das

Steinerne Geländer,

Eine zweite kommt darauf.

Er formt beide zu einer Form -

Eine Schneeeule schaut

Ihn plötzlich an.

Er lächelt,

Zufrieden mit sich

Und seinem Werk -

Dobby sagte, auch Hauselfen

Dürften Pausen machen

Und diese sogar mit Freudigem füllen!


	365. 29 Dezember: Lehrerquidditch (Lehrer)

29\. Dezember – Lehrerquidditch

„So", rief Rolanda in die Runde und ihre Kollegen wandten sich ihr zu. „Willkommen zum diesjährigen Lehrerquidditch."

Allgemeiner Jubel, wenn auch vereinzelt getrübt durch gelangweilte Stille oder unterdrückte Genervtheit.

„Da wir 13 Spieler mit mir zusammen sind", fuhr sie fort, „weil Hagrid und Albus lieber zuschauen wollen und Binns sich mal wieder raushält – aus verständlichen Gründen – schlage ich vor, dass sechs gegen sechs spielen, mit einem Klatscher und je einem Treiber weniger, und ich den Schiedsrichter mach."

Niemand schien etwas dagegen zu haben, doch Sybill fragte: „Warum noch einmal muss ich mitspielen?"

Minerva verdrehte die Augen. „Weil es Spaß macht."

„Ah, ach so…"

Filius kicherte leise.

„Wollen wir die Mannschaften wählen lassen, losen, verteilen oder nach Häusern gehen?", schlug Rolanda nun vor.

„Ich schlage Minerva und mich als Mannschaftskapitäne vor, die danach abwechselnd wählen", verkündete Severus und funkelte seine Lieblingsfeindin herausfordernd an.

„Sehr gerne", konterte die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor und da der Rest einverstanden war, traten die beiden auseinander.

„Ladys first", meinte Severus übertrieben galant.

Minerva ging nicht darauf ein, sondern legte direkt los. „Aurora."

„Septima."

„Charity."

„Poppy."

„Filius."

„Irma."

Albus beugte sich zu Hagrid: „Severus hat bisher nur Frauen in seinem Team", kicherte er leise.

„Gibt ja auch nich so viele Männer, die gerad spielen", gluckste dieser, „wo wir und Binns ja nich da sind."

„Pomona", wählte Minerva weiter.

„Argus."

"Horace."

"… Sybill." Bei dem letzten Zuwachs zu seiner Mannschaft musste Severus einen Seufzer unterdrücken. Das konnte ja heiter werden…

Die beiden Teams beratschlagen sich einen Moment, wer auf welcher Position spielte, und schon bald standen die Mannschaften fest:

Team Rot mit Kapitänin Minerva als Jägerin, sowie Aurora und Charity als Jägerinnen; Horace als Treiber, Pomona als Hüterin, und Filius als Sucher.

Team Grün mit Kapitän Severus als Sucher, Irma im Tor, Argus mit dem Schläger, und Septima, Poppy und Sybill als Jägerinnen. Die beiden ersten wussten, dass sie das wenig vorhandene Quidditch-Talent der letzten ausgleichen musste.

Die Mannschaften setzten sich auf ihre Besen und flogen auf ihre Startpositionen. Severus sah auf sein Team und das andere – und wusste, dass er schnell den Schnatz fangen musste, da sie sonst nicht nur verlieren würden, sondern plattgemacht würden…

„Feuerst du Rot an und ich Grün?", schlug Albus Hagrid vor und der Halbriese nickte.

„Dann is es gerecht, weil ich lauter bin, aber Sie mächtiger."

Rolanda holte die Bälle aus der Truhe, ließ den Goldenen Schnatz entkommen und den Klatscher über der Mitte schweben. „Regeln wie immer", sagte sie laut für alle, „und ich hoffe auch, Fairness wie immer!" Sie blickte streng zwischen Minerva und Severus hin und her, die sich schon jetzt angriffslustig anfunkelten. „Die Schüler müssen nächste Woche ja wieder unterrichtet werden." Sie nahm den Quaffel, wartete einen Moment – und warf ihn hoch in die Luft. Das war das Startzeichen.

Septima war am schnellsten und konnte so den ersten Angriff starten, doch verlor den Ball schon bald an Charity.

Das Spiel ging knapp über zwei Stunden. Highlights waren: Auroras elf Tore; Sybill, die mitten im Spiel haltmachte, da sie eine ‚Vision' hatte; Argus' donnernder Klatscher in die Tribüne, sodass Holz splitterte; Filius, der die Flügel des Goldenen Schnatzes schon an den Fingerkuppen spüren konnte und ihn dann doch noch verlor; Pomonas glänzende, teilweise höchst spektakuläre Aktionen vor dem Tor; Horace, dem ein paar Reagenzgläser aus der Tasche fielen; und Poppy und Minerva, die fast zusammengeprallt wären, doch noch in letzter Sekunde aneinander vorbeirauschten. Insgesamt war das Spiel weit aus fairer und weniger gefährlich, als jedes normale Schülerspiel, doch dafür vermutlich auch ein wenig langweiliger – auch wenn Albus und Hagrid kräftig jubelten.

Kurz vor dem Ende stand es 170 zu 40 für Team Rot.

Und dann sah Severus den Schnatz. Leicht über dem Boden flog er und drehte ein paar Runden um die gegnerischen Torstangen; kaum zu sehen auf dem gelben Sand. Da Filius jedoch dichter dran war, flog Severus zuerst normal weiter in diese Richtung – und stürzte sich erst im letzten Moment hinunter.

Filius versuchte aufzuholen, doch er war zu weit weg.

Der Schnatz sah Severus auf sich zukommen und versuchte davon zu fliegen, doch schon schlossen sich die menschlichen Finger um den goldgelben Bauch und drückten zu, wodurch Severus jedoch von seinem Besen fiel und im Sand landete.

Im Nu waren alle um ihn herum und Poppy kniete sich zu ihm, um ihn auf Schäden zu untersuchen.

Doch Severus öffnete erst die Augen und dann stolz seine rechte Faust: Team Grün hatte gewonnen.


	366. 30 Dezember: Silvesterelfchen

30\. Dezember - Silvesterelfchen

Silvester

Ein Ende

Mit buntem Feuerwerk

Mein Zauberstab ist bereit -

Neuanfang.


	367. 31 Dezember: Neujahrsvorsätze (Vold)

31\. Dezember – Neujahrsvorsätze

Voldemort stand auf der Spitze des Tower of London und blickte über die riesige Stadt. Er war im Dunkeln der Nacht hier heraufgeflogen, um über all die Menschen schauen zu können, die ihm bald untertan sein würden. Es war Silvester und es war sein Geburtstag. Er fand es passend, dass er am Ende des Jahres geboren worden war, da er auch das Ende der jetzigen Herrschaftsordnung sein wollte – und morgen startete ein neuer Beginn.

Voldemort kannte den Muggelbrauch, am Silvesterabend Vorsätze fürs neue Jahr zu machen, Pläne und Aktionen, die man gedachte, im darauffolgenden Jahr einzuhalten und umzusetzen. Und auch, wenn der Dunkle Lord selbstverständlich alles verabscheute, was mit Muggeln zu tun hatte, so konnte er nicht umhin, dass ihm dieser Brauch gefiel. Und seine Vorsätze waren gigantischer Natur:

Erstens, so nahm er sich vor – und er war auch der festen Überzeugung, dass es so geschehen würde – würde Albus Dumbledore endlich sterben, sei es durch Draco oder Severus oder sogar ihn selbst, aber dieser Gutmensch musste endlich aus der Welt verschwinden!

Zweitens, würde Severus zum Schulleiter von Hogwarts werden, wenn Dumbledore erst einmal Geschichte sein würde.

Drittens, würde er das Ministerium infiltrieren und einen seiner Männer zum Minister der Zauberei ernennen.

Viertens, würde er dadurch auch Askaban kontrollieren und all seine Todesser, sogar Lucius, wieder befreien und für ihn arbeiten lassen.

Fünftens, würden er und besonders seine Todesser in der magischen, sowie in der Muggelwelt, vor allem in London Angst und Schrecken verbreiten, damit die Welt ihn fürchtete.

Sechstens, würde ein offener Krieg ausbrechen, bei dessen Ende Harry Potter und all seine Freunde sterben würden.

Und siebtens, würde er – der Dunkle Lord, Herrscher über Großbritannien – sich offen zu erkennen geben und endlich die Muggel versklaven und töten lassen und die Zauberer sich ihm unterwerfen lassen.

Es würde ein aufregendes Jahr werden und auch wenn Voldemort wusste, dass seine Ziele sehr ehrgeizig formuliert waren, so hatte er noch nie etwas von Faulheit und Feigheit gehalten!

Plötzlich schlug Big Ben im House of Parliament Mitternacht und Londons Himmel erhellte sich durch buntes Feuerwerk.

Voldemort lachte leise. „Genießt dieses fröhliche Fest", sagte er bedrohlich. „In einem Jahr werdet ihr nichts mehr zu lachen haben – und euer Feuerwerk wird grau sein!" Und mit einem letzten Blick auf die Millionen von Menschen, denen kein gutes Jahr bevorstand, disapparierte er.


	368. Nachwort, Fazit

NACHWORT + FAZIT

Liebe Leser,

es ist vollbracht: Das Jahr ist vorbei und 365 Kurzgeschichten und Gedichte (+ 29. Februar) sind geschrieben. Als ich die Idee zu dieser Story im Herbst 2016 hatte, wollte ich so viel vorschreiben wie möglich, um mir unnötigen Stress zu ersparen und möglichst viel Spielraum zu haben. An Silvester vor einem Jahr hatte ich ungefähr 15 Geschichten und diese auch noch über den Januar und Februar verteilt. Dennoch blieb ich ehrgeizig (und vermutlich auch stur) und begann mit diesem Großprojekt.

Es wurde ein äußerst anstrengendes Jahr. Es ist aufwendig, jeden Tag eine Geschichte zu fabrizieren und sie zu veröffentlichen, gerade wenn man sowieso schon viel zu viel zu tun hat. Ständig kreisten meine Geschichten hierher, manchmal lag ich abends im Bett und da erst fiel es mir ein, dass ich ja noch eine Geschichte für heute brauche. Besonders kritisch wird es, wenn man krank ist, für längere Zeit verreist oder das Internet, der Computer oder die Website nicht funktionieren… Doch auch mit Fieber, in England, an Weihnachten oder an einem Computer in meiner alten Schule schrieb ich und veröffentlichte ich, und mittlerweile kenne ich ein paar Tricks, wie ich Fanfiction überlisten kann, wenn die Meldung kommt, dass gerade kein Server verfügbar sei oder die Anfrage nicht funktioniere…

Im Vorwort schrieb ich vor einem Jahr, dass es sich nur um Kurzgeschichten von ca. 250 Wörtern handeln würde. Im Laufe des Jahres sind auch Gedichte verschiedenster Art hinzugekommen und die Geschichten haben im Schnitt eher eine Länge von 350 Wörtern.

Die beiden Ziele, die ich mir vorgenommen hatte, habe ich eingehalten: Erstens, immer rechtzeitig (das heißt spätestens am Abend des jeweiligen Tages) zu veröffentlichen; und zweitens, mindestens 100.000 Wörter zu schreiben. Ich bin glücklich und auch stolz, vor allem das erste Ziel geschafft zu haben – nicht einen einzigen Tag habe ich es vergessen!

Doch im Nachhinein muss ich gestehen, dass es den ganzen Stress nicht wert war, und ich würde es auch niemandem raten. Wer schreibt, weiß, wie aufwendig und langwierig dieser Prozess sein kann, und da ich mir bei jeder Geschichte Mühe gegeben habe und nie etwas Schlechtes abliefern wollte, hat es noch einmal mehr Zeit gekostet, als man meinen könnte. Auch war es irgendwie frustrierend nur 5 Fans (über die Hälfte des Jahres nur 3) zu haben. Ich weiß, dass es bestimmt auch welche gibt, die die Geschichten ohne einen eigenen Account mögen, aber ich würde mich so sehr über Rückmeldung freuen, damit ich nicht das Gefühl habe, umsonst geschrieben zu haben. Ich studiere sehr arbeits- und zeitintensive Fächer und vermutlich hätte ich die Zeit, die ich in dieses Projekt investiert habe, besser für mein Studium nutzen sollen – aber es hat mir auch viel Spaß gemacht, mir diese Geschichten auszudenken. Natürlich war es manchmal nervig, wenn man erst abends um elf nach Hause kommt und noch eine Geschichte schreiben muss, aber ich habe mir Gedanken über Figuren und Konstellationen gemacht, die ich mir vorher nie gemacht habe. Gerne habe ich diese Story genutzt, um möglichst kreativ zu sein (wie zum Beispiel Harry und Co. beim Familienduell), und ich habe vor, aus so mancher Idee etwas Größeres zu machen.

Mein besonderer Dank geht an meine Schwester und meinen Freund, die mir oft bei der Ideenfindung geholfen haben und sich die Geschichten noch einmal angehört/durchgelesen haben. Ich vermute, mein Freund ist jetzt auch froh, dass „dieses seltsame Projekt" nun endlich vorbei ist… Des Weiteren danke ich den deutschen und englischen Wiki-Seiten, die mir viel aufwendiges Nachlesen in den Büchern erspart haben, sowie bei den Ideen geholfen haben. Und zu guter Letzt bei jedem, der sich für diese Story interessiert hat! Jedes Favourite, jedes Following und jede Review haben mich motiviert weiterzumachen! Ich danke euch von ganzem Herzen!

Nun wünsche ich euch allen ein Frohes Neues Jahr 2018 und dass ihr vielleicht die Geschichten wieder von vorn lesen mögt.

Viele Grüße,

Eure

Mrs Catherine Winter


	369. Übersicht Januar

**Übersicht über die Kapitel**

Januar

1) Aufräumen: Severus bringt den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum wieder in Ordnung

2) Mitternacht: der Riesenkranke verwandelt sich in Godric Gryffindor

3) Schneeballschlacht: Ginny überredet Harry, Ron, Hermine, Fred und George zu einer Schneeballschlacht

4) Im Dunkeln: der Drache in Gringotts sehnt sich nach der Freiheit

5) Ein Seufzen: Ginny denkt an Harry, der aber mit Cho zusammen ist

6) Singen: die Hauselfen singen Minerva und Severus als Heilige Drei Könige etwas vor

7) Phantastische Tierwesen: Luna besucht ihre Freunde, die Thestrale

8) Seit 1000 Jahren: Ein Basilisk schleicht ungesehen durch Schottland

9) Ein ganz normaler Tag: Severus feiert (mit Albus) Geburtstag

10) Ein Felsbrocken: Zwei Trolle streiten sich um einen Felsen…

11) Alte Runen: Hermine erlebt eine Stunde ihres Lieblingsfachs

12) Seine Penelope: Percy denkt an seine ehemalige Freundin, die er immer noch liebt

13) Rowena Ravenclaw: Sie erzählt von der Gründung Hogwarts

14) Wiedergeburt: Fawkes stirbt und erscheint wieder als Küken

15) Stricken: Hermine bringt Dobby das Stricken bei

16) Auf dem Dachboden: Sirius besucht Seidenschnabel

17) Myrtes Seufzen: Myrte denkt über ihr Leben und ihren Tod nach

18) Der Blick in die Sterne: Zwei Zentauren sehen eine düstere Zukunft

19) Hallelujah: Harry hört Ginny auf dem Flur singen

20) Die verlorene Unendlichkeit: Nicolas Flamel verabschiedet sich von seinem Freund dem Fast Kopflosen Nick

21) Eine spannende Schachpartie: Harry vs. Ron

22) Winter-Haiku

23) Suchen im Schnee: Rolf Scamander rettet Schneeeulen

24) Was reimt sich auf Hogwarts?: Hermine dichtet

25) Ein Held in allen Lebenslagen: Lupin hilft Tonks im Ordenshaus

26) Besondere Haustiere: Ein Erstklässler hält Flubberwürmer

27) Ohne Magie: Arabella Figg ist zufrieden mit ihrem Leben

28) Ein Besuch im tiefen Wald: Hagrid besucht Aragog

29) Angst: Cornelius Fudge fürchtet sich vor Voldemort

30) Auf dem Friedhof: Severus Snape besucht Lily Potters Grab

31) Putzkolonne: Dobby und die anderen Hauselfen schrubben das Schloss


End file.
